


Важные вещи

by Wintersnow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз узнаёт, что даже при наличии оборотней, гигантских ящериц и охотников-психопатов жизнь всё равно может довольно изобретательно дать пинка под зад. Проблема: все вокруг думают, что Стайлз с Дереком встречаются. Интересно, почему?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Important Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453579) by [suzvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy). 
  * A translation of [Important Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453579) by [suzvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy). 



> All the artwork made by [davidoFF](http://adavidoff1.deviantart.com/)  
> [Fanmix](https://yadi.sk/d/9L9QA7BrgHYqY) by [mingusto](http://mingusto.tumblr.com/)  
> [Video Trailer](https://youtu.be/CnwzqHFpqvE) by [Alina ASSA](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmuRcIy3_o859jhh8OA0XrQ)

С самого приобретения Бетти — его обожаемого джипа — еженедельная закупка продуктов перешла под ответственность Стайлза, который ничего против этого не имел. У отца и так был забот полон рот, учитывая чуть ли не круглосуточную работу над всё более странными и мерзкими убийствами, из-за которых Стайлзу приходилось врать уже едва ли не каждый день.

Ладно, возможно, с момента открытия волчьей сущности Скотта мотивирующим фактором стала вина… но, эй, папе хотя бы больше не приходилось беспокоиться о продуктах.

Конечно, при нынешних обстоятельствах стандартный распорядок дня Стайлза подвергался некоторым изменениям. Расписание на этот вечер, например, включало визит к Лидии в больницу, а потом наблюдение за тем, как Скотт с Эллисон целуются взасос у него же в доме во время предполагаемой совместной работы над домашним заданием (и за тем, как их руки тянутся к разным неподобающим местам, чего Стайлзу видеть было совсем не обязательно. Серьёзно, Скотт — худший друг на свете). В общем, он удрал из дома со всех ног, попросив не пользоваться его кроватью… слишком активно… и в результате оказался в продуктовом магазине в непривычный день, да ещё и куда позднее обычного. Солнце давно опустилось за горизонт, но в магазине было полно потенциальных свидетелей, поэтому Стайлз подсчитал, что шансы на жестокую атаку оборотней минимальны (подсчитал он это, чтобы утихомирить свою паранойю, хотя Питер Хейл был мертвее мёртвого. Такой образ мыслей теперь стал обычным наполнением его жизни. Какого хрена?).

Жизнь была не так уж плоха. Конечно, засовывая пакеты в джип, Стайлз будет непрестанно дёргаться из-за опасения, что из ниоткуда выпрыгнет какая-нибудь тварь и вырвет ему селезёнку, но сейчас-то он слушал музыку на своём айподе и пританцовывал, продвигаясь по товарному ряду и обдумывая, какие хлопья взять на завтрак. Ему хотелось попробовать что-нибудь новенькое — и это ощущение в последнее время возникало очень часто, — но его тележка вдруг резко, с лязгом, остановилась, и Стайлз, отшатнувшись, инстинктивно выдернул из ушей наушники.

Он открыл было рот, твёрдо вознамерившись извиниться — эта хрень всегда случалась по его вине, из-за неспособности уделить внимание тому, чему нужно бы, — да так и застыл столбом, поняв, на кого наехал.

Дерек. Тут. _Закупался продуктами._

Стайлз увидел Дерека впервые с тех пор, как тот в буквальном смысле покромсал в лоскуты шею Питера Хейла и, соответственно, в процессе стал новым альфой. Вероятно, в Вервольф-Лэнде для таких ситуаций есть какой-то отдельный протокол.

— Бог мой, ты ешь «Поп-тартс!» — Наверное, это было не самой уместной реакцией, но сама мысль о том, что оборотень-альфа жуёт те же самые сладости, которыми так наслаждался Стайлз, оказалась слишком странной, чтобы не удостоиться упоминания. — И пьёшь рутбир, — продолжил он, осмотрев банки. — Кто это у нас тут волк-сладкоежка?

Дерек ничего не ответил, вообще. Он просто стоял, весь из себя такой мрачный, хмурый и симпатичный, словно думал, что Стайлз только воздух понапрасну тратит.

И с таким его видом Стайлз, к сожалению, был знаком довольно близко.

Не то чтобы ответное молчание как-то его заткнуло. Поначалу.  
— Я-то думал, что твоя пища будет несколько более… м-м-м… натуральной, — намекнул он. Было странно думать, что Дерек занимается какими-то нормальными, обыденными делами вроде подогрева «Поп-тартс» или наслаждения банкой рутбира в жаркий день.

Дерек всё ещё не произнёс ни слова и лишь продолжал пристально смотреть, производя откровенно жутковатое впечатление.

Точно. Стайлз начал улавливать намёк.  
— Ну, э-э-э, мне нужно найти освежитель для унитаза, так что…

— Стайлз Стилински! Ты ли это? — прервал его высокий и совсем не желанный голос, и Стайлз с диким видом развернулся, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своей немезидой.

«Блин».  
— Здрасьте, миссис Уилкинсон. — Умудрившись изобразить энтузиазм — едва-едва, — Стайлз придвинулся ближе к Дереку, и это немало говорило о том, кого он в данный момент боялся больше. Миссис Уилкинсон за последние годы по каким-то совершенно неведомым причинам прониклась к Стайлзу нежной привязанностью и каждый раз, стоило им столкнуться, пыталась свести его со своей племянницей — невероятно милой и очень привлекательной девушкой, которая им не заинтересовалась бы, даже будь он последним человеком на Земле. И та самая племянница это понимала. Стайлз это понимал.

И несмотря на все доказательства обратного, миссис Уилкинсон этого понимать не желала.

— Ты слышал? Кэти приехала!

— Правда? — Он выдавил улыбку. — Я не знал. Чудесная новость! Я знаю, как вы любите с ней видеться. — Даже поддерживая разговор, мозг Стайлза работал на запредельной скорости, пытаясь придумать жизнеспособную стратегию отступления.

— Я знаю, как сильно ты тоже её любишь, — поддразнила она, чуть ли не сияя, а потом всё же выдала неизбежное: — Придумала! Почему тебе не прийти в гости? Присоединишься к нам за пирогом, когда закончишь тут. Знаю, приглашение в последнюю минуту, но…

Другого выбора не было. Стайлзу оставалось только мужаться и надеяться, что Дерек не убьёт его, не выпотрошит или не вырвет ему позвоночник каким-нибудь впечатляюще жестоким способом.  
— О, простите, миссис Уилкинсон. — Стайлз изо всех сил старался изобразить искренность. — Я правда не могу. Планы. — Он со значением кивнул на Дерека, молясь, чтобы это каким-то чудом осталось незамеченным. Не сработало, конечно же. В тот момент, когда Стайлз едва заметно дёрнул головой в его сторону, Дерек повернулся и уставился на него тяжёлым взглядом.

Ох, ну… Миссис Уилкинсон всё ещё наводила больше страху.

Миссис Уилкинсон замерла и, хмурясь, переводила взгляд между Стайлзом и явно совершенно незнакомым ей Дереком, а потом её лицо вдруг озарилось пониманием. Она заулыбалась со смущённым видом.  
— Ох, боги всевышние. Чувствую себя такой глупой. Это столь многое объясняет.

И какого хрена это должно было значить? Дерек выглядел таким же озадаченным, каким чувствовал себя Стайлз.

— Это почему? — с любопытством поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Ну, Кэти пыталась мне сказать, но я ей не поверила. Я просто подумала, она не хотела, чтобы я вмешивалась. Мне следовало догадаться, что она не станет мне врать… Нужно перед ней извиниться, — пояснила миссис Уилкинсон, хотя это вообще ничего не объясняло, потому что Стайлз всё ещё не понимал, что за хрень тут творится. Или, если начистоту, он пытался не понимать, что за хрень тут творится.

Но был и положительный момент — она явно собиралась теперь оставить его в покое, а это совершенно точно было хорошо.  
— Это… хорошо?

— Мог бы просто сказать мне, — пожурила Стайлза миссис Уилкинсон и наклонилась, будто для того чтобы посекретничать. — Мне было бы всё равно. Зато это предотвратило бы множество неловких ситуаций. Но я понимаю, что даже в наши дни тебе всё равно приходится быть осторожным. Это так печально, — прошептала она, скорбно покачав головой. — Что ж, — бодро продолжила миссис Уилкинсон. Срань господня, она же не предполагала то, что, как ему показалось, она предполагала! — Пойду-ка я выберу пирог. Хорошего вам вечера, — искренне пожелала она, задержавшись, чтобы подмигнуть Дереку. _Подмигнуть. Дереку._ — Ты себе отхватил лакомый кусочек, — хитро ухмыльнулась она — и, боги всевышние, Дерек теперь в любую секунду вырвет Стайлзу позвоночник, — а потом пошла прочь, нарочито виляя бёдрами.

 

Отступление совершенно точно казалось наилучшим вариантом. Стайлз принялся нащупывать свою тележку и в итоге запутался в собственных ногах, но хоть по полу не распластался, и на том спасибо. Он переставил тележку, чтобы она оказалась между ним и Дереком — будто жалкая железяка могла как-то защитить его, — и начал пятиться назад, утаскивая за собой свою преграду.  
— Это было совсем не то, что я пытался сделать! — воскликнул он, наращивая скорость. — Я только намекал, что мы затусим вместе, ну, знаешь, как друзья. Как мы со Скоттом. А не как… хотя ничего неправильного в этом нет! — добавил он, потому что — эй, — это было очень важно подчеркнуть, даже если Дерек собирался его убить.

Испуганный вскрик за спиной наконец заставил его остановиться и обернуться — он едва не врезался в кого-то.  
— Простите! — пискнул он, потому что события к этому очень даже располагали. Когда он снова повернулся к Дереку, тот уже сам развернулся и толкал свою тележку в противоположном направлении. Судя по всему, сегодня смерть Стайлзу не грозила. А таким новостям он всегда радовался.

Облегчение, которое он испытал… увидев Дерека — из всех людей — уходящим без каких-либо угроз смертоубийства или мучений… у любой выдержки есть предел. Стайлз не смог с собой справиться.

— А ты не слишком общительный, да? — крикнул он. — Ну и как нам вообще поддерживать отношения в таких условиях?

Дерек, похоже, никак на это не среагировал. Стайлз, радостно улыбнувшись, развернулся и победно вскинул правый кулак. Один-ноль в пользу Стайлза.

Двумя секундами позже ему в затылок прилетело пачкой сладких воздушных хлопьев.

И только потом, уже расплатившись и сообразив, что наушники испарились в неизвестном направлении — _снова,_ отец его убьёт, — Стайлз, запихивая пакеты в джип, хорошенько задумался над словами миссис Уилкинсон.

«Это столь многое объясняет». Что это значило?

— Ты немного… странный, — неуверенно протянул Скотт на следующее утро, потому что вот таким хреновым другом он был. — Но не в плохом смысле, — поспешил прибавить он, словно от этого было как-то лучше. — И ты никогда не ходишь на свидания… ни с кем — ни с девчонками, ни с парнями.

Стайлз отказывался в это верить — даже окажись он геем, это было бы так банально. Он с силой захлопнул свой шкафчик.  
— Чувак, это ты у нас постоянно срываешь футболки и бегаешь с другими парнями. Если тут кто и гей, то это ты.

— Эй, это ты спросил, что она имела в виду! — заметил Скотт. — Я же не говорю, что сам так думаю, но у неё-то взгляды несколько старомодные…

Хм-м-м. Всё может быть.  
— Ну, зато она хотя бы больше не будет меня доставать. — Да и едва ли то, что кто-то считает Стайлза геем, могло как-то негативно отразиться на нём лично. Его популярность среди женского населения школы и так болталась на нулевой отметке — ниже падать просто некуда. И всё произошедшее на самом деле даже шло ему в плюс.

— Чего это ты улыбаешься? — поинтересовался Скотт, озадаченно нахмурившись, хотя это скорее было его выражением лица по умолчанию.

— Подумай сам, — начал Стайлз, крепко обняв книгу, — она решила, что я могу закадрить парня вроде Дерека. Я! Это открывает просто королевство возможностей, — счастливо заключил он. Когда Скотт лишь продолжил хмуриться, Стайлз развил мысль: — Ты вообще Дерека видел? Лицо, грудь, всё такое? Мышцы? Гардероб всех оттенков ночи? Крутая кожаная куртка, которую он таскает вне зависимости от смены времён года? — Может, всё дело в каких-то оборотничьих штучках? Избыточное тепло тела и всё такое? Наверное, при этом отпадает всякая нужда в дополнительном обогреве. Самому же Стайлзу ради избегания даже малейшей простуды требовалось укутаться в шесть слоёв одежды.

— Ага, — фыркнул Скотт, — это же совершенно не по-гейски.

— Ты просто ревнуешь, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Мой фальшивый бойфренд намного сексуальнее твоего.

— У меня даже не… — Скотт оборвал себя на полуслове, вскинув ладонь вверх. — Ты хоть иногда слушаешь, что говоришь?

— Нет, но ты дол…

— Эллисон! — Скотт рванул к показавшейся в отдалении девушке.

А, ладно. Так их разговор и закончился.

Жизнь продолжалась. Лидию наконец выпустили из больницы — потрясённую, но явно оставшуюся прежней. Она точно не обернулась — к тайному облегчению Стайлза, Скотта и Аржентов в целом, которых корчило от одной перспективы появления в городе ещё одного оборотня. После убийства Питера Дерека оставили в покое, но при этом было заметно, что Арженты пристально наблюдают за положением дел. Это повлияло и на Скотта: им с Эллисон — пока что — не совсем уж запретили встречаться, но после того как её родители вдруг начали находить ей занятия дома чуть ли не на каждый вечер, видеться они могли, по сути, только в школе.

Джексон же, в свою очередь, ещё сильнее окозлился. Самообладание его стало слабее, реакции — агрессивнее, а замашки — даже дерьмовее.

— Говорю тебе, чувак, — прохрипел Стайлз, рухнув на скамью и потерев свежий синяк, — он точно оборотень. — Способности Джексона в лакроссе всегда были хороши — ладно, очень хороши, это Стайлз скрепя сердце обязан был признать, — но теперь они вышли на совершенно новый уровень, точно как случилось со Скоттом после укуса. Под их внимательными взглядами Джексон разгромил Вентворта. Стайлз сочувственно скривился. — У-у-у.

Скотт пристально следил за Джексоном, подмечая каждое движение.  
— Если и так, то он контролирует себя намного лучше, чем я после обращения.

Яростно крича, Джексон замахнулся клюшкой и заработал ещё одно очко.

— Точно. Идеальный контроль.

— Он совсем не обращается, — возразил Скотт. — Конечно, он… зол, но ни единого признака клыков. Цвет глаз не меняется. Ничего. И он не пахнет как оборотень.

А вот это уже было интересно.  
— А что, у оборотней есть особый запах?

— Конечно, — равнодушно кивнул Скотт, словно это была какая-то общеизвестная информация. — У всех есть запах.

— Ты мне этого никогда не рассказывал! — пожаловался Стайлз. — А какой у меня запах? Крутота и фри спиральками, я прав?

Скотт коротко рассмеялся.  
— Всё не так. Ты пахнешь как… Стайлз. Не плохо и не хорошо, просто… Стайлз. Я знаю, звучит банально, но только так и могу описать.

Ну ладно. Небольшое разочарование, бывает.  
— И люди с волками пахнут по-разному.

— О да, определённо. И что бы ни происходило с Джексоном, — Скотт кивнул в сторону поля, — оборотнем он не пахнет.

Стайлз почувствовал некое сомнение.  
— Но…?

Скотт медленно повернулся к нему лицом.  
— Но и человеком он тоже больше не пахнет.

А. Вот оно как.

Значит, стероиды можно было исключить.

— Стилински! — завопил Финсток, и Стайлз вскочил на ноги. — Если тебя удастся отодрать от твоего лучшего дружка, у нас тут есть такая фигня, _лакросс_ называется, и с ней надо разобраться. Двигай!

Бетти испустила дух точно на следующий вечер, когда Стайлз только-только взял диск в прокате. Обычно он предпочитал находить всё онлайн, но такой уровень развития компьютерных технологий вгонял его отца в полнейший ступор, а они в кои-то веки действительно собрались посмотреть что-нибудь вместе. Стайлз долго параноил, прежде чем войти в здание видеопроката, но, к счастью, внутри не обнаружилось огромных страшных волков с жаждой проломить окно и кого-нибудь убить. Единственным пугающим обстоятельством была цена на снэки, которые ему вечно хватало дурости покупать именно тут.

И вот теперь Бетти наказывала его за слабость.

Стайлз повернул ключ зажигания, и она снова застонала.  
— О-о-о, да ладно тебе, Бетти! Не поступай так со мной! — Может, она и была в летах, но с самой покупки Стайлз всегда мог на неё положиться. А учитывая сложившиеся на этот момент обстоятельства, он не собирался просить у отца другую машину.

— Давай же, детка, — взмолился он, — просто довези меня сегодня до дома! Обещаю, завтра первым же делом отправимся к механику. Я подержу тебя за руку и всё такое.

Бетти так и не завелась. Постучавшись лбом о руль, Стайлз смирился с неизбежностью и открыл дверцу. Ткнув пальцем в лежавший на пассажирском сидении пакет сладкой ваты, он фыркнул и выбрался из машины.  
— Это всё ты виновата!

Похлопав по крыше, Стайлз подошёл к передней стороне машины, приподнял капот и нормально его закрепил. Обозрев содержимое, он вздохнул и медленно кивнул.  
— Что ж, Бетти, нам абсолютно точно нужен механик, потому что я… совершенно ничего не знаю о машинах.

— Бетти?

Казалось, тихий голос раздался из ниоткуда, и Стайлз совершенно мужественно ахнул, когда, шатко развернувшись, обнаружил у себя за спиной Дерека.  
— Ты сто пудов нарочно! — обвинил он. Дерек даже отрицать не стал. Хотя он вообще больше ничего не сказал, так что в таких условиях вообще что-либо отрицать было бы сложно. — И да, — когда его сердцебиение наконец замедлилось, Стайлз повёл рукой в сторону машины, — это Бетти. Она была добра к тебе, — напомнил он, — так что будь милым.

— Я бы никогда не стал грубить. Твоей машине, — прибавил Дерек, и да, Стайлз прекрасно уловил этот манёвр. Стайлз продолжал хмуриться, даже когда Дерек оттеснил его в сторону и заглянул под капот.

И это был ещё один сюрприз.  
— Ты разбираешься в машинах?

— Нет, — последовал сухой ответ. — Просто люблю на них пристально смотреть.

— Ну, ты на всё пристально смотришь — едва ли это необычное для тебя поведение. Откуда мне знать, где отличия? — Стайлз поёжился. Днём было жарко, но теперь откуда-то из темноты веял прохладный ветерок, а на Стайлзе только футболка с короткими рукавами. Уходя из дома, он не рассчитывал, что Бетти предаст его.

Вместо того, чтобы как-то словесно ответить — или хотя бы посмотреть на него, — Дерек снял кожанку и пихнул Стайлзу.  
— Не запачкай.

Удивившись, Стайлз тупо взял её. Он убедил себя, что Дерек ничуть не намекал, что ему можно надеть куртку — и почти наверняка набросился бы на него с когтями, если бы это случилось, — и вместо этого просто сложил её вокруг рук и плотно прижал к себе.  
— Спасибо за помощь, наверное. — Дерек что-то промычал, наклонившись ещё дальше. Стайлз как раз размышлял, что оборотничье зрение может оказаться очень полезной штукой при слабом освещении, когда осознал, насколько идеальная возможность ему сейчас представилась.

— О, эй, — начал он совсем-совсем не обыденно, — так что, Джексон теперь оборотень или как?

К его огорчению, Дерек не стукнулся головой об капот. Стайлз всё равно представил, будто так и произошло — просто забавы ради.

Дерек замер — очень, очень неподвижно.  
— Я укусил его, — в конце концов произнёс он. Что ж, это вполне отвечало на вопрос.

— О. — Но Скотт же сказал…

— Укус не прижился, — продолжил Дерек, не отрываясь от работы. — Не знаю, почему. Но… что-то случилось. Он изменился.

— Его запах, — согласился Стайлз, и вот тут Дерек, резко вскинувшись, действительно чуть не стукнулся головой о капот. — Скотт, — пояснил Стайлз, и напряжение ушло из тела Дерека.

Медленно кивнув, Дерек отряхнул руки.  
— Теперь должна завестись, — он кивнул на джип, — но тебе нужно свозить её на техосмотр.

Стайлз удивлённо распахнул глаза.  
— Чувак, серьёзно? Спасибо! — Он протянул куртку обратно. — Должен сказать, это очень странно, что ты вообще разбираешься в машинах.

Дерек смерил его скептическим взглядом.  
— В отличие от парня, который водит машину, но понятия не имеет, как она работает? — Ну, если посмотреть на вопрос под таким углом…

— Мои познания простираются на другие области, — возразил Стайлз.

— Конечно, — протянул Дерек и потянулся за курткой. Коснувшись её, он замер и, удерживая взгляд Стайлза, резко сменил тему. — Пока я не знаю точно, что происходит с Джексоном, тебе нужно держаться от него подальше.

— Прекрасный план, — согласился Стайлз, глядя в ответ с какой-то неловкостью и сам не понимая почему, — считай, уже сижу на поезде «Бегом от Джексона». Следующая остановка: «Максимально далеко от него, насколько это в человеческих возможностях». И остальные тоже. Ну, «Максимально далеко, насколько это в волчьих возможностях», в случае Скотта. — Похоже, он начал молоть чушь. — Мы все будем осторожны.

— Стайлз?

Ну вот, ещё чей-то голос.  
— Дэнни! — объявил Стайлз, почувствовав одновременно смущение и радость. — Я тебя не заметил!

— Очевидно, — подметил Дэнни, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на Дерека и куртку между ними. Стайлз поспешно пихнул её в руки Дереку. — Проблемы с машиной?

— О, да, были, но Дерек смог починить. — Конечно, это пока было всего лишь предположением, но Дерек, казалось, не сомневался в результатах своей работы.

— Круто. — Дэнни медленно кивнул, подозрительно нахмурившись и разглядывая Дерека. — Мы же встречались раньше? Кажется… Мигель?

Стайлзу, скажем прямо, пришлось останавливать собственную руку, чтобы не залепить себе по лбу. Дерек лишь одарил его взглядом, ясно говорившим: «Ты идиот», и аккуратно надел куртку.

— Ага, долгая история, — неловко выпалил Стайлз. — Виноват.

Дэнни с любопытством смотрел на него.  
— …точно. Пойду-ка я, и… — Он ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину, в сторону видеопроката. — А вам двоим хорошего вечера. Приятного просмотра, — многозначительно попрощался он.

А потом Дэнни ушёл и… погодите, что? Стайлз поднял указательный палец.  
— Э-э, это правда совсем не то, что…

Но Дэнни уже шагнул внутрь магазина.

Так. Ладно.  
— В общем, спасибо! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Стайлз, повернувшись к Дереку.

Который смотрел на него.  
— Мою первую машину звали Макс, — невпопад сказал Дерек, а потом испарился.

Бетти завелась с пол-оборота.

На следующий день Стайлз учинил Скотту допрос в школьной раздевалке.  
— Эй, вот ты когда думаешь о Дереке, у тебя ни разу не появлялось мыслей о том, как он делает, ну… обычные вещи? Чистит туалет. Выбрасывает мусор. Чинит машину. — Стайлз привык думать, будто Дерек в гордом одиночестве всё время грохочет там чем-то в руинах старого дома Хейлов, весь такой печальный и загадочный, питающийся исключительно собственными думами. Эти новые подробности жизни Дерека, не касающиеся всего связанного с оборотнями, несколько вывели Стайлза из равновесия.

Скотт посмотрел на него, поправляя правую перчатку.  
— Я как-то вообще о Дереке не думаю.

Это казалось маловероятным.  
— Правда? Даже при всём происходящем? Альфа… — тихо добавил он, мельком оглядев раздевалку. — У тебя нет ощущения, что это может повлиять лично на тебя?

— Конечно может, — допустил Скотт, опустив руку, — но пока не влияет, я просто сочту за лучшее какое-то время держаться от него подальше и вовсе об этом не думать.

Ха. Стайлз прислонился к шкафчику и нахмурился, когда Скотт куда-то там потрусил.

В последнее время Стайлз, казалось, только и делал, что думал о Дереке.


	2. Chapter 2

Тем вечером Стайлз уселся за компьютер и вбил в поиск имя Дерека. Тот, конечно, на знаменитость не тянул, так что Стайлз не рассчитывал найти слишком много, и именно это в итоге и получил — не слишком много.

На первых страницах вообще ничего о Дереке не было — кто бы мог подумать, что Хейл такая популярная фамилия? — но после уточнения параметров поиска Гугл выдал несколько статей о пожаре. Фотографий Дерека в них не было, но Стайлз примерно этого и ожидал, учитывая то, что случилось с его полицейскими снимками (интересно, у всех оборотней в человеческой форме так получается, или это только при использовании вспышки? Какая-то реакция с их глазами? Это довольно важные вопросы, ответы на которые Стайлзу было необходимо узнать).

В итоге он даже не нашёл ни одной статьи, в которой имя Дерека упоминалось бы отдельно — везде говорилось только то, что в пожаре выжили трое. Спустя несколько наполненных разочарованием секунд до Стайлза дошло, что так, скорее всего, написали именно для их защиты.

Что нисколько ему не помогало.

Хмуро пролистывая местные новости, он вскоре наткнулся на истинный клад. У семьи Хейлов была очень длинная история в окрестностях Бикон Хиллз (наверняка что-то вроде традиции оборотней) и не менее длинная история посещения Старшей Школы Бикон Хиллза.

Вот теперь Стайлз чувствовал себя последним идиотом, потому что не подумал об этом раньше. Хотя это всё равно не решало его изыскательские проблемы — он сомневался, что в школе ещё сохранились записи о студентах, пропавших шесть лет назад после трагических и таинственных обстоятельств. А даже если и сохранились — как ему получить к ним доступ?

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе вообще нужно всё это узнавать, — прошамкал Скотт с полным еды ртом. Эллисон явно было наплевать на такую невоспитанность — если судить по её умилённой улыбке, она находила это очаровательным.

Стайлз уже подумывал было показательно сунуть два пальца в рот, когда почувствовал давление на ноге.  
— Эй! — отшатнувшись, предупреждающе вскрикнул он. — Хватит домогаться моей ноги!

Эллисон, конечно, была неоспоримо прекрасна, но она встречалась со Скоттом, а Скотт был его лучшим другом, и это всё просто… _неправильно._

Покраснев, она смущённо склонила голову и подвинулась ближе к Скотту.  
— Прости.

Ой, чёрт. Он не хотел ставить её в неловкое положение.  
— Э-э, всё нормально. Молодо-зелено, любовь и все её страсти. — Он поиграл бровями. Когда Эллисон улыбнулась ему в ответ, Стайлз кивнул и, взяв в руки бутылку с водой, сосредоточился на Скотте. — Так или иначе, малыш Скотти, ты же меня знаешь… мне хочется знать всё и обо всех. Когда ты обратился, я с головой ушёл в исследование информации об оборотнях, так?

— Конечно, но тогда дело было в оборотнях вообще, — подметил Скотт. — И вся ситуация казалась необычной и увлекательной. Интересной, понимаешь? А я не вижу, что такого особого в одном парне.

— Парне, который ещё и _оборотень,_ — прошептал Стайлз, навалившись на стол. — И был им всю свою жизнь. Только попробуй сказать, что это не интересно.

— Не для меня, — отрезал Скотт, который явно всё ещё жил в мире Иллюзий, по соседству с улицей имени Зарытой в песок головы. Однажды ему придётся осознать, что общение с Дереком может быть не только повинностью, но и ценным источником информации из первых рук.

Возможно, такое положение дел вполне устраивало Скотта — всё это «выясним попозже», — но не Скотт вечно натыкался на Дерека где попало, только ради того чтобы всем своим видом убеждать случайных прохожих, что они вместе. То есть, _совсем_ вместе.

И не Скотт обнаружил, что Дерек — это нечто необычное. И интересное.

И Стайлз был в такой _заднице._

Не успел он удариться в «эй! Кажется, я гей!» кризис (может, это был оборотничий кризис? Может так быть, чтобы человека привлекали только мужчины-оборотни? Опять же, _важные вещи, которые Стайлзу было необходимо прояснить_ ), как вдруг услышал какой-то шум и осознал, что это Лидия снизошла до того, чтобы присоединиться к ним.

— Привет, планктон, — бодро поздоровалась она и изящно скользнула на стул рядом со Стайлзом. Не будь он так погружен в пучину гейского/оборотничьего/вдохновлённого Дереком Хейлом кризиса, обязательно куда полнее оценил бы её выбор места.

— Привет, Лидия, — улыбнулась Эллисон. — Как ты сегодня?

— Клянусь, если ещё хоть кто-нибудь спросит меня об этом… — угрожающе протянула она, так что Эллисон виновато вскинула руки, молчаливо соглашаясь не поднимать эту тему. — Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы в кои-то веки обсуждаете что-нибудь действительно интересное и интеллектуально стимулирующее.

— Стайлз хочет разузнать про ученика, который когда-то посещал эту школу, поэтому мы обдумываем, как вломиться в школьный архив, — пояснил Скотт, словно это вот совсем не было секретом. Ни чуточку.

— Скотт! — Стайлз резко выпрямился, взмахнув бутылкой. Вот тебе и кодекс бро. — Какого хрена?

— Да кому Лидия расскажет?

— О, не волнуйся, Стайлз, — скривилась Лидия, — в кои-то веки в его словах есть смысл. С тех пор как меня выписали из больницы, моя популярность достигла глубин твоей, словно все вдруг забеспокоились, что это нападение… заразное, или что-то вроде того. Знаете, что вы — единственные, кто теперь смотрит мне в глаза? — Это должно было прозвучать насмешливо, оскорбительно.

Но прозвучало просто грустно.

Ради разнообразия Стайлз не знал, что сказать. Лидия не дала ему возможности хоть что-нибудь придумать.  
— В любом случае, вам стоило прийти ко мне. Вы, ребята, действительно не знаете источник всей полезной информации в школе, да?

Школьная газета Бикон Хиллз под названием «Бикон» — при разработке этого заголовка воображение явно не использовалось.

— Школьная газета? Серьёзно? — Стайлз вошёл в обшарпанный кабинет следом за Лидией. — Разве это не… самую малость очевидно?

В конце концов, хоть газета и работала на чистом студенческом энтузиазме, в печать они могли отправить только вполне определённый набор информации.

— О, я не про тот мусор, который они пускают в публикацию, — пояснила Лидия и направилась к столу, — а о людях, которые за ней стоят. Поверь мне, они слышат всё. Даже то, что произошло за много лет до начала их работы. Привет! — громко обратилась она к сидевшей за столом девушке, которая таращилась на Лидию с откровенным ужасом, но при этом смотрела куда угодно, только не на её лицо. — Он бы хотел ознакомиться с кое-какими старыми номерами, — сообщила Лидия, ткнув пальчиком в Стайлза, — а я бы хотела немного поболтать тет-а-тет. — Она прищурилась. — С тобой.

Девушка отчётливо сглотнула. Стайлз видел её раньше, но лично знаком не был, так что жалости в нём не было ни на гран.

Как только ему показали, где можно закопаться в старые выпуски газеты, Стайлз решил, что лучше всего будет не вдаваться в подробности разговора, и оставил Лидию с девушкой одних на другой стороне помещения. Ему выдали настоящие бумажные газеты — а он-то серьёзно думал, что всё теперь хранится только на электронных носителях, — и Стайлз быстро пролистал их до тех лет, когда, по его прикидкам, Дерек должен был здесь учиться.

У него ушло совсем не много времени, чтобы найти нужный период — «Бикон» издавалась всего раз в месяц, а порой и того реже. Естественно, имя Дерека не сияло на страницах огромным жирным шрифтом, и Стайлз понимал, что может и вовсе ничего не обнаружить. Услышав, как в голосе Лидии появились особенно неприятные нотки, он опустил голову и продолжил искать.

Прошло примерно пятнадцать минут, когда он выиграл джекпот — джекпотом в его случае считался групповой снимок кучи ребят на нижней половине второй страницы очередного выпуска. В тексте не было ничего особенного — обычная вода для заполнения места, повествование о том, какие офигенные ученики в этой прекрасной школе, статья, написанная под давлением учителя, отчаянно желающего _вдохновить_ читателей.

Но возле правого края фотографии, повернув голову вбок (намеренно?), стоял Дерек.

Естественно, он выглядел моложе, черты лица узнавались, но еще не сформировались до конца. А что поражало больше всего — его голова была запрокинута в приступе искреннего смеха, а от прищуренных глаз разбегались весёлые морщинки.

Вот _этот_ парень очень походил на любителя пожевать «Поп-тартс» и выпить рутбир, закопаться во внутренности машины и дать ей необычное имя. Этот парень совсем не походил на мужчину, которого Стайлз знал теперь.

Вот только…

— Ты закончил? — поинтересовалась Лидия, вдруг оказавшись рядом. И нет, он определённо не порезался бумагой от удивления.

Шипя от боли и тряся рукой, Стайлз развернулся на стуле и поднял газету не травмированной рукой.  
— Эй, можно взять с собой?

Как только они вышли за дверь, Лидия вырвала газету у него из рук. Стайлз попытался отобрать её обратно, но бездарно в этом провалился: Лидия ловко увернулась.  
— Я видела его в городе — не только на плакатах «их разыскивает полиция», — сказала Лидия, кивнув каким-то своим мыслям. — Он горяч. У тебя превосходный вкус, — ухмыльнулась она.

Мигом схватив протянутую ему газету, Стайлз принялся сворачивать её, в то время как его рот поддался особо острому приступу недуга под названием «Надо на хрен научиться затыкаться».  
— Это совершенно не… Я просто хотел… Я даже не…

— Оу, ты такой _милый,_ — проворковала Лидия тоном, который не оставлял сомнений: сказано было именно то, что имелось в виду, хотя это и бесило до невозможности. — Я имела в виду себя, Стайлз, — самодовольно продолжила она. — В смысле, ты сох по мне сколько, с третьего класса, да? Так что ты просто обязан обладать превосходным вкусом.

Иногда Стайлз только радовался, что она так и не обратила на него внимание. И вот это был как раз один из таких моментов.  
— Ты собираешься рассказать мне, что нашла, или как? — Но Лидия явно даже не думала раскрывать свои планы и просто вела его по коридору, пока они наконец не остановились у шкафчика с трофеями. — Что мы тут…?

Лидия просто кивнула на полки.

Стайлз встал поудобнее, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое, и нахмурился. Он изучал все эти награды сотни раз, но большинство имён раньше ни о чём ему не говорили. А теперь у него ушло пугающе мало времени на то, чтобы заметить награду с именем Питера и, наконец, у дальней стенки шкафа, слева, за каким-то громадным кубком, увидеть искомое. _Дерек Хейл._  
— Лакросс?

Лидия пожала плечами.  
— По общему мнению, симпатичный, но не из «крутой» тусовки. Хорош в лакроссе, но не звезда. Самый обычный старшеклассник… до пожара.

Стайлз скривился, подумав об этом.  
— А потом?

— Они с сестрой просто испарились. Никакого официального уведомления. Никаких записей о переводе и пересланных табелей. А потом, пять месяцев назад, он возвращается сюда, а она…

— Умирает, — тихо закончил Стайлз, во всех красках представив момент, когда нашёл её тело. Половину, во всяком случае.

— Итак, у меня есть вопрос, — незамедлительно выпалила Лидия, положив руки на бёдра и пригвоздив его к месту своим фирменным взглядом. — То, что произошло с ней, имеет какое-то отношение к тому, что произошло со мной?

Ох. Неловко-то как.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Лидия имела полное право знать. Но имелась и другая загвоздка: это был не его секрет, чтобы рассказывать.

— Полиция месяцами твердит о нападениях животных, но я не дура, — продолжила она. И нет, дурой её никто бы не назвал. — Что-то происходит, и _никто мне ничего не рассказывает._ — Она снова посмотрела на него своим пронизывающим взглядом.

Стайлз сказал ей то единственное, что вообще мог.  
— У меня нет для тебя ответа.

Это было не то, что она хотела услышать, и Лидия не преминула это высказать.  
— Немаленькие запасы моего терпения не продержатся вечно, знаешь ли. После Джексона и… нападения, — её глаза блеснули, как-то слишком стеклянно, — я решила заботиться в первую очередь о себе. Поэтому потрать немного времени на то, чтобы вытащить голову из задницы, и возвращайся ко мне, ладно? — Вопрос был явно риторическим, и она резко развернулась, взмахнув волосами. Будь они чуть длиннее, проехались бы ему по лицу — несомненно, это был очень хорошо выверенный ход.

Наблюдая за её решительным уходом, Стайлз вздохнул. Прозвенел звонок на урок.

Два дня спустя, решив внять совету Дерека — и оставив Скотта с Эллисон терзаться вопросом, нужно ли рассказать всё Лидии; ну правда, это решать было им, а не ему, — Стайлз отвёз Бетти на техосмотр. Теперь он знал, что Бетти не совершенна, но ещё он понимал, что механик ему кастрюлю лапши на уши навешал, описывая стоимость ремонта. Едва удержав рот закрытым, чтобы не разориться лекцией на тему очередного подорожания услуг, Стайлз, ворча, пошёл в комнату ожидания. Только когда он открыл дверь, на ручке оказалась какая-то… _субстанция._ Прозрачная и очень похожая на желе… и совершенно, непередаваемо отвратительная.

— Волшебно. Хорошо тут у тебя с санитарией… — пробормотал он, закрыв дверь за собой и бездумно вытерев руку об толстовку. Он вытащил телефон, чтобы написать сообщение отцу — предупредить, что будет позже, чем рассчитывал, просто на случай, если тот вернётся пораньше (вряд ли), — но когда попытался нажать следующую кнопку… ничего не произошло. Его пальцы… не двигались.

Пытаясь подавить быстро нараставшую панику — его тело не _отзывалось,_ — Стайлз выяснил, что может приподнять голову и увидеть механика через окно. Может, если ему удастся позвать на помощь…  
— Эй, — кое-как выдавил он, а потом наконец заметил.

Ящерица. Огромная, размером с человека, ящерица, которая ползла по автоподъёмнику. Прямиком к механику.

_Срань господня._

— Эй! — собрав все силы, прохрипел Стайлз. Недостаточно громко, даже близко недостаточно громко, чтобы перекричать шум, который производил механик (Тоби? Тони? Стайлз даже _имени_ его не знал). Он беспомощно стоял, а ящерица протянула когтистую лапу и царапнула его сзади по шее. Они со Стайлзом одновременно обрушились на пол, и Стайлз просто лежал там — поражённо задыхаясь, глупо думая только о парализующих веществах и скорости реакции при введении их прямиком в кровеносный поток, а не через кожный покров. А ящерица явно что-то делала, потому что подъёмник вдруг начал опускаться точно туда, где под ним лежал _парализованный_ механик.

Этого хватило, чтобы мозги Стайлза встали на место. Он не собирался допускать, чтобы кто бы то ни было умер на его глазах, не попытавшись сделать хоть что-то. Телефон упал в нескольких сантиметрах от его левой руки, и Стайлз обнаружил, что, если сконцентрироваться изо всех сил, может медленно подвинуть руку и пальцы — ровно настолько, чтобы коснуться клавиатуры. Ему даже удалось набрать девятку, когда раздалось громкое шипение, снова привлёкшее его внимание к прозрачной двери. Ящерица была прямо _там,_ по другую сторону стекла, агрессивно шипела, и Стайлз приготовился помереть от сердечного приступа в нежном семнадцатилетнем возрасте — если, конечно, ящерица не доберётся до него раньше…

А потом ящерица, чуть ли не воя, отправилась в полёт через всю мастерскую, когда её схватил за хвост и отшвырнул в сторону человек, которого едва ли можно было с кем-то перепутать.

_Дерек._

Облегчение? Знакомься, Стайлз.

Ящерица быстро поползла прочь. Дерек повернулся, чтобы последовать за ней, и видимо, наконец заметил Стайлза за полу. То, как у него глаза на лоб полезли, в любое другое время было бы очень забавным зрелищем.  
 _— Стайлз?_

Стайлз судорожно сглотнул.  
— Н-не трогай… — дверь распахнулась внутрь, — …или просто пни. Пинать дверь — это хорошо. Механик…

— Я его уже передвинул, — спокойно перебил его Дерек точно под громкий лязг вставшего на место подъёмника. Напряжённо разглядывая Стайлза, Дерек опустился на колени рядом. — Ты ранен?

Стайлз попытался помотать головой, но получилось как-то не очень.  
— Не-а. П-просто парализован. Повезло мне. — Закрыв глаза — хоть что-то он ещё мог сделать, — Стайлз рвано выдохнул. Почувствовав движение рядом, он открыл глаза, увидел, как Дерек потянулся за его лежащим на полу телефоном, и услышал, как тот позвонил в службу спасения. И хотя оба понимали, что Стайлзу этого не почувствовать, свободную руку Дерек положил ему на плечо.

— Они быстро приедут, — уверил Дерек, закончив разговор.

— Всегда так, если у тебя отец шериф, — попытался пошутить Стайлз, а потом осторожно облизнул губы. Прямо сейчас ему нужно было сделать хоть что-то: как минимум задействовать мозги. — Нужно решить, что мы им скажем.

— Правду, или хотя бы некую её версию. — Дерек пожал плечами, а потом кивнул в сторону механика. — Мы тут не единственные свидетели.

— Я… едва ли он что-то видел. Или, во всяком случае, не наверняка. Оно напало на него со спины.

В итоге они решили остановиться на «каком-то психе в маске ящерицы» — чтобы прикрыть собственные тылы. С парализующей слизью ничего сделать было нельзя, потому что она была на Стайлзе, механике, кое-что и на двери осталось — а может, это было не так уж и плохо. Когда кто-то с профессиональными навыками исследует эту хрень, результаты могут оказаться полезны.

Дерек оставался рядом и не двинулся с места, даже когда уже совсем рядом завыли сирены.

Стайлз закрыл глаза.  
— Кстати… мы знаем этого монстра?

— Я проследил за Джексоном до мастерской. — Вот и весь ответ Дерека. Весь необходимый ответ. А потом в гараже раздались голоса и громкие шаги.

Пока Стайлза осматривали парамедики, к его конечностям начала возвращаться чувствительность, и он молча поблагодарил Иисуса — или какому там божеству нужно было помолиться, — потому что ради возвращения контроля над собственным телом он бы сделал практически что угодно. И молитвы были далеко не самым страшным пунктом в этом списке.

К тому моменту, как отец оттёр Дерека с пути, пробираясь к Стайлзу, тот уже мог ответить на объятие.

— Я в порядке, — осторожно заверил Стайлз, невероятно радуясь новообретённой способности шевелить руками. Он видел, что лежавший на полу позади отца механик двигаться всё ещё не мог. Тот хотя бы уже был не один, его окружили парамедики. — Я в порядке.

Отец отстранился и, не убирая рук с плеч Стайлза, самостоятельно осмотрел его с ног до головы.  
— Я подумал… они сказали что-нибудь насчёт паралича?

— Почти прошёл, — уверил Стайлз, но, естественно, потерял равновесие в тот же самый момент, так что отцу пришлось ещё сильнее сжать его плечи. Уверить шерифа в чём бы то ни было не удалось. — С ударением на «почти».

Всё так же придерживая Стайлза за плечо одной рукой, отец медленно повернул голову и недоумённо посмотрел на Дерека.  
— Я не знаю, что вы из всех людей тут делали, мистер Хейл, — он мельком снова взглянул на Стайлза. Эй, что бы это значило? — Но я знаю, что сегодня вы помогли моему сыну. Поэтому спасибо. — Он протянул свободную руку, и Дерек, ни секунды не сомневаясь, ответил на рукопожатие. Они с отцом как-то так очень странно сверлили друг друга взглядами — секунд пять так точно, — а потом отец направил палец прямо на лицо Стайлза. — Ты, в больницу. Без возражений.

Стайлз жалобно скривился — боже, как же круто было снова иметь возможность это сделать.  
— Пап!

— И к тебе будет приставлена вооружённая охрана как минимум до утра.

Не то чтобы Стайлз не ценил стремление родителя защитить его от психованной ящерицы, но ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы какой-нибудь коп следил за каждым его шагом.  
— Да ладно, пап. Тебе не кажется, что это чересчур? Да ещё и пустая трата ценных — _дорогостоящих_ — полицейских ресурсов? — Он вечно слушал жалобы насчёт проблем с бюджетом. — Дерек может… — начал он, потому что казалось так естественно заявить, что бывший подозреваемый в убийстве, которого Стайлз, по собственному признанию, почти не знает — ну, разве что так, шапочно, просто чуточку ближе, чем думал его отец, — будет охранять его всю ночь. А потом оборвал себя. Когда осознал, что прямо в лицо отцу говорил так, будто вполне естественно, что бывший подозреваемый в убийстве, которого Стайлз, по собственному признанию, почти не знает — ну, разве что так, шапочно, просто чуточку ближе, чем думал его отец, — будет охранять его всю ночь.

И что начал говорить это перед самим Дереком, да ещё с неслабой такой уверенностью в себе.

Ладно, с абсолютной и неоспоримой уверенностью в себе. У них были не те отношения.

Дружба.

Простейшее социальное взаимодействие.

«Блин».

— О, Дерек _может,_ да? — спросил отец, с тем самым довольно-таки пугающим видом в стиле Лидии, включая упёртые в бёдра кулаки. — Без обид, Дерек, — прибавил он, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от Стайлза.

— Порядок, — спокойно ответил Дерек.

«Задница».

— Вот что я тебе скажу, сын, — слишком уж спокойно начал отец. — Может, позволишь шерифу этого города решать, как будет лучше для населения? Даже если так получилось, что обозначенное население — это его идиот-сын?

— Ладно-ладно, — хмуро сдался Стайлз. Хватит уже с него унижений на один вечер. Отец в шутку похлопал его по голове, а Стайлз краем глаза заметил выражение на лице наблюдавшего за ними Дерека. Оно казалось… тоскливым. Моргнув, Стайлз снова посмотрел на отца. Он и сам потерял немало, тут уж без вопросов, но у него хотя бы оставался отец, который о нем волнуется.

Поэтому Стайлз позволил отвезти себя в больницу. Позволил провести над собой кучу тестов. Дал показания. Позволил конфисковать свою толстовку и смирился с тем, что в полутора метрах от него неотрывно будет болтаться коп. И ни разу не пожаловался.

Ну. Почти.


	3. Chapter 3

Обычно Стайлз вставал в школу в половине восьмого, но когда он открыл глаза, после того как его потрясли за плечо, и увидел стоявшего над ним отца, часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали 08:02. Стерев любые признаки потёкшей слюны, он зевнул и неохотно сел.  
— Привет, как дела? — Он почесал голову.

— Как ты, сын? — негромко спросил отец.

Смерив себя взглядом, Стайлз на пробу пошевелил пальцами на руках и ногах.  
— Кажется, всё в порядке.

— Хорошо, — кивнул отец и мигом сменил отношение. — Тогда вытаскивай задницу из постели. Ты опаздываешь в школу.

Стайлз закатил глаза и, оттолкнув в сторону одеяло, свесил ноги с кровати.  
— Прям чувствую твою любовь, пап. У меня могла быть травма! — Он дотянулся до ящика стоявшего рядом комода и нащупал там футболку. — Помощник Друган ещё тут?

— Его зовут Дональд, и ты это знаешь.

Стайлз взмахнул зажатой в кулаке футболкой.  
— Поверь мне, пап. Ему нравятся эти приколы с буквой «Д».

— Нет, не нравятся, — последовал ответ, — и я отпустил его пару часов назад. — Круто. Так значит, его выпустили из-под домашнего ареста. Стайлз счастливо фыркнул, натягивая футболку и пытаясь попасть головой в горловину, когда отец снова заговорил: — У тебя посетители.

В ту же секунду, как он договорил, на лестнице послышались тяжелые шаги. Это явно был Скотт, который не менее явно использовал свои обострённые чувства, чтобы подслушивать. Тактичность никогда не была сильной стороной Скотта. Но всё это стало неважно, потому что Скотт с Эллисон вбежали в комнату и протиснулись мимо отца, чтобы добраться до Стайлза. Эллисон обвила его руками, прежде чем это успел сделать Скотт. Ну ладно, иногда его друзья действительно были самыми офигенными.

— Ты в порядке? — встревоженно спросила Эллисон.

— Да, чувак, мы слышали о том, что произошло. — Скотт покачал головой. — Парень в маске ящерицы? Безумие какое-то.

В отличие от оборотней?  
— Ты и половины не знаешь. — Стайлз осторожно подбирал слова, прекрасно понимая, что отец только-только вышел из комнаты.

— Поверить не могу, что ты не сообщил нам, — упрекнула его Эллисон.

— А зачем? — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Когда меня всё-таки выпустили из больницы, стояла глухая ночь. Будить вас не было никакого смысла. О, и отец ещё _заставляет меня идти в школу!_ — прокричал он в пустой дверной проем, высказывая своё, как ему казалось, очень важное мнение.

Пустой дверной проем перестал быть таковым, как только в него спокойно ступил Крис Аржент.  
— Тогда очень удачно, что твой отец позволил мне довезти тебя до школы. Долетим, как против ветра. — Он сверкнул дружелюбной — невероятно жуткой — улыбкой.

Скотт с Эллисон только и могли, что молча стоять и выглядеть виноватыми за то, что не предупредили. К тому времени, как все забрались в машину мистера Аржента, Стайлз почувствовал себя отмщённым, заставив одного из них сесть на пассажирское сидение и намеренно заняв место прямо за спиной мистера Аржента. В таком положении встретиться взглядами в зеркале заднего вида было бы максимально сложно. Он не сомневался, что сейчас ему подвергнется своего рода допросу.

И не ошибся.

— Итак, Стайлз, — начал мистер Аржент и, повернув ключ зажигания и проверив зеркала, отъехал от бордюра, — что именно произошло вчера вечером?

Скотт с Эллисон на пару задумчиво рассматривали его: Скотт сбоку, Эллисон спереди. Стайлз пожал плечами, качая головой. Не похоже, чтобы это был оборотень, так что сказать мистеру Арженту, наверное… можно? Охотник, который разбирается в подобных вещах, должен оказаться полезным.

Правильно?

— Большая часть из того, что вы уже наверняка слышали — правда. В мастерской произошло нападение. Мы с механиком оба были ранены…

— Тони, — поправил Скотт.

А. Ну ладно.  
— Но это был не парень в маске ящерицы. Это была самая настоящая ящерица. Только… метр восемьдесят в длину. С чешуёй. И когтями. И ядом… полный комплект. — Машина остановилась. Все уставились на него. — Это не брехня!

— Никто такого и не думает, — уверила его Эллисон, а потом перевела взгляд на отца. — Пап? Слышал о таком когда-нибудь?

Покачав головой, мистер Аржент снова тронулся с места.  
— Нет. Нужно провести исследования. Яд, говоришь? — Он взглянул в зеркало заднего вида.

— _Парализующий_ яд, — уточнил Стайлз, и всеобщее выражение крайнего потрясения сменилось пониманием. — Я так понимаю, отец пытается эту деталь не разглашать.

— Так ты был?.. — начал Скотт.

— О да. Валяться парализованным — та ещё радость. Всем нужно это испытать. — Он сжал правую руку в кулак — просто потому что мог.

— И это правда, — продолжил мистер Аржент, повернув на перекрёстке налево, — что Дерек Хейл спас тебя?

Стайлз в кои-то веки очень тщательно обдумывал свои слова. Между этими двумя семействами и так было предостаточно вражды, и, чёрт, ему совсем не хотелось усугублять ситуацию, выболтав своим дурацким языком то, что не следовало бы. К несчастью, в этом он был профи.  
— Спас. Он не обращался перед Тони, ничего такого. Он просто… швырнул ящерицу в стену. Ну и после этого она вроде как сбежала.

— Я бы не стал её винить, — пошутил Скотт. А Стайлз тихонько согласно хмыкнул.

— Интересно, почему он вообще там был… — с намёком протянул мистер Аржент. — Или откуда взялась эта ящерица.

Стайлз замер, ничем не выдавая осведомлённости — или, во всяком случае, отчаянно пытаясь не выдавать. Джексон был таким… _Джексоном,_ но даже он не заслуживал, чтобы на него открыли охоту.  
— Не знаю. Я знаю только, что когда меня забирали в больницу, полицейские записывали его показания. Тогда я и видел Дерека в последний раз. — Ну вот это хотя бы было абсолютной правдой.

Остаток поездки прошёл в молчании, пока они не припарковались возле школы.  
— Ну, учитывая все обстоятельства, — мистер Аржент развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза, — вчера тебе очень повезло.

Угу.  
— Мистер счастливчик, — слабо протянул Стайлз, — это про меня. — А потом он молчал, пока они втроём с друзьями не принялись подниматься по школьной лестнице. — Без обид, Эллисон, но твой папа _жуть какой страшный._

Эллисон не стала спорить.  
— Всё стало так… странно, с тех пор как я узнала правду о своей семье. Я знаю, что он делает то, что делает, потому что ему не безразлично, потому что думает, что так правильно, но… — Она остановилась, обхватив себя руками.

— Что, малыш? — подбодрил Скотт, коснувшись ее плеча. Стайлз взял себе на заметку потом постебать друга за такие животные сюсюканья. Но только потом, потому что даже он понимал, что сейчас совсем не время.

— Теперь я будто совсем не знаю его, — наконец призналась Эллисон и, грустно улыбнувшись, пошла к дверям.

Казалось, будто большая часть населения школы уже была в курсе того, что произошло прошлым вечером, если судить по устремлённым на Стайлза сочувственным или обеспокоенным взглядам. И самое странное в этом было то, что все вообще знали, кто он такой — Стайлз ведь никогда не претендовал на звание самого популярного парня в школе, и всё это внимание несколько смущало. Ну, хотя бы на тренировке по лакроссу всё было не так плохо. Он получил несколько тычков в плечо, означавших «рад, что ты не сдох, бро», а в мире спорта это считалось чуть ли не любовной серенадой. Но в основном он почти всё время пытался следить за тем, что делал Джексон. Отчасти Стайлз даже ожидал, что Джексон не придёт в школу, но нет, вот он — привычно вспыльчивый. Стайлз как раз выглядывал из-за стеллажа, наблюдая за тем, как Джексон поправлял сетку на клюшке для лакросса, когда к нему подошёл Дэнни.

— Хэй, Стилински, — поприветствовал он, и Стайлз, развернувшись, постарался не выглядеть виноватым. Правда постарался. — Рад видеть тебя целым и невредимым.

Они с Дэнни никогда особо тесно не общались, но и ненависти между ними не было.  
— Спасибо, чувак.

— Я слышал, Дерек спас тебя? — Это прозвучало как вопрос, но на самом деле явно таковым не являлось.

А ещё Стайлза не слишком обрадовало то, каким тоном Дэнни это произнёс.  
— Спас — не слишком правильное определение. Скорее… _оказал содействие._ — Оказал содействие в виде швыряния громадной ящерицы-убийцы об стену, как Стайлз бы ни в жизнь не смог, но его уже начало подташнивать от ощущения себя диснеевской принцессой, каждые пять минут нуждающейся в спасении.

— Как скажешь, чувак. — Дэнни легко улыбнулся. — Я просто рад, что он был рядом с тобой, вот и всё.

И снова эта теория.  
— Он не был рядом со мной. — Стайлз сделал пальцами кавычки в воздухе. — Во всяком случае, не в том смысле, который ты, видимо…

— О чём это вы тут разговариваете? — О, а вот и Джексон подоспел. Стайлз безмолвно таращился на него, пытаясь разглядеть хоть какой-нибудь признак ящерицы. Ничего. Только старый-добрый козёл Джексон.

— О нападении в мастерской прошлым вечером, — пояснил Дэнни.

— Каком нападении? — Джексон… похоже, не врал. А если врал, то оказался куда лучшим актером, чем Стайлз о нём думал… а Стайлзу нужно было признать, что он о Джексоне вообще никак не думал.

Джексон молча слушал, пока Дэнни пересказывал всё, что знал о произошедшем, а потом фыркнул… а потом сорвался на горький смех.  
— Такого не могло произойти с парнем получше.

Эй, постойте.  
— Серьёзно, чувак? Я знаю, мы друг друга до печёнок ненавидим, но…

— Да я не про тебя, тряпка, — перебил его Джексон. — Тони, из мастерской. — Серьёзно, все, что ли, знали его имя, кроме Стайлза? — Этот кретин пытался нагреть меня на замене колеса. Поверь мне, он когда-нибудь точно за решётку загремит. — Явно довольный собой, Джексон пошёл прочь, на пробу несколько раз взмахнув клюшкой в воздухе.

«Интересно».

Всё сделалось ещё интереснее, когда стало совершенно понятно, что Айзек Лейхи вдруг подался в оборотни. В точности как Скотту после обращения, ему явно с трудом удавалось держать в узде своего внутреннего волка.

— Дерек ничего не говорил? — спросил Скотт, пока они стояли у боковой линии, наблюдая, как Айзек шёл с Джексоном ноздря в ноздрю, впервые за всё время держась с ним на равных.

— О, конечно, — издевательски протянул Стайлз, — первым делом после нападения огромной парализующей ящерицы мы с ним уселись красить друг другу когти и сплетничать о последних оборотничьих победах.

Когда Айзек, сверкая жёлтой радужкой, повалил Джексона на землю, Финсток радостно завыл.  
— Не знаю, на что вы в последнее время подсели, но продолжайте! — Он замер, словно осознал, что именно только что сказал. — Только если это не стероиды, — прибавил он. — Стероиды — это плохо!

— Мне нужно туда, — прорычал Скотт и рванул на поле.

— Одно понятно наверняка, — пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз, — в этом году мы определённо выиграем региональные. — Два оборотня и ящерица? У других даже шанса не будет. Он поморщился, когда все трое свалились в агрессивную кучу.

Если, конечно, они до этого не попереубивают друг друга — и всех остальных.

Как только звонок оповестил об окончании занятий, Стайлз пулей вылетел из кабинета экономики. Перед школой отец вполне чётко дал понять, что, принимая во внимание всё произошедшее прошлым вечером, Стайлз должен быть дома до темноты. С учётом того, что Бетти на данный момент была непригодна к использованию, потому что её записали как улику с места преступления — о да, точно, прямо Мистер Везунчик, — дорога до дома Дерека, в который Стайлзу необходимо было попасть, обещала занять куда больше времени, чем обычно.

Всю вторую половину дня он пытался обмозговать решение Дерека обратить Айзека. Почему Айзек? Почему теперь, когда Арженты наконец действительно оставили его в покое? Почему он такой _идиот?_

Стайлз бежал вниз по школьной лестнице, перепрыгивая по три ступени за раз и даже каким-то чудом умудряясь не свалиться лицом вниз, когда его вдруг перехватил Скотт.

— Эй, ты куда так спешишь? — поинтересовался друг, подхватив его под руку.

Переведя дыхание, Стайлз кивнул в сторону выезда с территории школы.  
— Собирался проверить, может, удастся найти Дерека. И попытаться узнать, что за фигня с Айзеком.

— О, — удивлённо протянул Скотт, отпустив его руку. — Может, мне следует пойти с тобой. Спросить, о чём он думал. Вот только…

— Что?

— Мы с Эллисон решили, что нужно сказать Лидии правду. Как минимум, обо мне.

Ох. И вдруг стремление Стайлза добраться до дома Хейлов показалось не таким уж важным.  
— Может, это мне стоит пойти с _тобой._ — Его чувства к Лидии в последнее время стали совсем запутанными, но Стайлз всё равно беспокоился о ней. Ей предстояло пережить ту ещё удивительную ночку.

— Нет, — с непривычной решительностью заявил Скотт. — Они оба важны… и нам нужно выяснить насчёт Айзека. — После игры Айзек им признался, что Дерек всё же обратил его, и что он сам хотел укус, но это было далеко не главной причиной принятия Дереком такого решения. До полнолуния оставалось ещё две недели, поэтому Скотт не слишком волновался, что Айзек окончательно потеряет контроль, и настоятельно советовал ему пока избегать агрессивных видов спорта. — Иди повидайся с Дереком. А мы поговорим с Лидией. Может, ты сможешь пересечься с нами после, — предположил он, хотя это казалось маловероятным.

Прогулка до леса заняла совсем немного времени. А вот прогулка по территории леса оказалась уже длиннее, но к этому Стайлз хотя бы был готов. Это было идеальное место, правда — для желающего передвигаться незамеченным оборотня. Во время ходьбы заняться было особо нечем, только думать, и в итоге Стайлз начал размышлять, как вообще тут жила целая семья оборотней (серьёзно, весьма странный выбор темы на подумать). Они носились по округе всей стаей? Или больше осторожничали и выбегали по одному за раз, или по двое? Может ли Дерек обратиться в полноценного волка, как умел Питер? А что ещё важнее, позволил бы он Стайлзу посмотреть на него в полной волчьей форме, потому что ну правда, увидеть совсем близко волка, который не пытается тебя убить — это запредельно круто. А Дерек теперь хотел прибить его не больше пятидесяти процентов времени, так что шансы на выживание были не совсем уж ужасными.

Когда впереди наконец показался дом, Стайлз замер, шурхнув листьями под ногами. Он услышал… _музыку?_ Стайлз, должно быть, и раньше где-то слышал эту мелодию, потому что она казалась знакомой, но он и понятия не имел, кто исполнитель. Стайлз снова пошёл вперёд, а в его голове закружился этот новый кусочек информации. Музыка означала наличие электричества, а подойдя ещё поближе, он заметил в окне первого этаж свет.

Дерек явно не дурью маялся.

Стайлз секунду помедлил уже у нижней ступени деревянной лестницы, но потом заставил себя двигаться. Естественно, в тот момент, когда он ступил на крыльцо, музыка резко оборвалась. Уровень тревоги мигом скакнул вверх, и Стайлзу даже не пришлось стучать, потому что дверь распахнулась и на порог вышел Дерек, вытирая тряпкой заляпанные краской руки. На нём были джинсы и майка, выглядел он как какой-нибудь греческий бог, по странному недоразумению напяливший обозначенные джинсы и майку.

Да. У Стайлза явно была проблема.

Дерек в молчаливом вопросе дёрнул головой в сторону Стайлза. На этот раз Стайлзу действительно удалось сдержаться и не выпалить первую пришедшую на ум фразу («Ты _ремонт_ затеял?»). К сожалению, взамен он выдал нечто другое:  
— Ты что, идиот?

Закатив глаза, Дерек развернулся и ушел обратно в дом.  
— Из-за того, что сразу не послал тебя куда подальше? Да. — Он всё же не закрыл за собой дверь, и это, _очевидно,_ было приглашением войти.

Стайлз поспешил следом за Дереком и оказался в том, что когда-то было гостиной.  
— Ты знаешь, о чём я! Ты… — Он замер как вкопанный, потому что там, где раньше не было ничего, кроме голого дерева и обгорелых стен, теперь красовался вполне удобный с виду диван. У другой стены обнаружился стол с тостером, микроволновкой и музыкальным центром, а ещё в комнате стоял журнальный столик с лампой, повёрнутой так, чтобы освещать Дереку стену, которую он как раз красил. — Ты разобрался с проводкой, — бездумно ляпнул Стайлз, уронив рюкзак на пол. Потому что, серьёзно, у него тут случился глобальный пересмотр мировоззрения.

— Немного, — бросил Дерек и, подхватив валик из стоявшего за лампой поддона, нанёс на стену новый слой синей краски.

Так. Ладно. Стайлз забыл, что ему нужно выглядеть оскорблённым до глубины души, и обнаружил, что вернуться к прежнему уровню расстройства оказалось довольно сложно.  
— Ты обратил Айзека, — наконец выдал он.

Дерек не отложил валик. Он даже не посмотрел на Стайлза.  
— Он этого хотел.

Это был уже отдельный разговор, а Стайлз сейчас пытался обсудить совсем другое.  
— Ты же знаешь, что Арженты следят за тобой. Что они не хотят, чтобы тут появлялись новообращённые оборотни.

— Уверен, они переживут.

— Да! Именно! — Вы только посмотрите, расстройство снова вступило в игру. — Предварительно убив тебя! У тебя появилось какое-то безумное оборотничье желание умереть, или как?

И наконец, наконец Дерек перестал красить стену и уронил руки, так что валик повис наконечником вниз. Слова прозвучали едва слышно.  
— Я должен быть сильнее.

— Ты можешь быть сильнее, — заспорил Стайлз. — Если будешь работать с командой, собранной из людей, которые не хотят тебя убить. Работай со мной! Со Скоттом! С Аржентами!

У обернувшегося к нему Дерека глаза сверкнули красным. Стайлз, наверное, так никогда и не сможет к этому привыкнуть.  
— Работать с семьёй, которая стерла с лица земли всю _мою_ семью, ты об этом? Об _этих_ Аржентах?

— Не могу не признать, да, для тебя это паршивая сделка, — и это можно было бы назвать преуменьшением века, — но Крис Аржент и другие не имеют к этому никакого отношения. Это всё Кейт, и ты это понимаешь. И лучше так, чем — ну, даже не знаю — _умереть?_

Дерек, рыча, бросил валик в поддон.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь о волках.

— Ну так просвети меня, — приказал Стайлз, скрестив руки на груди. Дерек смерил его мрачным взглядом, и Стайлзу действительно требовалось поразмышлять о том, как он разговаривает с альфой, но, похоже, справиться с собой было не в его силах.

Двумя секундами позже Дерек шагнул в личное пространство Стайлза. Тот удивленно моргнул.  
— Сила, — низко протянул Дерек, — _истинная_ сила исходит от стаи. И как альфа я стал физически сильнее, чем раньше, но со стаей я всё равно сильнее. Физически. Мысленно. Эмоционально. Поверь мне, когда я говорю, что ты _понятия не имеешь_ о том, каково это.

Стайлз и не собирался с этим спорить. Но и отступать он не собирался, решительно настроившись не показывать ни единого признака слабости. Тем не менее, кое-что он начал понимать.  
— Вот почему ты укусил Джексона. — Дерек был альфой без стаи.

— Это позыв. Импульс, который только крепнет, когда ты альфа. Но когда стало ясно, что всё пошло не так…

Он остановился. Ну так почему бы не начать с начала?  
— Но теперь ты обратил Айзека.

Дерек отвернулся, так что Стайлзу пришлось сверлить взглядом его спину.  
— Мы не имеем ни малейшего понятия обо всех возможностях этого создания. О его силе. Я должен точно знать, что готов вступить с ним в схватку.

И всё же выбранное время…  
— Айзек не был оборотнем до сегодняшнего дня. Что ты сделал? Дал показания, а потом отправился прямиком к Айзеку, поиграть в большого доброго волка?

Дерек напряг шею.  
— Вчера оно чуть не убило двоих людей. Мне показалось, что настало самое время рискнуть.

Стайлз с силой провёл ладонью по лицу и покачал головой.  
— Ну, если это и правда Джексон, я с ним сегодня разговаривал. — Дерек заинтересованно склонил голову набок. — Кажется, у него старые счёты с механиком…

— Тони?

— Да боже ж ты ж мой, да! — рявкнул Стайлз. Ну серьёзно, это вселенская шутка какая-то. — Тони, Тони! Счастлив?

Резко развернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на него, Дерек даже приподнял обе брови.  
— У тебя истерика?

Стайлз проигнорировал вопрос.  
— Я о чём, может, тут всё дело в мести, осознает Джексон то, что делает, или нет. Мстит всем, кто перешёл ему дорогу… а это огромный список кандидатов. Если эта тварь охотится за всеми, кто когда-либо выбесил Джексона… да нам грозит бесконечная череда убийств! Он ненавидит мир и всё его население!

Дерек нахмурился, резко отвернувшись к заколоченному окну.  
— Не всё.

Стайлз и сам решил чуток похмуриться.  
— О чём ты…

Но Дерек уже оттёр его с дороги и пошёл ко входу. Стайлз мигом побежал следом и, вывалившись на крыльцо, увидел стоявшую в трёх метрах от них пытающуюся отдышаться Лидию. Она явно пробежала весь путь сюда.

По её лицу ручьями текли слёзы.

Стайлз инстинктивно шагнул к ней.  
— Лидия…

— Привет, — обратилась она к Дереку. — Лидия Мартин. Полагаю, я уже имела удовольствие познакомиться с твоим родственником. Скотт пытался не сказать больше, чем мне нужно знать, но было несложно сложить два и два. Мне следует знать о каких-то наследственных обстоятельствах? — Она с вызовом смотрела на него.

— Да, — просто ответил Дерек.

Лидия сжала зубы и сглотнула.  
— Покажи мне. — И Дерек показал, прямо там, не сходя с места, позволив проступить острым клыкам, а радужке — покраснеть. Наблюдая за ним, Лидия отрывисто кивнула, и по её лицу снова хлынул поток слёз. — Ладно. Ладно.

Стайлз спрыгнул с крыльца и дёрнулся к ней.  
— Лидия…

Она оттолкнула его.  
— Я помню кое-что, знаешь? Вспышки. То, что не имеет никакого смысла. Психотерапевт сказал, что это не настоящие воспоминания, что мой мозг просто пытается «справиться с травмой». Это было всего лишь нападение животного. Но парень, которого я всё так же вижу подходящим ко мне с полным ртом острых зубов… Он действительно был. Он. Был. Настоящим, — простонала она, с каждым словом толкая Стайлза в грудь. — Как ты мог не _сказать_ мне?

— Лидия… — снова попытался Стайлз, наконец исхитрившись поймать её в объятия. — Мне жаль. Мне так жаль.

Она, всхлипывая, отстранилась.  
— К чёрту жалость, — сказала Лидия, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на Дерека. — Вы расскажете мне всё.

Ни один из них не смог бы ответить на это отказом… поэтому они подчинились. Все втроём они вошли в дом, где Дерек со Стайлзом поведали ей всю историю. Про Кейт и Питера, про Аржентов, про опасения насчёт Джексона… и про Айзека, нового оборотня на районе.

А потом как-то так получилось, что Стайлз с Лидией помогли Дереку докрасить гостиную.

В итоге именно Лидия заставила Стайлза осознать, насколько они задержались. Она вздохнула, глянув на свои часы.  
— Мне пора домой.

Быстро посмотрев на открывавшийся из входной двери вид, Стайлз заметил, что снаружи уже сгущались сумерки. Технически было ещё не темно, но отец по-любому всё равно его убьёт.  
— Мне тоже.

Звук бряцнувших ключей заставил его обернуться.

Дерек шёл к нему.  
— Я вас отвезу.

Сначала они подбросили Лидию, которая, перед тем как выйти из машины, предельно ясно приказала, чтобы от неё больше никогда не утаивали никакой информации. Стайлз слишком боялся её, чтобы не согласиться, и втайне подозревал, что Дерек чувствовал примерно то же самое. Когда они припарковались возле дома Стилински, Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу.  
— Тебе пора идти. — Через окно за спиной Дерека Стайлз видел, как отец открыл дверь и теперь с интересом разглядывал машину.

Стайлз снова посмотрел на Дерека.  
— Я серьёзно тогда сказал.

— Что именно? Ты много говоришь.

Стайлз скорчил рожицу.  
— Мило. И я имел в виду часть с «не дай себя убить». Это было бы хреново, вот что я скажу.

— Так красноречиво, — поддразнил Дерек.

— Ой, выкуси, — без задней мысли ляпнул Стайлз, потянувшись к ручке. А глаза Дерека вдруг стали красными и… ух ты, _минутку._

— Не искушай меня, — низким голосом протянул он, и Стайлз, судорожно распахнув дверцу, вывалился из машины.

— Спасибо, что подвез! — крикнул он, закинув лямку рюкзака на плечо, но машина уже рванула с места, взвизгнув покрышками. Наблюдая за тем, как отдалялись задние габаритные огни, Стайлз пытался усилием воли избавиться от мурашек, а потом пошёл к дому. Отец всё ещё стоял на крыльце — явно специально устроил всё так, чтобы сегодня остаться дома. Стайлз ощутил острый укол вины. — Технически ещё не темно, — начал он, но отец, казалось, меньше всего беспокоился на этот счёт и гораздо больше беспокоился по поводу того обстоятельства, что именно Дерек подбросил Стайлза до дома.

Проследив взглядом силуэт исчезнувшей в отдалении машины, отец с мрачным видом повернулся к Стайлзу.  
— Думаю, самое время нам поговорить по душам.

Ох, вот _хрень._


	4. Chapter 4

Дело в том, что они с отцом на самом деле _не_ разговаривали — особенно с тех пор, как умерла мама. Отец вообще заговорил о маме всего один раз — когда был сильно пьян, а это само по себе было событие довольно редкое. Не говоря уже о том, что он сутками пропадал на работе, и Стайлз, хотя и проводил большую часть времени дома один, был рад, что отцу есть чем заняться — особенно чем-то настолько важным, необходимым. Стайлз, не особо скрываясь, думал, что в первый год работа была единственным, что помогало отцу держаться. Его собственные воспоминания о том первом годе представляли собой рваное месиво из ужаса, замкнутости и бесчисленных случаев, когда Скотт крепко обнимал его, пока он плакал. Стайлз не без причины очень многое прощает Скотту.

В доме Стилински не говорили по душам, во всяком случае, уже очень давно. Последний раз был особенно незабываемым — отец дал Стайлзу своего рода искажённую версию совета, который откровенно озадачивал и состоял из множества высказываний вроде «Мужчина должен нести ответственность за свои действия» и «Мужчина и женщина… или мужчина и мужчина… или, э-э, женщина и женщина, которые любят друг друга, могут сделать ребенка… ну, нет, только мужчина и женщина, но мужчина, несмотря ни на что, должен нести ответственность за свои действия. Потому что заболевания, и… ну, потому что именно это значит — быть мужчиной». К счастью, мама вошла через пару минут после ухода отца и просто и понятно всё разъяснила.

Сейчас все признаки указывали на то, что отец собирался снова завести «разговор по душам». Насчёт _Дерека._ И это было… настолько за гранью вероятного, что даже смеяться не хотелось.

— Стайлз… — неловко начал отец с противоположной стороны комнаты. По его лицу можно было с уверенностью сказать, что заводить эту тему ему хотелось ничуть не больше, чем Стайлзу. Ну хоть что-то. — Дженим… — продолжил он, и ух ты… теперь всё _серьёзно._ Мама была единственным человеком, который когда-либо безнаказанно называл его настоящим именем.

Плохо. Стайлз поймал себя на том, что нервно сцепил руки. И был на грани того, чтобы начать дёргаться прямо на своём месте в самом углу дивана. Отец просто смотрел на него из кресла.

— Во-первых, — отец прочистил горло, — сразу внесу ясность: что бы ты ни сказал, сделал… или осознал… ничто и никогда не заставит меня отвернуться от тебя. Ясно?

И это был, это был… это был разговор о сексе, об ориентации, отец говорил _так искренне_ и был, скорее всего, самым лучшим человеком на планете. Стайлз всё равно не хотел этого делать. Совсем.  
— Э-э, спасибо, э-э, пап, но у меня складывается такое впечатление, что ты думаешь, будто происходит что-то, чего на самом деле совсем не происходит. Позволь уверить тебя, — быстро продолжил он, — это _совершенно точно не происходит._ — Он рассёк ладонью воздух, потому что подчеркнуть это обстоятельство было очень… очень важно.

А отец просто продолжал пристально смотреть на него.  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы произошло?

Стайлз не задумываясь выплюнул: «Нет!», а потом, замерев и всё же задумавшись об этом, всё равно пришёл к тому же немедленному ответу. Отрицание точно правильной реакцией, потому что, если честно, в тот момент он и сам не понимал, какого хрена ему хочется.

Медленно кивнув, отец повёл разговор дальше.  
— И он не?..

— О господи, нет! — Стайлз вскочил с дивана. — Пап, поверь мне. Он истинный джентльмен… — И ух ты, что… почему он вообще _это_ ляпнул? — …то есть, ему и не нужно проявлять джентльменство, потому что он не сделал — и даже не пытался сделать — ничего. Точка. Чёрт, да половину времени он меня убить хочет! — Стайлз осмыслил, что сказал. — Э-э, не буквально, — потому что эй, Дерека и так уже не единожды обвиняли в убийстве.

Наклонившись вперёд и сцепив руки в замок, отец осторожно вгляделся в его лицо.  
— Думаю, самое время тебе сказать, как давно вы с Дереком… дружите.

Ух, а что, эту многозначительную паузу обязательно было делать?  
— Мы не друзья, — возразил Стайлз, снова плюхнувшись на диван. — Не совсем. Кажется, мы просто часто натыкаемся друг на друга, понимаешь? — «Натыкаемся», ага, вроде как в тот раз, когда Стайлз влез в полицейскую машину, на заднем сидении которой сидел Дерек, или когда Дерек нашёл Стайлза на парковке, после того как получил пулю в руку.

Совершенно случайная фигня.

Точно.

— И даже когда он считался подозреваемым в убийстве и был в бегах? Ты продолжал… натыкаться на него?

Ох, чёрт. Они поверхностно затрагивали эту тему после нападения на Лидию, но до нынешнего момента оба избегали реальности.  
— А это поможет, если я думал, что он не виновен? — Стайлз уже знал ответ, но всё равно спросил.

— Стайлз! — Теперь на ногах оказался отец. — Да бога ради, ты не можешь просто так вытворять подобное!

Стайлз вскочил с дивана и бездумно рванул к отцу.  
— Но я знал, что прав! Знал! Я потерял маму, а он потерял всю семью, мы оба так много потеряли и… я понимал его, пап. Я _понимал_ его. — И тут пришло осознание того, в чём он никогда раньше себе не признавался. Открытое, честное, видное всему миру. Несмотря на все его шуточки о Дереке, в одиночку бродящем по пустому дому, Стайлз прожил свою жизнь _точно так же._

Скривившись, покачав головой и вздохнув (как-то умудрившись проделать всё это одновременно), отец положил руку Стайлзу на плечо.  
— Знаю, я… не был рядом с тобой, так, как должен был.

А у Стайлза кружилась голова от собственного осознания, но он всё равно не настолько отрешился от реальности, чтобы не понять, что, эй… важный момент.  
— Что? Пап, да ладно тебе, замолчи…

— Мы оба это знаем, — с нажимом сказал отец, — поэтому не пытайся убеждать меня в обратном. — Стайлз в кои-то веки удержал рот закрытым. — Со смерти мамы ты рос практически сам по себе. Я уже давно сбился со счёта, сколько раз поздно приходил домой и обнаруживал тебя в кровати, ужин на столе, работу по дому выполненной, а грязные тарелки — в посудомоечной машине. Или когда утром подходил к шкафу и видел, что всё бельё уже высушено и развешено. И я не то что бы считаю тебя идеальным, потому что я чертовски уверен, что это не так. У тебя вечный словесный понос, и ты просто _не можешь_ не лезть в чужие дела. И это уже не говоря о твоей неспособности сконцентрироваться. Но… я знаю, что налажал, знаю, что так будет и дальше, но, так, для протокола, — голос сорвался, и отец замер, — мне плевать. Неважно, будет это девчонка, парень или какой-нибудь пришелец с планеты Криптом.

— О боже, пап, — проскрипел Стайлз, глаза нещадно жгло. — Я же уже говорил тебе насчёт попыток вставлять отсылки к поп-культуре.

Отец мудро проигнорировал неприкрытую попытку диверсии.  
— Если _ты_ веришь в человека — мне этого достаточно. Хотя ты мог бы дать мне какое-то время пообвыкнуться, если этот человек обвинялся в убийстве, — пошутил он.

А как насчёт попытаться заявить «он ещё и оборотень»?

Стоп, нет. Это… совершенно точно не происходило, потому что у них с Дереком _совершенно точно ничего не происходило,_ даже если в последнее время он очень странно, бредово реагировал на этого чувака.

— Я прошу только об одном: предупреждай, куда направляешься, если ты… с ним.

Если так и продолжится, к концу месяца всё население города устроит им свадьбу и отправит в медовый месяц.  
— Это правда не то, что…

— Это никак не связано с тем, кто он есть, или с тем, что он старше, — настаивал отец, — и всецело связано с твоей безопасностью. Пока мы не поймаем того, кто вчера напал на вас с Тони, мне будет легче, если я буду знать, где ты. Я знаю, ты можешь позаботиться о себе, но приятно знать, что он способен спугнуть парня, который пытался навредить тебе.

О. Ну. В этом был смысл.  
— Ладно.

— Ты мог умереть прошлой ночью, — сказал отец, и это очень хорошо объясняло этот всплеск эмоциональности. — И, насколько я знаю, именно благодаря ему этого не случилось. Знаешь, такое заставляет отца кое-что простить.

Резко мазнув тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, Стайлз отвернулся, и рука отца соскользнула с его плеча. Они никогда не общались настолько интенсивно, за исключением дня после похорон мамы. Отец никогда не становился настолько эмоциональным.

До сих пор. И Стайлз не мог справиться с ощущением, что в этом разговоре отца с сыном он не дал отцу чего-то равного взамен.

— Пап, я… — Стайлз сглотнул. — Он в самом деле ничего не пытался сделать. Не думаю, что он… видит во мне что-то такое. Но я… — Закрыв глаза, он тяжело выдохнул и попытался размотать клубок беспокойства, который, казалось, поселился в его желудке. — Я совсем запутался. — Этого было одновременно недостаточно и более чем достаточно, и Стайлз почувствовал вернувшееся тепло ладони отца.

Пальцы сжали его плечо.  
— Я знаю, — сказал отец, и это, наверное, должно было до чёртиков перепугать Стайлза, но на самом деле только внушило уверенность, что отец всё ещё понимает его, несмотря ни на что. — Что скажешь насчёт пиццы на ужин?

И это было возвращением на знакомую территорию, к тому, как они общались обычно. Отец предлагал фастфуд, чтобы Стайлзу стало легче, а тот возражал и требовал съесть что-нибудь здоровое, чтобы отец прожил дольше. Стайлз был счастлив вернуться к такому порядку.  
— Когда я сказал «зелёные овощи на каждый основной прием пищи», именно это я и имел в виду, — сообщил он и промаршировал в кухню.

Этой ночью он спал спокойно и без снов — впервые за очень долгое время.

Придя на следующее утро в кабинет химии, они все вчетвером — включая Лидию — тут же поспешили занять ближайшие к Айзеку места. Стайлз помедлил, поставив стул рядом с Айзеком, когда осознал, что все вокруг удивленно таращились на них.  
— Э-э, ребят, кажется, нам стоит поработать над скрытностью.

— Кажется? — переспросила Лидия, дёрнув головой в сторону дальних парт, откуда за ними наблюдал явно заинтересованный Джексон. И явно разозлённый, если можно было судить по его лицу.

— Просто ведите себя естественно, — прошептала Эллисон, раскрыв учебник.

— Словно ничего не изменилось, — согласился Скотт, ощупывая собственные карманы. — У кого-нибудь есть ручка?

— Вот уж точно, ничего не изменилось, — пробормотал Стайлз, протянув ему запасную ручку, а потом повернулся к Айзеку, сияя обворожительной улыбкой. — Хэ-э-эй, приятель. Как жизнь?

Айзек без особого воодушевления посмотрел в ответ.  
— Вам не нужно присматривать за мной, знаешь ли. Это всего лишь химия. Здесь нет ничего такого, отчего я мог бы… утратить контроль.

— Ты уверен? А что, если какой-нибудь реактив рванет у тебя под носом? Ты уверен, что не устроишь нам тут номер с человеком-волком?

Лицо Айзека медленно вытянулось от крайнего удивления, словно он даже не рассматривал такую вероятность.  
— Я… нет, думаю, этого не случится.

— Мы не пытаемся усложнить тебе жизнь, — пообещала Эллисон. — Мы просто знаем, насколько сложно было Скотту сразу после обращения. И ничуть не меньше беспокоимся о том, чтобы защитить тебя и не дать попасть в беду, чем заботимся за остальных, ясно?

Айзек какое-то время с любопытством рассматривал её, а потом наконец кивнул и снова уткнулся в учебник.  
— Приспосабливаться несколько сложнее, чем я ожидал.

— А ты что думал? Что стать оборотнем это как в парке погулять? Без поводка? — Стайлз поднял голову, осознав, что все уставились на него мрачными взглядами. — Ой, да ладно, никаких собачьих шуток? Это же половина моих заготовок!

— Нет. — Айзек пропустил его шутки мимо ушей. — Дерек предельно честно рассказал, каково мне будет. Но даже так… — Он вздохнул. — В общем, сегодня начинаем тренироваться.

О-о-о, а это уже интересно.

Но Скотт выпалил это первым.  
— Тренироваться?

Айзек кивнул.  
— Он пришёл проведать меня вчера вечером. До полнолуния ещё две недели, поэтому он хочет заранее научить меня удерживать контроль.

И вот это… _Это_ говорило о том, что в городе появился альфа, который пытается всё делать правильно, не то что маньячный Питер, который укусил Скотта прямо перед полнолунием и оставил его справляться самостоятельно.

Стайлз прекрасно знал, чем собирается заняться после школы.

Естественно, в решающий момент, когда нужно было в действительности оповестить отца о своих планах, Стайлз всё ещё находил очень-очень странным и очень-очень напрягающим набирать сообщение со словами «буду у Дерека». Медленно пробираясь между деревьями — он дал Айзеку достаточно форы, чтобы тот успел добраться раньше него, даже не беря в расчёт оборотничьи способности, — Стайлз получил ответное сообщение, гласившее: «Развлекайся.». С большой буквы, с точкой в конце и всё такое. Отец был жутким граммар-наци, когда дело доходило до электронной переписки, и наотрез отказывался использовать сокращения.

А ещё он был просто лучшим папой на всей планете, поэтому хорошее сильно перевешивало плохое.

Когда дом показался в отдалении, Стайлз начал передвигаться от дерева к дереву, выглядывая из-за каждого, чтобы убедиться, что никто не наблюдает, прежде чем метнуться к следующему. Он медленно подбирался всё ближе и ближе к дому, пока, выглянув из-за очередного дерева, не увидел Дерека прямо перед собой — со скрещёнными на груди руками и обычным сердитым взглядом. Возможно, Стайлз даже удивлённо всплеснул руками, потому что тремя секундами ранее Дерека на этом месте точно не было.

— Чувак! Ты… — Стайлз замолк, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Да насколько ж ты быстрый, а?

Сердитый взгляд никуда не делся.  
— Тебе нужно уйти.

— Ты же знаешь, что я больше не куплюсь на твои угрозы, да?..

— Для твоей же собственной безопасности, — грубо перебил Дерек, толкнув его к дереву. Да, немало прошло времени с последнего рукоприкладства. Стайлз уже почти скучал по этому, или, может, если быть совсем честным, по прикосновению рук Дерека и пристальному взгляду сверху вниз с расстояния всего в несколько сантиметров.

Стайлз не смог не уставиться в ответ, и когда риск оказаться в совсем уж неловкой ситуации начал стремительно возрастать, рядом с ними возник Айзек.

— Я не против, если он останется, — произнёс Айзек, что хотя бы заставило Стайлза повернуть голову к нему. Дерек же просто продолжал пялиться на Стайлза, как какой-нибудь псих. — Он даже может пригодиться. Еда, которая попытается сбежать, если я разозлюсь, — пошутил он.

Пошатнувшись, когда Дерек наконец разжал хватку и отвернулся, Стайлз быстро собрался с мыслями и помахал.  
— Всегда рад помочь!

— Держись в стороне и чтобы молча, — рявкнул Дерек.

Усесться на краю крыльца казалось наилучшим вариантом, так что в итоге Стайлз именно там и примостился. Тренировка, по всей видимости, проходила так: Дерек подстрекал Айзека напасть на него, а потом легко уворачивался, даже не подумав обратиться, в то время как Айзек был в полном волчьем виде. Наблюдать за ними было невероятно увлекательно. Их тела выглядели как обычно, но при этом были способны на куда большее — быстрее, сильнее, лучше. К концу первого часа Айзек, похоже, достиг некоторого прогресса, несколько раз чуть не вцепившись в Дерека. Тогда Дерек решил, что настало время перейти к полноценному бою. Как и во время первого часа, Дерек не давал Айзеку никаких указаний — лишь поддразнивал и предлагал попытаться ранить его (серьёзно, жить надоело), а Стайлз с широко распахнутыми глазами следил за их дракой. Айзек пока сверкал несколькими царапинами — Дерек, очевидно, сдерживался. И неслабо так сдерживался.

А ещё было очевидно, что Айзек всё сильнее расстраивался из-за отсутствия прогресса, его атаки стали более дикими и бесконтрольными. После одного особенно отчаянного нападения Дерек опрокинул Айзека спиной на землю, но тот мгновенно вскочил на ноги, жалобно завыв, а его взгляд тут же упёрся прямо в Стайлза. Айзек _рванул прямо к нему._

Паника взметнулась мигом, Стайлз уронил веточку, которую крутил в руках, и, упираясь ладонями и ступнями, задом пополз ближе к дому, попытался подняться на ноги, но это не помогло бы, этого было бы недостаточно, Айзек двигался слишком быстро, и эти его зубы, и глаза, и…

Дерек оказался быстрее.

Не успел Айзек добраться до крыльца, как Дерек уже встал между ними, лицом к Айзеку, а звук, который он издал, иначе как _рёвом_ назвать не получилось бы.

Эффект последовал незамедлительно. Айзек скрючился на земле, скуля и закрывая лицо ладонями в страхе и подчинении. Когда несколько секунд спустя он опустил руки, его черты снова были человеческими.

Дерек стоял над ним.  
— Ты никогда не станешь равным мне по силе. Я альфа, и я был рожден оборотнем… но ты всё равно станешь сильнее, чем мог только мечтать. Со временем, — добавил он, а потом кивнул влево. — Тренировка окончена. Иди домой.

Не поднимая головы, Айзек, пошатываясь, кое-как встал на ноги, а потом сбежал. Проследив за ним взглядом, Дерек повернул голову в другую сторону и, обращаясь к лесу, произнёс:  
— Он не ранен. — Погодите, что? Здесь был кто-то ещё? Стайлз всмотрелся в чащу, пытаясь что-нибудь увидеть, а Дерек продолжил говорить: — Я бы не позволил этому случиться. И если тебе, Скотт, действительно интересно, чем мы тут занимаемся, приходи завтра.

 _Скотт_ был тут? Стайлз продолжал напрягать зрение, и ему даже показалось, что где-то в отдалении мелькнула темноволосая макушка. Снова посмотрев на Дерека, он увидел, что тот с понимающим видом разглядывал его самого… потому что Стайлз всё ещё сидел, распластавшись по стене дома.

Точно. Откашлявшись и расслабившись, Стайлз склонил голову сначала к одному плечу, а потом к второму.  
— Признаю своё поражение, ты был прав. В этой ситуации ты, наверное, знаешь, что лучше для моей безопасности.

— Наверное? — переспросил Дерек, изогнув бровь, и пошёл в дом.

Несмотря на всё произошедшее, Стайлз не смог сдержать возбуждения и рванул в дом следом за Дереком.  
— Да ладно тебе, ты должен признать, это был очень _круто,_ правда? Двое оборотней дерутся, прямо передо мной, а потом эта фигня, которую ты провернул в конце, рёв и всё такое… Офигеть же! Что это было?

Дерек пошёл дальше вглубь тёмного дома и, щёлкнув лампой в гостиной, повернулся к Стайлзу.  
— Я альфа, — сухо пояснил он, и от этого Стайлз почувствовал себя как-то странно и неловко.

Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу, машинально сжав кулаки, отчего ладони прошило уколами боли. Он посмотрел на свои руки, увидел впившиеся в плоть щепки, которые до сих пор не заметил только потому, что был слишком испуган. Не конец света. Он начнет вытаскивать их по пути домой, и… Дерек вдруг оказался прямо перед ним и схватил его левую руку.

— Ты ранен, — сказал он — словно обвинил — и поднял ладонь ближе к лицу.

Стайлз не знал, как вообще на эту хрень реагировать — разве что окончательно растеряться.  
— Э-э, _ерунда._ А учитывая, что пару часов назад ты меня швырнул об дерево, несколько заноз от твоего дома кажутся не слишком… воу, ладно! — Дерек выпустил когти на одной руке и теперь принялся этими самыми когтями выковыривать занозы. Это было странно, интимно и волнительно одновременно, и, как и обычно в любых ситуациях, Стайлз ударился в болтовню. — Знаешь, я мог бы поехать домой и просто воспользоваться пинцетом. — Дерек ни на миг не оторвался от занятия, сосредоточенно опустив голову. Когда он вытаскивал очередную занозу, было не то чтобы очень больно, но вполне чувствительно. Дерек переключился на вторую руку, и Стайлзу вспомнилось кое-что увиденное по телевизору. Он просто должен был сказать хоть _что-нибудь_. — Я видел такое раньше. Как ухаживают. Ты именно этим и занимаешься? Ухаживаешь за мной? — А потом Стайлз вспомнил другое значение слова «ухаживать». Почему он просто не запихнул себе в рот ногу, пока ещё можно было? — И я имел в виду то, что показывали на «Энимал плэнет», ну, знаешь, дикие животные, вылизывающие друг друга… и лучше я заткнусь прямо сейчас.

— Это будет кстати, — пробормотал Дерек, наконец отпустив Стайлза и отстранившись. Но Дерек был не единственным, кто заметил на ком-то раны.

— Твоя очередь, — заявил Стайлз. Поменяться местами — это же честно, да? Настала очередь Дерека терпеть тычки и обследование.

Дерек нахмурился.  
— Что?

— Эй, я знаю, ты надрал Айзеку задницу, но ему пару раз удалось неплохо так тебя зацепить.

— Я быстро исцеляюсь.

— Да-да, я знаю. Легендарное самоисцеление оборотней и всё такое, но риск заражения остаётся. Послушай, чем скорее ты дашь мне убедиться, что в царапинах нет ничего страшного, тем скорее я от тебя отстану. От твоего тела, в данном конкретном случае.

Должно быть, это показалось Дереку очень веским аргументом, потому что он тут же потянулся и начал стягивать с себя футболку и… _срань господня,_ об этом Стайлз как-то совсем не подумал. Твёрдо решив в этой непривычной ситуации держаться максимально профессионально, Стайлз упорно смотрел исключительно на лицо Дерека, пока не увидел на нём раздражённое выражение, говорящее что-то вроде «Ну, приступай уже».

На груди Дерека почти ничего не обнаружилось, поэтому Стайлз охотно передвинулся к бокам. Там красовалось несколько царапин, и Стайлзу пришлось наклониться поближе, чтобы лучше их рассмотреть. Дерек пах на удивление приятно для парня, последние два часа потевшего на тренировке. Откашлявшись, Стайлз обошёл Дерека и принялся изучать его спину, так почему-то оказалось намного безопаснее. И хотя он собирался только проверить царапины, его внимание решительно перетянула на себя татуировка.

Дерек заговорил — низко, тихо, неожиданно. Мышцы на его спине заиграли.  
— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь, Стайлз?

Стайлз проследил взглядом четыре царапины на левой лопатке Дерека.  
— Разве это не очевидно? Меня завораживает всё, что связано с оборотнями.

— Скотт — оборотень.

— Да, но ты-то урождённый. — Рука Стайлза дёрнулась к царапинам, но он не дал себе прикоснуться. — Это другое.

Дерек повернул голову вправо.  
— Ты хочешь укус?

Стайлз, моргнув, резко выпрямился. Это звучало не как предложение — лишь банальное любопытство.  
— Уже отклонил это предложение, благодарю.

Дерек вдруг развернулся, так что Стайлз даже отшатнулся.  
— Питер предлагал?

— После того как похитил меня и заставил найти тебя, да. — Это было особенно забавное воспоминание.

— Почему тебя? — требовательно рыкнул Дерек, будто Стайлз имел хоть какое-то представление.

— Не знаю… он сказал, что я — мозг операции. Может, он оценил мой гигантский ум.

Дерек смерил его взглядом с ног до головы.  
— Ну хоть что-то гигантское.

Но… минутку!  
— Эй!

Дерек натянул обратно свою драную футболку.  
— Ты собираешься и дальше приходить, да? — смиренно поинтересовался он.

— Даже если это поставит под угрозу моё здоровье, — согласился Стайлз, потому что _оборотни._

Дерек едва заметно покачал головой.  
— Хотя бы попытайся привести с собой Скотта. И других тоже. Лучше, если нас будет больше.

— Для чего лучше?

— Тебе пора идти, — только и сказал Дерек, а потом развернулся, отошел и начал подниматься по тёмной, обветшалой лестнице. Которая вела туда, где — Стайлз точно знал — не было ни электричества, ни какой-либо мебели.

Стайлз смотрел ему в спину, но не смог удержать рот на замке.  
— Да ладно тебе, я думал, мы уже миновали стадию отношений под названием «таюсь во тьме и пугаю людей». — Услышав раздавшийся из темноты рык, Стайлз аж подпрыгнул. — Ладно-ладно, ухожу, господи, — прошипел он и выскочил из дома обратно в лес.

Некоторые просто не понимают шуток.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующий день Стайлзу сразу же стало понятно, что Скотт его избегает. Но это же Скотт, так что то же самое сразу поняли и все вокруг. На каждом утреннем занятии, стоило только Стайлзу тихонько попытаться привлечь его внимание, Скотт тут же старательно отворачивался и пытался делать, что действительно увлечён уроком.

Никто на это не купился, доказательством чему стало то, что сразу после математики Джексон толкнул Стайлза к стене и насмешливо протянул:  
— О-о-о, что такое, голубки поссорились?

Но офигенный Дэнни — слишком, слишком офигенный, чтобы в последнее время дружить с Джексоном — схватил Джексона за руку.  
— Эй, чувак, хорош. Мы уже говорили на этот счет.

Стряхнув руку Дэнни, Джексон смерил его тяжёлым взглядом… но потом действительно последовал совету и пошёл прочь.

Стайлз удивлённо таращился им вслед с открытым ртом.  
— Чувак, какими бы джедайскими умениями ни обладал Дэнни, я тоже такие хочу. — Он обернулся, чтобы улыбнуться при виде достойного Голлума выражения на лице Скотта, да вот только Скотта рядом не было.

О, точно. Скотт же был занят — строил из себя козла.

Ситуация ничуть не улучшилась и на большой перемене. Когда Стайлз подошёл к столику, за которым сидели Скотт, Лидия и Эллисон, Скотт, злобно фыркнув, вскочил на ноги и потопал прочь, оставив поднос с едой.

Лидия даже не подняла головы от лежавшего перед ней тестового задания.  
— Иди за ним и образумь. Меня уже подташнивает от его нытья.

— А чего он ноет-то?

— Тебе весь список огласить? — равнодушно вздохнула Лидия и, лизнув указательный палец, перевернула страницу. — Стайлз плохой. Дерек плохой. Джексон плохой. Жизнь плоха. Лидия должна найти новых друзей, — закончила она, выразительно перевернув следующую страницу. — Последний пункт уже от меня.

Да, это было вполне очевидно. Проследив взглядом за вылетевшим из кафетерия Скоттом, Стайлз вздохнул и поднял с подноса друга оставшееся яблоко.  
— Как ты вообще его терпишь? — добродушно, не всерьёз, поинтересовался он у Эллисон.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, люблю его, — счастливо пожала она плечами, а потом одарила Стайлза хитрым прищуром. — Может, это какая-то оборотничья особенность.

И-и-и… пошёл он, прямо сейчас.

Стайлз нашёл Скотта на скамейке снаружи — тот сидел со страдающе-агрессивным видом в свой фирменной позе, говорящей «оставь меня-скажи, что ты меня любишь-нет, оставь меня».

Плюхнувшись рядом, Стайлз протянул ему яблоко.  
— Вне зависимости от того, злишься ты на меня или нет, тебе нужно есть, и ты это знаешь. — С момента обращения Скотт начал сжигать калории гораздо быстрее, так что и есть ему приходилось гораздо больше. После того, как яблоко молча выхватили у него из рук, Стайлз снова заговорил: — Что я сделал? Это потому что я вчера пошёл… на тренировку без тебя? — Стайлз честно не знал, в чём ещё могла заключаться проблема. Технически вся эта оборотничья тема была темой Скотта — поскольку тот, собственно, и был оборотнем, — поэтому, может, он… испытывал какое-то причудливое собственническое чувство на этот счёт? — Ну давай, чувак, я же не экстрасенс… хотя, прикинь, как круто было бы, если бы я и правда был…

— Ты пахнешь им. В последнее время — постоянно.

Стайлз вскинулся, удивлённо выпрямившись.  
— Э-э, ладно. — Пахнуть Дереком — это же ни капельки не странно, так ведь? Совсем не странно. — Ну, я постоянно везде на него натыкался. А потом Айзек и тренировка, так что… — Пожалуйста, пусть Скотт не намекал на то, на что, как Стайлзу показалось, он намекал. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста.

— И ты продолжаешь говорить о нём. Когда ты не ищешь новую информацию о нём, каждый разговор начинается с его имени.

Ох чёрт, правда _намекал._ Стайлз же только что прошёл через то же самое с отцом… и не собирался настолько скоро обсуждать это со Скоттом.  
— Скотт, я…

— Он отнял у меня единственный шанс быть нормальным! Мой единственный шанс наладить отношения с родителями Эллисон! Ты хоть представляешь себе, каково это, когда ты просто не можешь прекратить трепаться о нем?

Ох. О-о-о-о-ох. Довольно отметив, что разговор пойдёт на относительно привычную тему, Стайлз задумался о последней паре недель. Дерек убил Питера, по всей видимости, лишив Скотта любого шанса на излечение, на возвращение к нормальной, обычной жизни, где они с Эллисон могли бы спокойно встречаться. А что ещё более важно, Скотту не пришлось бы волноваться, что её родители могут в любой момент попробовать убить его самыми нелепыми и заковыристыми способами. И почти всё время с того момента Стайлз постоянно болтал о Дереке, вспоминая о нём при каждой возможности, тыча Дереком под нос Скотту (не буквально, потому что… просто нет). Теперь, задумавшись об этом, Стайлз понял, насколько логичной была презрительная реакция Скотта на каждый раз, когда он упоминал о Дереке или предлагал поговорить о нём. Стайлз совершенно забыл, что Дерек сделал Скотту, что именно Дерек отнял у Скотта той ночью в лесу, потому что сам настолько зациклился на своём странном, повёрнутом _увлечении_ этим парнем, что всё остальное казалось просто неваж…

Ох, чёрт. Он напоминал Скотта с Эллисон.

Нет, он говорил о Дереке _точно_ так же, как Скотт об Эллисон.

— О боже, — пробормотал Стайлз, вскинув руку и прикрыв глаза. Он оказался одним из тех дико раздражающих, но при этом очаровательных парней, которые просто не могли заткнуться и постоянно трепались о своих влюблённостях, при этом даже не понимая, что творят. Он был одним из _таких_ парней. — О, _БОЖЕ,_ — простонал он, вскинув и вторую руку, чтобы уткнуться лицом в ладони.

Ладно. Хорошо. Требовались решительные действия. Опустив руки и снова сев прямо, он поклялся самому себе больше не упоминать Дерека, пока это не станет делом очень, очень большой важности. Он _не_ собирался быть одним из таких парней. В их компании имелось только одно такое место, и оно уже было занято.  
— Мне очень жаль, Скотт. Серьёзно, — продолжил он, когда Скотт настороженно взглянул на него. — Меня настолько поглотил интерес ко всему, связанному с оборотнями… — это же вроде как правда? — … что это затмило всё остальное, и я забыл… ну, забыл о действительно важных вещах. Я вёл себя как последний говнюк с парнем, который вроде как считается моим лучшим другом, и я сожалею. Понимаешь?

Повернувшись к нему лицом, Скотт неловко склонил голову набок.  
— Мне самому нужно было просто сказать что-нибудь, — протянул он, — а потом я увидел, как ты вчера пошёл на тренировку, и это просто… не знаю, это стало последней каплей, понимаешь? Ты _снова_ был с ним.

— Мне просто было любопытно, — пояснил Стайлз, и это, опять же, вроде как соответствовало истине, — но если ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал ходить…

— Нет, — быстро перебил его Скотт. — Это не то, что я… — Он вздохнул. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты отказался от того, что вызывает у тебя интерес. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.

Стайлз, кивнув, поджал губы, а потом снова заговорил. Это следовало обсудить.  
— Может, тебе стоит принять его приглашение? Я знаю, со многим придётся разобраться, — прибавил он, не дав Скотту и слова вставить, — и это огромное преуменьшение. Я понимаю. Но ты же не будешь утверждать, что не хочешь узнать больше. Что тебе не любопытно. Зачем ещё тебе было приходить вчера? А так ты вдобавок сможешь быть в курсе планов Дерека. — Стайлз шутливо толкнул Скотта коленом, а потом прижал два пальца к правому виску и прищурился, словно сосредоточившись на чтении мыслей Скотта. — Помни: Стайлз всё знает.

Как и планировалось, Скотт расплылся в улыбке и покачал головой.  
— Вот это уже больше похоже на Стайлза-всезнайку.

Стайлз театрально изогнул брови.  
— Стайлз принес тебе яблоко, потому что он офигенный.

— Стайлз — чудик, который говорит о себе в третьем лице.

— Стайлз впечатлён, что ты знаешь, что такое третье лицо.

— Стайлзу сейчас это яблоко в глотку затолкнут, — слабо улыбнувшись, пригрозил Скотт. — Иногда я действительно стараюсь, знаешь ли. Волчьи заморочки просто… порой с ними тяжело справляться. — До укуса у Скотта было лучше с учёбой. Стайлз всё старался концентрироваться на крутых сторонах ликантропии, вроде увеличенной скорости и силы, но когда он подумал обо всём, через что пришлось пройти Скотту, с чем ему пришлось мириться… да. Заваленные экзамены были абсолютно объяснимы, и Стайлз не смог бы со всей уверенностью сказать, что сам справился бы хоть немногим лучше.

— Ну ты же знаешь, я всегда буду рядом, — сказал Стайлз, потому что а что ещё он мог сказать? Это была правда. — И ты знаешь, что Эллисон всегда выслушает всё, о чём ты захочешь выговориться. И — довольно странно — даже Лидия. Хотя это большей частью потому, что мы теперь действительно говорим ей правду. — Скотт отрывисто кивнул, погрузившись в свои мысли и примолкнув.

М-да, с этим надо было что-то делать.

Стайлз шлёпнул его по руке. Сильно.

— Эй!

— Пойдём, Ворчун. — Стайлз встал, заставив Скотта посмотреть на него. — У нас обед, нужно доучиться до конца дня, а потом я буду смотреть, как ты резвишься в лесу, и дразнить тебя за это. _До скончания веков._

Он пошёл в сторону кафетерия. Стайлз знал, что Скотт нагонит его на полпути, что и произошло, и что сам он наверняка споткнётся — что и произошло. Но Скотт хотя бы рассмеялся.

И это совершенно точно того стоило.

К сожалению, у Стайлза после школы были кое-какие дела, поэтому к Дереку он пришёл гораздо позже, чем изначально планировал. К тому моменту, как он приблизился к поляне, все трое — Скотт, Дерек и Айзек — с агрессивным видом стояли напротив друг друга.

А ещё все они были без футболок.

Стайлзу как-то удалось заставить себя идти дальше и даже добраться до дома, ни разу не споткнувшись, несмотря на то, что он ни на секунду не отводил взгляд от развернувшейся перед ним сцены. Со стоном плюхнувшись рядом с Лидией, он просто продолжил пялиться. Стайлз знал, что Скотт, объективно, хорош, но видеть их троих… с голым торсом… потных и… разозлённых…

— Благослови Бэтмен гомоэротичных красавчиков.

И внезапно все вокруг развернулись и уставились на него.

Стайлз просто закрыл глаза. Если он не смотрит — значит, и они совершенно точно не разглядывают его.  
— Я сказал это вслух.

— Да, — весело ответила Лидия, — сказал.

— А у них охрененный усиленный слух.

— Да, именно так.

Он открыл глаза, и… угу. Они всё ещё таращились.  
— Примите за комплимент, ребят! — в итоге крикнул он, небрежно махнув рукой, а потом раскрыл свой рюкзак и принялся копаться внутри в поисках чего-нибудь… чего угодно. В итоге он вытащил на свет домашнюю работу, решив, что с тем же успехом может её сделать и тут. К этому моменту все, казалось, решили продолжить, Дерек что-то напряжённо говорил другим. — Так что это за фигня с обнажёнкой?

— Моя идея, — пожала плечами Лидия, постукивая ручкой о лежавшую на её коленях книгу. — От их когтей много вреда. А так им не придётся заменять — или объяснять — рваные футболки. — Она улыбнулась. — Всегда пожалуйста.

— Па-а-анятия не имею, о чем ты, — ответил Стайлз, уткнувшись носом в тетрадь и прекрасно понимая, что остальные, вполне возможно, тоже всё это слышали. — А где Эллисон? — поинтересовался он, в том числе и чтобы сменить тему.

— Всё ещё разбирается с родителями, — вздохнула она. — Куда проще, когда родителей гораздо больше волнуют собственные ссоры, чем забота о ребенке. Могу творить всё, что захочу.

И больше всего поражало то, что Лидия, казалось, и правда радовалась этому обстоятельству… но Стайлз почти лучше всех знал, как хорошо она умеет играть.  
— Ага, — буркнул он, — звучит круто.

Это стало их стандартным распорядком дня на следующую неделю. Когда у них не было других планов, все собирались у дома Хейлов. Дерек испытывал возможности Айзека и Скотта, Лидия со Стайлзом сидели на крыльце и либо делали домашнюю работу, либо занимались поиском информации. Стайлз начал притаскивать из дома распечатки найденных в интернете статей о ликантропии. Он взял за основу теорию, что всё найденное почти гарантированно являлось стопроцентной выдумкой, но среди всего этого вполне могла оказаться какая-нибудь ценная, похороненная под тоннами шлака информация, и, вероятно, там можно было бы найти что-нибудь полезное.

А Лидия начала исследовать информацию о ящерицах.

Стайлз не говорил об этом до тех пор, пока однажды вечером Лидия не обронила:  
— Итак, допустим, мы докажем, что Джексон и есть эта… ящерица…

Ручка, которой Стайлз постукивал по ноге, зависла на полувзмахе.  
— Да?

Лидия уставилась на него.  
— Что мы будем с ним делать?

Проблема была в том, что они пока не обсуждали план действий. В текущий момент они, казалось, просто сосредоточились на том, чтобы «сделать волков сильнее», а никакие ящерицы больше ни на кого не нападали (серьёзно, и это его жизнь). И все вроде как были вполне довольны таким положением вещей.

Им было необходимо получше обдумать все варианты.

После того как все разбрелись, Стайлз задержался, наблюдая за голой спиной Дерека (ну ладно, и за всем остальным телом тоже), который уже пошел в дом. После разговора со Скоттом Стайлз намеренно избегал оставаться с Дереком один на один, надеясь, что время и расстояние позволят ему как-то разобраться с тем, что он чувствовал рядом с Дереком… так и случилось. В отсутствие необходимости беспокоиться о том, что он думает, говорит или делает, когда речь заходит о Дереке, у Стайлза появилось много времени на поразмыслить и разобраться в себе. Теперь он вполне мог признать — хотя бы самому себе, — что Дерек его привлекал. Что реакции Стайлза на Дерека очень походили на те, какие были раньше в отношении Лидии. И это, судя по всему, делало его то ли би, то ли геем, то ли любителем оборотней, то ли ещё чем. В любом случае, точно не натуралом.

И… ничего страшного. Поначалу это казалось странным и тревожным, просто потому что Стайлз такого как-то совсем не ожидал и не планировал. Дерек же не только парень, он ещё и _оборотень._ Вокруг было столько парней, в которых Стайлз мог бы втрескаться, но его угораздило запасть на оборотня. Серьёзно, то, что с ним произошла такая фигня, уже стало нормой для его жизни.

Как и большинство людей, которых кто-то привлекает, Стайлз просто беспокоился о том, чтобы не выставить себя распоследним идиотом. Не самая лёгкая задача, если ты — Стайлз Стилински.

Он убеждал себя, что это всё равно не имеет особого значения. Едва ли Дерек чувствовал то же самое или собирался когда-нибудь сделать первый шаг. Они могут продолжать и дальше вести себя как обычно, и Стайлз это переживёт. Не сказать чтобы он чах или страдал от разбитого сердца. Это была простая влюблённость.

Услышав какой-то шум, Стайлз поднял голову и увидел Дерека, снова показавшегося в дверном проёме — на этот раз уже в футболке.  
— Чего ты хотел?

Пора. Стайлз радостно заулыбался.  
— А что? Может, с тобой повидаться, мистер Неунывающий. — Он прыгнул на ступеньки и замер где-то на полпути. — А на самом деле… — Улыбка померла. — Я хотел спросить, каковы твои планы насчет Джексона… ящерицы… если они у тебя есть.

Дерек какое-то время просто смотрел на него, а потом пожал плечами.  
— Зависит от обстоятельств. Пока он никого не убил, так что будем надеяться, что нам удастся найти какой-нибудь способ это контролировать.

— Контролировать его? Или превращение?

— Что-то из этого. Или всё сразу. Лишь бы помогло.

Стайлз на секунду прикусил нижнюю губу.  
— А если он кого-нибудь убьёт?

Дерек ответил ему бесстрастным взглядом.  
— Тогда я сделаю то, что должен. Тебе пора, — сказал он и, развернувшись, ушёл внутрь.

О. Стайлз совсем не собирался позволять вот так от себя отмахиваться. Преодолев оставшиеся ступени, он ворвался в дом.  
— Ты не можешь _убить_ его!

— Если он будет убивать людей, у меня не останется другого выбора, — раздался из темноты голос Дерека, а потом послышался щелчок, и комнату залило светом.

Стайлз моргнул, чтобы глаза быстрее адаптировались. Дерек казался тёмным пятном на синем фоне.  
— Но тут всё может быть как со Скоттом, понимаешь? Он пытался убить меня вскоре после обращения. Не то чтобы он хотел… он не мог это контролировать.

Дерек наклонил голову вперёд.  
— И если бы Скотт убил тебя, я бы и его прикончил. Или, может, ты бы предпочел, чтобы я позволил ему беспрепятственно бегать по городу и убивать попадающихся под руку невинных людей?

Ну…  
— Нет. Конечно нет. — Ему просто не нравилась сама идея о том, чтобы кто-нибудь кого-нибудь убивал. Джексон, быть может, и был тем ещё психованным мудаком, но смерти он не заслуживал. — Думаю, я просто предпочитаю любить, а не воевать, понимаешь?

— Благородно, — признал Дерек, — но нереально. Особенно в мире, где существуют создания вроде нас. — Он подошел к столу с музыкальным центром и принялся нарочито заинтересованно разглядывать кнопки, но Стайлзу было очевидно, что Дерек только пытался сделать занятой вид. — Ещё что-то?

Когда его голова была вот так опущена, а свет от лампы бил прямо ему в лицо…

Стайлз нахмурился.  
— У тебя бессонница?

Дерек удивлённо вскинул голову и посмотрел на него.  
— Что?

— Мешки, — ответил Стайлз, обводя пальцами собственные глаза, — у тебя начинает проявляться отменная пара. Имеет смысл приложить огурец.

— На мне большая ответственность, — загадочно произнёс Дерек. — И я не собираюсь прикладывать огурец к _глазам._

— Ой, да ладно тебе, все стильные оборотни ходят в спа-салоны. Когти там подпилить. Дополнительные услуги для шерсти, ну, знаешь… все тридцать три удовольствия. — Дерек просто продолжал смотреть на него. — Есть шансы, что это заставит тебя улыбнуться?

— Нет, — ответил Дерек, но… ха!

— Дёрнулся!

— О чём ты вообще?

Стайлз радостно подошёл ближе, ткнув пальцем в Дерека.  
— Твой рот! Он дёрнулся! С одной стороны!

— Ты бредишь.

— А ты отнекиваешься, — парировал Стайлз. Дерек так старательно пытался не улыбаться, что Стайлз это даже _видел._ — Правда вот в чём: ты думаешь, что я офигенный! Ты думаешь, что мои шутки — офигенные, и тебе хотелось бы быть мной.

— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты прямо сейчас оказался где-нибудь не здесь, вот чего мне хотелось бы.

— Печально, — продолжил Стайлз, — не все могут быть такими же гениальными, как я.

— И такими же скромными, — съязвил Дерек.

— А теперь уже ты пошутил!

Подняв руку к лицу, Дерек потёр переносицу.  
— Выметайся. — Сказано было совершенно неискренне.

— Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы улыбаться. Или смеяться. — Стайлз представил себе ту фотографию Дерека в «Бикон» — открытого, беззаботного. — Я знаю, раньше ты это делал.

Убрав руку в сторону, Дерек наградил его мрачным взглядом.  
— Многое изменилось.

Настроение вдруг свалилось в адские глубины. Стайлзу оказалось сложно приспособиться к внезапной перемене, и на то, чтобы сформулировать правильный ответ, у него ушло несколько секунд.  
— Знаешь, никогда не поздно начать снова жить. Ты явно этого хочешь, — добавил он, многозначительно окинув взглядом обновлённую комнату.

А теперь Дерек выглядел совершенно раздражённым.  
— О, а ты внезапно научился читать мысли и точно знаешь, чего я хочу?

Едва ли. Стайлз покачал головой.  
— Нет. Но я многое знаю об одиночестве, — сказал он, удерживая взгляд Дерека, и… _чёрт._ Он не мог сказать это. Его язык вечно втягивал его в неприятности. Теперь можно было продолжить оправдывать свою репутацию. — И я с первого взгляда узнаю человека, который прячется. На самом деле ты другой. Было бы здорово увидеть возвращение того парня. — Стайлз не прямо уж сбежал, но он, тут можете быть чертовски уверены, не стал стоять столбом, чтобы услышать или даже увидеть ответ Дерека.

Он был уже на середине поляны, чувствуя, как из-за собственного идиотского безрассудства в животе всё сжималось, а сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, когда вдруг услышал голос Дерека.

— Стайлз.

Стайлз замер, не обернувшись, сжав пальцы на лямке рюкзака.

— Будь осторожен.

Кивнув, он пошёл дальше.

Стайлз больше не останавливался, не оглядывался, не говорил. Но каким-то образом он знал, что Дерек следовал за ним всю дорогу до дома.

Просто на всякий случай.


	6. Chapter 6

Самостоятельные занятия в школьной библиотеке обычно проходили вполне безболезненно.

С ударением на «обычно».

— Эй, Фриказоид.

Стайлз вздохнул, даже не подняв голову от конспекта.  
— Всегда приятно тебя слышать, Джексон.

— Знаю, — ласково ответил Джексон. Наглый лжец. — Послушай, у меня маркер сдох. Не одолжишь мне свой?

Это была одна из самых странных просьб на памяти Стайлза, а учитывая, как складывалась его жизнь в последний год, это о многом говорило.  
— И зачем мне это делать?

— Потому что если откажешь, я…

Казалось, продолжения не предвиделось.  
— Будешь давить на меня пустыми угрозами?

— Просто одолжи мне сраный фломастер! — рявкнул Джексон.

Закатив глаза и всё так же не глядя на Джексона, Стайлз молча пихнул весь пенал в его сторону. Даже после возвращения маркера Стайлз постарался свести общение с Джексоном до минимума — то есть, до нуля. Но когда и спустя пятнадцать секунд Джексон продолжал нависал над ним, Стайлз наконец оставил иллюзии и, обернувшись, посмотрел на него.  
— Да?

Джексон, на самом-то деле, казался… оробевшим.  
— Ничего.

Угу. Конечно. Стайлз был чертовски уверен, что не собирается тратить собственное время на вытягивание слов из Джексона, так что…

— Ты в последнее время разговаривал с Лидией?

Кто этот конформист и что он сделал с Джексоном? Отложив ручку в сторону, Стайлз заинтересованно нахмурился.  
— …да?

Явно неуверенный в себе, Джексон смотрел куда угодно, только не на Стайлза.  
— Как она?

Стайлз нахмурился ещё сильнее.  
— Нет.

Удивившись, Джексон наконец встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Что нет?

— Нет, я не собираюсь работать… передатчиком в этом разговоре, или как ты хочешь это назвать. У вас двоих свои проблемы, с которыми нужно разобраться. Если хочешь знать, как она, _спроси_ её.

Джексон развернулся и ушёл. Стайлз лишь покачал головой, но услышав вибрацию телефона и тайком проверив сообщение от отца, широко усмехнулся.

— Бетти! — воскликнул Стайлз, протиснувшись через образовавшийся между разъезжающимися воротами проем, и рванул через забетонированную площадку.

Джип стоял не слишком далеко, поэтому Стайлз уже через несколько секунд оказался возле своей девочки, пытаясь обнять капот.  
— Детка, я скучал.

Встав возле джипа, отец скептически смотрел на Стайлза.  
— Вот не знаю, что меня больше беспокоит — это или то, насколько хорошо ты, по всей видимости, знаком со штрафстоянкой.

Это заявление лучше всего было пропустить мимо ушей, поэтому Стайлз именно так и поступил, двинувшись вокруг кузова Бетти и мягко поглаживая её ладонью по крыше.  
— Ты всё равно будешь меня любить, если я скажу, что влюблён в Бетти?

— Конечно буду, — не колеблясь ответил отец. — Придётся сдать тебя в психушку, но я всё равно буду любить тебя.

Изобразив гримасу «ха-ха, смешно, вот только совсем нет», Стайлз отпер машину уже отданными ему отцом ключами и с привычной лёгкостью скользнул на водительское сидение.

Он удовлетворённо вздохнул и поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Бетти хранила в себе немало хороших воспоминаний. Например, тот раз, когда в ней часов эдак шесть просидел умирающий Дерек. Или тот раз, когда Дерек ударил его головой о рулевое колесо. Или тот раз, когда Питер Хейл взял его в заложники и заставил приехать на ту парковку. Или все те бессчётные, бесконечные поездки, когда Скотт всё никак не переставал болтать про свою Эллисон.

Ещё раз, на хрена он вообще водил машину?

— Ну, вперёд, — подбодрил отец. — Не обращай на меня внимания. Я знаю, ты умираешь от желания прокатиться с ней наедине.

 _Вот она,_ причина.

Стайлз понимал, какое это клише — наслаждаться поездкой, со скрипом опустив стекла, врубив дребезжащую басовую музыку, ощущая, как ветер шевелит короткие волосы… Но всё это было правдой. Когда ему только купили машину, у Стайлза ушло совсем немного времени на то, чтобы осознать: это именно то избавление, которого он так долго искал. Всё казалось не таким ужасным, если опустить стекла и поднять громкость. Определённо, это было куда лучшим способом убить время, чем валяться в своей комнате, пялиться в потолок и ждать шагов, которые никогда не прозвучат. Ему почти удавалось забыть — хотя бы ненадолго.

Вняв совету отца, Стайлз радостно улыбнулся и завёл двигатель. К тому моменту, как он вырулил на дорогу, его пальцы уже отстукивали на руле ритм мелодии, доносившейся из дребезжащих динамиков, и всё это принадлежало ему. Правду говорят — нельзя понять, чем обладаешь, пока не потеряешь это. Ещё одно клише, но хрен с ним. Он правда скучал по всему этому, и до настоящего момента даже не осознавал, насколько сильно. Стайлз какое-то время катался без всякой определённой цели, пока не понял, что прошло уже больше часа, и… вот чёрт. Цены на бензин были зверские. Он не мог позволить себе продолжать.

Вспомнив, что у него так и так были другие планы, Стайлз решил попробовать доехать до Дерека на своей собственной машине. Поездка в «Порше» Джексона на высокой скорости по ухабистому подлеску едва ли могла сойти за приличный опыт, но будучи почти настоящим внедорожником, Бетти обеспечивала куда более комфортную езду.

Выехав на поляну и припарковавшись напротив дома Хейлов, он не ожидал приветственного парада, но хоть как-то ведь среагировать могли бы.

Хрен там.

— Хей, — поприветствовал он Лидию, взобравшись на крыльцо. — Что, исполнились мои самые смелые мечты, и я наконец стал невидимым? Внимание, сейчас будет безудержное веселье! Или это меня просто все игнорируют? — Стайлз кивнул на поляну, где пока никто ничем не выдал осведомлённости о его присутствии.

— Дерек минут пять назад сказал, что ты уже едешь сюда, — сухо пояснила она. — Нам наскучило ждать, и мы решили перенести Ежегодную Встречу Фанатов Стайлза на завтра.

Он прищурился. Лидия невинно улыбнулась.

Внезапный звук шагов за спиной заставил Стайлза обернуться и увидеть идущую к дому Эллисон.  
— Эллисон! Привет! Вся банда в сборе! — Он собрался было хлопнуть её по плечу, замешкался на секунду, но потом всё же решился и сделал это. — Как ты умудрилась отделаться от своих?

— Просто сказала им, что если они хотят запретить мне видеться со Скоттом, то им придётся приковать меня, как одно из тех существ, на которых они охотятся. — Серьёзно, у этой девчонки просто стальные яйца. — Кроме того, — продолжила она, — думаю, они лучше отнеслись к этой идее, увидев, что я беру с собой вот это. — Она подняла правую руку, и Стайлз только теперь осознал, с чем она пришла.

Несколько минут они втроём пробирались через лез, уходя подальше от поляны. Эллисон оживлённо болтала, часто разворачиваясь и начиная идти спиной вперёд.  
— То есть это понятно, что ни у одного из нас нет сверхчеловеческой силы или скорости, но я подумала, нет ни единой причины, почему мы не смогли бы помочь в драке.

Стайлз поднял руку.  
— Э-э, как насчёт врождённой неуклюжести?

Признавая это обстоятельство, Эллисон широко улыбнулась.  
— Нам хотя бы нужно знать, как защитить себя. Учитывая, какая последнее время обстановка в Бикон Хиллз, никогда не знаешь, что может произойти, и я понимаю, что не могу положиться на то, что Скотт меня защитит. Да я бы этого и не хотела.

Лидия медленно, согласно кивнула.  
— Ты сейчас прямо моя рок-звезда.

— Пожалуй, спасибо. — Эллисон звонко рассмеялась. — Пойдём. Покажу вам, что я умею. Кто хочет быть первым?

Лидия взялась за стрельбу так же, как бралась за всё, что угодно — великолепно.

Стайлз тоже взялся за стрельбу с тем же успехом, с каким брался за всё, что угодно — очень, очень плохо. Большую часть времени он проводил не за прицеливанием и собственно стрельбой — нет, вместо этого он, казалось, бесконечно шарил по окрестным кустам, выискивая болты, улетевшие не в заданном им направлении. То есть все.

И неважно, сколько советов ему давала Эллисон, или как он держал пальцы, или спину, или угол локтя… Стайлз просто не подходил для стрельбы. Это было очевидно.

— Давайте признаем это, — позже вздохнул он, протянув Эллисон последний болт, который каким-то образом умудрился зарыться под мёртвое дерево. — Некоторые из нас просто не рождены для того, чтобы стрелять заострёнными палками в плохих парней.

Это не испортило бодрое настроение Эллисон.  
— Но ты рождён для того, чтобы понимать, как пользоваться любыми технологиями, верно? — Это был откровенно риторический вопрос, и Стайлз просто с любопытством уставился на Эллисон, которая вытащила что-то из внутреннего кармана куртки и вложила в его раскрытую ладонь.

О-о-о-о-о. Электрошокер! Офигеть!  
— Он такой блестящий! — воскликнул Стайлз, тут же перехватив устройство так, чтобы рукоять прочно легла в ладонь. Прибор оказалось на удивление удобно держать.

Эллисон с Лидией, синхронно вскрикнув, поспешили убраться из-под прицела.

Ну, _это_ обнадёживало.  
— Эй, поверьте в меня хоть немного, ладно? Может, я и растяпа, но даже я не смогу случайно выстрелить в кого-то шокером. — Взвесив устройство в руке, он снова посмотрел на Эллисон. — А где ты вообще достала эту штуку? — Стайлз знал, что у Аржентов есть целый арсенал огнестрельного оружия в гараже, но он не был слишком уверен, что даже Эллисон могла бы просто взять оттуда всё, что захочется.

Она вдруг присмирела и затихла, уставившись в землю.  
— Он принадлежал моей тёте.

Неловко вышло. Стайлз с Лидией обменялись взглядами в стиле «Ну и что вообще на это можно сказать?», а потом Лидия взяла удар на себя.  
— Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Да не о чем тут особо разговаривать, — ответила Эллисон и решительно подняла голову. — На ней ответственность за смерть восьми человек, некоторые из которых были совсем детьми. Теперь это всё, что мне нужно знать. — Она показательно подняла взгляд к небу. — Темнеет, надо идти.

Стайлз не собирался с ней спорить.

Когда они притащились обратно к дому, парни — уже полностью одетые — тихо ждали их на крыльце. Скотт явно старательно подслушивал, потому что когда Эллисон подошла к нему, он незамедлительно притянул её в крепкое объятие.

Все пытались не смотреть на них, но молчание нарушил именно Дерек. У него под глазами всё ещё виднелись синяки, из-за чего Стайлз незаметно посматривал на него — или во всяком случае пытался делать это незаметно.  
— Как прошло?

Стайлз был только рад поддержать беседу.  
— Я облажался… да ладно, все этого ожидали. Эллисон примет участие в следующих Олимпийских играх. А у Лидии появился новый способ наводить страх на людей.

— Таких способов не может быть слишком много, — подметила она. В случае Лидии это было непреложной истиной.

— А вы, ребят? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Прогрессируют, — признал Дерек, а из его уст это было высшей похвалой. — Слуховой контроль Айзека впечатляет. Скотт хорошо справляется с определением отдельных запахов. Вскоре сможем отвести их в какое-нибудь людное место и устроить настоящее испытание.

— С нетерпением жду. — Скотт улыбнулся. Он казался счастливее, чем был на протяжении уже многих недель. Насколько знал Стайлз, Скотт с Дереком пока так и не поговорили о произошедшем с Питером, зато сосредоточились на укреплении способностей Скотта, что вернуло лёгкость в его походку, которой не было уже какое-то время.

Теперь всеобщее молчание казалось уже не таким неуютным, и спустя пару минут Дерек снова заговорил.  
— Завтра полнолуние. — Будто кому-то было нужно лишнее напоминание. — Завтра вечером приходят только оборотни. — Это разочаровывало… и было _совершенно_ объяснимо.

Все согласно что-то пробурчали и принялись прощаться. Скотт с Эллисон, обнявшись, ушли первыми. Но Лидия — это уже было интересно — отвела Дерека в сторону, попросив что-то там обсудить. Стайлз собирался самым наглым образом погреть уши, вот только, шагнув вправо, обнаружил вдруг оказавшегося рядом Айзека и понял, что с ним тоже хотят поговорить.

— Э-э. Привет! — Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не старался по максимуму избегать Айзека после того вечера, когда тот попробовал разделать его на филейки. Несмотря на то обстоятельство, что его лучший друг был оборотнем. Несмотря на то, что и Дерек был таковым. Стайлзу следовало бы успокоиться, но из-за того, с Айзеком они были знакомы не слишком хорошо, в его присутствии он настораживался. — Чем могу помочь? — А ещё он бы солгал, если бы заявил, что не пытается заглянуть за плечо Айзеку, чтобы узнать, что за хрень обсуждают там Дерек с Лидией.

— Я так и не извинился, — начал Айзек, что заставило Стайлза тут же перевести взгляд обратно на его лицо. — В тот первый вечер, когда я… — Он тяжело выдохнул.

Было бы преуменьшением сказать, что Стайлз этого не ожидал.  
— Не беспокойся на этот счёт, приятель. Скотт пытался сотворить куда худшее.

Такое утешение, видимо, не помогло.  
— Я не хочу быть человеком, который намеренно самым жестоким способом срывает свою злобу на людях, — выпалил Айзек. Его слова звучали пугающе, будто он говорил по собственному опыту. — И… оборотень или нет, именно таким я был в тот вечер.

Стайлз действительно не понимал, о чём вообще речь, но был более чем рад принять извинения… и уже сам начал чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что избегал Айзека.  
— Ла-а-адно. Но, как я уже сказал, Айзек… не волнуйся об этом. Серьёзно. Ты ещё только приспосабливался. Дай себе небольшую скидку.

Однако, Айзек, казалось, не слушал и продолжал бурчать себе под нос:  
— Я всё ещё не извинился перед Дереком…

Перед _Дереком?_ Может, это какая-то тема с неуважением в отношении альфы?  
— Он наверняка уже забыл об этом.

Айзек недоверчиво взглянул на Стайлза.  
— Я попытался напасть на _пару_ альфы, Стайлз. Он, может, пока и не сказал ничего на этот счёт, но такая выходка не из тех, что он просто так возьмёт и забудет.

У мозга Стайлза ушло пугающе много времени на то, чтобы сложить все слова воедино… и как только это произошло, в голове остались только односложные ответы. Нелёгкий процесс.  
— Что?

— Это… тяжело объяснить тому, кто сам не является оборотнем, но давай просто скажем, что сразу после обращения твои мысленные способности пребывают совсем не в лучшей форме. Сплошные инстинкты. Я хотел физически причинить боль Дереку, — просто заявил Айзек. — Но он был сильнее, и я не мог этого сделать. Поэтому я переключился на следующий способ ранить его.

Сделав больно _Стайлзу?_ Айзек думал, что Стайлз — _пара_ Дерека?

— Нет! — с энтузиазмом зашипел Стайлз, лихорадочно водя руками между собой и стоявшим в отдалении Дереком. — Мы не пара! Я не его пара! Он не моя пара! Не происходит никакого _спаривания!_ — закончил он, особенно театрально взмахнув рукой.

— Ну, я знаю, что технически вы не, эм… спаривались, но я просто подумал, что вы ждёте, пока тебе не исполнится восемнадцать…

— О боже _мой!_ — Стайлз шлёпнул ладонью по лицу. Как такое вообще могло с ним произойти, ну правда? Он припечатал Айзека своим самым серьёзным взглядом. — Позволь мне кое-что прояснить. Я и Дерек? Никаких больших да-да. Большое нет-нет. Очень большое нет-нет. Ясно?

Айзек уставился на него с искренним удивлением.  
— Ты увер...?

— О господи, конечно, я уверен! Поверь мне, Айзек, — напряжённо продолжил Стайлз, — я бы знал, если бы встречался… или спаривался… поверить не могу, что только что это сказал… с Дереком. И это не. Происходит. — Для пущей убедительности он ещё раз взмахнул руками.

Начав наконец согласно кивать, Айзек заговорил как-то неловко, время от времени бросая взгляд на Дерека — который, к счастью, был слишком погружен в беседу с Лидией и, казалось, совсем ничего не заметил.  
— Прости. Наверное… ну, у Скотта явно лучше с нюхом. Очевидно, я просто… впал в заблуждение. Когда становишься оборотнем, совсем иначе начинаешь многое воспринимать. Эм-м, — он помедлил, — не мог бы ты не упоминать об этом…

— Даже не думал, — уверил его Стайлз. Потому что ну правда, каким вообще мазохистом Айзек его считал?

— Айзек подумал, что вы с Дереком — пара?

— Я _знаю,_ ладно? — воскликнул Стайлз, рухнув на кровать.

На какое-то время повисла пугающая пауза, а потом из трубки снова донёсся голос Скотта.  
— Гм…

Стайлз широко распахнул глаза.  
— Знаю я это «гм». Это совсем не хорошее «гм». Что это «гм» значит?

Скотт снова помедлил с ответом.  
— Только то, что… я могу… вродекакпонятьпочемуонтакрешил?

Стайлз резко сел, свесив ноги с кровати.  
— Объясни мне — подробно и с расстановкой, — что именно ты имеешь в виду.

— Ну, изначально эту тему вообще Эллисон подняла…

— О боже мой! — И _Эллисон_ туда же?

— А потом, когда я начал действительно обращать внимание…

— О боже мой…

— И моё обоняние стало гораздо лучше…

— О боже _мой!_

— И не понадобилось особых усилий, чтобы разобраться, чьё, э-э-э, возбуждение… — Скотт точно покраснел, тут можно было не сомневаться… но и Стайлз не отставал. — Чьё возбуждение на кого направлено, — выдавил он наконец.

Это, наверное, было худшее развитие, которое мог приобрести этот разговор. Вместо того чтобы дать Стайлзу самому поделиться новостями, Скотт просто-напросто унюхал в нем гомосексуальность.  
— Возможно, этот разговор нам стоило бы провести лицом к лицу.

— Стайлз, мне плевать. Ты должен понимать, что мне нет до этого никакого дела, ясно?

Закрыв глаза, Стайлз кивнул.  
— Да. — Он откашлялся, отчаянно желая переключиться на другую тему. — И всё же я утверждаю, что вся эта фигня с «парами» притянута за уши. В смысле, только то, что меня не тошнит при одном взгляде на Дерека, не означает….

— Гм, — перебил его Скотт.

Ох чёрт.  
— Опять «гм», серьёзно? — Стайлз покачал головой. Чем быстрее они с этим разберутся, тем лучше. Тогда он сможет лечь спать и забыть о том, что весь этот разговор вообще произошёл. — Ладно, давай, жги. Скажи, что я упускаю.

— Прости, я… — Скотт запнулся. — Я подумал, что я… хотя, наверное, я на самом деле не…

— _Скотт._ — Серьёзно, Стайлз тут умирал. Человек под пытками способен вытерпеть не так много.

Скотт наконец избавил его от страданий.  
— Ну, гм… возбуждение. — Скотту, наверное, так никогда и не удастся сказать это слово, предварительно не замешкавшись. — Это… не только ты. Оно исходит от… вас обоих. — Он помедлил. — Взаимное.

…Стайлз сильно подозревал, что это выражение на его лице останется там на ближайшие лет эдак пятьдесят.


	7. Chapter 7

— Почему ты мне не сказал?

— О чём? Что у вас с Дереком друг на друга стоит? — поинтересовался Скотт, словно это был не самый странный риторический вопрос из всех, что он когда-либо задавал. — Я подумал, что ты знаешь и не хочешь ничего с этим делать, или… что ты всё ещё сидишь в шкафу. — Как это _Скотт_ незаметно от Стайлза стал таким смекалистым в подобного рода вопросах? — Так или иначе, — продолжил Скотт, — это было совершенно не моё дело. Я решил, что ты сам поднимешь этот вопрос, когда будешь готов.

Стайлз продолжал пялиться в стену, цепляясь за мобильник. Этот разговор подкинул ему невероятно много тем для размышления, и Стайлз просто не знал, с какой начать.  
— Мне нужен «Тайленол», — пробормотал он и, подняв свободную руку, успокаивающе потёр лоб.

— Хочешь, я приду? — предложил Скотт. Стайлз почти поддался искушению, но потом взглянул на часы — время уже перевалило за девять часов вечера.

— Нет. Нет, — решил он. — Спасибо, чувак, но… — Стайлз понимал, что скажет правду. — Наверное, мне просто нужно самому с этим разобраться. Но я должен ещё кое-что спросить. — Один вопрос, медленно терзавший его из подсознания с момента признания Скотта. Один вопрос, как который Стайлз уже наверняка знал ответ.

Но ему необходимо было это услышать.

— Конечно.

Тонкого способа спросить об этом в действительности не существовало, так что…  
— Дерек тоже может чувствовать это на мне?

Скотт оставался подозрительно молчаливым пугающе долгое время. А потом наконец…  
— Да.

Чудненько.  
— И он знает, что оно… направлено именно на него?

— …да. Но оно не одностороннее, верно? — быстро уверил его Скотт. — В смысле, нет ни единой причины дёргаться из-за того, что он знает о твоём влечении к нему, если его и самого к тебе влечёт, верно?

— Можно подумать, — пробормотал Стайлз, заново ощутив раздражение и вдруг накатившую панику, словно ему грозило вот-вот выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи. — Мне нужно идти, Скотт. Спасибо за… спасибо. — Если Скотт чего и ответил, Стайлз не услышал. Потому что скинул звонок в ту же секунду, как закончил говорить, и снова упал на кровать.

Он привлекал Дерека. Это было удивительно и всё же… не _слишком_ удивительно. Стайлз уже так долго пытался убедить себя, что такой поворот событий даже в теории невозможен, когда на самом деле… Разве не знал он об этом уже давно? Стайлз был единственным, кого Дерек швырял об стены как тряпичную куклу, и в то время как большинству нормальных людей такие отношения показались бы очень нездоровыми, для оборотней это было что-то вроде дёрганья за косички.

Неужели Дерек _всё это время_ просто _совершенно ужасно_ флиртовал с ним?

И даже если отбросить возможность флирта, самой большой проблемой являлось то, что Дерек знал — как минимум уже некоторое время — о взаимности их влечения. И ничего не предпринял.

Это привело разум Стайлза к нескольким теориям:  
1\. Дерек питался виной, как сырым мясом, и намеревался заниматься самобичеванием, отказывать себе во всем желаемом и влачить одинокое, мрачное существование (эта казалась наиболее вероятной).  
2\. Дерек думал, что Стайлз ещё недостаточно взрослый (эта тоже стояла высоко в списке).  
3\. У Дерека проблемы с отношениями после того, как Кейт поимела его по всем фронтам и основательно разрушила его доверие (ладно, что ни говори, у Дерека была куча совершенно обоснованных и понятных причин избегать любого рода отношений со Стайлзом).  
4\. Дерек, несмотря на собственное влечение, думал, что развивать их отношения в каком бы ни было направлении не стоило. Даже если этим направлением был бы просто секс.

Секс.

_Секс._

Стайлз мог бы заниматься _сексом._ С _Дереком._

Естественно, он немало размышлял обо всём, что касалось гомосексуальности, но концентрировался при этом как-то больше на эмоциональных её аспектах. На том, как это повлияет на него как личность, на его ожидания от жизни и самоощущение. Он не слишком много размышлял о, собственно, гейском сексе… и раньше это как-то совсем не представляло проблемы, потому что едва ли Стайлз ждал, что ему в ближайшем будущем вообще обломится хоть какой-нибудь секс. Но теперь, когда он знал, что привлекает Дерека, его мозг просто не мог абстрагироваться от этой идеи.

К тому же: что вы хотите от подростка?

Стайлз был довольно умным парнем, отлично разбирающимся в компьютерах… он знал, что подразумевает секс парня с парнем. И сама мысль о том, чтобы делать что-то из этого с Дереком… не была совсем уж неприятной. На самом деле, эта мысль вызывала совершенно, стопроцентно и абсолютно противоположные неприятным ощущения.

А всё из-за Дерека.

Дерек думал, что Стайлз _секси,_ а такая хрень случается только в сказках. Может, Стайлз и правда был нуждающейся в спасении принцессой. Если это означало, что ему удастся заняться сексом с Дереком, Стайлз был совершенно точно согласен мириться с таким прочтением своего персонажа.

После ночи, включившей в себя всего пару часов измождённого сна, Стайлзу прекрасно удавалось производить впечатление бредущего по коридору лунатика. До кабинета химии оставалось всего несколько дверей, когда рядом со Стайлзом вдруг возникла Лидия. Она даже не поздоровалась, зато сразу же накинулась на него с резкой критикой на тему состояния организации грядущего школьного бала и того, что хоть атака оборотня и вынудила её целую неделю проваляться в больнице, это совсем не повод назначать ответственным кого-то ещё.

— …особенно кого-то с необычайно слабым пониманием ориентирования в пространстве. — Она нарочито удручённо покачала головой. — Мне плевать, что она говорит — ей ни за что не удастся впихнуть в спортзал такое количество столов. Танцпол придётся урезать, и люди начнут уходить раньше. Такое ощущение, что у неё в голове ни единой извилины.

Углядев в двери кабинета химии спасение от этой откровенно односторонней беседы, Стайлз неопределённо помычал.

— Да что с тобой такое? — требовательно спросила Лидия, развернувшись перед ним и заставив притормозить его шаркающие шаги. — Ты совсем… тихий. Как бы это ни было изумительно, на самом деле такое твоё поведение раздражает гораздо сильнее, чем твоя почти постоянная неспособность заткнуться.

— Я устал. — Стайлз зевнул, подчёркивая смысл собственных слов.

— Хм-м. — Лидия смерила его внимательным взглядом. — Бурная ночка?

— Когда у меня вообще были занятые ночи? — спросил он. — Ну, за исключением… — Стайлз изобразил пальцами клыки в уголках рта. — …дел.

Лидия, казалось, не впечатлилась. На самом деле, она словно бы сосредоточилась на чём-то совершенно ином.  
— Знаешь, не думай, будто я не заметила, что у Дерека последнее время мешки под глазами…

Будь Стайлз ближе к стене — наверняка побился бы об неё головой.  
— Даже не начинай. Да, он секси. Нет, ничего не происходит.

Она улыбнулась — впервые с тех пор, как подскочила к нему в этом коридоре.  
— Но ты это хотя бы признаешь! Уже прогресс. Ну, и как шкаф выглядит изнутри?

Стайлз одарил её тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Куда привлекательнее, чем ты.

Лидия, сложив руки на груди, самодовольно улыбнулась.  
— Я бы сейчас сострила насчёт брёвен, но это ниже моего достоинства,

— Кстати о Дереке, — начал Стайлз, потому что этот разговор ушёл уже слишком далеко от нужной темы, и слишком уж быстро, — что у тебя с ним?

Озадаченно склонив голову набок, Лидия нахмурилась.  
— У меня с Дереком? Нет никаких нас с Дереком. Конечно, он отлично выглядит без футболки, но единственный человек, на которого у него в последнее время стоит… _парень,_ так что я не вижу особого смысла…

На мгновение прикрыв глаза, Стайлз резко перебил её.  
— Вчера вечером. Когда Скотт с Эллисон ушли. Я разговаривал с Айзеком. А вы с Дереком что-то обсуждали. Очень напряжённо.

Лидия озадаченно хмурилась, пока на её лице не проступило понимание. На какую-то долю секунды она, казалось, выглядела удивлённой, но это выражение ушло так быстро, что его можно было посчитать плодом воображения Стайлза.  
— О! Я просто спрашивала, учитывая, насколько все мы беспокоимся насчёт того… — она понизила голос, — …что может сделать Джексон, можно ли принять какие-нибудь предупреждающие меры, чтобы не дать ему никого ранить. Учиться самозащите, конечно, хорошо и полезно, но это не остановит Джексона от нападений на других людей.

Наклонившись к ней, Стайлз понимающе кивнул.  
— И?

— Он сказал, что лично об этом позаботится.

Ну, это говорило ему ровным счётом ничего.  
— И?

— Что и? — Лидия пожала плечами. — Он не вдавался в подробности. На случай если ты не заметил, он ещё менее общительный, чем Джексон.

А теперь Стайлзу было просто любопытно. Как только они вошли в класс и уселись на свои законные места, он попытался понять, что это означало… и занимался этим ровно до того момента, когда осознал, что Джексон только что вошёл в кабинет и направился прямиком к Лидии. И собирался с ней поговорить. Добровольно.

Лидия выглядела такой же удивлённой, каким чувствовал себя Стайлз, хотя у неё ушло совсем немного времени, чтобы скрыть свою реакцию.

Первая фраза Джексона была не так уж и плоха.  
— Я знаю, мы какое-то время не разговаривали.

И конечно же, Лидия точно знала, как побольнее уколоть его эго.  
— Должно быть, это потому что ты меня бросил. Помнишь такое? — элегантно поинтересовалась она, одарив его неприятной улыбкой.

Джексон скривился, неловко почесав шею.  
— Да, я… конечно. Я просто хотел узнать… как ты. Ну, знаешь. После всего.

Лидия недоверчиво покачала головой и отвернулась.

Джексон замешкался и несколько секунд просто смотрел на неё сверху вниз. У него слегка дёрнулась рука — почти создавалось впечатление, будто он хочет коснуться плеча Лидии. Но в конечном счёте он, должно быть, решил этого не делать. Рука сжалась в кулак, а Джексон развернулся и молча ушёл.

Лидия какое-то время сидела с опущенной головой, а потом, когда она наконец снова выпрямилась, Стайлз поймал её взгляд и выразительно кивнул, как бы спрашивая «Ты в порядке?».

Пожав плечами, Лидия снова посмотрела вниз.

Двумя секундами позже в кабинет ввалились Скотт с Эллисон. Оба счастливо улыбались друг другу, а кожа у них была подозрительно покрасневшей.

_Мерзость._

Повернувшись спиной к своим отвратительным лучшим друзьям, Стайлз попытался понять, что за хрень такая происходит с Джексоном. Он ещё и до того, как стал ящерицей, не отличался хорошим настроением, а теперь стало даже хуже — за исключением последних нескольких дней, когда его личность просто сияла в сравнении. Казалось, он и правда беспокоился о людях… как минимум, о Лидии. Он послушался совета Дэнни. Он спросил Лидию, как она — публично, словно ему было наплевать, что весь остальной класс станет свидетелем наличия у него настоящих человеческих эмоций.

Что спровоцировало такой резкий скачок в его настроении? Это напоминало оборотней, которые в день полнолуния проявляли чудеса нестабильности характера, но…

— О, — тихо протянул он себе под нос, хотя его рука панически метнулась к карману. — Ой-ёй! — воскликнул он, потому что, чёрт, это ведь могло быть самой настоящей _правдой._ И да, он смутно осознавал, что все вокруг таращились на него, будто у него случился нервный срыв, но Стайлзу было наплевать. Он разблокировал телефон и запустил приложение, отображающее фазы луны (очень полезное приложение для лучшего друга оборотня, прочные пять звёзд в рейтинг). Промотав последние пару недель, Стайлз посмотрел на дату, произвёл мысленные подсчёты… и громко вскрикнул.

— Мистер Стилински. — Вот дерьмо, Харрис пришёл. — Вы прекрасно осведомлены о школьной политике относительно использования телефона на уроках. Останетесь после занятий. Сегодня. — Он выжидающе протянул руку.

Стайлзу бы сразу же отдать мобильник, поступить — как известно — правильно, но он был так _взволнован,_ и одержим, и…  
— Но, я только, мне нужно… — Он махнул в общем направлении Лидии, Скотта и Эллисон, словно это могло объяснить всё «Эй, у меня есть работоспособная теория насчёт нашей местной ящерицы-убийцы, о которой мне нужно рассказать друзьям».

— О, отказываетесь отдать? — злобно поинтересовался Харрис. Стайлз ничего такого не говорил! — Возможно, вам нужно провести в школе весь день в наказание.

Стайлз, застонав, уронил голову на парту.

К тому времени, когда его наконец выпустили из школы (и когда он заполучил свой телефон обратно в загребущие ручонки), все остальные уже давно разъехались. С виноватым видом сунув пояснительную записку в рюкзак, Стайлз бросил его на заднее сиденье джипа и захлопнул дверцу, а потом завёл мотор. Он знал, что Дерек предупредил: этим вечером вход только для оборотней. Но ведь пока что стоял день — ещё часа два точно оставалось, — и это было важно.

Стайлз старался сдерживаться всю дорогу до Дерека, тратя слишком много времени на проверку спидометра, хотя надо было бы на то, чтобы постараться ни в кого не врезаться. К тому моменту, как он добрался до леса, движение стало посвободнее, так что ему приходилось концентрироваться только на том, чтобы не перевернуться вместе с джипом.

Затормозив резче, чем следовало бы на покрытой грязью и листьями поверхности, Стайлз выскочил из машины ещё до того, как та окончательно остановилась.  
— Дер-ЭЙК! — Он вдруг оказался на земле, сверху всем весом навалился Дерек, а на горле плотно сомкнулась пугающе сильная рука.

Личное пространство, очевидно, стало чуждым Дереку понятием, поскольку он наклонился ещё ближе, мазнув носом по носу Стайлза.  
— Я сказал. Никаких. _Людей._ — Дерек не обратился, но его глаза сверкали ярко-красным, и это ну очень тревожило.

А ещё возбуждало.

Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но в итоге у него вырвался лишь высокий писк.

Или, возможно, скрип. Это вполне мог быть и скрип.

— Тебе повезло, что я уже приковал Айзека. Его первое полнолуние. — Ослабив хватку, Дерек переместил руку, чтобы впиться пальцами в щеку Стайлза. Дерек что… _обнюхивал_ его? Не будь это угрозой физической расправы, у Стайлза мигом бы встал… и такого он раньше в себе как-то не подозревал. — Понятия не имею, как он справится. — Дерек отстранился и сел на пятки, проводя пальцем вниз по груди Стайлза.

Ого, тпру!

— Это важно, — выдохнул Стайлз.

Дерек молча изучал его, склонив голову набок.  
— У тебя сердце колотится, — задумчиво пробормотал он, — но не сильнее обычного.

Что, самое время поговорить об этом? Серьёзно?  
— Дерек, я просто хочу напомнить тебе, что сегодня полнолуние, ясно? И вся ситуация ничуть не отличается от тех, когда мы спорим и ты периодически как можно больнее швыряешь меня о ближайшие поверхностности. На самом деле ты не хочешь меня ранить.

Это заняло несколько секунд, но слова, казалось, всё же достигли сознания Дерека. Он помотал головой — красный цвет ушёл из глаз — и оглядел себя, словно его самого удивили собственные действия. Несколько секунд спустя он уже оказался как минимум в трёх метрах от Стайлза, отвернувшись и упорно держась к нему спиной.

Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, Стайлз машинально похлопал себя ладонями, чтобы убедиться, что всё на месте. Ладно. Поехали.  
— Я думаю, дело в луне, — начал он, потому что чем скорее он отойдёт от этой травмы, тем лучше. — Думаю, она контролирует Джексона так же, как контролирует вас. Только… немного по-другому.

Несмотря на туманящую разум агрессию, Дерек явно заинтересовался этой идеей и сразу же обернулся.  
— Как?

— Я проверил дату нападения в мастерской, — сказал Стайлз, двинувшись навстречу Дереку в жажде поделиться открытием. — Тогда было новолуние. И Джексона можно было выдвигать на звание Антисоциального Мудака Года. Но с тех пор не было ни одного нападения, ни намёка. И чем ближе полнолуние — самая отдалённая от новолуния дата, — тем больше он становится похож на нормального парня. Ну вроде тех, кто в случае, если собьёт пушистого кролика своей очень дорогой машиной, действительно расстроится, а не примется жаловаться насчёт нанесённого кузову ущерба. Может, тут как с вами, понимаешь? — восторженно вскрикнул он. — Только вместо того, чтобы превратиться в психопата под влиянием полной луны, он так реагирует на новолуние.

Дерек всё это осмыслил, а потом скептически посмотрел на Стайлза.  
— Никогда раньше о таком не слышал.

— А я раньше никогда не слышал о реально существующих оборотнях, — подметил Стайлз. — Всё возможно. Если луна влияет на оборотней, почему не на ящериц? Может, это что-то вроде… какой-то причудливой генетической мутации. Может, тут какие-то проблемы в прошлом его семьи. Так или иначе, стоит проверить. И раз пока было всего одно нападение, и только в новолуние, может, нам только о новолуниях и стоит беспокоиться. Может, это единственный день, когда он не в силах это контролировать.

Вот. Вот она. Не так уж и плохо звучащая в голове теория Стайлза по поводу того, что происходит с Джексоном. Она казалось довольно убедительной. Если только…  
— Если только не было других… происшествий, которыми ты решил не делиться. Лидия рассказала мне, — добавил он, увидев озадаченное выражение лица Дерека, — о твоём стремлении «самостоятельно со всем разобраться».

Поняв, в чём дело, Дерек покачал головой.  
— Нет, я ничего не видел. Я даже не видел, как он обращается.

И мозг Стайлза вдруг провёл ещё одну логическую цепочку. Дерек, который самостоятельно со всем разбирается. Мешки у него под глазами. Комментарий про то, что не видел обращений Джексона. Направив обвиняющий перст на Дерека, Стайлз открыл рот.  
— Ты следишь за ним! Каждую ночь!

Дерек уставился на него так, словно это были совсем не новости.  
— Я же говорил, на мне большая ответственность.

— Ага, и на этом всё! Вот сложно было просто сказать «хей, Стайлз, я каждую ночь присматриваю за Джексоном, чтобы убедиться, что он не выпустит свою внутреннюю ящерицу и не сожрёт кого-нибудь»? Нет, тебе же надо быть всем таким таинственным и загадочным!

— Это имеет какое-то значение? — рявкнул Дерек. — Важно другое: мы знаем, что он никому не вредит.

— Да, но твоё здоровье тоже имеет значение, — заспорил Стайлз. — Ты хоть представляешь себе, что творит с телом недосып?

— Полагаю, ты собираешься рассказать мне о…

— Утомление, — Стайлз принялся перечислять, загибая пальцы, — неуклюжесть, потеря веса… или набор такового. Не говоря уже об…

— Тебе абсолютно точно нужно держаться подальше от интернета.

— …эффекте, которое оно оказывает на когнитивные функции. Что, если тебе придётся выступить против него, когда ты будешь ослаблен?

— Я оборотень, — возразил Дерек. — Мне не нужно так много сна, как тебе.

— А как насчёт хоть _какого-нибудь_ сна? — Стайлз подскочил к Дереку и толкнул его в грудь. — Сколько часов ты урываешь за ночь? Хм-м?

Ноздри Дерека расширились (он что, опять принюхивался?). Закрыв глаза, он медленно и осторожно склонил голову сначала к одному, а потом к другому плечу. Когда Дерек открыл глаза, радужки снова были красными.

Удивлённо уставившись на собственный палец, Стайлз отдёрнул руку. Осознав, насколько близко к груди Дерека стоит, он отшатнулся.

Дерек сжал руки в кулаки.  
— Я… _ценю_ твоё беспокойство. И я _ценю_ принесённую тобой информацию. А теперь иди. _Прочь._ Прежде чем я сделаю что-то, о чём мы оба пожалеем.

Какая-то часть Стайлза хотела выяснить, что конкретно имелось в виду.

Но более разумная часть наконец заставила его развернуться и сбежать в безопасность джипа.


	8. Chapter 8

Следующие три дня Стайлз избегал соваться в дом Дерека.

Остальные это заметили и пытались вызвать его на разговор, но он отбрыкивался отговорками вроде необходимости помочь отцу, в которые никто не верил.

Да и в любом случае, какая от него реальная польза на тренировках? Дерек, Скотт и Айзек были оборотнями, Эллисон — виртуозным стрелком, а Лидия была умнее всех их вместе взятых.

Стайлз среди них находился только смеха ради. Что, в целом, было не так уж и плохо, но группа явно не слишком в нём нуждалась. Как вообще смех мог бы остановить Джексона? Едва ли удастся рассмешить его до потери пульса, особенно учитывая, что у чувства юмора в принципе не наблюдалось.

У отца ушло совсем немного времени, чтобы заметить: что-то не так. Как и в большинстве их противостояний, Стайлза загнали в угол во время завтрака.

— Итак. — Отец отставил кружку на стойку.

Узнав этот тон, Стайлз попытался разглядеть своё отражение в миске с хлопьями.

Разноцветные колечки сотрудничать не спешили.

— Поссорился со Скоттом? Вы вечно везде шляетесь вдвоём, но последние несколько дней ты провёл в подозрительном одиночестве. — Стайлз не знал наверняка, откуда отцу это известно — они обычно виделись только по утрам, да время от времени, мельком — вечером. Но, опять же, отец Стайлза был шерифом Бикон Хиллз. У него наверняка везде шпионы.

— Конечно, — спокойно признался Стайлз, потому что это было проще, чем выпалить как на духу. «Хей, пап? Знаешь того таинственного парня старше меня, на которого у меня стоит? Так вот, оказывается, что и у него на меня тоже стоит, а пару дней назад он меня до чёртиков перепугал».

«А я упоминал, что он оборотень?»

Нет, лучше уж и дальше прикрываться Скоттом.

— Ты же знаешь, какой Скотт. Вечно думает только об Эллисон, забывая обо всём остальном.

Отец задумчиво кивнул, обхватив кружку большой ладонью.  
— Одним из самых ценных качеств тебя, как моего сына, — он намеренно медленно отпил кофе, а потом отставил кружку обратно на стойку, — я считаю то, что ты не смог бы солгать, даже если бы от этого зависела твоя жизнь.

Опустив плечи, Стайлз закрыл глаза.

Отец и не подумал завершить разговор на этой ноте.  
— Ты же не думал, будто я не замечу внезапное отсутствие сообщений о том, что ты собираешься к Дереку?

— Нет, но человек же может надеяться. — Стайлз вздохнул. Ему следовало понимать, что пытаться хоть что-то утаивать от отца бесполезно.

— Что-то… случилось? — В интонациях отца сквозила интересная смесь из «я выслушаю всё, что ты захочешь мне рассказать, даже если мне будет неловко» и «если он сделал что-то, чего ты не хотел, у меня есть законное разрешение на ношение оружия».

И беспокоило больше всего то, что проблема вполне могла подпадать под вторую категорию.

Возможно.

В каком-то смысле.

Стайлз думал, что уже разобрался со всей этой фигнёй из серии «если тебе нравятся парни в этом смысле, тебе нравятся _прикосновения_ к парням в этом смысле». Сама мысль о том, чтобы заниматься чем-то даже отдалённо относящимся к настоящему сексу, определённо, была довольно приятной. Но когда несколько дней назад Дерек оказался совсем-совсем близко и…

В реальности всё было иначе. Насколько бы горячим парнем ни был Дерек, ещё он был горячим парнем-оборотнем. Стайлз тогда увидел лишь проблеск этой сущности, но сама идея о том, что Дерек будет даже немного похож на такого себя, когда они… сблизятся…

Стайлз всегда считал агрессию Дерека по отношению к нему сексуальной, даже если раньше и не был способен или не хотел признаться в этом самому себе. Когда Дерек толкал его на дверь, деревья и всё, что попадалось под руку, хватал и пихал в нужную сторону… от этого пульс Стайлза неизменно ускорялся, и не только из-за адреналина. Но тем вечером между ними случился самый откровенно сексуальный момент за всё время. Они едва прикоснулись друг к другу (за исключением того, что Дерек, ну, знаете, _посидел на нём_ ), но когда лицо Дерека было так близко, когда его палец провёл по лицу Стайлза, груди, и тот видел, действительно _видел,_ насколько тяжело даётся Дереку сдерживать себя, как никогда не пришлось бы обычному парню…

К этому нужно было привыкнуть. Стайлз не мог совладать с собой и теперь постоянно задумывался, как Эллисон справляется с этой стороной Скотта, а потом тут же хотел, чтобы эти мысли никогда не приходили ему в голову. _Мерзость._

В любом случае, Стайлз даже в таком запутанном состоянии на самом деле не хотел, чтобы отец застрелил Дерека, сколько бы удовлетворения это ни принесло.

А вот если зарядить ему электрошоком... Очень даже приемлемо.

— Просто мне нужно кое с чем разобраться, — намеренно загадочно сказал он.

— Взять отсрочку, чтобы обдумать проблему… обычно это наилучший курс действий, — согласно сказал отец, а потом вдруг сменил тон: — С другой стороны, некоторые из лучших событий в моей жизни никогда бы не случились, если бы я не последовал тому, что подсказывали инстинкты.

— Например?

— Например, встреча с твоей матерью, — ответил отец, невидяще глядя куда-то вдаль. — Она была самой красивой девушкой из всех, что я когда-либо встречал… от и до. И боже, такая болтушка. — Улыбнувшись на этих словах, отец ненадолго опустил голову. — Она всегда не колеблясь делилась своим мнением на любую тему. А я просто таращился на неё целыми днями, и на моём лице, полагаю, вечно сияла глупая улыбка. И она _позволяла_ мне это. А потом, однажды, посреди её тирады по поводу новых налогов на парковку я, даже не задумавшись, просто… пригласил её на свидание.

И сам тепло улыбнувшись, Стайлз тихо заговорил:  
— А потом она сказала «слава богу», потому что уже три месяца от тебя этого ждала.

— Она была очень старомодной в самых неожиданных вопросах, — согласился отец, наконец встретившись взглядом со Стайлзом.

Стайлз уже слышал эту историю как минимум десяток раз.

Но это был первый раз с момента смерти мамы.

И это почему-то придало ему смелости.  
— Я пытаюсь справиться с… гм. — Он запнулся и почесал шею. — С тем, что это значит. Ну, понимаешь, быть с… быть с парнем. — Стайлз не сказал всей правды, но при этом выбрал максимально близкую формулировку, которая не давала поводов для куда более странного разговора. Этот разговор сам по себе и так был чертовски странным.

Казалось, отцу было настолько же неуютно, как чувствовал себя Стайлз. Отец как-то подозрительно прищурился.  
— «Быть с», в смысле как…?

— _Быть_ с, — с выражением повторил Стайлз, потому что серьёзно, как это могло быть не очевидно?

— Ясно. — Отец выпрямился и, мазнув взглядом по всей кухне, снова сфокусировался на Стайлзе. — Значит ли это, что ты думаешь… что есть вероятность? — Вид у него был такой, будто он _совсем_ не хотел знать подробности.

— Ага. — Стайлз кивнул, адресовав этот жест уже окончательно размякшим хлопьям. — Определённо, вероятность есть.

Это было… довольно-таки большое допущение. Ему точно нравились парни, или, во всяком случае, один парень, который порядком старше него. И этому самому парню он тоже нравился. Стайлз подумывал о возможности того, что когда-нибудь — в очень, очень далёком будущем — у них с этим парнем будет секс (при условии, что они оба смогут преодолеть громадные горы проблем и груз изуродованного прошлого).

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — наконец поинтересовался отец.

— Что? — Стайлз звякнул ложкой о стенку миски и теперь наблюдал, как молоко качалось от одного края к другому.

— Что твоя мама чертовски гордилась бы тобой. Я-то точно горжусь.

Этот момент словно застыл во времени; никто из них не знал, что делать дальше. Стайлз был вполне уверен, что в ближайшем будущем им светят объятия, но как только он наконец поднял голову и позволил ложке погрузиться в тарелку, раздался звонок в дверь.

Выругавшись — а он обычно пытался не делать этого при Стайлзе, — отец тут же подорвался и пошёл к двери.  
— Сейчас вернусь.

— Хорошо, — тихо уверил его Стайлз, быстро проведя дрожащей рукой по лицу. Он весь трясся, но при этом чувствовал себя _офигенно._ Стайлз просто сидел и молча улыбался своим мыслям, пока не узнал доносившийся из прихожей голос. Нахмурившись, Стайлз отодвинул стул от стойки, неслышно — благослови господь носки — прокрался по полу и осторожно выглянул в коридор.

Угу. И правда, мистер Аржент.

Мистер Аржент, который весь такой _дружелюбно_ улыбался отцу (когда это они вообще успели _подружиться_?), положив руку ему на плечо и открыто улыбаясь очень, очень пугающими зубами.

А отец — потому что он офигенный — как раз занимался тем, что лепил отговорки.  
— Мне правда жаль, Крис, но мы тут как раз в процессе…

— Всё нормально, пап, — вмешался Стайлз. К несчастью, это притянуло всё их внимание к нему, но тут уж никуда не денешься. — Уверен, это важно. Пойду надену кроссовки.

Конечно же, в ту самую секунду, как оказался вне поля зрения, Стайлз вжался в стену и прислушался.

— Я понимаю, что приходить к вам домой несколько… нетрадиционно, — начал мистер Аржент. — И мне, возможно, не стоило бы тратить ваше личное время, но я просто… не могу не беспокоиться.

— Насчёт чего? — встревоженно спросил отец.

— Насчёт странных происшествий, случившихся в Бикон Хиллз за последний год… кстати, об этом ужасном нападении в мастерской пару недель назад. Появились новые зацепки?

— Расследование всё ещё идёт, — ответил отец, не выдавая ни крупицы информации. Стайлз мысленно дал ему пять.

— Конечно, — великодушно протянул мистер Аржент, и ух, Стайлзу прямо захотелось вмазать ему по жуткой роже. — Учитывая, какая последнее время обстановка в городе, я едва могу выпускать Эллисон из дома. Вы же знаете, подростки и в лучшее время шатаются с людьми, которые наверняка окажут на них плохое влияние. — И это был камень в огород Скотта. Или Дерека. Или Стайлза. На самом-то деле, их всех.

— Кажется, у Эллисон есть голова на плечах, — возразил отец.

— Она умная девочка, — согласился мистер Аржент, — но вы же знаете подростков, вечно думают, что они правы и что мы слишком стары, чтобы что-то понимать. Они забывают, что и мы были в их возрасте.

— Вот с этим я вполне могу согласиться. — Эй, отец что, смеётся над ним?

— Рад это слышать, — тепло проговорил мистер Аржент. — Мы с некоторыми другими родителями разговаривали насчёт того, чтобы установить что-то вроде соседской наблюдательной службы… у нас даже есть кому помочь с тренировками и научить выискивать признаки… диких животных. В конце концов, именно они — наша главная проблема.

Ох. Нет. Он. Не. _Смеет._

Эта _задница_ угрожала Скотту и Дереку _через Стайлза._ Крис просто обязан был знать, что Стайлз подслушает каждое до единого слово, чтобы потом передать всё остальным.

А отец, тем временем, ни о чём не подозревал.

Мистер Аржент раздражающе продолжил говорить.  
— Именно в такие времена людям нужно помогать друг другу. Работать вместе. — И Стайлз не был идиотом, ладно? Его не нужно тыкать мордой, чтобы донести мысль.

Большую часть времени.

Отец очень любезно поблагодарил за инициативу, но напомнил мистеру Арженту, что это может оказаться куда затратнее, чем тот, вероятно, ожидает, а Стайлз в это время со злостью разыскал свои кроссовки и впихнул в них ноги. Если он не уйдёт прямо сейчас, то в итоге со стопроцентной вероятностью ляпнет что-нибудь такое, о чем потом наверняка пожалеет. Закинув рюкзак на плечо, он опустил голову и пошёл к двери.  
— Я в школу, — мрачно буркнул он, обходя отца и мистера Аржента, пока те обменивались рукопожатием.

— О, ты как раз вовремя, — весело сказал мистер Аржент. — Мне и самому нужно в ту сторону. Я тебя подвезу.

Стайлз замер в приоткрытой двери.  
— Спасибо, — процедил он сквозь зубы, — но у меня есть собственная машина.

К тому времени, как он приехал в школу, его хреновое настроение нисколько не улучшилось, да и делу ничуть не помогло то обстоятельство, что спустя считанные секунды на подходе к школе перед ним вдруг появились Три балбеса.

— Так, всё, — заявила Лидия, — мы осуществляем вмешательство.

Стайлз покачал головой.  
— Я не в настроении для всего этого.

— Ну, значит, настраивайся, — приказала она, уперев руки в боки. — Ты не говоришь, что за хрень произошла. Дерек не говорит, что за хрень произошла…

— Так дальше продолжаться не может, — согласилась Эллисон.

— Я каждый день пытаюсь поговорить с тобой! — поддакнул Скотт. — И каждый день ты меня отбриваешь.

— Может, причина в том, что это не ваше дело? — Стайлз развернулся и направился к главному зданию школы. А троица неотрывно последовала за ним.

— Это… _странно,_ когда тебя нет по вечерам, ясно? — сказал Скотт. — Не хватает части команды.

— Ты вроде как незаменимый, — подбодрила Эллисон. — Дерек рассказал нам о твоей теории насчёт Джексона. Новолуние? Кто ещё додумался бы до этого?

— Лидия бы в конце концов сообразила, — пробормотал он, упорно шагая к школе.

— Дерек думает, что это блестящая теория, — заявил Скотт.

— А теперь я _знаю,_ что ты мне врёшь. — Стайлз резко распахнул дверь, понимая, что это было ложью по очень многим признакам. И не в последнюю очередь потому, что Скотт никогда не употреблял слово «блестяще».

— Ну, на самом деле его реакция выглядела скорее как ворчание и признание, что идея «не плохая», — созналась Лидия. — Но ты же знаешь Дерека. Это практически овации.

— Стайлз, — добавил Скотт. — Что бы Дерек ни сделал, уверен, мы сможем всё исправить.

Ощутив, что уже достиг предела, Стайлз развернулся и вскинул руки.  
— Просто отвалите! Ясно? — Все трое замерли перед ним с застывшими в разной степени удивления лицами. — Прекратите допрашивать меня, давить и твердить о Дереке, точка! Ясно? –Он и так уже начал чувствовать вину, ведь Дерек на самом деле ничего такого не сделал. Просто Стайлзу нужно было разгрести собственное дерьмо.

Он ушёл, и на этот раз за ним никто не последовал.

Вернувшись домой тем вечером, Стайлз обнаружил подозрительное: отец был не на работе. Стайлз смотрел в спину отца, готовившего на кухне ужин, и размышлял, можно ли как-нибудь сказать «Ты перекроил график, чтобы сегодня быть дома, только из-за моего утреннего признания в том, что мне нравятся парни?», чтобы прозвучало именно так, без иных подтекстов.

Решив вовсе избежать этого, Стайлз ретировался в свою спальню и воткнул в компьютер новенькие наушники. Несколькими минутами позже он уже расслабился, откинувшись на спинку компьютерного кресла, закинув ноги на дальний край стола и посматривая на оставленный возле клавиатуры телефон. Стайлз нерешительно взял его в руки, потом положил обратно, потом снова взял и снова отложил. Наконец зарычал на самого себя и начал набирать новое сообщение. Он бы ни за что не смог рисковать подвергнуть кого-либо потенциальной опасности из-за собственной трусости.  
 _> > мр аржент приходил. как всегда жуткий и пугающий. дал понять что хочет работать с тобой насчет ящерицы или будут неприятности. будь настороже_

Вот так. Отправив сообщение и почувствовав себя лучше после правильного поступка, Стайлз осознанно дал напряжению покинуть плечи и положил телефон на стол. Закрыв глаза, он утонул в музыке.

Несколько минут спустя он счастливо изображал игру на ударных, когда вдруг краем глаза уловил движение. Повернув голову, он увидел стоявшего в дверном проёме отца, который смотрел на него с понимающим видом. Стайлз разочарованно вытащил наушники.

— Наушники, — пробормотал отец, — я должен был догадаться.

— Догадаться о чём? –переспросил Стайлз, перекинув наушники на одно плечо.

— Ты не услышал звонок в дверь. — Отец помедлил, а потом зловеще продолжил: — К тебе гости.

Стайлз облизнул губы. Он точно знал, кто это. Его левая нога дёрнулась, словно по собственному разумению, кресло вдруг завалилось набок, и Стайлз оказался лицом на ковре. Наверняка будут синяки.

Отец даже не сдвинулся с места, чтобы помочь ему — несомненно, давно привык, что его сын жуткий растяпа.

Перекатившись на спину, Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу. Он хотел его увидеть? Или не хотел? За каким хреном он вообще пришёл _сюда?_  
— О.

— Хочешь, я скажу ему уйти?

Вот честно! Лучший отец в истории.

Но… это могло быть важно. Стайлз только-только отправил сообщение, и несколько минут спустя…  
— Нет. Я с ним поговорю. — Мужественно собравшись с силами и встав, он пригладил рукой футболку. Отец отошёл в сторону, а Стайлз, по-глупому нервничая и не доверяя собственным ногам, заставил себя выйти из комнаты и медленно, осторожно спуститься по лестнице. Через тусклое окошко были видны очертания Дерека. Заставив себя не колебаться, Стайлз решительно схватился за ручку, потянул дверь и вышел прямо на крыльцо. Дверь за его спиной закрылась с тихим щелчком.

Дерек был… Дереком. До идиотизма красивым в ярком свете наружных светильников и понятия не имеющим, как это — нормально разговаривать.

— Он угрожал тебе?

Стайлз удивлённо моргнул. Сообщение. Точно.  
— Нет.

Кивнув, словно это была хорошая новость, Дерек снова заговорил:  
— Что он сказал?

Скрестив руки на груди, Стайлз рассказал обо всём, что смог запомнить во время утреннего визита Криса Аржента. Дерек слушал молча, отрывисто кивая на моментах, когда это казалось ему уместным.

— …а потом я вышел из дома, — несколько минут спустя закончил Стайлз.

— И у тебя прочно сложилось впечатление, будто он хотел, чтобы мы работали с ним?

— Говорю тебе, от него исходили прямо-таки цунами «исполняй мои требования», словно в противном случае он может серьёзно усложнить тебе жизнь. Ну, — Стайлз пожал плечами и против воли поинтересовался: — что собираешься делать?

— Численное превосходство может быть только к лучшему, — сказал Дерек. — Но учитывая, из какой он семьи, не знаю, смогу ли я оправдать… — Он замялся, уставившись куда-то в сторону. Покачав головой, словно чтобы прочистить мысли, Дерек снова посмотрел на Стайлза. — Тебе это вообще важно?

Бессмыслица какая-то.  
— О чём ты?

— Ты больше не приходишь к дому. И, по всей видимости, решил, что ты — не часть стаи.

Это было просто… па-а-астойте минутку.  
— Стаи?

Дерек наморщил лоб.  
— Что?

— Ты только что сказал «стая». «Не часть стаи».

Дерек просто таращился на него.  
— Я сказал «группы», — возразил он.

— Не-а, — не согласился Стайлз, почувствовав, как уголки губ поползли вверх. — Я знаю, что слышал.

— Из нас двоих у кого лучше слух?

— Слух тут вообще ни при чём. Это у тебя случилась оговорка по Фрейду, а не у меня.

— Ты… Я… — Дерек со страдальческим видом развернулся и перепрыгнул несколько ступеней крыльца. Он уже почти добрался до дорожки, а потом остановился. Пробормотав что-то себе под нос, он обернулся к Стайлзу. — Спасибо за информацию, — напряжённо произнёс он.

Улыбнувшись уже по-настоящему, Стайлз отмахнулся.  
— Передвигайся осторожнее, слышишь?

Снова что-то пробормотав, Дерек на этот раз уже добрался до самой калитки, а потом с рычанием развернулся и в несколько прыжков подлетел обратно к дому. Стайлз наблюдал за его приближением, не слишком успешно скрывая веселье. Ему нравилось смотреть, как Дерек вот так заводится.

Остановившись прямо перед ним, Дерек сунул руку в карман куртки. Когда он вынул руку обратно, в ней обнаружились наушники.

Наушники. Наушники Стайлза. _Пропавшие_ наушники Стайлза.

— Нашёл их в доме, — отрывисто буркнул Дерек, пихнув наушники Стайлзу в ладонь, которая явно по собственной воле протянулась вперёд. — Наверное, выпали из твоего рюкзака или…

Неверяще пялясь на свою руку, Стайлз покачал головой.  
— Ты врёшь, — с уверенностью перебил он, крепко сжав пальцы вокруг проводов. Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел Дереку в глаза. — Ты мне врёшь.

В кои-то веки обычно нечитаемое лицо Дерека было чертовски легко прочитать.  
— Не знаю…

— _Я_ знаю, — уверил его Стайлз, сунув наушники в карман джинсов, — точно, когда они пропали — в тот день, когда я наткнулся на тебя в продуктовом. Буквально наткнулся на тебя. Я подумал, что просто выронил их, но это ты забрал. Почему?

Дерек выглядел так, будто очень даже склонялся к тому, чтобы свалить отсюда ко всем хренам, но в итоге выдал правду:  
— Потому что ты идиот.

Что ж, Стайлз сам спросил. Дерек действительно знал, как охмурить парня.

— Идиот, который слушает музыку во время похода за продуктами, не считаясь с другими покупателями и не в силах услышать, когда кто-то оказывается _прямо_ перед ним, — пояснил Дерек, явно раздражённый, но казавшийся при этом до странного уязвимым и _обеспокоенным._ — Идиот, который точно не вынет наушники и потом, на тёмной парковке, несмотря на то, что лучше многих понимает, кто может скрываться…

Что-то в голове Стайлза с щелчком встало на правильное место. С чего он вообще волновался, что Дерек сделает ему больно?  
— Ты прав, — согласился Стайлз, схватил Дерека за куртку и притянул к себе, уставившись на его губы. — Я идиот.

А потом Стайлз поцеловал его.


	9. Chapter 9

Это продлилось недолго — всего пару секунд. Дерек даже не ответил на поцелуй.

Но Стайлз не волновался.

Когда дело доходило до поцелуев, Дерек, без сомнения, страдал таким же эмоциональным запором, как и в любой другой ситуации. И целью на самом деле было не заставить ответить на поцелуй (хотя Стайлз бы ничуть не жаловался, обернись всё так), а показать Дереку, что он знает, что он готов и более чем желает проверить, получится ли из этого хоть что-то. Действия говорят громче слов и всё такое.

Естественно, у Стайлза вдобавок была кипа слов наготове.

— Теперь это прозвучит тупо, — начал он, наблюдая за Дереком, который… ну, его выражение лица впервые на памяти Стайлза было настолько приближено к изумлению. Стайлз мысленно сохранил себе этот образ для тех времён, когда Дерек будет особенно раздражённым или ворчливым. — Но я думал, что ты можешь причинить мне вред. Не осознанно, — быстро добавил он. — Но я думал, что ты можешь, и… Это действительно было тупо, потому что всё это время ты только и делал, что пытался защитить меня. Не говоря уже о том, что ты урождённый оборотень, и был им всю свою жизнь. И уж если Скотт может контролировать себя с Эллисон, хотя стал оборотнем всего полгода назад, то ты уж тем более сможешь. Это, конечно, не гарантирует, что ты не облажаешься, потому что, давай это признаем, мы оба облажаемся. Я слишком много говорю — вот прямо как сейчас, да, — а ты говоришь недостаточно. Ух, это точно, — добавил Стайлз с нервной, взволнованной улыбкой. — Мы наверняка жутко налажаем. Но… может и нет. И я думаю, у нас всё было бы просто офигенно. — С каждым словом он нервничал всё сильнее, потому что Дерек так ничего и не сказал, а к этому моменту его лицо снова обрело свою обычную невыразительность. Стайлз поспешил компенсировать это новым потоком болтовни. — И, знаешь, самое прекрасное в смеси наших индивидуальностей — это то, что когда ты захочешь сказать что-то н не сможешь из-за разнообразного множества эмоциональных проблем… — и да, это было ни чуточки не оскорбительно. Молодец, Стайлз. — Я смогу говорить — и, вполне очевидно, долго — о том, что, как я думаю, ты хочешь сказать, и ты сможешь подавать какие-нибудь сигналы, чтобы дать мне понять, прав я или нет. Лишь одно слово, — предложил Стайлз, — наклон головы. Целая система сигналов. Волчьих сигналов. Это прямо как бэт-сигнал, только с поправкой на волч…

Наконец, наконец сдвинувшись с места (слава _всевышнему_ ), Дерек шагнул вперёд и, прижав ладонь к груди Стайлза, толкнул его к двери. По коже побежали мурашки, и Стайлз запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Дереку. Маска, которую тот обычно носил, снова слетела, его лицо выражало неожиданную смесь противоречивых эмоций.  


Поток бессмысленной болтовни иссяк, разум Стайлза мигом успокоился. Он точно знал, что сказать.  
— Я знаю, во что ввязываюсь, — тихо, решительно произнёс он, с лёгкостью удерживая взгляд Дерека. — Я _знаю_ тебя.

Опустив голову, Дерек посмотрел вниз — туда, где его ладонь вжималась в грудь Стайлза. Брови дёрнулись, глаза сузились, словно от удивления, что его рука вообще оказалась там, но он её не отдёрнул. Так же не отводя взгляда от собственной руки, Дерек наконец отреагировал словами.  
— Единственный человек, который когда-либо _знал_ меня… — начал он, и что это был за тон такой? Издевательский? В исполнении Дерека — вполне возможно. — Единственный человек, который когда-либо знал меня — или утверждал, что знает, — разрушил всю мою жизнь.

И да, это было абсолютно справедливое замечание.  
— Но ведь на этот раз всё не так, как с ней, правда? — подтолкнул Стайлз, потому что каким-то образом знал, что это правда. — Безусловно, ты совершенно не знал её, потому что она врала обо всём. Но ты знаешь меня. Конечно, в основном потому, что я швыряюсь своими эмоциями и мнением в каждого, кто только под руку подвернётся, но это не означает, что такой аргумент не имеет веса. Мне всегда говорили, что я не смогу солгать, даже если от этого будет зависеть моя жизнь. Ты получаешь то, что видишь — я открытая книга и любое другое клише, которое покажется тебе подходящим. Разве сейчас не самое время тебе?.. — Он замялся. — Ты же хотел снова начать жить, верно? В смысле, ремонтируешь дом. Позволяешь всем нам, молодёжи, болтаться рядом, тренируешь нас, снова заводишь настоящие человеческие взаимоотношения. Это началось не просто так.

Наконец (к величайшему разочарованию) убрав руку, Дерек неловко пожал плечами. На самом деле это было в своём роде очаровательно.  
— Я… — он отвёл взгляд в сторону, — …пытался…

Стайлзу было невероятно сложно не расплыться в улыбке. И всё же ему каким-то образом удалось сдержаться.  
— Делай или не делай, — наказал он, — не надо пытаться.

Дерек тут же снова повернулся к нему лицом.  
— Ты что, всерьёз цитируешь мне «Звёздные Войны»?

Вот тут широкая улыбка всё же прорвалась.  
— Ты что, всерьёз говоришь мне, что смотрел «Звёздные войны»?

— Что? — переспросил Дерек, теперь уже точно издевательски. — Ты думал, что я провёл всё детство в лесах? Мы жили в доме. С телевизором. Мы были волками, но и людьми тоже. Некоторые из нас волками и вовсе не были.

Стайлз вспомнил, что Крис Аржент когда-то говорил об этом.  
— Это передаётся не всем? — Это что, вроде цвета глаз? Доминантные и рецессивные гены? Стайлз задумался, не пытался ли кто-то из работающих в какой-нибудь научной сфере оборотней исследовать стоящие за этим причины.

— Большинству, но не каждому, — объяснил Дерек.

Стайлз рассеянно кивнул.  
— Могу поспорить, это послужило причиной парочки неловких семейных моментов во время полнолуния.

Губы Дерека изогнулись в неясной улыбке.  
— Мама всегда говорила…

И тут — раз! — Дерек остановился. Хотя за последние месяцы ему удалось немного открыться, упоминание матери явно было уже чем-то за гранью. Повернувшись боком, Дерек старался не смотреть на Стайлза.  
— Мне нужно идти.

Ох, _чёрт,_ нет. Никаких шаг вперёд, два назад. Безрассудно потянувшись, Стайлз схватил Дерека за рукав и снова развернул его к себе. Усилием воли утихомирив нервы, заставил себя ещё раз удержать взгляд Дерека.  
— Думаю, у нас остались кое-какие незаконченные дела, — смело заявил он.

Дерек явно понимал, о чём речь, потому что тут же перевёл взгляд на рот Стайлза.  
— Я не собираюсь целовать тебя только потому, что ты попросил.

— Конечно собираешься, — с абсолютной уверенностью возразил Стайлз. — Ты собираешься поцеловать меня, потому что я об этом прошу. Потому что я хочу поцеловать тебя. Потому что ты хочешь поцеловать меня. И потому что я продолжу трепаться, пока ты меня не поцелуешь — а ты знаешь, что я на это более чем способен, так что ну правда, ради сохранности собственной психики тебе, наверное, стоит…

— Просто прекрати. Болтать, — прошипел Дерек прямо в лицо Стайлзу, а потом его руки оказались на плечах Стайлза, а его губы — на губах Стайлза, и…

Жизнь хороша.

У Стайлза не было особого опыта в том, что касается поцелуев. У него просто не было особого опыта, точка.

И даже сложись всё иначе, Стайлз был вполне уверен, что никакого опыта с кем-нибудь его возраста — девчонкой или парнем — не хватило бы, чтобы подготовить его к реальности поцелуя с Дереком. Он думал об этом, представлял — и частенько в последнее время, — но это было — не удивительно — куда более примитивно, чем он ожидал. Дерек весь был жар и жёсткие грани, царапающая лицо Стайлза щетина (он как-то не думал о щетине. Почему он не думал о щетине?). Поцелуй сам по себе был хорош, пусть и с толикой неловкости — вероятно, по причине неопытности Стайлза. Может быть, все первые поцелуи получаются неловкими. Однако спустя какое-то время Стайлз начал понимать, как это всё работает, что нужно делать со своим ртом, а потом в дело пошёл язык и Стайлз перестал думать, просто не мог думать — лишь обхватил руками шею Дерека и _наслаждался._

В груди Дерека прокатилось низкое рычание, и Стайлз вздрогнул в ответ; поцелуй стал более горячим, влажным, грязным. В его спину вжималась дверь, а спереди в него вжимался Дерек, и при такой вынужденной обездвиженности всё происходящее становилось только сексуальнее. Ладонь Дерека пробралась под футболку Стайлза, и по какой-то причине одно это — скольжение руки Дерека по голой коже на боку Стайлза — подняло всё на новый уровень. Тяжело дыша в промежутках между поцелуями, Стайлз цеплялся за Дерека. Он совершенно точно никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего такого — внезапной вспышки желания настолько сильного, что к нему вдруг пришло понимание, почему людей арестовывают за непристойные действия на публике. Порой просто _невозможно справиться с собой._

Ему казалось, что поцелуй выходит из-под контроля — в хорошем смысле, — пугает и одновременно кружит голову. И Стайлз дрожал, дрожал, вот только понял, что это не он — это был Дерек, дрожащей рукой смявший в кулаке его футболку и просто дёрнувший, и…

Вот Дерека уже не было рядом.

Стайлз хотел разразиться жалобами, достойными отдельного словаря.

_Нечестно!_  
Но…  
Вернись сюда!  
Что ты **творишь?**

Задыхаясь, моргая и пьяно глядя на внезапно пустое место перед собой, Стайлз попытался восстановить дыхание и позволил рукам, которые должны были всё ещё касаться Дерека, повиснуть по бокам. Сам Дерек стоял на другом конце крыльца — отвернувшись, немного сгорбившись. Мышцы на его спине отчётливо двигались, пока он пытался перевести дыхание. Стайлз, нахмурившись, осторожно подошёл к нему и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться Дерека.  
— Ты?..

— _Не смей,_ — приказал Дерек, а потом повернул голову, и Стайлз успел мельком увидеть его лицо. Волк полез наружу.

Подозрения подтвердились, и Стайлз, осознавая необходимость доказать самому себе — и Дереку, — что он это преодолел, потянул Дерека повернуться.  
— Давай же.

— Стайлз…

— Всё в порядке, горячая штучка, — заверил его Стайлз, медленно убеждая повернуться. — Я не собираюсь доводить тебя до крайней озабоченности. Как бы мне этого ни хотелось. — Когда Дерек наконец повернулся, Стайлз спокойно вгляделся в его лицо. Всё было напоказ — красные глаза, зубы, лоб. Даже лишние волосы по бокам лица (по каким-то причинам именно эту деталь Стайлз всегда считал самой странной во всём типичном «оборотничьем лице». Ну почему, из всех вариантов, дополнительные волосы?). Протянув руку, он усилием воли заставил её не дрожать и осторожно прижал три пальца к увеличившемуся лбу. Дерек казался встревоженным, но не остановил Стайлза, вместо этого попытавшись взглядом проследить за его движениями (картинка в итоге получилась совершенно уморительная — оборотень с глазами в кучку, — но ситуация совсем не располагала к тому, чтобы об этом говорить).

С любопытством изучая искажённые черты, Стайлз позволил своим пальцам опуститься ниже по носу Дерека и увидел, как изменения исчезали прямо у него на глазах и под его пальцами. Это было увлекательное зрелище, и Стайлз, убрав руку, тихо спросил:  
— Это больно?

Глядя на него с… удивлением? Замешательством? Неважно. Дерек покачал головой.  
— К этому привыкаешь.

Они ещё какое-то время постояли в тишине. Ни один из них, судя по всему, не знал, что сказать. Естественно, молчание нарушил Стайлз.  
— Итак, гм. Это был охренеть какой поцелуй. — Из тех, что ещё _очень_ долго будет распалять его фантазию во время дрочки.

— Да, — тихо согласился Дерек, который, по скромному мнению Стайлза, с виду не испытывал от этого особого восторга. Стайлз бы, может, даже оскорбился, но решил, что причина скорее в том, что жизнь Дерека была бы намного проще, если бы он не связался с шизанутым пацаном Стилински, но их химия была настолько хороша, что он просто не мог справиться с собой.

М-да. Точно, именно это Стайлз и решил принять за данность.

Прочистив горло, Дерек снова заговорил.  
— Ты перестанешь избегать меня. — Это был не вопрос.

— Да, — счастливо ответил Стайлз.

— Ты придёшь на тренировку завтра.

— Да, — счастливо ответил Стайлз.

— И ты будешь держать рот на замке.

— Ни на секунду, — всё так же счастливо ответил Стайлз и рассмеялся над разгневанным видом Дерека. — Ой, да ладно тебе! Смысла-то нет! Во всяком случае в отношении остальных в группе. То есть, я не собираюсь орать об этом на каждом углу, но они знают меня. Они поймут, что что-то случилось — им и пары секунд хватит. К тому же, — напомнил он, ткнув пальцем себе в грудь, — самый дерьмовый лжец.

Дерек, вздохнув, потёр переносицу.  
— Истинная правда.

— Именно, — согласился Стайлз, — мы разберёмся с любыми проблемами, которые могут возникнуть, когда они… возникнут. — Он неопределённо махнул рукой. — Едва ли остальной части группы навредит понимание, что у их альфы действительно есть чувства.

Опустив руку, Дерек пожал плечами.  
— Обычно даже наоборот, — тихо сказал он почти себе под нос.

— В смысле?

Дерек, моргнув, покачал головой.  
— Волки в целом, но в особенности альфы, считаются более сильными, более ценными, если у них есть… — он помедлил, словно осознав, что вообще говорит, и в итоге нескладно продолжил: — …Стайлз.

Стайлз улыбнулся во все тридцать два.  
— Ты точно чего-то недоговариваешь. Даже не пытайся отрицать, — сказал он, когда Дерек попытался было открыть рот. — _Ты_ — единственный оборотень, которому повезло иметь Стайлза, так что у всех остальных такого быть не может.

Дерек скривился и возвёл очи горе, словно говоря «Боже милосердный, пожалуйста, спаси меня от раздражающего Стайлза».  
— Пара, ясно? — выпалил он. — Если у них есть пара.

 _Офигеть._  
— Это то, что я такое? — восторженно спросил Стайлз. — Я — твоя _пара?_ — Он не совсем понимал, почему это так круто, но оно точно, стопроцентно было именно так.

— Ну, — со злостью продолжил Дерек, — пара — это кто-то, кто поддерживает тебя, заботится о тебе и заставляет тебя быть лучше. Сам как думаешь? — Явно решив, что с него уже по уши хватит всей этой слащавой фигни, Дерек даже не попытался оттолкнуть Стайлза с пути и вместо этого просто перепрыгнул через перила, приземлился на лужайку и молча побрёл прочь.

Стайлз с застывшей на лице улыбкой смотрел вслед. Покачиваясь на пятках, он тихо пробормотал:  
— Думаю, у меня проставлены галочки напротив всех трёх пунктов.

Стайлз совершенно не запомнил, как вошёл обратно в дом, о чём говорил с отцом или как поднялся по лестнице — хотя всё это явно имело место быть, потому что когда он по прошествии тридцати минут вынырнул из вызванного воспоминаниями о поцелуе бредового состояния, то уже лежал на своей кровати, закинув руки за голову и улыбаясь в потолок.

А над ним нависал отец.

Стайлз просиял.  
— Привет, пап!

Явно смущаясь из-за такой неприкрытой радости Стайлза (хотя тут скорее дело было в причинах, стоящих за этой самой радостью, чем в радости как таковой), отец всё равно был решительно настроен исполнить свои родительские обязанности.  
— Так что, серьёзно? Ты всё ещё собираешься кормить меня байками о том, что вы просто поговорили?

Возможно, Стайлз пробормотал что-то такое, пока взбирался по лестнице. Теперь уже было никак не узнать.  
— Эм-м… да? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Угу, — протянул отец, явно не поверив. — Ужин будет готов в пять. И, да, — добавил он каким-то совсем не небрежным тоном, — у тебя уже проступает скверное раздражение от щетины. — Отец показал на лицо Стайлза, заставив того выдернуть руки из-под головы и прихлопнуть щеки обеими ладонями. — Может, захочешь намазаться кремом. О, и ещё, когда придёт время… Мы обсудим то обстоятельство, что он на шесть лет старше тебя. — Особенно злобно ухмыльнувшись, отец самодовольно удалился из комнаты.

Вот дерьмо.

В этот момент Стайлз всё равно ничего не мог поделать с разницей в возрасте, так что просто скатился с кровати, метнулся в ванную и, щёлкнув выключателем, встал перед зеркалом. У него на лице, определённо, наблюдалось некоторое покраснение, хотя, к счастью, всё было и близко не так плохо, как намекал отец. Стайлз видел Дерека с куда более отросшей щетиной, чем сегодня. Однако было совершенно очевидно, что он обжимался с другим парнем. К тому же, кожа казалась воспалённой, как теперь заметил Стайлз.

И чем вообще можно намазать раздражение от щетины, а?

Решив обратиться за помощью к «Гуглу», он вернулся в комнату и, подойдя к компьютеру, увидел мигающее окошко чата. Судя по дате сообщения, оно висело там уже несколько минут.

_**СкоттиСкотт:** что ты сделал с дереком???_

Стайлз, нахмурившись, уселся и написал ответ.  
_**СтайлзОфигенный:** ??? _

Ответ не заставил себя ждать  
__**СкоттиСкотт:** он получил сообщение и сорвался с места  
когда он вернулся, то был весь счастливый  
совершенно нас перепугал, и мы ушли  
возможно, все дело в том, что его волосы были в полном беспорядке, словно  
КТО-ТО ЗАПУСКАЛ В НИХ СВОИ РУКИ

Хихикнув при виде возмущённого капслока Скотта, Стайлз набрал ответ.  
__**СтайлзОфигенный:** добро пожаловать в мой мир.  
и кстати? привыкай  
**СкоттиСкотт:** …  
серьезно?  
поздравляю, наверное  
долго же вы  
лидия захочет узнать все в деталях  
**СтайлзОфигенный:** лидия получит ровным счетом ни хрена  
а я, тем временем, получу хрен дерека  
**СкоттиСкотт:** ОМГ ТЫ НЕ МОГ ВОТ ТАК ЭТО СКАЗАТЬ  
Я ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ  
НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ  
НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ  
ТЫ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ  
**СкоттиСкотт вышел из чата.**

Стайлз рассмеялся и встал, услышав, что отец позвал его ужинать. Ему предстояло пройти через то, что обещало стать очень неловким совместным принятием пищи, а потом он займётся поисками средства для раздражения от щетины, а потом примется за домашнюю работу, а потом сможет хоть немного поспать.

Но прямо сейчас жизнь была очень, очень хороша.

Позже тем же вечером, когда он пытался заснуть — хотя ничего не получалось, — раздался сигнал его лежавшего на тумбочке телефона. Дотянувшись до мобильника, Стайлз открыл сообщение.

И улыбнулся.

_> > P.S. все еще ненавижу. но рад за тебя._


	10. Chapter 10

Следующий день в школе казался куда светлее, и погода тут была совершенно ни при чём.

Напевая себе под нос, Стайлз выпрыгнул из джипа, запер Бетти и прогулочным шагом пошёл по тротуару. Заметив на верху лестницы Скотта, Эллисон и Лидию, он улыбнулся и помахал.  
— Здорóво, ребят!

Скотт и Эллисон улыбнулись и помахали в ответ, хотя Скотт и смотрел на него как-то странно. Лидия же просто закатила глаза.

Свернув с тротуара, Стайлз начал подниматься по лестнице, подтягиваясь руками за перила и преодолевая по две ступени за раз.

— Кто-то счастливый, — прокомментировала Эллисон с довольной улыбкой.

— Счастливый? — риторически вопросил Стайлз, потому что знал: это очевидно. А ещё ему было _совершенно наплевать._ — Мне _офигенно,_ спасибо большое.

— Это тошнотворно, — высказалась Лидия, — но всё лучше, чем когда ты старательно хандришь, как побитый щенок.

— Ты хотела сказать, волчонок? — поинтересовался он, первым направившись к школе.

— Фу, вот и шуточки вернулись, — заметила Лидия. — Должно быть, ему лучше.

— Не думала, что в этом будут какие-то сомнения, — ответила Эллисон и, нагнав Стайлза, обратилась к нему: — Знаешь, мы очень рады за вас. Все мы.

— Определённо, — поддакнул Скотт, положив руку Стайлзу на плечо. — Я и дальше буду очень рад за вас, если ты воздержишься от повторения того, что сделал мне вчера. Надеюсь, это больше не случится _никогда,_ — подчеркнул он.

— Вроде справедливо, — дружелюбно отозвался Стайлз. — Только помни, в следующий раз, когда вы с Эллисон решите, что настало самое время начать миловаться прямо передо мной… я буду более чем готов отомстить.

На лице Скотта появилась впечатляющая смесь ужаса и отвращения.  
— Принято.

Они наконец уселись в общем классе, и спустя совсем не много времени Лидия наклонилась к нему поближе.  
— Итак…

Стайлз, перерывавший рюкзак в поисках пропавшей ручки, сразу же понял, что происходит.  
— Ни за что.

— Ни чуточки?

— Ни единой подробности, — пообещал он, потому что как бы ни нравилось ему болтать и рассказывать обо всём подряд, произошедшее должно было остаться между ним и Дереком. И принадлежало только им двоим.

— Да ладно тебе, мне нужно жить хотя бы через кого-то, — упрашивала Лидия. — И бог свидетель, через этих двоих я жить не хочу, — ткнула она пальцем за плечо — туда, где сидели Скотт с Эллисон. Они тупо улыбались друг другу, и Скотт повернулся лицом к задней стене кабинета, чтобы у них была возможность спокойно держаться за руки под столом. — Они небось сочиняют сонеты всё время, пока находятся рядом.

Стайлз весело фыркнул — против собственной воли.  
— Прости. Этому придётся жить в твоём воображении.

— Что ж, вряд ли с этим будут проблемы. — Она пожала плечами и… вот чёрт, это означало, что Лидия уже думала о том, как Стайлз с Дереком будут смотреться вместе? Или это означало, что у неё офигенное воображение и она может представить себе что угодно? — Однако не помешало бы узнать подробности, — продолжила она, когда Стайлз наконец нашёл свою любимую ручку и разогнулся до нормального состояния. — Особенно… на тебе что, _косметика?_ — И да, она сказала это слишком громко — все вокруг теперь пялились на Стайлза.

Стайлз в кои-то веки даже не смутился, потому что косметикой ему пришлось намазаться только по причине того, что прошлым вечером он обжимался с Дереком Хейлом. У него не вызывал беспокойства даже странный взгляд, которым его одарил мистер Уикершэм, когда утром Стайлз ненадолго забежал в магазин.

— У него щетина как проволочная щетка, — тихо признался Стайлз. Хотя вчера всё было просто офигенно, он пока не чувствовал себя готовым к тому, чтобы вся школа узнала о его только что осознанной гомосексуальности. — Вечером выглядело не так уж плохо, но утром, когда я проснулся, всё уже неслабо покраснело. — И едва ли кто-то у него дома смог бы помочь с такого рода проблемой.

Лидия не стала осуждать, и это уже была перемена к лучшему. Вместо этого она принялась рыться в сумочке.  
— Тональник? — спросила она, не поднимая головы.

— Э-э-э, да.

— Зная вас, парней… ты купил самый дешёвый из имеющихся в наличии. — Стайлз не мог отрицать правду: он искренне думал, что один тональник должен быть ничем не хуже другого. Лидия, не дожидаясь неизбежного согласия, просто продолжила говорить: — Во-первых, всегда говори своему парню побриться перед тем, как надумаете заняться чем-то интересным. Во-вторых, если это самое интересное случится неожиданно, ты всегда можешь обратиться за помощью к подружкам. — Вытащив на свет какой-то явно косметический тюбик, она незаметно сунула его Стайлзу. — Вот это хорошая штука. Когда выберемся отсюда, замаскируем тебя по-нормальному. А ещё стоит купить алоэ вера. У тебя, наверное, просто очень чувствительная кожа.

— Гугл сказал мне то же самое, — пробормотал Стайлз, старательно изучая тюбик.

— Принимая во внимание твою неопытность в нанесении макияжа, — Лидия критически осмотрела его лицо, внезапно схватив одной рукой за подбородок и повертев голову из стороны в сторону, — у тебя очень даже неплохо получилось. К тому моменту, как я с тобой закончу, — она шлёпнула его пальцами по щеке, — никто не сможет ни о чём догадаться.

— На тебе что, косметика? — вместо приветствия поинтересовался Айзек.

Замерев на полушаге, Стайлз смиренно склонил голову, а потом сверкнул суровым взглядом в сторону Лидии. Она невинно пожала плечами.

Это объясняло странные взгляды, которыми его всё утро одаривал Скотт. Наверное, это была какая-то оборотничья фишка, потому что больше никто, похоже, ничего не заметил.

— Ты опоздал, — взамен парировал Стайлз и, пройдя к своей парте, плюхнул на неё рюкзак.

Айзек кивнул.  
— Был на встрече с директором. И моим отцом.

Такого рода новости никогда не оказывались хорошими.  
— …всё в порядке?

— На самом деле, да. За последние пару недель мои отметки так сильно улучшились, что директор захотел обсудить возможность впихнуть мое имя в программу для талантливых и одарённых. Конечно, это зависит от того, буду ли я учиться с тем же усердием.

Ха. Что ж, может, вся эта оборотничья тема по-разному влияет на людей. Скотт в плане учёбы поначалу просто ухнул в бездну. Айзек же наоборот — взлетел в заоблачные высоты. Стайлз подумал, что в этом был смысл — что разные люди по-разному реагируют в сходных обстоятельствах. Стайлз был в восторге от таких новостей. Айзек же казался… совсем не восторженным.  
— Это же хорошо, так ведь?

— Конечно, — горько скривился Айзек, тяжело упав на стул. — Я сын, которого мой отец всегда хотел. Он просто не мог бы стать более поддерживающим, подбадривающим или гордым родителем. — Стайлз явно что-то упускал. К счастью, всего пару секунд спустя Айзек всё прояснил. — Он знает обо мне, — тихо шепнул он, и Стайлз удивлённо раскрыл рот, — о том, что я такое. И внезапно делает всё, что я только захочу — потому что боится меня. Я думал, это всё исправит, понимаешь? Остановит его, не даст… ну. — Он грустно покачал головой. — Всё действительно прекратилось. Но когда он боится меня, это ничуть не лучше, чем когда я боялся его.

И-и-и… ну и что можно на это сказать?  
— Сочувствую, чувак. Паршиво. — Это всё, что пришло Стайлзу на ум, поэтому и сказать пришлось именно эти слова. Но ему казалось, что этого совсем не достаточно. Стайлз отчаянно пытался увидеть какие-то плюсы в таком положении вещей, и один его мозг наконец нашёл. — Ну у нас хотя бы собралась банда, а?

Сев ровно, Айзек выдавил полуулыбку.  
— Ага. Это помогло. Я смотрю, ты сегодня разговариваешь с людьми. Значит ли это, что вечером тебя стоит ждать на тренировке?

Неловко кашлянув, Стайлз кивнул.  
— Э-э… да. Я извиняюсь за это. Нужно было разобраться… кое с чем.

— С Дереком, — понимающе кивнул Айзек, — и нет, остальные мне не говорили. — Увидев удивлённое выражение лица Стайлза, он постучал себя пальцем по кончику носа. — Особо чувствительный нос, помнишь? Вернувшись вчера от тебя, он весь был покрыт твоим запахом.

А. Ну, это имело смысл. Запах Стайлза был на всём Дереке, потому что _он сам_ был на всём Дереке.  
— Ясно.

— Так значит, э-э-э, — начал Айзек, — когда я тогда подумал, что вы с ним…

Да-а, то был совсем неловкий разговор.  
— Пара. Да. Я говорил правду — ничего не происходило. Пусть даже мы оба этого вроде как и хотели. А теперь…

— Что-то произошло, — закончил за него Айзек.

— Ага.

— Хорошо, — решительно кивнул Айзек. — Дерек кажется… одиноким.

— Мы — единственное, что у него есть, — согласился Стайлз. Они угрюмо посмотрели друг на друга, а потом их прервал влетевший в кабинет тренер Финсток, в руках которого покачивалась пачка бумаги. Все быстро расселись по своим партам.

— Сегодня, экономисты, — провозгласил Финсток, начиная передавать распечатки по кругу, — у вас внеплановая контрольная. — По кабинету прокатился хоровой стон. Стайлз с Айзеком обменялись недовольными взглядами. — Ой, вот только этого не надо, — попенял ученикам Финсток. — Я каждый урок говорю вам, что нужно прочитать. Если вы этого не делаете, это ваша же… МакКолл, убери руку с колена мисс Аржент, это тебе не биология! Хорошо. Это ваша же вина, — закончил он, выпрямившись перед доской. — Никаких разговоров, тест начинается прямо сейчас.

Щёлкнув ручкой, Стайлз склонил голову и принялся за работу.

После окончания занятий ребята все впятером втиснулись в Бетти. Они так поступали уже несколько раз с тех пор, как её исключили из списка улик. Всё зависело от расписания: Стайлз был единственным, кто имел постоянный доступ к собственной машине, а остальным приходилось по возможности брать транспорт у родителей. Лидия, как обычно, без лишних слов уселась на переднее сидение, а остальные трое набились назад. Четвёрка болтала про школу, жаловалась на внеплановую контрольную и всё, что только в голову приходило.

Стайлз же, в свою очередь, прекрасно осознавал, что примерно через десять минут впервые с момента их первого поцелуя увидит Дерека.

Это была нормальная реакция? Всю прошедшую ночь и целый день он пытался ограничить количество уделённого мыслям об этом времени, понимая, что подобные размышления только заставят часы тянутся бесконечно. Однако теперь, понимая, что всего через пару минут увидит Дерека, Стайлз просто не мог больше ни на чём сосредоточиться. Учитывая, что всё внимание ему полагалось уделять вождению, это не сулило ничего хорошего.

Ладно. Ладно, он мог отвлечься от этих мыслей, потому что ему всё равно нужно было кое-что сказать Эллисон. Он намеренно придерживал эту информацию, решив, что не стоит позволять Эллисон волноваться об этом на занятиях, когда сделать что-либо всё равно было не в её силах.

— Гм, так, у меня есть новости, — по собственной воле начал Стайлз, когда в разговоре образовалась краткая заминка.

— То, что вы с Дереком вчера наконец сдвинулись с места, едва ли является новостью, — протянула Лидия.

— Я не про _это._ — Он закатил глаза. — На самом деле… ну, дело в отце Эллисон.

— А что с моим отцом? — спросила Эллисон. Стайлз, почувствовав движение, взглянул в зеркало заднего вида — она смотрела на него.

— Вчера утром он пришёл ко мне домой — под прикрытием поддержать местное сообщество в инициативе организации соседской наблюдательной службы. Хотя на самом деле он явно пытался дать _мне_ понять, что ему хочется присоединиться к нашим планам по нейтрализации ящерицы, пока она никого не убила… — и тут начиналось самое забавное — …или он очень усложнит жизнь любому из рода оборотней. Используя ту самую соседскую наблюдательную службу. Собственно, это и была причина, почему я вчера связался с Дереком.

— Что?! — с неприкрытом гневом переспросила Эллисон.

— Эй, не казни гонца, — взмолился Стайлз, и доля шутки в его словах была совсем мала. — Дерек думает над этим, решает, что делать. Но… не знаю. Может, тебе стоит поговорить с отцом.

— О, поверь мне, — мрачно буркнула она, прищурившись, — именно это я и собираюсь сделать.

Весь остаток пути Скотт тихо переговаривался с Эллисон, и к тому моменту, как впереди показался дом Дерека, она казалась уже гораздо спокойнее и больше походила на себя обычную. Они всей кучей вывалились из джипа, и Стайлз сделал несколько шагов, высматривая — возможно, слишком жадно — хоть какой-нибудь признак…

А потом появился Дерек — вышел из дома.

Стайлз смутно осознавал, что все разговоры за его спиной стихли, что остальные наверняка пялились на него и Дерека, пока тот сокращал расстояние между ними, двигаясь прямиком к Стайлзу.

А Стайлзу было насрать.

Дерек наконец остановился в полуметре от него. Как и всегда, он казался физическим воплощением идеала, и, ну правда, Стайлзу было позволено _иметь_ это?

— Привет, — бросил Дерек, пристально глядя на него.

— Привет, — отозвался Стайлз, так же глядя в ответ.

— Ох, да бога ради, — воскликнула Лидия откуда-то из-за его спины, словно они раздражали или тупили — или, что более вероятно, сочетали оба варианта. — Итак, одинокий волк и гиперактивный подросток нравятся друг другу. Большое дело. Да всем плевать. Может, вы двое просто поцелуетесь уже, и перейдём к другим делам?

Дерек застыл — очень, очень неподвижно. У Стайлза внутри аж всё упало, он в упор смотрел на Дерека и… ну конечно же. Его рот сорвался в болтовню.

— Если мне не изменяет память, этим утром ты считала, что это ещё какое большое дело, когда выспрашивала подробности.

— Потому что это _весело,_ — парировала Лидия, — наблюдать, как вы двое мнётесь тут, словно больше никто и никогда не бывал на вашем месте.

Порой даже Стайлз забывал, насколько злой может быть Лидия. Но, опять же, эта хрень касалась вопроса отношений, и, видит бог, отношения её родителей были сложными, и её отношения с Джексоном были сложными, и… Они с Дереком были не единственной парой с проблемами.

Дерек, по всей видимости решил, что всецело игнорировать проблему будет правильным ходом.

— Идём, — бросил он Скотту и Айзеку, — давайте начинать.

Когда парни вместе с Дереком отошли дальше по поляне, Эллисон схватила Стайлза за предплечье.  
— Пойдём, — подбодрила она. — Я покажу тебе, что мы приготовили.

Стайлз бы солгал, если бы не признал, что был как минимум немножко огорчен отсутствием поцелуя от Дерека. Но, опять же, Дерек никогда не казался человеком, склонным проявлять свои чувства на людях. Последний раз взглянув на троицу позади себя, Стайлз замер как вкопанный, увидев, что происходит. К этому моменту он уже до нелепости много раз видел Дерека без футболки, но после прошлого вечера и пришедшего осознания, что ему _позволено_ смотреть — даже касаться при желании, — ну… ощущения из-за этого были совершенно другие.

Это напоминало просмотр порно-ролика: Дерек медленно ухватился за край футболки, задрал его вверх, подняв руки над головой и утягивая вместе с ними и футболку, обнажая, казалось, неоглядные просторы тёплой кожи…

Внезапно приподнявшая его подбородок рука заставила Стайлза подобрать челюсть. Он с удивлённым видом оторвал взгляд от Дерека и осознал, что Лидия стояла прямо рядом с ним, так и не убирая пальцы от его подбородка.  
— Да, он роскошный. Кончай пускать слюни, это неприлично. Тебе нужно хотя бы немного поиграть в недотрогу. — Ну, Лидия хотя бы над ним не потешалась. Ладно, на самом деле, она абсолютно точно смеялась над ним, но хотя бы не так, как бывало раньше. Должно быть, это у неё был такой способ извиняться.

— Я уже разыгрывал из себя недотрогу, — пожаловался Стайлз, — можно мне покончить с этой частью?

— Нет. Это превосходно сработало, не так ли? Парни любят такие штучки. Все эти годы я именно так и держала тебя на крючке, правда же?

Официально. Зло.

Стайлз не видел в таком плане ни единого плюса, но в итоге всё равно позволил утащить себя прочь. Несколько минут ходьбы, и вот они уже у цели — на поляне поменьше, чем перед домой Дерека, зато с установленными посередине самодельными чучелами.  
— Практикуетесь в стрельбе по мишеням?

— В особом обращении с мишенями, — поправила его Эллисон, и Стайлз, присмотревшись, увидел пунктирные метки рядом с руками и плечами. — Если дойдёт до противостояния с Джексоном, мы не хотим его убивать.

— Поэтому вы концентрируетесь на нанесении травм, — кивнул он.

— Насколько это в наших силах, — вздохнула она. — Было бы лучше, будь у нас живая мишень, поскольку присутствует огромная вероятность, что Джексон будет двигаться, а не послушно стоять на месте, но мы не могли позволить Дереку так рисковать.

Эй, постойте. _Что?_  
— Дерек вызвался добровольцем?

Замерев на секунду, будто осознав, что, возможно, не стоило такое говорить парню, с которым Дерек вроде как встречается, Эллисон замешкалась.  
— Он быстро исцеляется, — выпалила она, — но мы всё равно сказали ему, что не хотим этого делать.

Стайлзу не пришлось придумывать ответ — это было только к лучшему: он даже не знал, что думать, — потому что у него зазвонил телефон. Вытащив мобильник из кармана джинсов, он нахмурился при виде высветившегося на экране имени и ответил на звонок.  
— Скотт?

— Чувак, — прошипел Скотт, — беги к дому, _сейчас же._

А потом отключился.

В крайнем недоумении Стайлз махнул в сторону дома зажатым в руке мобильником.  
— Эм-м. Что-то случилось.

Как только они увидели, что происходит на поляне, стало ясно, чем было это «что-то». Дерек с Айзеком тренировались — как обычно, дрались, — вот только Дерек проигрывал. _Жестоко_ проигрывал. Его грудь и спина были покрыты царапинами и прямо у всех на глазах после вполне очевидного выпада, который смог предугадать даже Стайлз, Дерек плюхнулся на задницу.

Скотт подбежал к Стайлзу и девочкам.  
— Ты должен что-то сделать, — тихо потребовал он.

Стайлз озадаченно нахмурился.  
 _— Я?_

— Чувак, его концентрация в полной жопе. — Дерек на заднем плане издал болезненный стон. — Думаю, он даже не слышал, как я тебе звонил.

— И чего ты от меня ждёшь в такой ситуации?

— Да боже мой, для кого-то обычно очень умного сейчас ты внезапно невероятно тупишь, — вспылила Лидия. — Что единственное изменилось за последнее время? Что единственное вообще может отвлечь его?

«О-о-о-о-ох».

От этой мысли в Стайлзе поселилась... ну, глупая гордость, если быть честным. Но он понимал, что всё не может быть настолько просто.

— Но если мы собираемся на следующей неделе брать Джексона, — продолжила Лидия, — то не можем позволить себе, чтобы Дерек не знал, где верх, где низ. Так что, — она ткнула в него пальцем, — ты забираешь его в этот дом и трахаешь или что там ещё тебе понадобится сделать, чтобы у него мозги на место встали.

И все они старательно пялились на него.

— Могу я только напомнить вам, ребят, что _он,_ — Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону Дерека и Айзека, — наверняка всё ещё не спит по ночам, потому что присматривает за Джексоном — несмотря на мою офигенную теорию с новолунием, — потому что у него комплекс вины размером с Техас? И мешает ему не дикий стояк на меня — который, поверь мне, я прекрасно понимаю.

За его спиной раздался болезненный стон, и Стайлз, повернув голову, увидел распластавшегося по земле Дерека, свалившегося с каким-то неуклюжим кувырком.

Он напряг слух и услышал, что говорил Айзек, который, похоже, занимался этим на протяжении уже какого-то времени.  
— Дерек, давай же, пора заканчивать, ладно? — Дерек ничего не ответил и бросился на него, но Айзек просто отошёл с его пути. — Я не шучу. Не думаю, что нам стоит продолжать. — Дерек зарычал на него, уперевшись ногами в землю для ещё одного нападения.

Всё-таки явно нужно было что-то делать. Остальные, похоже, в этом со Стайлзом соглашались, потому что продолжали таращиться на него, как на идиота.

— Послушай, — тихо сказала Эллисон, — если это хоть немного похоже на то, что происходит со Скоттом, ты — единственный, кто сейчас сможет до него достучаться.

И она, наверное, была права, но Дерек был весь такой… хищный… с затянувшимися ранами и злой из-за поражения… Стайлз понимал, что Дерек не причинит ему вреда, правда понимал, но принимать это было куда сложнее, когда Дерек прямо-таки источал агрессию, страдал от недосыпа и весь был покрыт царапинами.

А все вокруг всё ещё пялились на Стайлза.

— Прекрасно! — воскликнул он. Закрыв глаза, Стайлз глубоко вздохнул. И проговорил: — Дерек.

Резко развернувшись, Дерек инстинктивно шагнул к Стайлзу. Его лицо было перекошено от ярости.

Лицо? Осознание этого ничем не помогло. Но… голос Стайлза _точно_ подействовал. Уже что-то.

Стайлз удержал взгляд Дерека.  
— Идём со мной.

От него потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не оборачиваться, но он заставил себя спокойно подойти к дому и подняться по ступеням. Услышав шаги Дерека на лестнице пару секунд спустя, Стайлз сглотнул, но прошёл ещё чуть дальше в дом и, щёлкнув выключателем лампы в гостиной, наконец повернулся к Дереку.

Который замер едва ли в полуметре от него. Ну, Дерек уже хотя бы не выглядел так, будто собирался разорвать кому-нибудь горло. Может, скорее склонялся к лёгкому избиению кулаками, но и это уже было достижением.

Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать — хоть что-то, он даже не знал, что именно, — но Дерек его опередил.  
— Ты не должен вмешиваться в тренировки.

Стайлз прихлопнул рот. А потом снова открыл. Если у них сегодня вечер озвучивания очевидного, Стайлз был всеми лапами за.  
— Ну а тебе нужно больше спать. Или вообще спать.

Зло скривившись, Дерек отошёл назад.  
— Ты опять об этом?

И… ладно. Теперь Стайлз начал выходить из себя.  
— «Ты опять об этом?» — неверяще передразнил он. — Под «этим», полагаю, ты подразумеваешь то обстоятельство, что тебе _надрали_ твою мохнатую задницу, — он рьяно махнул в сторону входной двери. — И если ты не вытащишь голову из обозначенной мохнатой задницы, к следующей неделе от неё ничего не останется, и Джексон лишится удовольствия её оторвать! — Стайлз даже не подозревал, что внутри него скопилось столько страха и злости, но теперь, найдя выход, этот поток не желал останавливаться.

— Я могу с этим справиться, — настоял Дерек. Ух, если Джексон его не убьёт, это стопудово сделает Стайлз.

— Конечно можешь, — съязвил Стайлз, — именно поэтому Айзек и перепутал твою грудь с пиньятой.

— Я альфа, — пояснил Дерек, разминая шею (ну серьёзно, это что такое было? Час бодибилдера?). — Я должен…

— Не делать всё самостоятельно, — перебил его Стайлз. — Ты альфа, — согласился он, шагнул ближе и, положив руки Дереку на предплечья, посмотрел на него снизу вверх. — Ты лидер. А лидер знает, как делегировать обязанности. Позволь Айзеку и Скотту по очереди присматривать за Джексоном.

— Ты правда думаешь, что Скотт не отвлечётся на Эллисон?

…ладно, это очень даже весомый аргумент.  
— Мы с Айзеком будем дежурить по очереди, а потом…

— Нет, — Дерек вырвал руки из его хватки, — я ни за что не позволю тебе…

— Не позволишь что? — потребовал продолжения Стайлз. — Быть полезным? Помогать? Это, конечно, мило, здоровяк, и мне приятна твоя забота, но мне придётся иногда делать что-то такое…

— Я сегодня столкнулся с твоим отцом, — перебил Дерек, и это словно бы выплыло совершенно из ниоткуда и совсем не вписывалось в представление Стайлза о дальнейшем содержании этого разговора.

Он беспомощно уставился на Дерека.  
— С моим отцом?

— И когда я говорю «столкнулся», — пояснил тот, — то имею в виду, что он остановил мою машину, заявив, что увидел неработающую габаритную заднюю фару — а это точно было не так. А потом он принялся поджаривать меня, зачитывая по порядку всю мою историю дорожных нарушений.

Ох, _чёрт._ Не удивительно, что Дереку не хватало концентрации. Учитывая недосып, беспокойство по поводу Джексона и необходимость управляться со ставшей его новым бойфрендом горячей штучкой, оказаться в чёрном списке шерифа, думающего, что Дерек портит его единственного сына, было самым последним, с чем ему нужно было столкнуться.

Стайлз попытался сосредоточиться на чём угодно, кроме того факта, что отец последовал своему обещанию насчёт предстоящего разговора о разнице в возрасте. Очевидно, под разговор подразумевалось «перепугать до усрачки твоего нового бойфренда».  
— У тебя большая история дорожных нарушений?

— Ни единого. Твой отец, по всей видимости, просто _очень_ хотел удостовериться.

Проведя ладонью по лицу, Стайлз неловко и виновато пожал плечами.  
— Я… прости? Он ещё что-то сделал?

— Он _настоятельно_ намекал, — начал Дерек, всем своим видом вопрошая «и как я вообще докатился до жизни такой?», — что нам нужно «поговорить».

Стайлз начал понимать, почему у Дерека появилось такое выражение лица.  
— А-а…

Но Дерек ещё не закончил.  
— Он «пригласил» меня зайти в гости завтра вечером. «Пропустить по стаканчику». — В любое другое время Дерек, изображающий пальцами кавычки в воздухе, стал бы самым забавным зрелищем на памяти Стайлза. — Поэтому уж извини, — продолжил он, — если я не хочу брать на себя ответственность за то, что подверг опасности его единственного сына.

Да… им нужно будет это обсудить. Но… по одному делу за раз.  
— Он просто бесится из-за разницы в возрасте.

И… отец пригласил Дерека выпить? Конечно, это наверняка были бы напитки с привкусом пороха, но это в какую же альтернативную вселенную Стайлз вдруг угодил?

— Он и должен. И _ты_ должен, — попенял Дерек.

Вот этого Стайлз не ожидал.  
— Я… не думал, что это имеет для тебя значение.

— Я знал, что тебя ко мне влечёт, но так ничего по этому поводу и не предпринял. Это тебе ни на что не намекало?

— Я же не умею читать мысли, — заспорил Стайлз. — Есть ещё куча причин, из-за которых ты мог бы посчитать это плохой идеей.

— Тебе семнадцать, — напомнил Дерек. — Поверь мне, я ни на секунду не забывал об этом. Даже если бы это не имело никакого значения для меня, тебе это должно быть важно.

Э-э, Дерек был секси, и Стайлз понимал, что делал.  
— Почему? Ладно, может, я и перескочил лягушатник и сразу рванул на глубину, но я могу с этим справиться. Я знаю тебя, помнишь? — Если он смог справиться с взбешённым, одичавшим Дереком там, снаружи, ему под силу справиться с чем угодно.

Дерек многозначительно посмотрел на него.  
— А может, нет.

И тут до Стайлза дошло. Не то чтобы ему это и раньше не приходило на ум, не то чтобы они и раньше этого не касались, но тут всё упёрлось в разницу в возрасте — между Кейт и Дереком. Между Дереком и ним самим. И в проблемы размером выше грёбаного Эмпайр-стейт-билдинга.  
— Ты не Кейт Аржент.

Мрачно ухмыльнувшись, Дерек склонил голову влево.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я на неё не похож?

О, да ладно, словно Стайлз мог бы на это купиться.  
— Потому что прямо сейчас ты пытаешься меня спугнуть. Ради моего же блага. — Ухмылка Дерека померкла. — Я прекрасно вижу, что ты делаешь. Проблема Кейт — за исключением того, что она была на всю голову трёхнутой — в том, что ей было наплевать на всех, кроме себя и достижения собственных целей. А ты _слишком_ беспокоишься о других. Ты завернулся в что-то вроде… одеяла из вины и пока вполне уютно себя в нём чувствуешь — ты к нему привык. Но оно истирается. Начинает слегка колоть. А ты начинаешь думать — может, настало самое время что-то поменять. Но от старых привычек очень сложно отказаться, поэтому порой ты паникуешь, цепляешься за них изо всех сил, и ты понимаешь, к чему я веду с этой метафорой? И пожалуйста, боже, скажи «да», потому что я не знаю, как ещё мне объяснить эту фигню.

Сочувственно хмыкнув, Дерек опустил голову и мягко улыбнулся.  
— Мне казалось, ты говорил, что не умеешь читать мысли, — тихо произнёс он.

Совершенно. Очаровательный.

Заставив себя ничего не говорить, дать Дереку время, Стайлз поджал губы.

— Мы не будем торопиться, — наконец сказал Дерек, и Стайлз слегка ударил своим кулаком об его, потому что это был куда лучший ответ, чем «это была плохая идея, и я сваливаю из этих отношений, хотя они не успели даже начаться».

— Я могу, — нетерпеливо, облегчённо выпалил Стайлз, — не торопиться — это я могу.

Дерек внимательно рассматривал его.  
— И ты вообще собираешься объяснить, почему на тебе косметика?

Точно, какая-то волчья чуйка.  
— Ага, — послушно, счастливо согласился Стайлз, — это всё ты виноват.

Сама мысль об этом, казалось, привела Дерека в полное замешательство.  
— И как _я_ могу быть виноват в наличии на тебе косметики?

— Ты себе хоть представляешь, какая у тебя щетина? — Всё вернулось на свои места, всё было хорошо, они снова вели себя как обычно. Так было куда лучше, чем когда Дерек пытался его оттолкнуть. — Если тебе когда-нибудь выпадет шанс поцеловать самого себя, ты обязательно должен это сделать, чтобы познать всю боль и неудобства, с которыми пришлось столкнуться мне. Кроме того: с этих самых пор ты будешь бриться перед моим приходом, чтобы мне не пришлось вновь прибегать к таким мерам, чтобы замаскировать то, как ты… — он поискал правильное слово, — как ты меня _пометил!_

Дерек внезапно глубоко втянул носом воздух — ноздри раздулись, глаза блеснули красным, — и Стайлз понял, что подобрал неправильное слово.

Или, если отталкиваться от того, как Дерек на него смотрел, как его рука взметнулась вверх, чтобы толкнуть Стайлза спиной на стену, слово было очень, очень _правильным._

Ощутив близость Дерека, его взгляд, его относительную обнажённость, Стайлз облизнул губы.  
— Даже не думай, что сможешь меня этим отвлечь, — выпалил он. — Нам всё ещё нужно поговорить о том, чтобы ты наконец поспал. И о том, что мне придётся подвергать себя опасности — потому что эй, ты же мне вообще ничего не _позволяешь._ И о моём отце. И… — Дерек склонился ближе. Это. Так. Нечестно. Кто мог бы устоять перед разгорячённым, полуголым Дереком? — …тебе нужно надеть футболку. Тебе _абсолютно_ точно нужно надеть футболку.

Дерек просто смотрел на его губы, наклоняясь всё ближе.  
— Зачем?

Стайлз уставился на его лицо, а потом на грудь. Потом на лицо, и снова на грудь.  
— …на самом деле, прямо сейчас я не могу придумать ни одной достойной прич…

Целовать полуобнажённого Дерека оказалось даже лучше, чем одетого Дерека.

Кто бы мог подумать?


	11. Chapter 11

На следующее утро пришёл черед новому противостоянию в доме Стилински.

Только на этот раз уже не Стайлза загнали в угол. Нет, на этот раз именно он выступил в роли загоняющего.

Прошлым вечером отца не было дома, когда Стайлз пришёл. Это не было чем-то необычным, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, всё равно казалось подозрительно удобным — словно отец не хотел попасться Стайлзу под руку, чтобы тот не смог отчитать его за совершенно неприличные действия в отношении Дерека.

Утром избежать этого возможности уже не было, и, судя по тому, как отец скривился, когда Стайлз вошёл в кухню, он это понимал.

А Стайлз не видел причин сдерживаться.  
— Серьёзно, пап? Сломанные габаритки? Дорожные нарушения? _Выпить по стаканчику?_ — По каким-то причинам именно последний пункт вызывал у него наибольшее негодование.

На лице отца отобразилась вина на пару с решимостью.  
— Послушай, это всё часть отцовства, — попытался он объяснить, — ты поймёшь, если у тебя самого когда-нибудь будут дети. Я должен это делать.

— Что? Вести себя так, будто я не могу позаботиться о себе? — напустился на него Стайлз, совсем не слабо расстроившись из-за этой всё чаще поднимающейся темы. Вчера вечером ему хотя бы удалось убедить Дерека до ухода из дома Хейлов, что решать за себя может только он сам, и если эти его решения порой приводят к каким-нибудь опасным последствиям, то пусть будет так.

Либо действительно удалось, либо Дерек просто сказал ему то, что он хотел услышать. Что, с одной стороны, казалось совершенно возможным, но с другой — совсем не походило на Дерека. Как часто Дерек говорил что-то только потому, что Стайлз хотел бы это услышать?

— Вы с Дереком друг друга стоите, — пожаловался Стайлз и, увидев любопытный взгляд отца, тут же пояснил: — Он всё время пытается… слишком опекает меня и лезет во всё, словно у меня своей головы на плечах нет.

— Ну, хоть в чём-то мы с ним соглашаемся, — ответил отец, хотя его явно беспокоила мысль о согласии в чём-то с человеком, который в последнее время находил самые интересные занятия для языка его сына.

— В том, что я _не могу_ думать за себя? — вспылил Стайлз. — Что чокнутый Стайлз Стилински должен быть какой-то работающей на батарейках, с удалённым управлением…

— Прекрати, ты перегибаешь, — резко оборвал его отец, так что Стайлз удивлённо замолк. — И никто не говорит, что ты не можешь думать за себя, — продолжил он, — дело в том, что иногда — точно так же, как всем остальным, включая и меня с Дереком — тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет действовать в твоих лучших интересах.

— Я _и так_ действую в своих лучших интересах, — раздражённо возразил Стайлз. До них что, _не доходит?_ — Я понимаю…

— А вот, что понимаю я, — перебил его отец тоном, означающим «ты должен это выслушать» и которым не пользовался уже, о-о-о, как минимум месяц. — Ты романтически увлечён мужчиной на шесть лет старше тебя, который попадал под арест и становился объектом полицейского преследования, которого не единожды обвиняли в убийстве…

— Он был полностью оправдан! — Конечно, обвинения в убийстве казались подозрительным и всё такое, но это уж точно не считалось.

— Перед лицом закона, — согласился отец, — и я не дурак, чтобы осуждать невиновного человека. Но ты готов к реакции всех остальных?

— Я… погоди, что? — Расстройство померкло, пусть совсем немного, и его начало замещать недоумение.

— Ты готов к взглядам, которыми будут на тебя смотреть? К словам, которые будут говорить про тебя… или про Дерека? Или про вас обоих? — Если быть честным, Стайлз об этом как-то совсем не думал — уж точно не в масштабах _всего города._ — Что будут говорить об отце, который позволяет своему несовершеннолетнему сыну встречаться с двадцатитрёхлетним мужчиной с таким багажом истории? — Ох, а вот это уже был удар ниже пояса. Отец был избранным шерифом, и если людям не понравится то, что делает его сын, или если они не согласятся с тем, как отец к этому относится… это может повлечь серьёзные последствия.

Стайлз просто не знал, что делать, и на мгновение завис, с шоком осознав, что даже не подумал об этом.  
— Ну, это… совсем не их дело, — выпалил он.

— Люди сделают так, чтобы это стало их делом, — резонно заметил отец, а потом припечатал Стайлза тяжёлым взглядом. — И ты должен понимать это как никто другой. — Потому что… да, ладно, слова отца имели под собой прочное основание. Стайлз не смог бы не лезть в чужие дела, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Он всегда хотел знать, что происходит.

— Ну, — Стайлз попытался отмахнуться от этого, — естественное любопытство — одно из моих лучших качеств…

— Это ты так считаешь, — прокомментировал отец, хотя Стайлз нашёл это совершенно ненужным и в общем-то оскорбительным. — Но, как шериф Бикон Хиллз, я могу сказать тебе одно: как бы сильно я ни любил этот город и его людей, на свете нет ничего, что они любили бы больше сплетен. И ты будешь свеженькой целью для обсуждения за чашечкой кофе. И, что ещё более важно — в это полезут те люди, которые подумают, что их долг — разъяснить тебе всё, что ты неправильно делаешь в жизни. И которые голосуют за твоего отца при выдвижении на должность, которая оплачивает наш дом, еду, твою одежду и топливо для твоей машины.

И… ну… чёрт, ну почему отцу обязательно всегда быть таким _умным?_ Все эти логичные, продуманные аргументы, которыми он так и сыпал, раздражали всё сильнее. Медленно вытянув стул из-за стола, Стайлз задумчиво сел.  
— Я… не подумал… — Отец был таким офигенным, таким понимающим, и Стайлз даже понятия не имел, что такие мысли были у него на уме.

— Дело не во мне, и не в том, что может произойти со мной — дело только в тебе. Я всецело буду на твоей стороне. — Отец заслужил какой-нибудь охрененный подарок на следующий день отца. — Мне плевать, что ты интересуешься парнями, — сказал отец, довольно открыто и без какой-либо неловкости. Определённо, они оба многое осмыслили за последние пару недель. — Но я должен был убедиться, что _ты_ это понимаешь, прежде чем говорить о других своих беспокойствах. Потому что я не хочу, чтобы думал, хотя бы даже на секунду…

— Всё нормально, пап, — тихо сказал Стайлз, мягко улыбнувшись. — Я понимаю.

— Хорошо. — Отец с явным облегчением кивнул. — И у меня есть несколько совершенно обоснованных поводов для беспокойства в виде разницы в возрасте, и того, что он в силу этого будет ждать от тебя в отношениях… — Он неловко взмахнул рукой и, ладно, им ещё предстояло кое над чем поработать.

— Ме-е-е-е-едленно, — уверил его Стайлз, отчаянно желая уйти от этой темы с максимально возможной для человека скоростью. — Мы совсем не будем торопиться. Это идея Дерека, и я… на самом-то деле вполне с этим согласен. — Как бы он ни наслаждался охрененными поцелуями с Дереком (серьёзно, во всём мире не хватило бы обозначающих превосходную степень выражений, чтобы отдать должное этим поцелуям. Профессорам в Оксфорде нужно изобрети для этого новые слова. И Лидии. Может, Лидия бы с этим справилась), он понимал, что ещё не готов сигануть с места в карьер.

Но… оказаться в одной постели с Дереком.

Оказаться обнажённым в одной постели с Дереком.

Откашлявшись, Стайлз поёрзал на стуле, потому что даже если его разум и не был к этому готов, то вот тело — _очень даже_ было, и слава богу, что отец всегда рядом, чтобы предотвратить что-либо… в смысле… дальнейшего… развития.

— Что ж, — решительно, разве что с некоторым смущением, кивнул отец. — Хорошо. Ещё один пункт, в котором мы соглашаемся.

— Вот видишь, — неловко пошутил Стайлз, потому что разговаривать с отцом насчёт сексуальных взаимодействий между мужчинами он не планировал примерно никогда. — Не знаю, чего ты так беспокоишься. У тебя наверняка получится поладить с Дереком, ещё и получше меня.

— Давай не будем забегать так далеко, — сухо ответил отец. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга в не совсем неловкой тишине, лишь время от времени отводя взгляд и снова заставляя себя повернуться обратно. — Так или иначе, — наконец выдохнул отец, — больше всего я всегда буду беспокоиться за тебя. За то, готов ли ты и понимаешь ли, что означают отношения с ним — не только для тебя или Дерека, но и для каждого, кто узнает о вас двоих.

Стайлз прикусил губу и кивнул.  
— Я понял. — Стайлзу подкинули немало тем для размышления.

— Хорошо. Итак… он принял приглашение, которое я так добродушно выказал ему? — Отец быстро сменил тему, явно желая разрядить обстановку. А ещё он изогнул губы в улыбке, смеясь над собой.

У Стайлза и самого уголки губ дёрнулись. Довольно забавно…  
— Ага. — У него хватало яиц признать, что этим Дерек его совершенно удивил. Потому что сам образ Дерека, пришедшего на встречу с родителем его куда более молодого вроде как бойфренда, учитывая, что он и так подвергся своего рода допросу… ну, это с трудом укладывалось в голове. Даже учитывая всё то, что Стайлз о нём знал. — Он сказал мне, что ты — мой последний живой родственник. Что он не будет выказывать тебе — или мне — неуважение, отказавшись прийти. — Конечно, потом Дерек снова толкнул Стайлза спиной на стену и поцеловал его так, как умирающий в пустыне ищет кроющуюся глубоко-глубоко воду, ушедшую куда-то в подземный водоносный слой или типа того. Метафора получилась, может, и отстойная, но, серьёзно… _язык_ Дерека и его _плечи_ и его _всё._ Стайлза нельзя винить за то, что он не смог придумать что-нибудь более изобретательное.

Стайлз решил об этой части не упоминать.

Что, судя по всему, было правильным выбором, потому что отец уже выдохнул и одобрительно кивнул — неважно, осознавал он, что делает, или нет.  
— Завтрак?

Тут они, очевидно, закончили.

После того как Дерек сказал ему, что зайдёт «пропустить по стаканчику», Стайлз думал, что занятия из-за этого будут тянуться невыносимо… а его устойчивость внимания и в лучшие времена была не на высоте. Однако отец дал ему столько пищи для размышлений, что день пролетел краткой чередой образов: вот Скотт жонглирует фруктовыми салатами, чтобы впечатлить Эллисон (куда интереснее было то обстоятельство, что это _и правда сработало_ ), вот Лидия начинает сбор подписей для петиции о состоянии женских туалетов, вот Финсток пускается в пляс от радости при виде умения Айзека обращаться с клюшкой для лакросса, вот Джексон возвращается к общей раздражительности и козлистости, а потом, наконец:  
— Ты весь день какой-то тихий, — сказал Скотт, пока Эллисон с Лидией что-то обсуждали на лужайке, а все остальные школьники проходили мимо них, спеша домой. — Всё в порядке?

Стайлз подумал о том, что сказал отец, о его тревогах насчёт того, что распространение новостей и мнений начнётся до того, как он сам будет к этому готов. И почти решил ничего не говорить.

Но это же был Скотт.

— Дерек сегодня приходит. Чтобы встретиться с отцом.

Скотт ошеломлённо вытаращился на него, и это хотя бы заставило Стайлза улыбнуться.

— Ох! Чувак, это… — Скотт пожал плечами. — Это будет странно, да?

Учитывая, что все их предыдущие встречи происходили в процессе ареста или в участке…  
— Можно и так сказать, — согласился Стайлз. — Хотя я мало беспокоюсь о том, как справлюсь сам, и больше волнуюсь за Дерека. За то, как _он_ с этим справится. У меня есть подозрение, что ему не слишком часто приходилось «знакомиться с родителями». Если вообще приходилось. — А тут ещё парень, который гораздо младше, да ещё и сын шерифа… да. Будь Стайлз на месте Дерека, он бы уже бежал до ближайшего капкана на медведя.

— Он выступил против альфы, — ободрил Скотт, пытаясь поддержать его. — Я вполне уверен, что он сможет выдержать встречу с твоим отцом.

Стайлз, фыркнув, пожал плечами.  
— У него была поддержка.

— И в этот раз будет, верно? — подметил Скотт. — Ты же будешь рядом.

Стайлз замер, почувствовав себя немного лучше. Порой Скотт проявлял чудеса мудрости и глубокомыслия.  
— Но если думаешь, что всё обернётся плохо, — продолжил он, — просто спрячь получше отцовский дробовик.

…и вот так он снова стал привычным Скоттом.

— Спасибо, да. Это полезный совет. — На самом деле: совсем нет.

И только добравшись домой, Стайлз наконец начал нервничать. Отец приехал полчаса спустя — по всей видимости, кто-то в участке капитально задолжал ему рабочие смены. Только так можно было объяснить, почему отец в последнее время стал больше бывать дома. Стайлз места себе не находил. Он достал кружки — на случай, если кто-нибудь захочет кофе, стаканы — если кто-нибудь захочет прохладительных напитков, толстодонные бокалы под виски — если кто-нибудь захочет виски, и большие глубокие тарелки — если кто-нибудь захочет чипсов. Он уже успел расставить целую вереницу тарелок и как раз перерывал буфет в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного и не требующего приготовления, когда в дверь позвонили.

Упаковка макарон вылетела у него из рук и с глухим стуком приземлилась на пол, а сам он вылетел из кухни.  
— Я открою! — По каким-то причинам Стайлзу было очень, очень важно открыть дверь самому. Отец ничего не сказал — так же, как не проронил ни слова за всё это время, просто позволив Стайлзу вымещать беспокойство на кухне — и тихо перешёл в гостиную.

Замерев на секунду, Стайлз вытер руки о джинсы и потянул дверь на себя.

И уставился. Дикими глазами.

— Это что, рубашка? И _галстук?_

— Молодец, — уныло подметил Дерек — или, во всяком случае, попытался. Эффект большей частью смазался, потому что он и сам казался основательно изумлённым, словно не имел ни малейшего понятия, что вообще тут делает, и _срань господня, на нём была рубашка и галстук._ — Ты можешь отличать разные предметы одежды.

Помотав головой, Стайлз схватил Дерека за предплечье и, втащив в дом, закрыл за ним дверь.  
— Что на тебе _надето?_ — прошипел он, прекрасно осознавая, что отец наверняка всё слышит.

— Одежда, Стайлз, — тихо огрызнулся Дерек.

— Но обычно ты такой весь… — Стайлз махнул рукой на него, — …мрачный, депрессивный, тёмные тона, чёрная кожа… о-о-о! — Да, ладно, какое-то время шок не давал его мозгу работать. Поди ж ты. Дерек пытался _впечатлить его отца_ (Стайлзу ещё придётся отвесить себе пинка. Много-много пинков). — Хороший план. _Превосходный_ план. Очень хороший план. Сто пудов.

— Твоё одобрение так много для меня значит, — саркастично протянул Дерек, и Стайлз не смог совладать с собой: галстук перекосился на сторону, и его просто необходимо было потеребить. Дерек хмуро уставился на руки Стайлза и тут же попытался их оттолкнуть. — Что ты?..

— Он сбился. Дай поправлю.

— Я и сам могу поправить, — возразил Дерек, подняв руки, чтобы перехватить пальцы Стайлза.

Стайлз не сдавался, и они оба боролись за доступ к галстуку.  
— Да боже ты мой, ты не можешь хоть _раз_ позволить кому-нибудь тебе помочь?

— А может это _тебе_ нужно осознать, что это не всегда плохо — разбираться со всем самосто…

Звук настоятельного покашливания заставил обоих резко обернуться в том направлении, где в дверном проёме гостиной стоял отец. Стайлз с Дереком мигом отпрянули друг от друга, отдёрнув руки.

— Когда закончите шептаться у двери, — начал отец, и Стайлз был вполне уверен, что этот комментарий заставил поморщиться не только его, но и Дерека за компанию, — можете свободно проходить в гостиную. Как только посчитаете возможным, — прибавил он. Ну правда, в этом совсем не было необходимости.

После того, как отец скрылся из виду, Дерек выпрямился, состроив на лице выражение крайней серьёзности. Стайлз не смог справиться с собой и, прежде чем сбежать в гостиную, последний раз поддёрнул галстук.

_— Стайлз._

Когда Дерек вошёл в гостиную, отец хотя бы не стал всецело пренебрегать любезностями.

— Выпьешь, Дерек? — предложил он. — У нас есть кофе, пиво…

— Вода будет в самый раз, — сказал Дерек. А потом, помедлив, добавил: — Сэр.

Стайлз наконец ущипнул себя. Три раза подряд.

Не-а. Он явно не спал.

Отец почти казался… развеселившимся, но наверняка пытался прятать это за своей крутой пугающей родительской маской. После того, как он вышел из комнаты и удалился за пределы видимости, Стайлз показал Дереку большие пальцы, одобряя отменный выбор напитка. Попросив стакан воды, Дерек поддержал гостеприимство отца, а отказавшись от алкоголя, избежал лишнего напоминания, что Стайлзу пока пить было нельзя.  
— Присаживайся, — на нормальной громкости сказал он, но потом, когда Дерек пожал плечами и последовал приглашению, Стайлз вскинулся и, зашипев: — Кресло отца, кресло отца, иди сюда! — ткнул пальцем в сторону дивана.

Дерек совершенно несправедливо одарил его тяжёлым взглядом. Стайлз же просто пытался помочь.

К моменту возвращения отца Стайлз и Дерек уже сидели на противоположных концах дивана максимально далеко друг от друга. У Стайлза на лице сияла огромная фальшивая улыбка, а Дерек просто выглядел как раненый зверь,

— Благодарю, — несмотря ни на что любезно сказал он, приняв протянутый отцом стакан. Для вида отпив воду, Дерек осторожно поставил стакан на кофейный столик прямо перед собой.

Отец со стоном опустился в своё кресло, наклонился вперёд, уперевшись локтями в колени и сцепив руки вместе, и принялся изучающе рассматривать Дерека. Поджать губы и уставиться в пространство — только так Стайлз мог заставить себя не делать никаких тупых замечаний, лишь бы только разбавить тишину. Он был как раз на грани того, чтобы выпалить какую-нибудь ерунду, когда отец расслабился и спокойно развалился в своём кресле.

Он неотрывно смотрел на Дерека.  
— У тебя не слишком много опыта в таких делах, да?

Дерек уставился на него в ответ широко распахнутыми глазами.  
— В каких делах?

— Ну, знаешь, — отец неопределённо взмахнул рукой, — знакомство с родителями.

Поняв, о чём речь, Дерек потёр лоб большим пальцем и кивнул.  
— Нет. Это первый раз.

Стайлз резко развернул голову в сторону Дерека. Он, конечно, подозревал, но всегда приятно услышать подтверждение из первых уст.

Задумчиво хмыкнув, отец кивнул.  
— И какова история твоих отношений?

 _— Пап._ — Отец действовал грубо, бил прямиком по почкам.

Дерек, однако, не стушевался.  
— Короткая.

— Короткая то есть?..

— Один человек. До Стайлза. — Сра-а-ань господня, что, правда? Учитывая всё, через что Дереку пришлось пройти, его стремление сторониться каких-либо романтических отношений было совершенно объяснимо, и это вселило в Стайлза ещё большую решимость не налажать — как ради Дерека, так и ради себя. Но подразумевало ли отсутствие отношений… отсутствие секса? Тут требовалось дополнительное исследование. — Это плохо закончилось, — предвосхитив следующий вопрос отца, тихо добавил Дерек и опустил голову. — Очень плохо.

Преуменьшение тысячелетия. Почувствовав, как собственная рука скользнула по дивану к Дереку, Стайлз отдёрнул её

Отец лишь снова кивнул.  
— И почему мой сын?

Снова подняв голову, Дерек с самым раздражённым видом повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза.  
— Потому что он никогда не затыкается. И не прекращает помогать. И просто _не может оставить меня в покое._ — Это было нелепо и идеально, и Стайлзу даже как-то захотелось запрыгнуть на Дерека. Прямо сейчас.

— То есть причина, по которой ты встречаешься с моим сыном, — надо признать, не слишком довольным голосом начал отец, — это то, что он настойчивый? — Ладно, когда он сказал это такими словами, прозвучало уже не слишком лестно.

— И громкий, — охотно прибавил Дерек, повернувшись лицом к отцу и принявшись рыть себе яму. — И открытый, — продолжил он, снова опустив взгляд. — По-глупому. Бесстрашный. Тоже по-глупому. — Он кивнул своим мыслями и посмотрел на отца.

Стайлз и не мог бы просить о лучшем ответе. Он с надеждой глядел на отца, который смотрел на Дерека. Стайлз всем телом хотел перелететь через этот диван — к Дереку. Потому что _тот разговаривал о чувствах. С его отцом. У которого был пистолет._

Удивив всех, внезапно раздался звонок в дверь.

Стайлз не смог сдержаться.  
— Спасительный звонок. Буквально.

Дерек с отцом одновременно одарили его не самыми восторженными взглядами, а потом отец, извинившись, встал и вышел из гостиной.

Идеально.

Как только отец оказался вне поля зрения, Стайлз переполз по дивану и чуть ли не на колени к Дереку залез, заставив того смерить его удивлённым взглядом. Дважды.  
— О боже мой, лучшийвозможнобойфренд _вмире,_ — прошептал Стайлз.

Дерек лишь изогнул бровь, но хотя бы не попытался его оттолкнуть.  
— Если ты собираешься постоянно так себя вести, у нас всё очень быстро закончится.

— Тебе это нравится, — поддел его Стайлз, потому что уже давно научился видеть дальше ворчливых масок. Понимать лучше. — На самом деле…

Дерек вдруг повернул голову в сторону входной двери, его лицо потеряло всякую выразительность — как бывало, когда он использовал свой волчий слух.

Если бы Стайлз не был настолько сосредоточен на офигенном возможно-бойфренде, то мог бы всё заметить и сам.  
— Что? Что не так?

Снова повернувшись к нему, Дерек помрачнел.  
— Дверь. Это отец Эллисон.

Крис Аржент. Закрыв глаза, Стайлз вернулся на своё место.

_Вот хрень._


	12. Chapter 12

Внимательно прислушавшись, Стайлз почти мог услышать, что говорили у входной двери. К счастью, его возможно-бойфренд был полноценным оборотнем, а это позволяло сэкономить силы — Дерек тихо пересказывал ему всё, что слышал. К уже не такому счастью, он шептал всё это _прямо на ухо Стайлзу,_ что означало _близость_ и _тепло,_ и явно не понимал, насколько же сильно это отвлекало.

Мистер Аржент стоял на пороге. _Приоритеты._ Стайлз заставил себя сфокусироваться на том, что говорил Дерек.

— Крис удивлён, что твой отец дома…

Свежо предание.  
— Его патрульная машина стоит прямо на подъездной дорожке.

— Он собирался передать сообщение через тебя.

— Кто бы сомневался. «Позаботься, чтобы твой лучший друг-оборотень и твой возможно-бойфренд-оборотень начали работать со мной, или настанет армагеддон». — Стайлз покрутил пальцами в воздухе, потому что слова вроде «армагеддон» заслуживают такого рода внимания к деталям.

Дерек наклонил голову.  
— Твой отец пытается спровадить его. Быстро.

Это имело смысл. Отец прекрасно осознавал, что сестра Криса Аржента была причастна к поджогу, который стёр с лица Земли семью Дерека. И что заставлять Дерека общаться с Крисом было бы несколько неловко.  
— Хорошо, — уверенно заявил Стайлз, а потом Дерек встал, заставив его отодвинуться, и направился в прихожую. _Чудненько._ — Или ты можешь сцепиться с мистером Аржентом прямо перед носом моего отца, — проворчал Стайлз и, подскочив, побежал следом. — Уверен, это не доставит _вообще_ никаких проблем.

Вывалившись в коридор, Стайлз увидел прожигающих друг друга взглядами Дерека и мистера Аржента: Дерек стоял в прихожей, мистер Аржент — на крыльце, возле двери. Отец неподвижно замер между ними, придерживая дверь открытой.

Мистер Аржент явно был удивлён присутствием Дерека.  
— Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь. — Он взглянул на отца, словно подразумевая, что не рассчитывал, что Дерек будет тут со Стайлзом _и_ отцом Стайлза.

— Я просто полон сюрпризов, — процедил Дерек, и это ни чуточки не улучшало ситуацию.

— Дерек, — как-то неловко, неуверенно позвал отец. Это было откровенно неожиданной переменой в сравнении с тем, как развивался вечер до этого момента. — Я просто спрашивал Криса, не мог бы он…

— Уйти? — уточнил Дерек, и горькая улыбка на его лице казалась просто уродством. — Мы тут все взрослые. — Он пожал плечами — история не знала худшей попытки незначительно пожать плечами, — а потом закончил фразу наихудшим возможным способом. Кивнул на Стайлза и сказал: — Ну, почти все. — Даже _отец_ поморщился. — Уверен, я смогу выдержать всё, что бы мистер Аржент ни хотел сказать вам, шериф.

Ага, это было смешно. Прямо у него на глазах Дерек превратился в совершенного ублюдка. Он словно намеренно стрелял в ногу самому себе и никак не мог остановиться (в его случае, он, наверное, стрелял себе в лапу). И теперь вечер пошёл ровно настолько плохо, как опасался Стайлз.

— Нет-нет, — возразил мистер Аржент. — Ничего такого, что не могло бы подождать…

— Но это должно быть важно для вас, раз вы проделали такой путь до дома шерифа, — указал Дерек обманчиво тёплым тоном.

— Мне было по пути, — настоял мистер Аржент, а потом напряжённо посмотрел на него. — Я бы не пришёл, если бы знал, что ты здесь. — Либо мистер Аржент закончил курсы актёрского мастерства имени Лидии Мартин, либо говорил правду. — Учитывая, что моя сестра… сделала, полагаю, моё лицо располагается где-то в самом низу списка того, что тебе хотелось бы увидеть.

Сжав руки в кулаки — вид откровенно странный, учитывая нынешний его выбор одежды, — Дерек всё же не выпустил когти. Учитывая, как от него веяло агрессией, это вполне могло произойти.  
— Примерно так, — мрачно согласился он. — Хотите небольшой совет? Любое… послание о примирении, — Дерек явно тщательно подбирал слова, потому что отец стоял _рядом,_ хотя и недостаточно тщательно для уровня беспокойства, на котором находился Стайлз, — должно быть отправлено прямиком мне. От мужчины к мужчине. С глазу на глаз. А не… передано через кого-нибудь ещё. — Он смерил мистера Аржента многозначительным взглядом.

Отец выглядел совершенно потерянным. Стайлз не мог винить его и старательно соображал, как будет выкручиваться потом, если придётся всё это объяснять. Лжец из Стайлза был действительно дерьмовый. Единственной причиной, по которой ему удавалось выкрутиться, когда отец заставал его на местах всех этих связанных с оборотнями преступлений, было… ну, если совсем честно, Стайлз не думал, что ему удалось выкрутиться хоть в одном из этих случаев. Отец понимал, что он лжёт, но пока ещё не призвал его за это к ответу. По большей части.

Какая-то часть Стайлза просто не могла не задуматься, как долго это ещё продлится. И как долго он сможет утаивать от отца правду об оборотнях и охотниках, которые вели в Бикон Хиллз тихую войну наподобие самого эпичного сезона «Последнего героя».

— Принято, — ответил мистер Аржент. Судя по всему, именно это он и имел в виду.

Не проронив больше ни слова, Дерек развернулся и промаршировал обратно в гостиную. Стайлз с отцом просто таращились друг на друга — две жертвы метафорического автомобильного столкновения, ни одна из которых не могла это предотвратить.

Они синхронно пожали плечами, отец вышел на крыльцо поговорить с Крисом, а Стайлз шмыгнул следом за Дереком.

— Это что такое было? — как можно тише взвился он — учитывая все обстоятельства, получилось совсем не тихо. — Ты что, впервые встретился с ним с момента…

— Да.

Ладно. Ладно. Дерек и мистер Аржент только что встретились лицом к лицу впервые с того дня, когда была убита Кейт и на поверхность выплыла правда насчёт её роли в поджоге дома Хейлов (конечно, ещё они тут встретились впервые с тех пор, как Дерек стал альфой, но это уже было из совсем другой мохнатой оперы). Это объясняло, почему Дерек замер в пяти сантиметрах от стены, нарочно повернувшись к Стайлзу спиной. Привычный защитный механизм.

Встреча точно оказалась неожиданно эмоциональной для обоих, но даже в таких условиях Стайлз не мог не почувствовать лёгкую гордость: ему удалось сдержать жалобу на то, что Дерек намеренно поднял тему очевидной разницы в возрасте, то есть заговорил о том обстоятельстве, которое они весь вечер так старательно пытались избегать.

В общем, оказалось, что он был куда большим эгоистом, чем ему казалось. Стайлзу предстояло ещё многое в себе изменить — и он работал над этим.

— Не знаю, сделал ли ты себе сейчас хоть чем-то лучше, — наконец произнёс Стайлз, и это не было ни упрёком, ни жалобой — лишь наблюдением.

Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Дерек увидел в этом замечании совсем не тот смысл, который вкладывал в него Стайлз.

— О, ну прости, — рявкнул Дерек, наконец повернувшись лицом к Стайлзу. — Моя грубость с людьми, которые _сожгли мою семью,_ оскорбила тебя?

Стайлз сделал себе мысленную пометку: избегать разговоров о пожаре, Дерек становится обидчивым. Вполне объяснимо обидчивым, но тем не менее. Хотя, раз уж они всё равно заговорили об этом…  
— Знаю, мне не под силу даже начать понимать, через что ты прошёл… но ты ведь знаешь, что Крис Аржент не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что наделала его сестра, правда?

— То есть ты ждёшь, что я волшебным образом это «отпущу»? — И вот они, кавычки пальцами, опять. — Ты знаешь, какой он человек. Что, по его мнению, должно произойти со мной.

Стайлз не был настолько в этом уверен, несмотря на всю жутковатость мистера Аржента.  
— Я знаю одно… я был рядом, когда он узнал о том, что сотворила его сестра. Я был рядом, потому что именно _я_ рассказал ему. — Не самое любимое воспоминание Стайлза, вымотанного и допрошенного в больнице, но, возможно, теперь это могло пойти на пользу.

Удивлённо вскинув голову, Дерек нахмурился.  
— Я этого не знал.

— Ну, теперь знаешь, — подметил Стайлз. — И ещё я знаю, что _первым же делом_ он убежал, чтобы выступить против собственной сестры. Чтобы остановить её, не дать причинить боль кому-то ещё. Ты винишь человека за то, что сделала его сестра. Это как если бы кто-то винил тебя во всех тех больных — совершенно, безумно –вещах, которые сотворил Питер. — Он посмотрел Дереку в глаза. — Правильно?

В негодовании открыв рот, Дерек… снова его закрыл. И тяжело посмотрел на Стайлза.

Ха!  
— Вот видишь? Мы, мужчины дома Стилински, просто профи в подборе настолько убедительных аргументов, что человек просто не может отвертеться от правды. Отец такой же раздражающий, поверь.

Юмору только предстояло пробиться через защитные ограждения Дерека.  
— Мне это не нравится, — пробормотал он. — И мне всё ещё не нравится он.

— Никто и не говорит, что ты должен вдруг полюбить Криса, — убедил его Стайлз. — Просто не… раздирай ему горло, или не убивай с особой жестокостью, и вообще.

Дерек не ответил на шутку, которая — возможно, лишь самую малость — основывалась на правде.  
— Он всё равно не невиновен, — настаивал Дерек. — Он всё ещё живёт так, как жить совсем не обязательно. И если у него есть проблема, то он должен прийти с ней ко мне, а не _сюда._ Он не должен приходить туда, где есть _ты,_ не должен втягивать тебя в самую гущу, подвергать опасности.

Взгляд Дерека смягчился, в нём снова проявилось беспокойство, а Стайлз, поддавшись инстинктам, поднял руку и притянул его голову к своему плечу.

Дерек напрягся всем телом.  
— Что… ты… _делаешь?_

Стайлз подумал, что это было вполне очевидно, и провёл ладонью по спине Дерека.  
— Это называется объятием. — Но когда он подумал… сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как погибла вся семья Дерека… его, должно быть, уже очень, очень давно никто не обнимал. Ой. Это нужно было исправлять, и чем чаще, тем лучше. — Считай меня своей личной коробкой с обнимашками от Стилински.

Дерек не двигался, неловко сгорбившись.  
— Коробкой с обнимашками?

— Ну это как коробка с конфетками, — охотно пояснил Стайлз, — только с обнимашками вместо конфеток. И тебе даже не нужно откручивать мне голову, чтобы получить объятие. В любой момент, когда захочется — просто обними меня. Я всегда обниму тебя в ответ.

— Ясно.

— Самое прекрасное в объятиях — за них совсем не нужно платить, — бормотал Стайлз, надеясь, что если он не будет раздувать из этого большого дела, Дереку станет легче. — Хотя, возможно, мне стоит начать взымать плату. Бог знает, миру нужно больше объятий. Могу поспорить, все проблемы Джексона можно было бы решить, если бы он просто позволил кому-нибудь хорошенько его обнять. Держу пари, это сработало бы, — предположил он, когда ему в голову пришла эта мысль, — затискать его до полной покорности. Ящерица вылезет наружу, мы все вместе завалим его на пол и коллективно обнимемся. Он растеряет свои чешуйки, вокруг все зацветёт пышным цветом, в воздухе замерцает пыльца фей… — Мозг отчаянно пытался придумать что-нибудь ещё, потому что Стайлз был вполне уверен в том, что почувствовал легко прижавшуюся к его спине ладонь.

А потом в комнату вошёл отец. Стайлз моргнул, и вот уже Дерек чуть ли не до кухни отскочил.

Если отец что и заметил, то упоминать не стал и вместо этого обратился напрямую к Дереку.  
— Послушай, Дерек, даже не собираюсь думать, будто понимаю, в чём всё дело, но он просто зашёл сказать мне, что не собирается продолжать продвигать задуманную им идею. — Удивлённо округлив глаза, Стайлз обернулся к Дереку, который понимающе посмотрел на него. Затея с соседской наблюдательной службой! Стайлз готов был поставить последнюю рубашку на то, что к этому как-то приложила руку Эллисон. Если кто и смог бы на равных потягаться с Крисом Аржентом, то это Эллисон.

— Но учитывая все обстоятельства, — продолжил отец, — смогу понять, если ты захочешь уйти. Увидеть напоминание о, ну… — Отец замялся и откашлялся. — Уверен, тебе было нелегко. И произошедшее нисколько не повлияет на моё мнение о тебе, — быстро добавил он, — если тебя это беспокоило. — Он помедлил. — Потому что, похоже, беспокоило.

Похоже, всё было совсем не плохо.

Дерек колебался, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на отца и обратно. Было очевидно, что он не хотел рисковать оскорбить отца Стайлза, но когда Стайлз ободряюще улыбнулся — _делай, что нужно, ни о чём не беспокойся,_ — Дерек кивнул своим мыслям и заговорил:  
— Я… да. Думаю, мне нужно. Идти, — добавил он, посмотрев на отца. — Гм. Извините?

Покачав головой, отец пересёк комнату и протянул Дереку руку.  
— Для меня это точно был очень необычный вечер.

Посмотрев на ладонь отца, Дерек замешкался от силы на пару секунд, а потом крепко ответил на рукопожатие.  
— Да. Для меня тоже. — Это ещё мягко говоря. Насколько мог судить Стайлз, дурная слава об этом вечере будет пронесена сквозь века. Это был один из тех вечеров, о которых спустя много десятилетий можно рассказать внукам.

Ух ты ж, он са-а-авсем не собирался думать в эту сторону.

Ослабив хватку, отец какое-то время молча изучал Дерека.  
— Тебе, очевидно, небезразличен мой сын. А ты небезразличен ему. Так что… посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Погодите. _Погодите!_ Отец что… дал своё благословение? Какой бы там жутковатой версией благословения в стиле «я владею своим ребёнком» это ни было.

У Дерека не было возможности хоть что-то ответить, потому что отец уже улыбнулся Стайлзу.  
— Стайлз? Проводишь нашего гостя?

А Стайлз был чертовски уверен, что не собирался испытывать удачу, сказав что-нибудь, кроме «да».  
— Гм, конечно! — Он подошёл к Дереку и, ткнув в бок, подтолкнул его в сторону входной двери. Дерек скривился, но покорно позволил увести себя, пока они не оказались на крыльце и Стайлз не закрыл за ними дверь.

Они уставились друг на друга.

— Это правда произошло?

— Кажется, да, — медленно ответил Дерек. — Хотя…

— Нет, — перебил его Стайлз, помахав пальцем, потому что просто… нет. — Никаких «хотя». «Хотя» никогда ни к чему хорошему не ведёт.

Он подумал, что на этом всё могло и закончиться… но потом Дерек снова заговорил.

— Просто это показалось слишком легко.

— Ох! — Стайлз схватился за голову, вскинул руки в воздух, а потом шлёпнул Дерека по груди тыльной стороной ладони. — Ты как будто прочно вознамерился навлечь на нас неудачу.

— Я просто сказал…

Дерек что, до сих пор не понимал, как это работает?  
— Нет! Никаких «просто сказал» тоже! «Просто сказал», _плохо,_ — особо выделил Стайлз, рубанув ребром ладони по воздуху.

— Да ладно, Стайлз. Он вернулся и вдруг отбросил попытки меня спугнуть. Только не говори, что не заметил.

Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз подавленно пробормотал:  
— Нет. Нет, не скажу, что не заметил. — Ну почему жизнь просто не может иногда быть такой, какой кажется, без подспудных мотивов? — Посмотрим, может, я выясню, в чём дело.

Кивнув, Дерек наклонился, чтобы…

Поцеловать его. В…

_Лоб?_

Стайлз не ради того пережил такой вечер, чтобы в итоге остаться только с вот таким вот поцелуем. Подняв руку, он схватил Дерека за галстук, который и намотал на пальцы (галстуки — штука _полезная._ Нужно убедить Дерека носить их почаще).  
— Я так не думаю, — сообщил он и притянул вниз его голову.

— Твой отец смотрит, — выдохнул Стайлзу в губы Дерек.

— Плевать, — шепнул Стайлз, а потом не было больше никаких разговоров — лишь поцелуи и очень, очень счастливый Стайлз. К сожалению, оставаться счастливым столько, сколько хотелось, ему не дали, потому что вскоре Дерек выпутался из его хватки и отстранился.

— Постарайся завтра вечером прийти к дому, — сказал он, пятясь по дорожке спиной вперёд, — группа должна была и сегодня что-то делать, но… — Он пожал плечами.

— Пришлось поддаться требованиям твоего возможно-бойфренда, да?

Замерев, Дерек припечатал его понимающим взглядом.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я заметил, как ты весь вечер это делал, да?

Наверняка Стайлз не знал, но не слишком удивился такой наблюдательности.  
— Никогда не претендовал на особую тактичность.

— Как насчёт того, что пока, — предложил Дерек, — мы просто сойдёмся на… — Он показал на себя. — Я Дерек.

Ну, это было скучно.  
— А я Стайлз? — спросил он. — Это не прибавит очков за оригинальность.

— К счастью для нас, это не соревнование, — напомнил Дерек, снова принявшись пятиться. — Иди внутрь. Поговори с отцом.

Стайлз мог раздавать инструкции не хуже любого альфы.  
— Поспи хоть немного. Скажи Айзеку, чтобы сегодня присмотрел за Джексоном.

— Посмотрим.

— Это _я_ завтра посмотрю, когда спрошу Айзека, следил ли он за Джексоном. И помни, насколько раздражающим я могу быть, когда даже не _стараюсь._ Представь, насколько всё будет плохо, если я действительно начну прикладывать усилия. — Если это была не угроза, то Стайлз уже не знал, что за неё может считаться.

Остановившись при столкновении задницей с забором, Дерек покачал головой и улыбнулся так, что Стайлз мог описать это только словом «тепло».

— Знаешь, — сказал Стайлз, заставив Дерека поднять взгляд. С его лица всё не сходила лёгкая улыбка. — В какой-то момент одному из нас придётся отвернуться. — Это должно было начинать беспокоить. Они уже превратились в одну из тех милых парочек, в которых никто не хотел первым заканчивать разговор.

— Возьму на себя это бремя, — пошутил Дерек, а потом развернулся и… перепрыгнул. Через забор. Без какой-либо на то причины.

Шагнув в его сторону, Стайлз покачал головой.  
— Вот нравится тебе так выпендриваться только потому, что ты можешь!

Дерек не ответил — лишь забрался в машину и укатил прочь. И только спустя какое-то время Стайлз вошёл в гостиную, обнаружив там отца, который сидел в кресле и точно не смотрел телевизионный магазин.

— М-да, — сказал Стайлз, плюхнувшись на диван, — как раз то, что нам нужно. Саморежущаяся картошка.

Но, на самом деле… это было бы круто. Как это вообще _работает?_

Отец переключил канал и… да. Точно. Неотложные вопросы.  
— Гм, итак. Что только что произошло? — Стайлз решил сразу брать быка за рога.

— Ну, думаю, у Люси после сотрясения мозга случилась амнезия, — ответил отец, указав на телевизор.

— Нет, — пояснил Стайлз. — Я имел в виду раньше. С Дереком. Не то чтобы я не ценил то, что ты, знаешь, не кастрировал его и вообще. Но вот ты весь такой из себя крутой папаша, а через секунду уже… приветливый отец. Что изменилось?

Отец со вздохом выключил телевизор и наконец посмотрел на Стайлза.  
— Визит Криса, он… — Он вздохнул. — Это напомнило мне обо всём, через что прошёл Дерек.

М-да, от этого Стайлзу только стало гнусно.  
— Так ты… пожалел его?

— Нет. Нет. — Отец покачал головой, а потом замер. — Ну, мне действительно жаль его — конечно же. Но я не из-за этого… — Он снова вздохнул. — Дерек был младше тебя, когда ему пришлось взять на себя новую роль, к которой он не был готов. На его плечи внезапно легла такая ответственность. Начиная с шестнадцати лет у него, наверное, не было возможности заниматься тем, что свойственно обычным подросткам. Строить отношения, влюбляться, просто жить. Технически-то Дерек, может, и старше тебя, — пояснил отец. — Но во многих смыслах он… ещё ребёнок.

Это был один из тех моментов, когда Стайлз просто-напросто не знал, что сказать. Он знал лишь то, что его переполняли эмоции. И прежде чем сам понял, что делает, он уже стоял на коленях возле отца, обхватив его обеими руками.  
— Спасибо, — вжимаясь щекой в ткань рубашки, прошептал он, потому что понимал, чего это стоило, на какой риск шёл отец, и это было _восхитительно._

А потом Стайлз сбежал в свою комнату, где можно было разобраться с этими _эмоциями_ уже без свидетелей.

— Только помни, — крикнул отец ему в спину, заставив Стайлза замереть на лестнице. — Как только любой из вас купит презервативы, я об этом узнаю. — Стайлз, поморщившись, плотно зажмурился, а его отец продолжил истязание. — Кстати о птичках. У меня сегодня была очень интересная беседа с мистером Уикершэмом из магазина…


	13. Chapter 13

Когда на следующее утро Стайлз приехал в школу, с ним произошли три вещи.

Во-первых, Айзек подошёл прямиком к нему и сказал:  
— Мне приказали отчитаться перед тобой, что этой ночью за Джексоном приглядывал я.

Удивившись и почувствовав неслабое веселье от того, что Дерек и в самом деле позаботился передать через Айзека это сообщение, Стайлз всё равно смерил посланца критическим взглядом.  
— А это действительно правда? Или он просто использует свои супер-оборотничьи силы альфы, чтобы заставить тебя говорить то, что ему нужно?

— Для начала, — поправил Айзек, — это не так работает.

— Нет? — разочарованно переспросил Стайлз. — Нет никаких супер-оборотничьих сил альфы? — Он-то представлял себе, что Дерек может заставить Айзека сделать что угодно — такую теорию большинство людей сочли бы тревожащей, но Стайлз лишь думал, что это _круто._

И сексуально.

Он был очень, очень плохим человеком.

— Не в таких ситуациях. На примитивном уровне, когда я оборачиваюсь, всё меняется. Конечно, Дерек в любом случае остаётся альфой, так что в общем и целом я сделаю всё, что он попросит, из чистого уважения. И инстинкты тоже велят делать всё, чего бы он ни захотел, — наконец признал он.

Интересно, информативно… и опрометчиво.  
— Ты не втюхаешь мне это в качестве доказательства того, что говоришь правду.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Айзек покачал головой.  
— Поверь мне, это были самые скучные девять часов моей жизни. Я бы не стал лгать на этот счёт. Не знаю, как Дерек выдерживает такое каждую ночь. 

Дерека подпитывала сила воли и гиперболизированная ответственность, вот как.

Именно в этот момент к ним подбежали Скотт с Эллисон и державшаяся немного позади Лидия, и со Стайзом произошла вторая вещь.

— Ну? — жадно поинтересовалась Эллисон. — Как всё прошло?

У его мозга ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы интерпретировать и понять вопрос, и в следующий миг Стайлз уже развернулся, чтобы сильно ударить Скотта по плечу.

— Ой!

— Какого хрена, Скотт? Ты рассказал ей?

Потиравший руку Скотт выглядел жутко смущённым.  
— Но… это же Эллисон. — Прозвучавшее объяснение было откровенно паршивым. Отговорка с Эллисон утратила свою милоту уже очень, очень, очень давно.

— Справедливо, — не самым приятным тоном ответил Стайлз. — Но, как и в отношении публичного выражения чувств, это работает в обе стороны. Если ты собираешься разбалтывать Эллисон тайны своего бро, то я буду рассказывать всё Дереку. — Едва ли Дерек вообще хотел узнать о каких-нибудь тайных страхах или проблемах Скотта, но это уже было делом принципа.

— Гм, — хмуро буркнул Скотт, явно не слишком обрадовавшись такому положению вещей. — Наверное. В смысле, это справедливо, да? — Он пытался говорить, как хороший друг, но при этом ему так не по душе была такая перспектива, что все его старания пропали даром.

Хорошо. Принцип «око за око» может оказаться очень полезным в тех случаях, когда Стайлзу захочется, чтобы Скотт заткнулся.

Едва ли, конечно, Стайлз когда-нибудь так поступит. Он был слишком хорошим другом, да и манипулировать кем-либо ради достижения желаемого совершенно точно было ниже него.

По-любому.

— Ну, — повторила Эллисон. — Как всё прошло?

— Как что прошло? — поинтересовалась Лидия, которая наконец подошла к ним, а потом будто бы вспомнила нечто, о чём вообще не должна была знать. — О… Дерек официально познакомился с твоим отцом, да? Наверняка всё прошло куда лучше, чем их предыдущие встречи, учитывая, что в этот раз не было необходимости предъявлять ордер на арест.

Да Скотт, наверное, издевался.  
— Серьёзно! Скотт!

— Это не я! — воспротивился Скотт, мигом принявшись защищаться. — Клянусь, я только Эллисон сказал! 

Стайлз знал достаточно, чтобы не считать Эллисон невинной девочкой, ничего не понимающей в том, как надрать человеку задницу. Это не остановило его от того, чтобы уставиться на неё своим хорошо отрепетированным «я тебя _убью_ »-взглядом (приплюсуйте дерьмовую попытку изобразить иностранный акцент и прочую атрибутику). Однако, в этом конкретном случае она действительно выглядела невиновной — и вскоре Стайлз узнал почему.

Лидия пожала плечами.  
— Мне Айзек сказал.

Ещё раз? Стайлз знал, что Айзек оборотень и всё такое, плюс, что ещё более важно, оборотень, которого Дерек обратил лично. Но даже так…  
— Дерек же не говорил тебе?.. — не совсем уверенно спросил он. Стайлз просто не мог представить себе Дерека, радостно рассказывающего направо и налево — даже своим собственным бетам, — что собирается знакомиться с отцом своего возможно-бойфренда (и ему насрать, что там сказал Дерек. В голове Стайлза он всё ещё значился как возможно-бойфренд).

— Ему и не нужно было, — пояснил Айзек. — Он был весь такой… молчаливый и угрюмый.

Стайлз махнул ему продолжать, желая получить объяснения.  
— И как это отличается от его нормального поведения?

— Ну, ещё не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы учуять исходившие от него страх и беспокойство. И когда я застукал его за переодеванием в рубашку и галстук…

— Рубашку и галстук? — переспросил, скривившись, Скотт.

— Рубашку и _галстук?_ — переспросила Лидия, не впечатлившись по совершенно другим причинам.

 _— Рубашку и галстук!_ — воскликнула Эллисон, хлопнув в ладоши.

— О господи, да! — Стайлз неопределённо взмахнул руками, потому что _они все идиоты._ — Дерек надел рубашку и галстук! Счастливы?

— Не особо, — пожав плечами, признался Скотт.

— Зависит от обстоятельств, — начала Лидия. — Это был пристежной галстук? Потому что если так, то Дерек теряет очки из-за пошлости.

— Конечно я счастлива! — улыбнулась Эллисон, а потом призналась: — Не думала, что у него есть что-то кроме чёрных футболок.

— Я вас всех ненавижу! — заявил Стайлз. Это _его_ жизнь, и им совсем не обязательно было препарировать и анализировать каждую до единой её часть. Вся троица смотрела на него с разной степенью возмущения во взгляде, пока Айзек — будучи Айзеком, а следовательно, не безумцем и, следовательно, лучшим из всех них — не продолжил, будто его и не прерывали:  
— _В общем,_ когда я застал его за переодеванием в галстук и рубашку, стало вполне очевидно, куда он собирается.

Стайлз воспользовался повисшей паузой, чтобы увести разговор как можно дальше от своей личной жизни. Ему было только в радость поболтать о ней — но только иногда. Когда он сам, добровольно поднимал эту тему, а не делал это под давлением друзей. И вообще, на себя бы посмотрели, галёрка.  
— Прежде чем кто-то из вас успеет спросить в третий раз, — начал он, — всё прошло хорошо. Отец с Дереком хорошо поладили, — небольшое преувеличение, но всё равно полная правда, — и весь вечер шёл хорошо… пока _не заявился твой отец,_ — закончил он, пригвоздив Эллисон мрачным взглядом. Она отчётливо побледнела. — Ничего не хочешь нам сказать?

— О! — с видимым удивлением воскликнула она. — Ох, я собиралась вам потом рассказать…

— Что рассказать? — спросил Скотт, явно понятия не имевший, о чём она.

— Ну, рассказав нам о первом визите моего отца, Стайлз тогда предложил мне переговорить с ним. Я и переговорила, — просто сказала она.

— Подробности! — подбодрил Стайлз. — Больше подробностей!

Эллисон не разочаровала.  
— Я очень ясно дала понять, что не рада его поведению, — пояснила она, хотя Стайлз и не возражал бы услышать более подробное описание того, как всё прошло. — И что нас уже и так половина города считает сумасшедшими, из-за того что натворила тётя Кейт, просто по аналогии. И что если он будет угрожать Дереку через Стайлза, в то время как Стайлз был нам исключительно другом и союзником, который помог разобраться с Питером, пока мой отец валялся в отключке, — ха, да, Эллисон официально признавалась крутой, — это только ещё сильнее настроит меня против него. Потом он спросил, что я предлагаю.

Лидия поинтересовалась с явным любопытством:  
— И что ты предложила?

Явно нуждаясь в передышке, Эллисон нервно обвела их взглядом — одного за другим. В мозгу Стайлза уже пронеслось «это точно не к добру», когда она снова заговорила.

— Чтобы он приехал сегодня к дому. К дому Дерека. Поговорить.

Звук коллективного возмущения эхом пронёсся перед школой. Стайлз был самым громким.

— Ты что, _с ума сошла?_ — спросил он, в кои-то веки действительно поверив, что это может оказаться правдой. — Ты собиралась натравить своего отца на Дерека без предупреждения? И при этом ждёшь, что ему за такое не вырвут лёгкие?

— Нет, — спокойно ответила она. — Я собиралась сказать тебе во время обеда. Чтобы ты донёс это до Дерека. — Нужно было отдать ей должное за честность, раз уж на то пошло. — Послушай, мне нужно было сделать хоть что-то, — скороговоркой принялась объяснять она. — Он знает об Айзеке, понимаешь? Он знает, что появился ещё один оборотень, и никому об этом не сказал, ничего не сделал, не потребовал от Дерека ответа. Он просто хочет поговорить, но каждый раз, когда папа приезжает туда в дневное время, Дерек либо отсутствует, либо прячется. Скорее всего, последний вариант, — заключила Эллисон. Ну ладно, об этом Стайлз не знал. Кое-кто упорно хранил свои оборотничьи тайны. — Стайлз, — сказала она, глядя ему в глаза, — ты знаешь, что у нас будет куда больше шансов поймать Джексона с помощью охотника, у которого за плечами десятилетия опыта. Даже если этот охотник — мой отец.

Она смотрела на него как-то отчаянно, словно это много значило для неё лично, и… возможно, так оно и было. Как бы Эллисон ни смущалась из-за своей семьи в целом — а в последнее время из-за отца в частности, — ей хотелось, чтобы затея сработала, чтобы они все вместе действовали как команда. И неважно, каковы были её мотивы. Желание снова поверить в отца? Объединить семью? Доказать, что оборотням можно доверять, что не все они — убийцы вроде Питера Хейла?

И не сказать, чтобы Стайлз считал это плохой идеей — в теории. Он и сам пытался донести до Дерека то же самое — что не все Арженты похожи на Кейт и заслуживают такого же обращения. Он просто понимал, насколько сложно Дереку преодолеть свои разнообразные и совершенно объяснимые проблемы с доверием к семье Аржентов.

А с другой стороны…

Эллисон.

Дерек действительно доверял Эллисон, даже принял её в группу. И, насколько было известно Стайлзу, Дерек никогда не ставил под вопрос её присутствие рядом, никогда не приказывал Скотту постараться держать её подальше (хотя это была… уморительная воображаемая картинка. Стайлз бы с радостью понаблюдал, как Скотт хотя бы попытается удержать Эллисон от того, что ей захочется сделать). По всей видимости, Дерек никогда не винил Эллисон в сделанном её тётей, а ведь она самолично стреляла в него из арбалета и лука. _Дважды._

Может, Дерек был больше склонен к прощению, чем сам это осознавал.

И Эллисон смотрела на него такими огромными умоляющими глазами, переполненными надежды и оптимизма, и…

«Черт».  
— Я с ним поговорю.

— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо, — затараторила Эллисон, обхватив его обеими руками, и даже принялась подпрыгивать на месте — странное получилось действие, учитывая, что обнимать его она так и не перестала.

— Ла-адно, — неловко протянул Стайлз, быстро выпутавшись из объятий и старательно глядя куда угодно, только не на Скотта.

И вот тогда с ним случилась третья за это утро примечательная вещь. Хотя технически эта третья вещь случилась со Скоттом, рядом с которым вдруг возник разъярённый Джексон.

— МакКолл, — злобно бросил тот, — скажи великому альфе, чтобы перестал избегать меня, отрастил пару яиц и объяснил мне, _какого хрена я не обращаюсь._

Пять человек застыли на месте, вытаращив глаза и обмениваясь ну совершенно не подозрительными взглядами.

— Ты… не… меняешься? — уточнил Стайлз.

— Не делай вид, будто не понимаешь, — рявкнул Джексон. — Мы все знаем, что если бы это сработало, мне было бы даровано открытое приглашение в вашу детсадовскую группу. Не то чтобы я хотел присоединиться, — поспешно прибавил он.

К этому моменту Скотт выглядел уже искренне удивлённым.  
— Детсадовскую группу?

— Вы пятеро, — Джексон обвёл всех взмахом руки, каким-то образом умудрившись вложить в этот жест пренебрежение, — не думайте, что я не заметил, как вы каждый день собираетесь в кучку и шепчетесь как девчонки на пижамной вечеринке. Словно вы тут все лучшие друзья, а Дерек наконец заимел себе собственную стаю.

— Осторожнее, Джексон, — протянула Лидия, и Стайлз просто знал, что сейчас грянет словесная взбучка, — твоя ревность лезет наружу. — Не самая лучшая её шпилька, но всё равно достаточно эффективная — Джексон прямо покраснел.

— Не будь посмешищем, — фыркнул он. — Просто передайте ему грёбаное сообщение. Уже больше месяца прошло. Я сильнее, я быстрее, но что бы я ни делал — измениться не могу. Злость тоже не срабатывает. Даже в полнолуние ничего не произошло.

— Ну так мои тебе поздравления, чувак! — воскликнул Стайлз, вложив в это весь фальшивый энтузиазм, какой только смог изобразить. — Считай себя счастливчиком. Получил все преимущества ликантропии и ни одного недостатка. Из множества, огромного множества недостатков, — прибавил он. А после паузы добил: — Множества.

— Я хочу всё, — прорычал Джексон, изобразив на лице пародию на оборотня, и чертовски убедительную для парня, который на самом деле был ящерицей. А потом он развернулся и ушёл.

Они всей компанией смотрели ему вслед.

— Кто-то сегодня забыл надеть свои принцессьи панталончики, — прокомментировал Стайлз.

— Меньше недели до новолуния, — подметил Айзек.

Точно.

Прозвенел звонок на урок, и ребята все вместе пошли к школе. Стайлз знал, что смс — не самый лучший способ рассказать Дереку новости, но ещё он знал, что сделать это нужно как можно скорее. И если написание текстового сообщения в учебное время ему ещё как-то могло сойти с рук, то настоящий звонок по телефону был уже строгим табу. 

Как только они добрались до класса, Стайлз плюхнул рюкзак на парту, раскрыл молнию и сделал вид, будто что-то ищет внутри, хотя на самом деле это было лишь прикрытие для использования телефона.

_> > не паникуй_

Ответ пришёл меньше чем через минуту, и к этому моменту Стайлзу уже думал, что его копошение в рюкзаке, наверное, привлекает слишком много ненужного внимания.

Не то чтобы его это остановило.

_< < Такие идиотские сообщения как раз и заставляют паниковать_

Стайлз почувствовал всю силу любви и уже как раз собирался написать ответ, когда вдруг выскочило ещё одно сообщение.

_< < Ты ранен?_

Да. Определённо, Дерек был лучшим возможно-бойфрендом _в мире._ Когда не был худшим.

_> > нет. эллисон сказала отцу чтобы пришел сегодня к твоему дому. поговорить. СОВСЕМ НЕ МОЯ ИДЕЯ. !!!!!_

Стайлз чувствовал, что прояснить этот момент было очень важно.

Потом была перекличка, так что Стайлзу пришлось запихнуть телефон в карман и сбросить рюкзак на пол. Сбежав наконец из класса, он проверил телефон и не обнаружил ни одного нового сообщения. Дерек наверняка принялся мрачно дуться по поводу сложившейся ситуации, поэтому Стайлз решил так и написать.

_> > прекрати мрачно дуться. он знает об айзеке и никому не сказал и ничего не сделал_

Когда спустя пятнадцать минут после начала урока ответа так и не последовало, Стайлз под прикрытием поисков упавшего карандаша отправил ещё одно сообщение.

_> > нам может понадобиться его помощь, дерек. будь мужиком. или оборотнем. не заставляй меня весь день доставать тебя по телефону. ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ Я МОГУ_

Две минуты спустя он наконец получил ответ.

_< < Проследите, чтобы он был один и без оружия и чтобы понимал, что у него один шанс. К тому же. Я просто поставлю тебя в черный список._

Стайлз расплылся в улыбке, но, осознав, что у него вполне могут быть зрители, тут же её скрыл. Мисс Льюис смотрела совершенно в противоположную от него сторону, поэтому он послал ещё одно сообщение. 

_> >А что если я захочу прислать эротичные фото? :( :( :( У меня даже поза заготовлена и все такое_

Когда пришёл следующий ответ, Стайлз при виде его вполне объяснимо чуть не выронил телефон.

"Позирование никому не добавляет сексуальности. Это даётся от природы, точно как было дано тебе."

Стайлз начал говорить в ту же секунду, как они вышли из класса.

— Дерек думает, что я секси!

Все уставились на него как на идиота, но 1) он к такому уже привык, 2) ему было плевать. Дерек считал, что он секси.

— Да, мы… — Скотт как-то странно нахмурился, — …вроде как уже поняли это, Стайлз. Даже если на самом деле совсем этого не хотели.

И, конечно, это было вполне справедливое замечание, учитывая, что они с Дереком встречались — или как бы там ни называлось то, что они делали. И объективно, конечно, он понимал, что нравится Дереку и что тот явно наслаждался их поцелуями ничуть не меньше, чем сам Стайлз (их последний настоящий поцелуй у Дерека дома включил в себя первый «Привет, стояк Дерека!» момент, из-за чего Стайлз перепугался до чёртиков и одновременно возбудился до невозможности), но быть классифицированным как «секси», это…

Стайлз думал, что завоевал Дерека одной лишь силой своей офигенности и уморительной индивидуальности. Он и правда не особо задумывался о том, что какую-то роль тут сыграла и его внешность (не то чтобы Стайлз думал, что Дерек считает его уродом и всё такое, но…). Опять же, сексуальность — понятие субъективное. Стайлз вот до сих пор считал сексуальными некоторых персонажей мультфильмов — особенно Бетти Буп. Но если отбросить телевидение, в реальной жизни Стайлза всегда влекло к людям сильным, умным, эмоционально закрытым и очень даже способным словесно разобрать его по косточкам… или буквально.

Да, у Стайлза, определённо, был любимый тип.

Признавать то, что и Дерек, и Лидия были горячи как пламя, тоже было не слишком болезненно.

Просто Стайлзу казалось довольно странным думать о том, что кто-то считал его сексуальным. Он так долго был «Стайлзом» — придурковатым пацаном, у которого в лучших друзьях числился астматик, и который вполне очевидно сох по девчонке капитана команды по лакроссу. Большую часть времени к нему даже с презрением или жалостью не относились — он просто не имел значения. Был неважен.

И вот тут настало время для ещё одного открытия: то, что Скотта укусили, похоже, стало лучшим, что произошло со Стайлзом за всю его жизнь. Не потому, что он встретил Дерека (хотя это было стопроцентным бонусом), но потому, что впервые за много лет Стайлз наконец почувствовал себя полезным. Словно он мог внести свой вклад. Стайлз был способен признать, что именно ради этого делал всю работу по дому — не только потому, что хотел облегчить жизнь отцу, понимая, что далеко не всегда ведёт себя так, как должен хороший сын (отсутствие импульсного контроля может быть той ещё сукой). Но в основном потому, что просто хотел быть нужным и…

Чёрт, Стайлз и понятия не имел, что настолько зависим от других. То количество времени, которое он провёл рядом со Скоттом, должно было хоть как-то на это намекнуть.

Однако эти последние шесть месяцев… несмотря на все те жуткие события, которые произошли, на весь ужас и кошмар, через который им пришлось пройти благодаря Питеру Хейлу… теперь Стайлз чувствовал себя гораздо счастливее, чем за всё прошедшее со смерти мамы время.

— Эй, — позвал Скотт, снова привлекая к себе внимание Стайлза, — ты выглядишь по-настоящему счастливым. Если бы я знал, что признание твоей сексуальности окажет такой эффект, то сказал бы тебе об этом много-много месяцев назад. — От уголков его глаз разбежались морщинки, и Стайлз, даже не пытаясь остановить себя, закинул руку на плечи другу.

А потом смерил его дразнящим взглядом.  
— Знаешь, Скотт, если ты когда-нибудь решишь, что тебе нравятся мальчики…

— Нет, — твёрдо отрезал Скотт, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, потому что чертовски хорошо знал Стайлза, — я никогда не соглашусь на тройничок с тобой и Дереком. 

— Кайфолом!


	14. Chapter 14

Когда Стайлз подъехал к дому Хейлов, с ним вместе была вся банда — за исключением Эллисон. Она должна была встретиться с отцом и лично привезти на место: это уменьшало вероятность того, что неизбежное появление Криса заставит Дерека оволчиться и покалечить его каким-нибудь воистину отвратным способом.

Дерек же казался таким же радостным, как и обычно — не стал ни с кем здороваться и сразу же приказал всем заняться делами. Под «заняться делами», судя по всему, подразумевалось то, что все они пойдут за Дереком на середину поляны, где и встанут ровным кругом. Озадаченный Стайлз уже было собрался съязвить на тему песен у костра, когда Дерек вдруг вытащил огромный лист бумаги (откуда он его вытащил, Стайлз не имел ни малейшего понятия). Как только бумажное полотно было расстелено на земле, все уставились на него сверху вниз. Хотя Дерек очевидно не обладал художественными способностями, не менее очевидным являлось то, что на бумаге был изображён дом Хейлов и близлежащие территории — включая деревья.

— В целях уменьшения риска нанесения травм случайным прохожим — или того, что эти самые прохожие полезут в драку, — план заключается в том, чтобы заманить Джексона сюда.

Стайлз согласно кивнул. Это имело смысл, хотя ему жуть как хотелось узнать, каким образом они будут заманивать Джексона куда бы то ни было.

— Для протокола, — взяла слово Лидия. — Джексон сегодня нарывался. Он знает — или, точнее, полагает, — что не оборачивается. Он осознаёт, что стал быстрее и сильнее, но считает, что на этом все изменения заканчиваются.

Дерек медленно кивнул, осмысливая информацию.  
— А что насчёт других способностей? Вроде обострённого слуха или обоняния?

— Ничего подобного он не упоминал и ничем не показал, что способен таковые применять. И это вполне логично, — пояснила она. — В классе пресмыкающихся ящерицы, например, слышат гораздо лучше змей, но при этом и близко не настолько хорошо, как волки. И это крупицы в сравнении с тем, как слышат оборотни. — Да, исследования Лидии явно были плодотворными.

— Может, это своего рода… состояние фуги, — предположил Айзек, а потом погрустнел. — Поверьте. Мозг способен блокировать любые ужасные вещи.

— Он из-за этого не может обращаться, когда ему захочется? — спросил Стайлз, потому что подобная мысль уже какое-то время крутилась у него в голове. — Разве он не должен иметь возможность мигом становиться радостной ящеркой, как только ему в голову взбредёт?

— Поначалу ему было сложно себя контролировать, как любому недавно обращённому, — ответил Дерек. — Но ты прав. Он перевёртыш. И не должен ждать до новолуния — или любой другой ночи месяца, — чтобы иметь возможность обратиться. Может, то обстоятельство, что он не может вспомнить своё первое обращение… подавляет эту способность? — Он произнёс это как вопрос, пожал плечами каким-то своим мыслям, и на его лице было написано то же самое, что думал Стайлз: «Хотел бы я, чтобы это были не сплошные теории и догадки».

Но других версий для проработки у них не было, а сидеть и ничего не делать они не могли. Если Джексон снова обернётся и на этот раз действительно исхитрится кого-нибудь убить… Стайлз понимал, что все они будут чувствовать себя ответственными за это и наверняка не смогут простить себе бездействие. У Дерека уже и так был список поводов чувствовать себя виноватым размером с «Войну и мир» — это вполне могло просто добить его.

Скотта недостаток точной информации, должно быть, расстраивал не меньше, чем Стайлза, потому что следом заговорил он.  
— Хорошо бы хоть что-то знать об этом наверняка! 

— _Это_ называется «канима», — вдруг раздался голос Криса Аржента, отчего все люди в группе дружно ахнули и закрутили головами (на тот момент всеми людьми были только Стайлз и Лидия. Наверное, это должно было беспокоить Стайлза сильнее). Волки в группе вообще никак не среагировали, что давало основание для нескольких выводов. Будучи альфой и волком с самыми сильными способностями, Дерек должен был понять первым. Однако, в какой бы момент ни заметили приближение Аржентов Скотт с Айзеком, они ничего не сказали и ничем не выдали свою осведомлённость. И это, _вероятно,_ означало, что они уважают и даже переносят на себя решение Дерека притворяться, будто они все даже не догадываются о чьём-либо присутствии. 

И всё это без единого слова или — насколько мог судить Стайлз — без обмена взглядами.

С ума сойти.

Нужно будет потом поговорить со Скоттом, проверить, верна ли теория. Ну, если Скотт вообще понимал, почему делал то, что делал — а то, может, всё это происходило на подсознательном уровне. Интересно, не значило ли это, что теперь — по собственному желанию Скотта или без такового — Дерек стал его альфой.

Было у Стайлза смутное подозрение, что ответ на это — большое, жирное да.

Но к более важным вопросам.

— Что это за хрень, канима? — вскочив на ноги, потребовал разъяснений Стайлз — возможно, несколько агрессивнее обычного, потому что его сердце всё ещё отплясывало танго на его рёбрах.

— Это та тварь, в которую превращается Джексон, — без особого выражения уточнил мистер Аржент, и вот теперь среагировали уже все. Он лишь разочарованно обвёл их взглядом — на удивление отважный поступок для человека в его положении. — Я понял, что Айзек — оборотень, — напомнил он. — Вы же не думаете, что я не смог бы сообразить, что Джексон — канима? Кроме того, — продолжил Крис, наконец посмотрев прямо на Дерека, — если держаться с подветренной стороны, можно проследить за оборотнем почти где угодно. Включая окрестности дома, возле которого он крутится каждую ночь без исключений. 

И-и-и… признаться, что он следил за Дереком большую часть ночей, было уже не просто отважно — это было _глупо._ Что, уже всем вокруг не терпится расстаться с жизнью?

Эллисон, по всей видимости, тоже так думала.  
— Пап, ты не помогаешь, — прошипела она. — Просто расскажи им, что ты выяснил.

Это приковало взгляд Стайлза к книге, которую держал в правой руке мистер Аржент. Том казался старым, но отлично сохранившимся — так с книгами больше не обращаются. Под пристальными взглядами всей компании мистер Аржент открыл определённую страницу, на которой был сделанный в старомодной, чёткой чернильной технике рисунок… чего-то, подозрительно похожего на ящерицу-Джексона. А на другой странице был текст — тоже выведенный старомодным каллиграфическим почерком, — написанный совсем _не_ на английском языке. У Стайлза прямо в пальцах закололо от желания прикоснуться, а мозг уже начал перебирать варианты. Он подозревал, что это латынь, хотя в латыни его познания были очень и очень ограниченными и в основном базировались на увиденном в фэнтезийных сериалах, фильмах, играх и комиксах. И, как всем было широко известно, в таких источниках информация всегда была совершенно аутентичной и никогда не подвергалась изменению.

— Канима — создание отмщения, — сказал мистер Аржент, обращаясь ко всей группе. — И, подобно оборотню, его контролирует луна. Но, в отличие от волка, оно…

— Подчиняется новолунию! — восторженно влез Стайлз. Мистер Аржент хоть и выглядел куда более изумлённым, чем Стайлз когда-либо его видел (и это в исполнении Мистера Жуть Ужасная приносило _невероятное удовлетворение_ ), но всё равно согласно кивнул. — Да! — Стайлз радостно подпрыгнул, вскинув руки в воздух. — Я. Просто. Офигенный! — Так он и замер с зажмуренными в ликовании глазами, а потом осознал, что вокруг него воцарилась мёртвая тишина. Приоткрыв глаза, Стайлз опустил голову и увидел, что все смотрели на него так, будто он только что отмочил номер в стиле поскакушек Тома Круза на диване Опры. _Мещане._ — Ну ладно вам, — протянул он, опустив руки, чтобы получить возможность жестикулировать («жестикулировать» — это официально лучшее слово в мире. Он мог бы теперь использовать его постоянно. Жестикулировать. Жестикулировать. Жестикулировать). — Я всё это понял _без_ всяких там старинных талмудов под рукой. Что это, кстати? — махнул он в сторону книги.

Мистер Аржент, казалось, вполне обоснованно боялся того, что мог бы учудить Стайлз в следующий момент. И это тоже приносило удовлетворение.  
— Это бестиарий.

Ну ладно: _круто._

— Это книга про бесов? — с ужасом переспросил Скотт. Действительно, им просто стоило отлупить его по голове этой самой книгой.

— Бестиарий, — поправил его Стайлз, и ох… он хотел _прикоснуться._ Представить только, что эта книга могла бы поведать ему об оборотнях? — Это как… энциклопедия мистических существ. И не осуждай меня, — прибавил он, — могу я напомнить, что это ты у нас — половинка человеческо-оборотничьего бутерброда? — А потом он вспомнил, что _рядом_ стоял отец другой половинки этого самого бутерброда, так что… — Не то чтобы кто-нибудь прижимался друг к другу, чтобы получилась вкусняцкое наполнение. Гм… — Чёрт, ну зачем он вообще проснулся этим утром?

_— Стайлз._

Дерек наконец заговорил — впервые с момента прибытия мистера Аржента. Стайлз посчитал это за победу, пусть даже Дерек и нарушил молчание только для того, чтобы намекнуть Стайлзу, что пора к хренам заткнуться.  
— Уже заткнулся, — согласился он и снова плюхнулся на землю.

Дерек снова заговорил, и хотя при этом он не смотрел ни на кого конкретно, его слова явно были адресованы мистеру Арженту.  
— Какие гарантии ты можешь предоставить?

Хотя Дерек и не смотрел на мистера Аржента, тот пристально вглядывался в его склонённую голову.  
— А такие. Я, насколько мне известно, никогда не убивал невиновных. И не собираюсь начинать. Я лгал об очень многом. Но, в отличие от моей сестры, — Крис сделал паузу, вероятно, намеренную, — я следую Кодексу. Да, я наверняка буду присматривать за тобой пристальнее, чем тебе бы того хотелось, но это только потому, что я видел, как превращение в оборотня может повлиять на людей…

— _Может,_ — перебил Дерек, наконец подняв голову и наконец — наконец! — встретившись взглядом с мистером Аржентом. — Как это _может_ повлиять, на кого-то, у кого больше никого нет. На омегу. А не на кого-то, кому есть за что держаться. Или на кого-то, у кого есть стая.

И… серьёзно? Стайлз единственный, кто вытаращился на Дерека после подобного заявления? Они теперь стая? Сама идея удивляла не так сильно, как могла бы, учитывая недавнюю оговорку Дерека на этот счёт. Но даже так одна мысль о том, чтобы действительно быть частью стаи — _стаи оборотней,_ — потребовала некоторого времени на привыкание.

— Так вот что это такое? — с искренним любопытством спросил мистер Аржент. — Стая?

Дерек встал, и остальные последовали его примеру, будто бы инстинктивно, будто бы им даже не нужно было _думать_ — включая Стайлза. И срань господня, к этому вообще не нужно было привыкать. Стайлз как раз недавно думал об этом в отношении Скотта, но Дерек был не просто альфой Скотта — он был _их_ альфой. И это казалось до чёртиков нелепым. По телу Стайлза побежали мурашки, а Эллисон шагнула вперёд и присоединилась к ним — уже все шестеро стояли лицом к Крису Арженту. И Дерек сказал:  
— Да.

Это действительно было смешно, потому что Стайлз ведь всё _знал,_ но почему-то на самом деле не _осознавал._ И теперь он понятия не имел, как такое вообще возможно, и нервное возбуждение, прокатившееся по всей группе _(стае)_ после заявления Дерека, стало общим для каждого из них, проявившись в одинаковых глупых улыбках. За исключением Дерека, конечно — тот смотрел на мистера Аржента в упор с самым угрюмым и уверенным, как и всегда, видом, в то время как вся его разгневанная стая (стая!) обступила его полукругом.

Мистер Аржент вполне разумно не отводил взгляда от Дерека.  
— Включая людей?

Дерек даже не колебался.  
— Без них мы были бы ничем.

За это Дерек позже получит много-много сладкой любви.

Спустя пару затянувшихся секунд мистер Аржент коротко кивнул.  
— Каков ваш план?

И они рассказали. Или, если точнее, Дерек наконец собрался с духом и осознал, что иметь на своей стороне этого конкретного Аржента может и не выйти ему боком. Большую часть времени мистер Аржент, который варился в этом мире куда дольше любого из присутствующих, просто молча слушал и периодически выдвигал предложения или поправки к плану. Дерек принимал всё это во внимание, как только мог — то есть с изрядной долей тяжёлых взглядов, — но было очевидно, что даже он в состоянии увидеть преимущества опыта мистера Аржента. Даже если обозначенный опыт пришёл с многими годами преследования вида Дерека. 

Наконец они вроде как всё обсудили — кроме того, как они вообще собираются притащить Джексона к дому.

— Кому-то придётся стать наживкой, — объявил Дерек, а мистер Аржент согласно кивнул. Да уж — точно какая-то альтернативная реальность.

— Если он стремится к отмщению — что свойственно для канимы, — влез мистер Аржент, — нам нужно сделать всё, чтобы он не отправился по чью-нибудь ещё душу — любого, кто перешёл ему дорогу.

— Так вы, проще говоря, утверждаете, — начала Лидия, — что кому-то нужно намеренно разозлить его. Как-нибудь по-крупному. Могу я вызваться добровольцем? — Она говорила нарочито насмешливо, но у Стайлза сложилось впечатление, что на самом деле это было всерьёз.

И ответ был совершенно — для Стайлза — очевиден.  
— Это должен быть я.

Дерек резко развернул голову в его направлении.  
— Почему?

— Подумай сам, — ответил Стайлз, хотя его разум с огромной скоростью перебирал различные доводы. — Джексон уже очень давно хочет надрать мне задницу, а то и воплощает это желание в жизнь. Для любого непосвящённого всё, что бы я ему ни сделал, будет выглядеть как… месть, словно мне наконец надоело мириться с его дерьмом.

— Похоже на правду, — вставила Лидия.

— И не то чтобы я не офигенный, — продолжил Стайлз, — но я единственный, у кого нет офигенных способностей оборотня. Или офигенных способностей к стрельбе из огнестрела. — Он указал на мистера Аржента. — Или офигенных способностей в духе Леголаса. — Он кивнул на Эллисон и Лидию. — Я _должен_ быть наживкой, должен отвлекать его, а вы все со своими офигенными способностями должны будете его скрутить. — Стайлз чувствовал на себе пристальные взгляды всех присутствующих, но значение имел только взгляд Дерека. Дерека, который напряжённо смотрел на него, стиснув зубы и раздувая ноздри; на его шее, возможно, действительно отчётливо пульсировала вена.

Ну, или Стайлз просто выдавал желаемое за действительное.

— _Ладно,_ — наконец процедил Дерек, и Стайлзу захотелось исполнить полноценный победный танец, потому что иногда даже Стайлзу нужно быть тем, кто осознанно подвергает себя риску. Не сказать, чтобы он с нетерпением ждал возможности претворения их плана в жизнь (совсем не ждал, на самом-то деле), но это был лучший вариант для старта. — Но у тебя с собой постоянно будет электрошокер…

— Да-а, я не идиот, — буркнул Стайлз, потому что серьёзно? Стать целью парализующей ящерицы размером с человека? Стайлз собирался навесить на себя целый арсенал электрошокеров. Он впихнёт по одному в каждый имеющийся карман, и даже ещё парочку туда, где карманов нет.

— Спорное утверждение, — парировал Дерек, но потом сгладил впечатление, добавив: — Но едва ли ты единственный. Эллисон, — мигом сменил он тему, — отведи Лидию и своего отца на стрелковый полигон. Посмотри, может, он даст вам пару дельных советов.

— Стрелковый… полигон? — переспросил мистер Аржент с самым обеспокоенным и озадаченным видом, что было просто чудесно, а потом пошёл следом за девушками.

— Айзек, Скотт, поиграйте в салочки. Айзек, ты водишь. — Это могло показаться названием какой-нибудь детской игры и было одним из самых любимых тренировочных упражнений стаи, но при этом оно быстро и эффективно усиливало навыки выслеживания. Кивнув, оба сорвались с места.

Наконец, Дерек снова повернулся к Стайлзу.  
— И Стайлз…

— На самом деле, — встрял Стайлз, — лично я хочу поговорить. — И под «поговорить» он подразумевал «забраться на тебя, как на дерево, в тот же миг, как окажемся в доме наедине».

Что он, собственно, и сделал.

— Стайлз, — посетовал Дерек, хотя его тело — и его рот — как-то не казались недовольными, когда он толкнул Стайлза к стене. — Сейчас совсем не время. — И даже говоря это, он вжал ладонь в задницу Стайлза, сталкивая их вместе, и нет, сейчас как раз было самое время. Абсолютно, определённо самое время.

— Меньше чем через неделю мы выступим против шестифутовой парализующей ящерицы, — выдавил Стайлз между вздохами и поцелуями, — и если сейчас не время, то когда ж оно будет?

— Точно подмечено, — согласился Дерек, словно до сих пор старательно сдерживался, и следующий поцелуй был уже куда глубже.

Радостно хмыкнув, Стайлз закинул руки на плечи Дереку и прижался к его лбу своим.  
— Ты хороший, — услышал он собственное бормотание, — очень, очень хороший. — Дерек же просто позволял ему болтать, время от времени перебивая лёгкими поцелуями. — В смысле, было невероятно храбро — пусть и глупо — не развернуться и не напасть на охотника-убийцу оборотней, который следит за тобой, но ты заявил о себе, верно? И, — ммм, ещё один поцелуй, — ты не стал спорить, когда я вызвался на роль наживки. — Руки Дерека на боках Стайлза ненадолго сжались сильнее, почти причиняя боль. — И я знаю, что тебе это ненавистно, — тихо продолжил Стайлз, — точно как было бы мне, поменяйся мы ролями. Но ты знал, что таково моё желание, и поэтому поддержал меня. И _это_ было просто… — «Горячо» казалось слишком слабым словом, и Дерек, похоже, всё понимал, потому что он вздрогнул так, что Стайлз застонал и откинул голову назад. — И, и… — он ахнул, не понимая, как вообще возможно от такого возбудиться, но все признаки указывали именно на такую реакцию, — прошлой ночью ты _спал._ Ты позволил Айзеку подменить тебя, и я уже вижу отличия в тебе, после одной-единственной ночи, и _я — часть твоей стаи._

Сра-а-ань господня, Дерек уже присосался к шее Стайлза, которому светил самый первый в жизни засос, да ещё и не кем-нибудь поставленный — _оборотнем._ Стайлз подумал было — на одну тысячную секунды — сказать Дереку остановиться, но он уже вполне неплохо подружился с косметическими средствами.

Вместо возражений Стайлз задрожал, все слова вылетели из головы, когда Дерек вжался в него, и _ох, а вот и член Дерека. Возбуждённый член Дерека — не больше, не меньше_. И этот член тёрся об член Стайлза, и Стайлз никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Чего-то такого, что и раньше поднималось изнутри, но никогда так быстро, никогда так ярко, и… и…

Дерек остановился.

Задыхаясь, откинувшись спиной на стену, Стайлз мог только смотреть — это, на самом-то деле, не слишком помогало, учитывая, что Дерек и сам тяжело дышал, совершенно роскошный и покрасневший, словно он ничего так не хотел, как содрать со Стайлза одежду и делать с ним порочные (порочные, _порочные_ ) вещи.

— Что? — выдавил Стайлз.

— Ты… перестал целоваться, — пояснил Дерек между вдохами.

И да, когда в его мозгу восстановился кровоток, Стайлз понял, что это было правдой.  
— Я, гм… Уверен, мне светило испытать то, что большинство подростков испытывают как минимум раз в жизни. — Это признание несколько смущало, но эй — он был на волосок от того, чтобы кончить благодаря _Дереку Хейлу._ Так что, знаете. Плюсы и минусы. — Не хотел потом пройтись в таком виде перед публикой, — пояснил он, кивнув на входную дверь.

Дерек, сглотнув, понимающе кивнул.

Они ещё какое-то время пристально смотрели друг на друга. Стайлз облизнулся. Тогда Дерек уставился на его губы.

— Я… пойду-ка я, прямо сейчас, — заявил Стайлз, уже двинувшись с места.

— Это _очень_ хорошая идея, — согласился Дерек необычно низким и… _источавшим потребность_ голосом.

Да, Стайлзу нужно было _срочно_ убираться отсюда, и он действительно _побежал_ к двери. Снаружи, на поляне, он согнулся пополам, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. И самообладание. Чёрт, то, что происходило между ними и Дереком, всё ещё могло застать врасплох.

— Стайлз?

Кстати о птичках. Стайлз с воплем подпрыгнул и, развернувшись, увидел мистера Аржента.  
— Теперь что, вообще никто и никогда не оповещает о своём присутствии? Серьёзно! — Его окружали жуткие люди.

— Прости, — извинился мистер Аржент, сверкнув слишком большими зубами в первой с его прибытия улыбке. — Просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой всё хорошо.

— Порядок, — быстро уверил Стайлз. Мистер Аржент хотя бы не подошёл на тридцать секунд раньше, чтобы лично засвидетельствовать, насколько очень, очень хорошо было Стайлзу. И штука вот в чём: никто — особенно охотник, специалист в подмечании деталей — и ни за что не смог бы пропустить признаки того, чем именно занимался Стайлз меньше минуты назад. Наверное, было уже слишком поздно и слишком очевидно пытаться прикрывать наверняка уже слишком заметный засос. Но Стайлз всё равно попытался, сложив руки на груди и _совершенно естественно_ подняв одну руку к шее ладонью наружу. Пальцы сжались по собственной воле.

А мистер Аржент, казалось, развлекался, так что либо он просто считал Стайлза чокнутым — признаться честно, для этой теории было множество предпосылок, — либо уже и так знал. И это… _почему? Давно?_ И _почему он ничего не сказал?_

— Ничего, если я поговорю с Дереком? — в итоге спросил мистер Аржент, махнув рукой на дом.

М-да. Не самая лучшая идея в этот момент.  
— Наверное, вам стоит дать ему немного времени, — пояснил Стайлз. — Он там занимается… оборотничьими… делами. Ну, знаете.

Мистер Аржент всё продолжал смотреть на него с весёлым видом.  
— Ясно.

Они какое-то время постояли во взаимном молчании, а потом Стайлз придумал, что ещё сказать. Нечто довольно важное, на самом-то деле.  
— Так, гм, я могу вас кое о чём спросить?

— Конечно, — великодушно ответил мистер Аржент, словно и жил только ради помощи людям.

Возможно, это предположение было ближе к истине, чем думалось Стайлзу раньше — но это всё равно не отменяло звания Жути Ужасной.  
— Почему вы нам помогаете?

Мистер Аржент мягко улыбнулся, обдумывая вопрос.  
— Видит бог, мне это не нравится, и я ни за что не доверюсь оборотню. — Ну просто прекрасное начало, правда. Стайлз прямо воспылал уверенностью. — Но… последние события показали, что порой… мы ошибаемся. И, нравится мне это или нет, но моя дочь — часть вашей стаи. Она очень ясно дала понять, что если я поставлю её перед выбором, то этот выбор будет не в мою пользу. — Его улыбка стала грустной, и он пожал плечами. — Тут всё просто.

Услышав шаги, Стайлз повернулся и увидел вышедшего на крыльцо Дерека.

М-да. Порой всё действительно было просто.


	15. Chapter 15

За несколько следующих дней у Стайлза появилась новая пометка в распорядке дня. Он продолжал каждый вечер приходить к Дереку и каждый же вечер встречался с остальными. Вот только теперь его тренировал Крис Аржент.

Ну или, во всяком случае, пытался это делать.

На следующий после своего первого визита вечер мистер Аржент заявился снова, добровольно предложив свои услуги в тренировке самозащиты для повышения уровня безопасности человеческих членов стаи. Дерек колебался лишь долю секунды, а потом, скользнув взглядом по Стайлзу, согласился.

Всем быстро стало очевидно, что Стайлз в искусстве самозащиты проявлял те же чудеса собранности, что и в любом другом аспекте своей жизни. Ему удалось действительно ударить мистера Аржента — _дважды_ — только по чистой случайности, потому что его руки словно жили собственной жизнью. Вместо того, чтобы проявить себя жутким засранцем-охотником, после второго удара мистер Аржент от души рассмеялся (рассмеялся!) и, потирая нос, сочувственно протянул:  
— Стайлз, думаю, с уверенностью можно сказать, что ты будешь нашим самым ценным активом на охоте.

Стайлз с офигевшим видом дёрнул головой.  
— Да? — Над ним же явно потешались, верно?

— Я серьёзно, — широко улыбнулся мистер Аржент, — враг ни за что не догадается, каков будет твой следующий ход, потому что ты и сам не знаешь, что сделаешь дальше. — Ну, технически это был такой неуклюжий комплимент, и Стайлз в целом ему только соответствовал, потому что вечно приносил всем неприятности, но мистер Аржент говорил так, словно его слова не подразумевали ничего плохого.

— Всегда держи врагов в неопределённости, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

Было немножко странно осознавать, что мистер Аржент мог быть вполне офигенным чуваком, а не только папой Эллисон и жутковатым охотником. Некоторые детали его личности совершенно не вязались с его общей жутковатостью. А ещё он явно очень заботился о своей жене. Не единожды Стайлз слышал, как Эллисон с отцом обсуждали, стоит ли «сказать ей». Стайлз не слишком много знал о Виктории Аржент, хотя и понимал, что та в курсе существования оборотней — семейный бизнес и всё такое. Насколько он понимал, она никогда напрямую не вовлекалась в охоту на территории Бикон Хиллз. Возможно, Виктория была парнем, который генерировал идеи, вроде Стайлза. Гм, девушкой. Женщиной. Не суть. Может, она была женщиной, которая генерировала идеи, а её муж уже занимался собственно охотой. И тренировками, на которых он теперь гонял Стайлза. И Стайлзу действительно нужно было помнить, что это всё для его же блага.

В общем, хотя он и не схватывал всё так же быстро, как Эллисон или Лидия, Стайлз научился, как нужно бить, не поранившись самому, как почти всегда блокировать или уклоняться от ударов, как принять удар с минимальным ущербом. Конечно, они собирались противостоять ядовитой ящерице, так что Стайлз не знал, сколько вообще ударов ему светит, но учитывая, какой была его жизнь последние полгода, казалось довольно глупым не воспользоваться возможностью. Кроме того, это до безумия радовало Дерека — в смысле каждый раз, когда Стайлз ловил Дерека на наблюдении за тренировками, тот стоически одобрительно кивал. Конечно, потом Стайлз вполне предсказуемо отвлекался и кто-нибудь в итоге оказывался на земле (этим кем-нибудь обычно становился Стайлз, но одним особенно примечательным вечером такая участь выпала на долю мистера Аржента. После нескольких подобных случаев Стайлз начал подозревать, что Дерек делал это намеренно, надеясь, что Крис снова шлёпнется на задницу).

Когда Стайлз не тренировался, они с Лидией копались в бестиарии, потому что — конечно же — он был написан на древней латыни, и — конечно же — Лидия знала древнюю латынь. Информации о каниме было кот наплакал, мистер Аржент уже почти всю её рассказал, но ещё они обнаружили, что отчёты о каниме были невероятно редкими и большинство охотников считали этих тварей выдумкой, а их «историю» — чистой мифологией. Насколько можно было сказать, в мире уже больше тысячи лет не появлялось ни единого признака появления канимы. Больше всего беспокоило подтверждение, что пик силы канимы приходился на ночь новолуния, точно как у оборотней при полной луне. Однако с этим ничего поделать было нельзя. Внезапное похищение Джексона в человеческой форме только привлечёт слишком много лишнего внимания, а при малой вероятности, что Дерек ошибся и Джексон всё-таки не канима… Они не могли позволить себе так рисковать, чтобы поймать не того человека.

И все же, как бы ни было весело становиться хоть немного крутым чуваком и жадно водить пальцами по страницам бестиария — под ну очень внимательным присмотром мистера Аржента), — самым любимым пунктом в новом распорядке дня для Стайлза был поздний вечер. После того, как все остальные уезжали — обычно их подвозил мистер Аржент, — Стайлз с Дереком вместе шли в дом, закрывали дверь (на которой теперь был самый настоящий замок) и принимались за дело. Под «делом» Стайлз подразумевал попытки засосать друг друга до смерти. И насколько бы отвратительно это ни звучало, на самом деле всё было совершенно не так.

После того вечера, когда мистер Аржент нанёс первый визит — и того случая, когда со Стайлзом чуть не случилась очень грязная, хотя и очень радостная, проблема в штанах, — Дерек предложил держать руки выше талии, во всяком случае пока. И, Стайлз должен был признать, было что-то такое в простом наслаждении искусством целоваться (плюс _немного_ распустить руки — он был девственником, а не монахом), особенно когда партнёр целуется как Дерек Хейл. Это не обязательно становилось какой-то отчаянной гонкой до финиша — хотя порой всё выходило из-под контроля, несмотря на лучшие намерения обоих, и Дерек вдруг прижимался спиной к стене на противоположной стороне комнаты, а Стайлз с несчастным видом таращился на выпирающий в штанах стояк.

В этот конкретный вечер — вечер перед новолунием — они обжимались на диване Дерека. Стайлз поднял вопрос о передислокации всех действий ещё несколько дней назад, потому что насколько бы ни удивительно — для него, во всяком случае… и ладно, на самом деле это было вовсе не удивительно. Как бы он ни кайфовал от всей этой фигни с доминированием альфы, пускаться во все тяжкие на диване куда удобнее, чем когда тебя вжимают в стену — особенно учитывая синяки, которыми он обзавёлся за последние пару дней в результате уроков самозащиты.

Стайлз оседлал колени Дерека, закрыв глаза и откинув голову назад, а сам Дерек уткнулся носом ему в шею. А потом Стайлз почувствовал, как сильные пальцы смяли край его футболки и потянули вверх. Он удивлённо выпрямился и встретился взглядом с Дереком, смотревшим на него с немым вопросом.

_Да…_

Это был первый раз, когда они с Дереком оба остались без футболок — или вообще первый раз, если говорить о Стайлзе. И хотя не так давно он мог бы застесняться себя в сравнении с телом Дерека (которое было до нелепости идеальным, такое должно существовать только в фильмах с компьютерной графикой), теперь Стайлз знал, что Дерек его хочет, что Дерек считает его _сексуальным._ Стайлз, должно быть, в прошлой жизни сделал что-то очень, очень хорошее, чтобы теперь оказаться объектом такого _желания,_ игравшего на лице Дерека, когда тот поднял руку к его груди и уверенно положил на неё ладонь.

— Болит, — только это он и сказал. Стайлз, нахмурившись, посмотрел вниз и заметил побледневший синяк прямо над пальцами Дерека. Порой, когда они целовались, Дерек становился дико странным и немногословным, вот как сейчас. Стайлз решил, что так проявлялась его волчья суть, что в какой-то момент Дерек достигал определённой точки, после которой начинал действовать больше на инстинктах. Либо так, либо Стайлзовы сексуальные навыки были настолько офигенными, что он превращал Дерека в односложного идиота.

Стайлз был бы только рад развить и эту теорию.

Со всем этим странным дерьмом, которое продолжало появляться в его жизни, Стайлз просто научился плыть по течению.  
— Не разгрызёшь орех — не съешь ядро, — пояснил он. Но теперь Дерек казался ещё более смущённым, и Стайлз осознал, что метафоры, похоже, были за пределами возможностей осознания этого Инстинктивного Дерека. — Я должен знать, как защитить себя, — предпринял новую попытку Стайлз, — порой это значит, что приходится потерпеть боль. — Дерек, казалось, был не в восторге от сказанного, но когда Стайлз просто закатил глаза и потребовал поцелуй, Дерек вполне неплохо понял смысл слов.

Дерек довольно быстро вернулся в обычное состояние, влажно и пошло целуя Стайлза, а потом прошёлся поцелуями по всему его лицу, вниз вдоль шеи и к плечу. Он накрыл ртом обнажённую кожу на плече, и _серьёзно, как это вообще могло быть настолько круто?_ Но это было именно так, потому что зарождавшаяся эрекция Стайлза вдруг проявила себя во всю мощь, пальцы на ногах в кроссовках подогнулись, и он вроде как начал бесстыдно тереться об Дерека.

Ну ладно, не было никаких «вроде как».

— Запомнить на будущее, — с тёмным весельем прошептал Дерек, отстранившись только чтобы скользнуть языком обратно по шее Стайлза к его лицу, опаляя кожу тяжёлым дыханием. Стайлз вздрогнул. — Плечи — эрогенная зона. Стайлзу нравится.

— Стайлзу понравится ещё больше, если ты к хренам заткнешься, — огрызнулся Стайлз, схватив Дерека за волосы и притянув его к себе для очередного поцелуя. Возможно, кое-кто смешливо фыркнул, но вот они уже снова целовались, а Стайлз продолжил всё так же бесстыдно тереться об Дерека. И да, сколько бы он ни говорил о том, что наслаждается поцелуями, нужно было сказать кое-что — много, много всего — о том, как круто почти трахаться до полной потери рассудка с невероятно горячим парнем, который думает, что ты тоже невероятно горяч.

И… они были одни. И… Стайлз был готов окончательно потерять рассудок.

Казалось нелепым, что с нападения в мастерской прошёл всего месяц, что они всего месяц назад принялись за тренировки. Что прошёл всего месяц с тех пор, как случилось его Большое, Гейское Прозрение. Что раньше сама мысль о физической близости с парнем, пугала его до усрачки, и Стайлз страдал над этим целыми днями. А теперь он…

Боже, он был _так_ готов.

Понимая, что Дерек наверняка попытается замедлить события — потому что он был до невозможности верен своему слову, — Стайлз ощутил поселившуюся в теле решимость. Его плечи расправились. Дерек, сразу же заметив перемены, отстранился, всматриваясь в лицо Стайлза хмурым взглядом и склонив голову набок. С новой силой вцепившись в волосы Дерека и успешно удерживая его на месте, Стайлз набрался решимости наконец посмотреть ему прямо в глаза и, не отводя взгляд, качнуть бёдрами вперёд.

Намеренно.

Дерек, немигающе глядя в ответ, уронил обе руки на бёдра Стайлза. И облизнулся.

Стайлз, удерживая зрительный контакт, снова качнулся. Пальцы Дерека больно сжали ноги Стайлза.

Стайлз снова качнулся, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда.  
 _Я беру тебя на слабо._

И тут все крупицы остававшегося у Дерека контроля, должно быть, просто _испарились,_ потому что их губы столкнулись, а руки Дерека крепко сжались на бёдрах Стайлза. Синяков от этого только прибавилось, но всё это не имело никакого значения, потому что Стайлз тёрся о Дерека, а Дерек толкался вверх в ответ, а потом Стайлз растерял всю свою невероятно офигенную технику соблазнения (она же сработала!), кончив, вроде как, за две секунды.

Едва ли это имело хоть какое-то-значение, потому что его всё ещё трясло — и, возможно, он даже бездумно пускал слюни, — когда Дерек выгнулся и кончил под ним, отчего у Стайлза по всему телу пробежали искры удовольствия. _Это он сделал._ Это он сотворил такое _с Дереком._

— Обожемой, — наконец удалось выдавить Стайлзу сквозь внезапно очень затуманенные мысли, — лучший оргазм _в мире._ — Потом всё словно утонуло в какой-то дымке, и когда спустя неопределённое время его мозг снова начал функционировать, Стайлз уже распластался по дивану, а Дерек лежал сверху.

…и _тёрся носом о его кожу и обнюхивал._

Стайлз даже не знал, правильно ли подобрал определение, но именно этим Дерек и занимался, не проявляя ни намёка на понимание концепции личного пространства, то и дело проводя по лицу и шее Стайлза, почти непрестанно тыкаясь в него носом. Даже время от времени резко выдыхал через ноздри — когда казался особенно довольным.

Стайлз не знал, каким образом понимал, в какие именно моменты Дерек был счастлив. Он просто знал.

И хотя эта фишка с обнюхиванием оказалась неожиданной, она не была самым странным, что когда-либо случалось со Стайлзом (и все же попала высоко в список). К такому он мог привыкнуть — тут, скорее всего, оказало влияние то обстоятельство, что проделывающий это парень представлял из себя шесть футов сплошного секса. Шесть футов, с которыми Стайлз только что занимался сексом.

Стайлз раскрыл рот.  
— Это какая-то волчья штука?

Дерек с недовольным стоном отдёрнул голову.

Стайлзу вроде как хотелось, чтобы он этого не делал.  
— Ничего против не имею, кстати. Просто любопытно. В смысле, это же не узел и вообще. — Стайлз ведь провел собственные изыскания, но сейчас вот осознал, что Дерек над ним застыл. — Срань господня, у тебя есть узел! Гм, это ничего. Наверное? Нам просто понадобится _намного_ больше смазки, чем я рассчитывал. — Он и раньше волновался на этот счёт, потому что все их потирания членами через джинсы намекали, что Дерека природа щедро одарила. Добавьте узел к общему впечатлению, и теперь Стайлз вполне обоснованно перепугался…

— Стайлз, расслабься, — приказал Дерек. По всей видимости, даже секс со Стайлзом не отшибал у Дерека привычку одаривать его этим своим взглядом, говорящим «ты такой идиот». — Узел, серьёзно?

— Ты же волк, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Это казалось вполне дееспособным предположением.

— Оборотень, — поправил Дерек. — То есть, наполовину человек.

— Да, но откуда мне знать, на какую половину? — Стайлз воспользовался не зажатой рукой, чтобы ткнуть Дерека в грудь. — У тебя уже имеются глаза, зубы и когти. Откуда мне знать, что и узла до кучи нет?

— Потому что его просто нет, Стайлз! Поверь мне, я бы знал.

Ну… и то верно. Конечно. Дерек знал своё собственное тело лучше всех. Стайлз, наверное, просто… запаниковал. Слегка.

Должно быть, Дереку пришла в голову какая-то мысль, потому что когда он снова заговорил, его слова прозвучали как вопрос.  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы я тебя повязал? В смысле, если бы мог.

И это был очень серьёзный вопрос.  
— Гм. Ну. Это же вроде как бессмысленно, правда? Потому что это вроде как для… оплодотворения и все такое, да? — Дерек молча кивнул. — И я… совсем не девочка. И я бы всё равно не хотел забеременеть. Я слишком молод, чтобы заводить детей! Или щенят! — И, да. Определённо, паника. Возможно, Стайлз был не настолько готов, как ему казалось. Возможно, восприятие было бы иным, будь Дерек обычным парнем, с которым _не нужно обсуждать вероятность траха с узлом._ Люди всегда говорят, что секс — дело грязное и сложное, и это даже до того, как в уравнение добавляется оборотничий фактор.

Успокаивающе шикнув, Дерек поднял обе руки, чтобы осторожно обхватить лицо Стайлза.  
— Прости. Нам не стоило…

— Не. _Смей,_ — зло процедил Стайлз, смотря Дереку прямо в глаза. — Это было в равной степени как твоим, так и моим выбором. Если кто и совершил ошибку, то это я и никто больше. — Дерек всё ещё выглядел слишком… обеспокоенным, словно подумывал счесть себя коварным совратителем малолетних. Покачав головой, Стайлз притянул Дерека ближе. — Это было офигенно, — тихо шепнул он, и при воспоминании о произошедшем у него на лице расплылась глупая улыбка, — и восхитительно. И серьёзно, оргазмы _куда_ круче, когда ты не один.

Это хотя бы вызвало на лице Дерека слабую улыбку.

— Просто… полежи со мной немного? — попросил Стайлз, и Дерек, казалось, был только рад подчиниться. Они немного сменили положение — да-а, весело же будет Стайлзу дома отстирывать штаны, — чтобы улечься на бок, лицом к лицу, обняв друг друга, насколько позволяло положение тел.

Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга — довольно по-глупому, как подумалось Стайлзу, — и когда Дерек наконец закрыл глаза, так доверчиво, Стайлз ощутил, как паника потихоньку начала спадать. Как вообще что-то подобное могло быть ошибкой?

В какой-то момент Стайлз и сам задремал. Когда он медленно приоткрыл глаза в следующий раз, Дерек пристально разглядывал его.

— Пообещай, что завтра будешь осторожен.

Удивившись и, если честно, ощутив прилив радостного волнения после такой просьбы, Стайлз провёл пальцем вниз по груди Дерека.  
— Меня будут защищать целая стая и охотник. Я буду в порядке. — Прямо сейчас, лёжа в тепле и так близко к Дереку, он совсем об этом не волновался.

— Я имел в виду в школе.

А. Завтра будет ночь новолуния, а план «Выбеси Джексона» нужно было привести в действие как можно ближе к ночи, чтобы оскорбление наверняка горело свежим шрамом в разуме Джексона — так что завтра в школе.  
— Ну, остальная часть стаи всё равно будет рядом, — подметил Стайлз. — И можно подумать, ты не будешь выглядывать из-за каждого угла, чтобы удостовериться, что Джексон не собирается надрать мне зад. — Он прекрасно это знал. — Наверное, мне стоит волноваться по поводу того, что ты внезапно начал вести себя в стиле Эдварда Каллена, но в итоге это, пожалуй, только доказывает, что мы идеально подходим друг другу. Ты весь такой жуткий и таинственный, а я — по каким бы то ни было причинам –считаю это сексуальным. Ну надо же.

— Эти фильмы, — пробормотал Дерек, — совершенно не соответствуют действительности. Особенно в части насчёт жизни оборотней.

И… и… это было _потрясающе._  
— Ты смотрел «Сумерки»? — Лицо Дерека вдруг потеряло всякое выражение, словно он проговорился о чём-то, что никогда и ни за что не собирался упоминать. — Ты? Дерек Хейл? Смотрел «Сумерки»? И как это «не соответствует действительности»? Ты же вечно без футболки шляешься!

— Это было в целях исследования. И я редко шляюсь без футболки.

О, будто это хоть как-то исправляло положение.  
— Конечно, ты их посмотрел исключительно ради исследовательских целей.

— Так и было, — настаивал Дерек, — но ладно. Верь, во что хочешь.

Ох ты ж господи, теперь он надулся.  
— Ладно. Объясни мне. — Дерек ничего не ответил. Стайлз рядом с ним поёрзал. — Ну же, я желаю выслушать и даже не буду смеяться — как минимум тридцать секунд.

Кривясь, будто это причиняло ему физическую боль, Дерек всё же выдавил из себя ответ.  
— Всё, что рассказывает об оборотнях, должно быть… изучено.

Интересно.  
— А почему?

— Чтобы проверить… — Дерек замялся, и Стайлз вдруг понял. _Чтобы проверить, есть ли другие._ Проверить, есть ли в этом хоть доля правды — что угодно, что позволило бы предположить, что кто-то действительно понимает, о чём говорит.

Чтобы проверить, _остался_ ли кто-то ещё.

— Когда ты в последний раз видел оборотня не из собственной стаи? Или не из собственной семьи?

Дерек какое-то время сохранял молчание, но потом ответил:  
— Ни разу с самого пожара.

Что ж, Стайлз не был экспертом, но это казалось довольно длинным промежутком времени. Он попытался представить себя на месте Дерека: каково ему было бы в населённом оборотнями мире, который в целом и понятия бы не имел, что люди на самом деле существуют. С одной стороны, конечно, было бы _круто,_ но с другой, серьёзной, стороны… невероятно одиноко.

— К счастью для тебя, — напомнил Стайлз, прижавшись поближе, — теперь у тебя есть своя собственная стая. — Дереку больше никогда не придётся быть одному.

— Да, — тихо согласился Дерек, уткнувшись носом в волосы Стайлза. — Есть.


	16. Chapter 16

У Стайлза действительно была целая куча реальных поводов для беспокойства. Сегодня он собирался осознанно довести шестифутовую ящерицу до желания парализовать и впоследствии убить его. Хуже того, если Стайлз облажается, то всё ограничится не только тем, что он окажется парализован и действительно отбросит коньки — после этого Джексон сможет пойти и прикончить кого-нибудь ещё, и все их тренировки и планы полетят коту под хвост. Плюс стоило ещё подумать и над непростым союзом с Крисом Аржентом. Или о том обстоятельстве, что отец знает о Дереке — хотя знает и не _всё_ , но однажды он выяснит всю правду, и это будет охренеть какой интересный разговор…

Но вчера вечером у него был _секс._

Сначала Стайлз, конечно, перепугался до чёртиков, но посмотрел бы он, как любой человек не испугался был хоть немного при мысли о сцепке с узлом во время секса с оборотнем (когда-нибудь он опубликует мемуары — просто чтобы наградить всё остальное человечество познаниями о том, насколько очень-очень офигенным он был, что справился с такими объёмами дерьма в своей жизни). Но Стайлз преодолел панику. Возможно, всё дело было в разговоре, который случился, когда он уходил от Дерека. Дерек тогда прочно упёрся в своём желании проконтролировать, что Стайлз доберётся домой в целости и сохранности, и неважно, каковы были мысли самого Стайлза по этому поводу. Стайлз рвал и метал, устроив Дереку выговор за это собственническое оборотничье дерьмо, которое, конечно, очень возбуждало и вообще, но совершенно не имело практического обоснования в данный конкретный момент. Дереку нужно было нормально отдохнуть — они с Айзеком продолжали по очереди присматривать за Джексоном, — чтобы из самое главное оружие, альфа, было всецело готово выступить в противостоянии. Стайлз прекрасно мог и сам добраться домой.

Дерек больше ничего не сказал — лишь толкнул его к Бетти и целовал до тех пор, пока всё желание умничать не отпало. Забрался в джип Стайлз уже на трясущихся ногах, зато сделал это в одиночестве.

Или, возможно, всё дело было в поездке домой, когда он всю дорогу самозабвенно улыбался как идиот (и эй, этому не было свидетелей, так что если никто не знает, что он улыбался как идиот, этого вроде как никогда и не происходило). Стайлз, конечно же, вспоминал все подробности горячего-прегорячего секса — но ещё он думал и о последовавшем потом разговоре, жалобах Дерека на «Сумерки» и трогательном обнюхивании. Серьёзно, _обнюхивание_ (к тому же, он проверил. Есть такое слово, точно).

А ещё дело может быть в том, что Стайлз проснулся с широченной улыбкой на лице. А это наверняка означало, что он и во сне улыбался. И, случись кому-то оказаться рядом, это точно приняли бы за признак слабоумия, но, опять же: ни единого свидетеля. Так что такого никогда и не было.

Стайлз разглядывал своё лицо в зеркале в ванной, и единственной проблемой сейчас было то, что он не мог перестать лыбиться.

Он всё перепробовал. Думал о миссис Уилкинсон, возобновившей попытки свести его с Кэти. О том, насколько был напуган в тот вечер, когда они все оказались заперты в школе вместе с Питером Хейлом. О милующихся Скотте с Эллисон. Он даже попытался скопировать Дерека, насупив брови и состроив хмурое, суровое выражение — но это только ещё сильнее развеселило его, _Дерек_ же.

Это смехотворно. Он был в шаге от того, чтобы последовать примеру Скотта, выводившему на бумаге Миссис Эллисон МакКолл. Хотя потом ни в чём не повинный листок неизбежно смяли и отбросили в сторону. Стайлз был вполне уверен, что на том листке были ещё и узорчики с сердечками, но они со Скоттом ведь бро. Стайлз ничего не сказал.

Просто хорошенько припрятал информацию в тайных уголках разума для будущего использования в целях шантажа.

Решив, что лучше всего будет просто вести себя максимально нормально — в его случае это означало вести себя совершенно ненормально, — Стайлз с топотом слетел вниз по лестнице и упал на свой обычный стул у кухонного стола. Отец уже выставил всё для завтрака.  
— Спасибо! — сказал Стайлз, или, скорее, крикнул — куда громче, чем было необходимо. Быстро сориентировавшись, он попытался скрыть улыбку за коробкой с хлопьями, содержимое которой как раз насыпал в тарелку.

Отец стрельнул подозрительным взглядом, словно у него был встроенный самонаводящийся радар для обнаружения бывших девственников (крутая штука). Он был шерифом, так что это предположение имело полное право на существование.  
— Хорошо спал?

Стайлз застыл на месте, но потом вспомнил, что в большинстве домов этот вопрос вовсе не считался подозрительным. На самом деле, это была вполне нормальная завязка разговора.  
— Конечно, — как можно более ровно ответил он. — А ты?

— Прекрасно.

Наливая молоко, Стайлз упорно не поднимал голову.  
— Хорошо. Это хорошо.

Стайлз позавтракал, но он при всём желании не смог бы сказать, какие именно хлопья ел. Он настолько пристально следил за каждым движением отца, за всем, что могло бы вылететь у него самого изо рта, что запомнить удалось только присутствие в тарелке каких-то хлопьев.

Зато был и положительный эффект: улыбка пропала.

Закончив, он хотел лишь оттолкнуть тарелку с ложкой и сбежать из дома. Однако вместо этого Стайлз аккуратно положил и то и другое в посудомоечную машину, потом поставил молоко на законное место в холодильнике, а хлопья — обратно в шкаф.

Судя по всему, это было последней подсказкой.

— У тебя был секс.

Поморщившись, но понимая, что избежать этого разговора не удастся при всём желании, Стайлз медленно повернулся к отцу.  
— Технически… это зависит от того, что ты понимаешь под сексом. — Стайлз не был тупицей. Он знал, что секс любого рода остаётся сексом, но так уж у них было заведено в ситуациях, когда не хотелось напрямую о чём-то говорить. Он спрашивает определение, отец таковое озвучивает, а потом говорит ему заткнуться и свалить.

— О, я и _близко_ не хочу касаться этой темы, — на этот раз сказал отец, расхаживая по кухне и беспокойно проводя рукой по лицу. — Я… — Он замер на месте и напряжённо посмотрел на Стайлза. — Всё было… безопасно, да? Не хочу знать деталей, просто… скажи хотя бы это.

Никакой накал неловкости не смог бы подготовить Стайлза к этому моменту.  
— Нет! В смысле да! То есть, — он взмахнул руками, — нам не пришлось об этом думать, потому что не было… гм… ты понимаешь… — Отец не хотел подробностей, а сам Стайлз уж точно не хотел в них вдаваться, но что ещё ему оставалось делать? — Никакие части кого-либо не были… в ком-то ещё. За исключением языков. — услужливо подсказал разум, а потом Стайлз осознал, _как_ это прозвучало, — во ртах! Языки были только во ртах! О господи, мне нужен аварийный выключатель. 

Отец даже не пошутил по поводу величайшей правоты озвученного предположения. Он просто стоял с пепельно-серым лицом.  
— Стайлз…

Стайлз с надеждой рассматривал отца.  
— Я, наверное… пойду в школу? — Когда последовал молчаливый кивок, Стайлз выбежал из дома — в одной руке рюкзак, в другой кроссовки.

В школе было ничуть не лучше. Стайлз надеялся (надеялся, мечтал, представлял…), что особенно тщательный душ и совершенно другая одежда скроют любые намёки от каждого, кто не работает в полиции. Увы. Оборотни.

Первым его увидел Айзек.  
— А, — только и сказал он, окинув Стайлза взглядом с ног до головы, — ну, это имеет смысл. — Могло бы быть и хуже, если честно.

А потом стало хуже.

— Что имеет смысл? — спросил Скотт, который как раз подошёл с остальной группой, а потом: — Чувак! — Он с ужасом уставился на Стайлза. — Ты завалил Дерека!

М-да, перебор для такого маленького секрета.

Хотя бы Лидия была офигенной — когда не изображала зло.  
— «Завалил», МакКолл, серьёзно? Как вообще вышло, что у тебя случился секс раньше, чем у Стайлза? Или вообще у кого-либо, в твоём случае?

— Помню свой первый раз, — слишком уж мечтательно для девушки, которая могла так надирать задницы, протянула Эллисон.

— И я, — так же мечтательно отозвался Скотт. И… что? И приятные воспоминания о сексе с Эллисон вдруг согнали с его лица весь ужас. _Фу._ — Лучшая ночь в моей жизни.

Резко вынырнув из грёз, Эллисон виновато посмотрела на Скотта.  
— Гм, точно. В моей тоже.

Просвещённый, Стайлз уставился на нее. Скотт, будучи Скоттом (и Стайлз любил его, правда, но Скотт был такой _Скотт_ ) соображал немного дольше.

— Погоди, — начал Скотт, и на его лице снова отобразился ужас. — Я у тебя был не… _первым?_ — Последнее слово прозвучало больше похоже на писк, чем на что-либо ещё. Эллисон подхватила Скотта под руку и куда-то его потащила.

Оставшаяся троица просто переглянулась.

Лидия никогда не позволяла молчанию воцаряться слишком надолго, и когда они пошли к школе, именно она заговорила первой.  
— Ну, всё было точно так, как ты всегда мечтал? — поддразнила она. — Вы обнажили души друг перед другом? Дали обет любви до гроба?

Стайлз начал осознавать, что взгляд Лидии на секс был довольно извращённым — но когда твои первые сексуальные отношения случаются с Джексоном Уиттмором, это вполне объяснимо. И хотя это было не настолько романтично, как рисовала и одновременно высмеивала Лидия, его первый раз всё равно получился очень особенным.  
— Знаешь, что? — заявил он, замерев на месте. — Я отказываюсь стыдиться этого. Это не было идеально, да, но всё равно что-то значило. И у меня был секс. Горячий, горячий секс, с горячим, горячим парнем и… приве-е-ет, Дэнни. — А вот и Дэнни, застыл как вкопанный рядом с ним и явно слышал _каждое слово._ — Угу, гей по полной программе, — поймал Стайлз себя на пояснении, — или, как минимум, би. Может, дашь мне пару советов… и-и-и, ты уходишь прочь. Может, и не дашь.

Айзек с Лидией просто молча сверлили его взглядами.

Ну ладно, может, Стайлзу и не было совсем уж неловко от наличия у него самой настоящей сексуальной жизни.

Пока.

К окончанию занятий Стайлз уже был готов начать биться головой о шкафчик — только упростил бы Джексону жизнь. Скотт всё ещё не разговаривал с Эллисон, и в этом проявлялась та самая жизненно важная сплочённость группы, в которой они сейчас так нуждались, а Стайлз всего через пару часов поставит под удар свою жизнь. Он наконец начал нервничать из-за необходимости намеренно вывести Джексона из себя (воспоминания о недавнем сексе, судя по всему, только на какое-то время придают ложное ощущение храбрости), и если Дерек и в самом деле подглядывал откуда-то из кустов, присматривая за Стайлзом, у него это получалось чертовски незаметно, потому что Стайлз за весь день так ни разу его и не засёк.

Не то чтобы он специально осматривался и всё такое — просто периодически разворачивался, едва только ему казалось, что там, на краю зрения, что-то есть.

Тем не менее, время пришло. Стайлз отложил начало выполнения плана до окончания занятий, якобы чтобы Джексон вышел из себя как можно ближе к ночи. На самом же деле, Стайлз отложил всё до окончания занятий для того, чтобы как можно быстрее свалить из школы ко всем хренам, не прерываясь на неизбежные разъяснения всем подряд, почему это он уходит посреди учебного дня. Ему и так светили большие неприятности с отцом.

Как можно более непринуждённо прислонившись к «Порше» Джексона — то есть, совсем не непринуждённо, — Стайлз подождал, пока большая часть учеников не вывалится из дверей: чтобы осталась куча свидетелей и доказательств, что именно он сотворил то, что собирался. Спокойно стоявшие в нескольких машинах от него Айзек с Лидией кивнули. Стайлз кивнул в ответ, благодаря за поддержку, а потом, собравшись с духом — это было для благой цели — принялся за дело.

Прошло совсем немного времени, и люди заметили. Далеко не один человек ахнул, несколько даже рассмеялись и одобрительно зашептались… а следом начали требовательно спрашивать, какого хрена, по его мнению, он творит. Однако никто и не подумал подойти поближе — к этому, возможно, как-то приложили руку Лидия с Айзеком, — так что Стайлз всё так же стоял ко всем спиной. Он уже успел вывести _МУД_ , когда наконец услышал голос Джексона.

— Стилински! — Тяжело сглотнув, Стайлз опустил руку и, изобразив самодовольную усмешку, обернулся. Лицо резко затормозившего прямо перед ним разъярённого Джексона выражало неподдельное изумление, словно он просто не мог поверить, что кто-то вообще способен осмелиться вытворить такое. — Что ты?.. — Джексон помотал головой, черты его лица исказила злоба. — Царапаешь ключами мою машину? Ты хоть представляешь себе… — Он с силой толкнул Стайлза к обозначенной машине. _Ой._ — Хоть немного представляешь, сколько будет стоит убрать это? Ты что, пытаешься так покончить с жизнью? — Джексон яростно нависал над Стайлзом, мышцы на его предплечьях напряглись, когда он сжал кулаки.

— Ага. Именно так, — выпалил Стайлз, заставив себя играть дальше. — Смерть от качка.

Джексон с рычанием замахнулся правым кулаком, и… тренировки и правда пошли на пользу. Стайлз предугадал, что будет дальше. Он достаточно практиковался, чтобы ему не потребовалось даже думать — он ускользнул и ушёл от удара точно в последнюю секунду, так чтобы Джексон промахнулся мимо него и ударил по крыше собственного автомобиля. Взвыв от боли, Джексон отдёрнул руку и обхватил её ладонью, а потом осознал, что вся толпа вокруг –все до единого — смеялась над ним.

Он на самом деле _покраснел._

Сообразив, что, в кои-то веки, ему действительно удалось сделать что-то даже слишком хорошо, Стайлз поспешил свалить. Он не был идиотом — оставил Бетти с включённым мотором, чтобы уехать как можно быстрее. К сожалению, в каком-то смысле он всё ещё оставался идиотом, потому что не вспомнил, что все остальные будут пытаться выехать с парковки в то же самое время. Увидев в боковое зеркало подбегающего всё ближе Джексона — которого немного затормозил «случайно» встретившийся на пути Айзек, — Стайлз понял, что другого выбора у него нет. Вжав до упора клаксон, он газанул, заставив Бетти переехать через бордюр и дальше на газон.  
— С дороги! — кричал он, упорно терзая гудок. Ученики разбегались перед джипом, и это _вообще_ не напоминало управление персонажем в видеоигре. Ребятам, которые разрабатывают эти игры, нужно попробовать проделать всю эту хрень в реальности, потому что ни одна игра не передавала тот ужас, который вызывают в настоящей жизни подобные действия.

Наконец ему удалось съехать на дорогу, свернув в самое начало колонны выезжающих машин. Стайлз и сам схлопотал совсем не мало злобных гудков вслед, но потом он свернул на дорогу, которая должна была привести его к дому Дерека, и Джексон растаял в отдалении.

Дерек был прямо за ним — буквально, прямо за ним, — когда Стайлз вывалился из джипа.

— Ты в порядке?

Стайлзу было наплевать, если это выглядело жалко — он нуждался в объятии и обхватил Дерека обеими руками.  
— Как думаешь, семнадцать — слишком рано, чтобы начинать пить лекарства для сердца?

Тихо рассмеявшись, Дерек крепко сжал его в ответ, а потом отстранился.  
— Я видел, что ты сделал. Не знаю, как Джексон может не прийти за тобой сегодня.

Ну. Хорошо. Это именно то, чего они добивались. Верно?  
— Молодец я, — без особого энтузиазма протянул Стайлз. — Оказывается, из меня вышел офигенный соблазнятель монстров. Соблазнитель. Как там это слово.

Дерек просто смотрел на него с… да, это, определённо, была теплота.  
— Очевидно. Это и раньше срабатывало. — Он многозначительно посмотрел на Стайлза.

И… он. Не. Мог. Просто. Сказать. Такое. Уставившись на Дерека до нелепости огромными — как ему самому казалось — глазами, Стайлз прочно решил не придавать этому большого значения.  
— Вот где я все эти годы ошибался. Мне нужно было совсем забить на парней и девчонок и просто попытать удачи со всякими монстрами.

Такого объёма эмоциональной честности для Дерека явно было слишком много. Дерек зарычал — в духе пещерного человека, — но его взгляд стал мягче, когда он наклонился… Стайлз не собирался говорить «нет». После такой середины дня, которая у него только что была, он это _заслужил._

К тому времени, как они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться, оба крепко держались друг за друга. Стайлз осознал, насколько близко они были, и, да, это наверняка прозвучит слащаво, но сопротивляться самому себе было не в его силах.  
— Я думал о прошлом вечере, — тихо произнес он, — весь день.

Дерек потёрся щекой о висок Стайлза и издал какой-то счастливый звук. Стайлз был всецело намерен принять это за «я тоже», правдой это было или нет.

Ослабив объятие — несколько разочарованно, — Дерек повернул голову вправо.  
— Остальные приближаются.

И, конечно же, он был прав. В течение нескольких минут остальная группа уже прибыла на место. Стайлз поблагодарил Айзека за помощь, а Лидия сразу же поздравила Стайлза с отлично выполненной задачей, сказав, что это было истинным произведением искусства. Он оценил такие сантименты, но понимал, что она таким образом — очень мило — она просто вымещала свои проблемы с Джексоном.

Удивительно, но именно Крис Аржент поспособствовал установлению некого подобия перемирия между Скоттом и Эллисон. Стайлз даже мельком усмотрел технику, которой наверняка воспользуется при следующей их размолвке, когда наткнулся на Криса, кричащего на этих двоих, чтобы разобрались уже со своими мелочными ссорами, потому что на кону человеческие жизни, а они ведут себя как неразумные дети, которыми он их порой и воспринимает, и так далее и тому подобное.

Они помирились очень быстро. Во всяком случае, на этот вечер.

Оставшееся время группа разбирала план, проверяла время, тестировала оснастку, проверяла время, тестировала приспособления, проверяла… ладно, Стайлз, возможно, был единственным, кто настолько одержимо поглядывал на часы. _Не без оснований,_ ясно?

— Хей, — сказал Дерек, подойдя к нему от того места, где о чём-то разговаривал с Крисом и Лидией — довольно напряжённо, как могло показаться со стороны. Он коснулся плеча Стайлза. — Тебе скоро выдвигаться.

— Знаю, — ответил Стайлз, как раз под сигнал телефона. — Нужно добраться туда до темноты. — Вытащив свой телефон, он с грустью нахмурился и прочитал сообщение от отца. _«МАШИНА Джексона? Тащи свою задницу домой НЕМЕДЛЕННО.»_ Стайлз вздохнул и, не ответив, засунул телефон обратно в карман. — Иногда быть хорошим парнем отстой.

— Иногда, — признал Дерек, но потом наклонился и осторожно подтолкнул Стайлза локтём, — но есть и свои преимущества. — Он снова одарил Стайлза одним из самых многозначительных своих взглядов.

И когда это произошло? Когда Стайлз стал угрюмым и унылым, а Дерек превратился в исполненного надежды оптимиста? Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь о жертвах, на которые они пошли и которые были совершенно оправданы… но ему не дали возможности это сделать. В течение доли секунды Дерек весь переменился — нахмурившись, обернувшись всем телом влево. Стайлз сразу же заинтересовался, что происходит, а потом услышал бормотание и, взглянув назад, увидел, что Скотт с Айзеком стояли точно в той же позе, что и Дерек. У Стайлза было ощущение, что они сами ничего не заметили и просто среагировали на поведение альфы.

Это точно было не к добру.

Всматриваясь во что-то в отдалении, Дерек, должно быть, увидел искомое, потому что вдруг закричал:  
— Все в дом! Живо! — Резко обернувшись, Дерек упёрся ладонью в грудь Стайлза и подтолкнул его в сторону дома. — Беги! — Он снова повернулся лицом к угрозе, чем бы она ни была, и…

Сначала Стайлз услышал.

Стайлз разбирался в физике. Он знал про скорость света и скорость звука. Он знал, что свет перемещается быстрее и что человек почти всегда быстрее увидит что-то, чем услышит.

Но в этот раз Стайлз сначала услышал. Услышал хлопок выстрела из пистолета — звук, эхом разнёсшийся по лесу. Услышал крики панически взметнувшихся птиц. Услышал стук, с которым Дерек ударился о землю. Услышал голос Лидии, кричавшей Стайлзу бежать в дом. Услышал треск веток и шорох листьев под шагами.

Но он ничего не видел — совсем ничего, — пока на поляну не ступила сжимавшая в руке пистолет Виктория Аржент.

А потом он даже не думал. Он просто двигался. _Он побежал._

Прямиком к ней.


	17. Chapter 17

Ярость, бесконтрольная всепоглощающая _ярость_ наполнила его тело. Стайлз не ставил её под сомнение. Не пытался как-то её объяснить. Он просто позволил ей напитать себя, зажечь в себе потребность отомстить, потому что _охотники_ и _аконит_ и _Дерек._ Ему было необходимо растерзать обидчика, разорвать на части, заставить кричать, и хотя внешне его тело совсем не изменилось, Стайлз _чувствовал,_ как из кончиков пальцев полезли когти, чувствовал боль в лице, когда зубы начали меняться, расти, чувствовал, как его движения стали более ёмкими, выверенными, как всё его тело приобрело небывалую гибкость. Его чувства тоже обострились, и когда он побежал к Виктории — и это было просто, так просто, словно не требовало никаких усилий, — которая не сбилась с шага и шла дальше, но Стайлз видел, как она сглотнула, услышал, как её сердце началось биться быстрее. Она боялась его.

Он усмехнулся. Правильно боялась.

Но потом что-то схватило его, дёрнуло, потянуло назад. Стайлз пытался сопротивляться, но это что-то было быстрее, сильнее. В его мыслях мелькнуло нечто — воспоминание, — и он резко пригнулся, натренированно выворачиваясь из захвата. Кто бы там ни держал его, это ощущение пропало. Стайлз слышал какой-то шум за спиной, но Виктория была почти рядом, она почти добралась до тела Дерека, и Стайлз рванулся вперёд, упав на все четыре конечности: пусть только _попробует_ приблизиться ещё хоть на шаг. Она _умрёт…_

— Стайлз.

Сознание лавиной вернулось к нему при звуке хриплого голоса Дерека.

Хватая ртом воздух, Стайлз ошеломлённо плюхнулся на задницу. Подняв дрожащую руку, он увидел, что на ней не было ни единого признака когтей — да и не будет никогда. Стайлз всё ещё ощущал наполняющий организм адреналин, колотящееся как никогда быстро сердце. «Какого хрена это только что было?». Задыхаясь, совершенно не представляя, что происходит, Стайлз не мог не заметить, что миссис Аржент теперь стояла прямо перед ним. В её руке всё ещё был пистолет, под завязку заряженный наполненными аконитом пулями, и у неё явно было куда больше непосредственного опыта работы охотником, чем Стайлз мог себе представить. Он подвинулся и прикрыл собой Дерека.

— Любопытно, — заметила она, с какой-то жалостью глядя на него сверху вниз, — он взял в пару человека.

 _— Виктория._ — Мистер Аржент оказался совсем рядом — возможно, это именно он удерживал Стайлза — и схватился за пистолет, но не отобрал, а оттолкнул оружие. — Нашим приоритетом должна быть канима.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы повысить приоритет общения? — отбрила она, и Стайлзу не могло быть меньше дела до семейной драмы Аржентов, пусть даже Эллисон уже бежала через поляну, крича что-то своей матери.

Стайлз наконец нормально посмотрел на Дерека и всерьёз об этом пожалел: лучше бы он и дальше этого не делал. Кровь скапливалась вокруг очень заметного отверстия от пули в груди, а дыхание больше всего напоминало бульканье.

Руки Стайлз всё ещё тряслись.

— Убери, — простонал Дерек, всем телом изгибаясь на земле. — Вынь…

Так вот, что это означает? Быть парой. Потребность отомстить? Исковерканное, дёргающее чувство внутри, говорящее: «если он умрёт, то и ты тоже»?

Стайлз не был к этому готов. Он был совсем не готов. Если бы он знал, то избегал бы Дерека любой ценой.

Но теперь уже не о чем говорить. И сбежать не получится.

Стайлз выпрямил спину.  
— Мне нужен нож. — Трёхсторонняя ссора позади него продолжилась с всё тем же накалом, словно Дерек не истекал кровью на земле возле того же дома, в котором сгорела вся его семья. — Я _сказал,_ — повторил Стайлз, поднявшись на ноги и повернувшись к Аржентам, — мне нужен нож.

Это заставило замереть всех, включая Викторию. Замешкавшись на секунду, Крис бросил на неё предостерегающий взгляд, а потом потянулся куда-то себе за пояс, вытащил нож и осторожно положил его в раскрытую ладонь Стайлза. Быстро изучив лезвие — с виду оно вполне могло подойти, — Стайлз снова опустился на землю.  
— Скотт, — позвал он, — помоги мне держать его. Айзек? — Оттянув от груди Дерека окровавленную дырявую футболку, Стайлз с лёгкостью разрезал ткань. — Если она снова попытается выстрелить, вырви ей горло.

Позади него раздались какие-то гневные крики, но ему было наплевать. Теперь он понимал, что это значит. Быть частью стаи. И даже — как бы нелепо это ни звучало, а звучало действительно нелепо — что значит быть парой.

Это означало _все._

Скотт вдруг оказался рядом, прижимая к земле плечи Дерека. Стайлз слышал, что теперь Айзек был за его спиной: рычал на Аржентов, чтобы держались подальше. Ему явно очень хотелось выполнить угрозу. В этот момент Стайлз не мог доверять никому из них, он вжал кончик лезвия в отверстие от пули на груди Дерека. Дерек это исцелит.  
— Будет больно.

— Сделай это, — выдохнул Дерек, и Стайлз надавил — с силой, уверенно. Дерек закричал, когда нож погрузился в его плоть, тело выгнулось.

— Не двигайся, — приказал Стайлз, и они вместе со Скоттом прижали Дерека обратно к земле. Весь процесс, казалось, занял намного, намного больше времени, чем должен был, и Дерек всё ещё двигался намного, намного больше, чем ему следовало бы. В какой-то момент Стайлз отстранённо заметил, что рядом оказалась Эллисон: она помогала удерживать Дерека за ноги.

А потом всё было кончено. Тело Дерека обмякло на земле, последний крик эхом пронёсся в тишине леса. Дерек лежал с закрытыми глазами — оставалось надеяться, что всего лишь отрубился — и дышал всё так же тяжело. Его грудь представляла собой истерзанное месиво, от которого Стайлз просто не мог отвести взгляд.  
— Вода. Нужна вода.

Благодаря лёгкой перестройке в доме появилось очень ограниченное водоснабжение, но очень ограниченное — уже лучше, чем никакое. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем кто-то протянул Стайлзу пропитанную водой ткань, и он, выронив пулю, подался вперёд, чтобы осторожно протереть кожу Дерека. Вскоре Стайлз увидел, что Дерек уже начал исцеляться, лёгкие повреждения затянулись сами собой. Он сглотнул, упорно не отводя взгляда.  
— Никакого заражения, верно?

— Никакого, — где-то рядом произнёс Скотт. — Я… больше не чувствую в нем аконит. Думаю, пуля просидела в нём недостаточно долго.

Хорошо. Хорошо. Пуля была так близко к сердцу Дерека. Если бы аконит распространился, пусть даже немного…

Расслабив плечи, Стайлз позволил себе упасть — осесть на землю. Он немигающе смотрел на свои руки: одна сжимала нож, а из второй свисала заляпанная тряпица. И то и другое было покрыто кровью.

— Стайлз? — И вот рядом с ним оказалась Лидия, она сжимала руками его плечи. — Отложи нож. — Теперь, когда всё закончилось. Теперь, когда больше ничего не нужно было делать, он тупо повиновался её инструкциям. — Пойдём отмоем тебя, ладно? — Она поднялась на ноги, поощряя Стайлза сделать то же самое.

Но… Дерек. Стайлз уставился вниз, на него.  
— Я не могу…

— Не волнуйся. Они проследят, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось.

Обернувшись, Стайлз наконец осознал, что вся остальная стая — включая Эллисон, — стояла между Дереком и миссис Аржент. Мистер Аржент стоял в стороне, и вид у него был чертовски нервный.

Стая. Да. Дерек — их альфа. Они всегда защитят его.

Приняв во внимание состояние водоснабжения в доме, Лидия повела Стайлза к ближайшему ручью. Эта прогулка несколько минут, и Стайлз шёл как можно быстрее, всё это время мучаясь желанием вернуться обратно к Дереку. Когда они наконец дошли до ручья, Стайлз упал на колени и сразу же зачерпнул воду обеими горстями. Он ожесточённо тёр кожу, а вода становилась красной. Под его ногтями уже успела коркой запечься кровь, и она никак не хотела убираться, почему она никак…

— Ш-ш-ш. — Лидия опустилась на землю рядом с ним — в своём идеальном платье на грязную землю — и обняла его одной рукой. Стайлз догадался, что говорил что-то, хотя и понятия не имел, что. Он просто позволил себе привалиться к ней, а она его удержала.

— Ненавижу это, — наконец выдавил он, тесно зажмурившись. — Так вот, что это означает — быть… с волком? Это, — Стайлз поднял обе руки к груди, впиваясь пальцами в кожу через ткань футболки, — _чувство._ Быть его… парой? Черт, это всё ещё звучит сопливо. Это всегда будет звучать сопливо. — Он покачал головой, из-за всей нелепости происходящего ему почти удалось выдавить улыбку. — Это слишком, — признался Стайлз, смаргивая жжение в глазах.

— Но это не было слишком, — удивив его, резко ответила Лидия. — Стайлз, я видела, что ты там сделал. Даже мне хочется признать, что это было восхитительно. Ты оставался спокоен, точно знал, что делать… и ты помог ему. А теперь скажу честно, — продолжила она, — у меня самой в этой области не было особо удачного опыта, поэтому едва ли я могу считаться экспертом. Но вся эта фигня с «парой», — даже Лидия скривилась, — кажется больше похожей на то… что чувствуют люди. Куда более трагично, конечно, но…

Стайлз понимал, к чему она ведёт. Любовь? Он любил Дерека?

…вообще-то, да. Вроде как любил.

— О боже, — жалобно застонал он, вскинув руки, чтобы прикрыть лицо. — Я люблю оборотня. Я оказался в фильме про подростков, экзистенциальный кризис и оборотней, да к тому же я — _главная героиня._

— Во всяком случае, ты крутой чувак. И герой, — поправила Лидия, — пожалуйста, не надо гендерных стереотипов.

Стайлз как раз почти разогнулся и встал, но вдруг замер.  
— Я был крут?

Лидия поднялась на ноги следом за ним.  
— Учитывая смягчающие обстоятельства, — начала она, — я должна в кои-то веки — и всего лишь один раз — признать, что на самом деле немного тебя испугалась. А теперь пойдём, — подтолкнула она Стайлза, потому что даже такое проявление эмоций сильно выходило за рамки обычной модели поведения Лидии Мартин. — Вечер ещё не кончился.

И она была права. Пока они пробирались обратно к дому, Стайлз понял, что, несмотря на произошедшее с Дереком, отступить от плана было нельзя. По всем расчётам Джексону предстояло снова обернуться этой ночью. И нельзя было допустить, чтобы ранение одного оборотня помешало им его остановить.

Даже если этим одним оборотнем был альфа.

Настало самое время расставлять приоритеты, пусть даже Стайлз и не мог себе представить, каким образом ему полагается абстрагироваться от осознания, что он — пара оборотня.

И это его жизнь, серьёзно.

Конечно, когда они подошли к дому, его приветствовали приятные сердцу крики всё ещё споривших между собой Аржентов — и это, хоть и жутко раздражало, позволяло отвлечься. Дерек уже сидел прямо, пусть и опираясь при этом на Айзека, и Стайлз побежал к нему.  
— Хей, как ты? — выпалил он, ощупывая взглядом тело Дерека, словно не видел его пять минут назад. Раны затянулись ещё больше, хотя появляться на людях без футболки Дереку пока было противопоказано. — Чёрт, наверное, глупый вопрос, учитывая, что в тебя стреляли, а потом загнали нож в грудь, но…

— Лучше, — перебил Дерек. Он даже слегка улыбался, потому что явно понимал: если Стайлза не остановить, сам хрен заткнётся. Хвала богу за жуткие способности оборотней к исцелению. — Придётся придумать какой-нибудь изобретательный способ отблагодарить тебя. — Прозвучало многообещающе, но потом Дерек заметно поморщился. — Когда не буду восстанавливаться после выстрела в грудь, — добавил он, а затем бросил взгляд в сторону драматично споривших Аржентов. Стайлз уже научился абстрагироваться от этих звуков. Дерек протянул к нему руку. — Помоги мне встать.

Дерек, опираясь на Стайлза и Айзека, смог подняться на ноги, и казалось, что сама возможность стоять на своих двоих придала Дереку сил. Покачавшись несколько секунд — Стайлз держал руки поднятыми, на случай если понадобится поддержка, — Дерек склонил голову набок и шагнул к Аржентам.

— …но канима — единственный, кто на самом деле пытается кого-нибудь убить, — убеждал мистер Аржент.

— Но волк уже кое-кого убил, — возразила миссис Аржент, махнув на Айзека. — Всё, чем был этот мальчишка, _исчезло…_

— Вообще-то… нет, — вмешался Айзек, шагнув следом за Дереком. — Я стал сильнее и быстрее, — согласился он, — и даже немного умнее к тому же. Но я — всё тот же парень, которого отец раньше каждый день водил в парк. Всё тот же парень, чей отец начал пить после ухода матери. Всё тот же парень, на котором отец срывал своё разочарование. Это никуда не пропало. И именно это значит быть человеком. Всё это остаётся частью меня.

Миссис Аржент не сказала ничего. Её лицо тоже ничего не выражало, но, может, это оттого, что оно всегда выглядело будто после операции по закачке ботокса.

— Вам обоим нужно расставить приоритеты, — заявил Дерек, и Стайлз едва ли когда-то был согласен с ним сильнее. Прямо сейчас эти двое вполне могли составить достойную конкуренцию Скотту и Эллисон. Много же стоили речи мистера Аржента по поводу взрослого поведения. — Мы думаем, что сегодня канима — которая, кстати, действительно пытается убивать людей, — нанесёт ещё один удар. Поэтому вы можете либо и дальше тут разглагольствовать, какому монстру следует умереть в первую очередь — мне или ей, — либо же можете помочь нам её скрутить. — А потом, по всей видимости, окончательно растеряв даже зачатки инстинкта самосохранения, Дерек шагнул прямо к миссис Аржент. Её пальцы на пистолете отчётливо сжались. — Я не жду, что вы в одночасье откажетесь от своих привычек. Откровенно говоря, я не жду, что вообще вам когда-нибудь понравлюсь, как и любой представитель моего рода. Но то, что я всё ещё не разорвал вам горло за ваш поступок, должно как-то намекнуть на то, что я — не то, чем вы меня воспринимаете. Стайлз потратил немало времени на попытки убедить меня, что не все Арженты стремятся убивать невинных и детей. Докажите, что он прав. Хотя бы сегодня.

После нескольких долгих, наполненных напряжением секунд Виктория расслабила пальцы.  
— Я не повернусь к тебе спиной, — сказала она, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Мудрое решение, — резко согласился Дерек, а потом взглянул на небо. — Скоро закат. Нужно выдвигаться.

Он пошёл обратно в дом — да, определённо, медленнее обычного. Стайлз волочился у него на хвосте, потому что в его голове кружился целый ворох вопросов.

— Гм, Дерек? — шагая рядом, протянул Стайлз. — Я полностью понимаю, нам нужно попытаться поймать Джексона, чтобы он больше никому не навредил. А обстановка и так уже напряжённая, потому что мы идём на дело с двумя посторонними людьми, один из которых вполне может хотеть тебя убить, а вторая — точно именно этого и хочет, но… выбирать не приходится, да и контролировать лунный цикл мы не в силах и всё такое, но… — Дерек наконец остановился и развернулся к нему лицом. И Стайлз спросил: — Твоё состояние далековато от боевого, а ты был нашим главным оружием. У нас есть запасной план?

Испустив тяжкий вздох, Дерек повернулся в сторону… _Лидии?_  
— Возможно, нам придётся задействовать План Б.

— И _это_ — План Б? Ненавижу План Б! План Б — худший план из всех, что я слышал! — Казалось, никто его не слушал — все напоследок проверяли оружие, так что Стайлз продолжил возмущаться. — Остановить Джексона силой _любви?_ Да это будет прямо deus ex machina!

— Эй! — радостно воскликнул Скотт. — Я знаю, что это значит!

— Пятёрка тебе по начальному курсу английского языка, Скотт, ведь именно это сейчас так важно? Серьёзно? — Скотт несчастно нахмурился. Стайлз просто развернулся, потому что _арр._ — Ну серьёзно? Любовь? Почему бы нам просто не сбацать парочку мощных баллад и не запустить на фоне какое-нибудь романтическое слайд-шоу?

— На самом деле, в этом присутствует некая логика, — ответила Эллисон, заставив Стайлза тут же развернуться к ней. Она крутила в руках свой лук. — Когда Скотт злится, я — единственная, кто может к нему пробиться. И есть некоторые… доказательства, что это справедливо и в случае вас с Дереком. — Ну. Да. Ладно. Но в этот момент Стайлз как-то пытался не думать о себе, Дереке и силе любви. Это могло подождать до ночи, когда им не нужно будет надирать Джексону его чешуйчатую задницу. — Так почему бы этому не сработать в случае Джексона и Лидии?

Ну ладно. Кое-какая логика тут _действительно_ была. Джексон, хоть и являлся уродской гигантской ящерицей, имел много общего с волками стаи. Это могло сработать, но, опять же…  
— Мне правда не нравится мысль о том, что Лидия влезет в самую гущу. Однажды ей уже навредили. В смысле, вспомни всё, что натворил Питер…

— Лидия вполне способна самостоятельно принимать решения, — раздался из-за спины звонкий голос предмета обсуждения, так что Стайлз ошеломлённо развернулся и ощутил смутную вину. — И она хочет это сделать. — Лидия уверенно удержала его взгляд. — Мне _нужно_ это сделать.

Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что лучше не вставать на пути чувства равноправия кого бы то ни было — особенно Лидии. Но то, что её могут ранить, было не единственным поводом для беспокойства.  
— Гм. Без обид, Лидия, потому что видит бог, в тебе предостаточно всего, что можно полюбить, но… — Он собирался задать неловкий вопрос. — Что, если он больше этого не чувствует?

— Тогда нам придётся пойти сложным путём, — отбрила Лидия и, встав в стойку, направила свой лук и стрелу на что-то в отдалении. — А у меня будет коврик из кожи ящерицы.

Стайлз вздрогнул. Порой она действительно пугала.

Вышедший из дома в новой футболке Дерек привлёк всеобщее внимание.  
— Пора, — сказал он, протянув Стайлзу одну из пары коротковолновых раций. — А то станет совсем темно.

Стайлз вздохнул. Болтовня и подколки помогли ему забыться, пусть и ненадолго.  
— Самое время снова стать крутым, — тихо пошутил он и, взяв рацию, ощутил в руке её вес.

Мистер Аржент подошёл к ним и взял у Дерека вторую рацию.  
— Ты готов, парень?

Возможно, сейчас Стайлз и не чувствовал, что готов, но меньше часа назад он буквально выковырял пулю из груди оборотня. Стайлз был вполне уверен, что справится.  
— Просто не теряйте его из виду, — напомнил он, повернувшись к джипу. Стайлз видел — чувствовал, — как остальные со страхом наблюдали за ним. Он видел, как мистер Аржент одарил жену взглядом, который мог означать «я люблю тебя» или «не делай глупостей». Трудно было сказать. Одно утешало: Эллисон держалась рядом и приглядывала за матерью.

Дойдя до джипа, Стайлз обернулся и посмотрел на Дерека. Он знал, что Дерек сам этого не сделает, но эй, сегодня они бок о бок боролись со смертью, а ещё Стайлз осознал, что любит — ему совершенно точно причиталось притянуть Дерека к себе и поцеловать. Что он и сделал. Стайлз осознавал наличие публики, но, если честно, сегодня ему было просто всё равно. — Прости, если разрушил твою репутацию крутого альфы.

Дерек, казалось, не возражал.  
— Мы сильнее с парой, помнишь?

Такая характеристика придавала Стайлзу дополнительной офигенности, и он был очень даже готов с этим смириться.  
— А, так значит сейчас все мои действия идут исключительно тебе на пользу.

— Что-то вроде того, — загадочно согласился Дерек.

Отступив, Стайлз не мог не заметить, что Виктория Аржент пристально за ними наблюдала. Он смерил её тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Не доверяй ей, — призвал он Дерека, снова сосредоточившись на его лице, — ни на миг.

— Не буду.

Хорошо.  
— И когда всё это закончится, нам нужно будет серьёзно поговорить о том, что за хрень со мной произошла после того, как ты словил пулю. — Потому что это был со всех сторон пиздец. — Если подобного рода вещи будут случаться и дальше, мне нужно об этом знать.

— Замётано, — кивнул Дерек, хотя вид у него был настолько же озадаченный, насколько чувствовал себя по этому поводу Стайлз.

Звук ожившего мотора заставил их обоих обернуться и посмотреть на машину Криса Аржента. Это был сигнал. Стайлз развернулся и открыл дверь джипа.  
— Будь осторожен.

— Ты тоже, — тихо ответил Дерек и отошёл назад.

Оказавшись в машине, Стайлз заставил себя не смотреть на Дерека, потому что тот пристально смотрел на него тем самым взглядом, который говорил что угодно — от «ты идиот» до «заткнись». И прямо сейчас Стайлз был вполне уверен, что в этом взгляде читалось «береги себя». И это вроде как вызывало в нём желание остаться.

Стайлз пристегнул ремень, завёл двигатель и надавил на газ. Он не оглянулся.

Ни разу.


	18. Chapter 18

Быть приманкой оказалось не слишком волнительно. На самом деле, это было довольно скучно.

Нет, не то чтобы Стайлз расслабился — это было так далеко от правды, как Земля от Альфа Центавры. Он служил приманкой для огромной ящерицы, которая однажды уже парализовала его и прямо у него на глазах попыталась убить человека. Расслабиться сейчас было бы совершенно невозможно. С того момента, как припарковался, Стайлз провёл большую часть времени за проверкой и перепроверкой всех зеркал в машине — а ведь это было нелепо, потому что он знал: Джексона где-либо поблизости пока нет. Знание паранойю не успокаивало.

Но… Стайлз сидел здесь совсем один. Ему не с кем было поговорить — никаким способом, потому что они сохраняли максимально возможное радио— и телефонное молчание — на случай если Джексон каким-то образом мог оказаться к этому чувствительным. Возможно, в основе таких опасений лежала та самая паранойя, но лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.

Стайлз припарковался немного дальше от дома, чем обычно, вычислив, что даже если отец решит выглянуть в окно, джип не будет видно. Учитывая полученное ранее сообщение, Стайлз понял, что отец — к огромному сожалению, поскольку это совсем не было частью плана — будет дома, и припаркованный у подъезда внедорожник подтверждал жизнеспособность этой теории. Стайлзу оставалось только надеяться, что он припарковался достаточно близко, чтобы Джексон, откуда бы он ни пришёл (а он придёт за _ним,_ какого хрена Стайлз вообще на это согласился?), всё равно его заметил и узнал машину, пусть даже она не стояла прямо напротив дома.

Если эта часть плана провалится, Стайлзу придётся покинуть относительную безопасность джипа — он уже достаточно давно прикинул, что крыша не выдержит атаку когтей канимы — и исполнить что-то вроде истеричного брачного ритуала/призывающего танца/размахивания конечностями с идиотским видом/или что там ещё потребуется, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание канимы. И только потом нырнуть обратно в джип и сорваться с места.

Стайлзу не хотелось воплощать это в реальность. Совсем не хотелось.

Благодаря мистеру Арженту, принёсшему бестиарий, они разузнали хоть какую-то более-менее конкретную информацию — если информацию вообще можно назвать более-менее конкретной, когда срок её давности насчитывает больше тысячи лет. Судя по всему, предположение Лидии было верным — чувства зрения и обоняния у ящерицы были даже близко не такими развитыми, как у оборотней, и, будучи тварями отмщения, канимы охотились только в знакомых им местах и на знакомых им людей. Джексон знал Стайлза. Джексон знал, где живёт Стайлз. Джексон был чертовски зол на Стайлза. В теории, этим вечером он должен был прийти в дом Стилински.

В их плане всё ещё оставалось слишком много теоретических факторов. Но именно поэтому Крис Аржент сейчас сидел напротив дома Джексона, внимательным охотничьим взглядом следя за каждым его шагом.

Словно почувствовав мысли Стайлза, рация с треском ожила, и из динамика донёсся голос мистера Аржента.  
— Подтверждаю, Джексон — канима. — И… ну, вот и всё. Не было больше никаких сомнений, и Стайлзу от этого стало как-то… грустно. Если этим вечером что-то пойдёт не так, в итоге они убьют Джексона. Или Джексон в итоге убьёт кого-нибудь — или нескольких, или _всех_ — из них. Итог будет хреновым, как ни крути.

Но возможно. Только возможно. Возможно, всё действительно закончится хорошо. А потом мысль о счастливой концовке потянула за собой мысль о Дереке, о том, как Стайлз вышел из себя, когда Дерека подстрелили, и… нет, нет, _нет._ Совсем-совсем неудачное время. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться.

Сосредоточиться. Джексон — канима.

Стайлз не мог не задуматься о том, какое зрелище увидел мистер Аржент, чтобы оно так его убедило. Он представил себе, каково это — сидеть в машине, глядя в комнату Джексона через бинокль, наблюдать за процессом трансформации (как это вообще выглядит? Обращение оборотня — та ещё жуть. А обращение ящерицы наверняка оставило бы на психике Стайлза неизгладимый шрам на всю оставшуюся жизнь).

Рация снова затрещала.  
— Покидает дом. Кажется, направляется в твою сторону. Стайлз, приготовься.

Ну ладно, ладно. Вот и всё. Поёрзав на сидении и облизнув губы, Стайлз прикипел взглядом к зеркалу заднего вида. Они с Джексоном жили не слишком далеко друг от друга — хотя дом Уиттморов и был в гораздо более фешенебельном районе, — и появиться тот должен будет именно с той стороны. А учитывая, как быстро ящерица двигалась в мастерской, Стайлз не сомневался, что много времени Джексону не понадобится. Пальцами одной руки он отстукивал ритм на рулевом колесе, пытаясь успокоиться, а пальцами другой крепко обхватывал ключ зажигания. Так Стайлз и просидел — замерев как истукан, за исключением подрагивающих пальцев, — казалось, несколько часов.

А потом Стайлз заметил движение. И резко прекратил барабанить по рулю.

— Он на твоей улице, — оповестил его голос Криса, — и двигается быстрее, чем мы думали.

Чудненько. Медленно сглотнув, Стайлз чуть придвинулся к зеркалу. Вдалеке явно что-то было, но на улице стояли сумерки, а это что-то не двигалось, оно даже не смотрело в направлении Стайлза… а ещё было видно хвост. Размахивающий в воздухе.

Точно. Хвост.

Стайлз завёл двигатель, и этого хватило — слава богу, этого хватило, — чтобы голова создания развернулась и канима издал странный шипяще-воющий звук, который Стайлз смог услышать даже с поднятыми стёклами. И… да. Теперь тварь, несомненно, двигалась. Прямиком в сторону джипа.

Что ж, Стайлзу хотя бы не пришлось изображать чудной-странный-брачный-танец. Правильно, перед лицом угрозы оказаться парализованным ему нужно было подумать именно об этом. Идиот.

Сдвинув рычаг скоростей, Стайлз со всей мощи рванул оттуда.

Его задачей — одной из многих, _очень многих_ — было ехать достаточно быстро, чтобы не дать себя догнать, но при этом недостаточно, чтобы оторваться от Джексона. Оказалось, что последнее проблемы совсем не представляло, потому что Джексон двигался офигеть как быстро, его тревожаще быстрая ящерная фигура то и дело появлялась в зеркале заднего вида. Стайлз, взвизгнув покрышками, завернул за угол, а потом подхватил с колен рацию.  
— Он гонится… за мной, хотелось бы подчеркнуть. Он гонится _за мной._ — Стайлз понимал, что в этом-то и была цель, но озвучить происходящее было просто необходимо. Уронив рацию, он сосредоточился на вождении. Они специально выбрали маршрут, который избегал главных улиц: нужно было держать каниму подальше от районов, где в это время ночи могло оказаться многолюдно. Избежать столкновений со случайными прохожими — как и сообщений о скачущей по улице гигантской ящерице, — было не в их власти. Оставалось только надеяться, что канима всецело сосредоточится на Стайлзе, потому что все остальные не представляли угрозы, а Стайлз был всё ещё не пойманной добычей (ещё одна подробность, выуженная из бестиария, о, какая _радость_ ). Тварь не обращала внимания ни на кого из прохожих — которые, скорее всего, всё равно разбегались с дикими криками. И Стайлз очень понимал такое поведение. Он надеялся, что после этого вечера такой проблемы больше никогда не возникнет, и любые истории о гигантских ящерицах просто растворятся в извечной загадке, которую представлял из себя Бикон Хиллз.

Как Стайлз умудрился доехать до леса, ни во что не врезавшись, — это навсегда останется для него тайной, учитывая, сколько времени он потратил на поглядывание в зеркала. Но ему удалось доехать до леса, не убив по дороге себя или кого-нибудь ещё. После очередного поворота налево, поверхность под колёсами машины переменилась, и Стайлз почувствовал себя немного безопаснее. С этого места к слежке присоединялся Айзек, и через несколько минут Стайлз уже будет возле дома, где ждут все остальные.

Ждут его.

Стайлз с обновлённой решимостью повёл Бетти сквозь лес быстрее, чем когда-либо. Дорога была давно знакомой и тщательно очищенной от всего, что могло бы его замедлить. Бетти летела вперёд, расшвыривая в стороны грязь и сломанные ветки, и Стайлз надеялся, что все эти снаряды попадали прямиком в раздражающе чешуйчатую морду канимы. Здесь было намного темнее, поэтому увидеть отражение канимы становилось всё сложнее: фары стали единственным источником света, и Стайлзу приходилось ещё сильнее концентрироваться на вождении. Он знал одно: на джип так ничего и не запрыгнуло, и это могло быть только хорошим знаком.

Наконец впереди показалась поляна. Ломая ветки, Бетти замерла на совсем не идеальном рывке, и Стайлз, не рассиживаясь, отстегнул ремень безопасности, распахнул дверь и побежал к дому. Двигатель продолжил работать, рация упала на землю, а Стайлзу _было плевать._ У него не было ощущения, будто что-то дышит в шею, но Стайлз совершенно не собирался рисковать. Он взлетел вверх по ступеням, через раскрытую дверь и _срань господня что-то схватило его и дёрнуло и он сейчас умрёт и…_

Это был Дерек. Дерек, прижавший его к стене и прикрывающий ладонью его рот. _Мудак._

Резко обмякнув, Стайлз позволил себе несколько судорожных вдохов, а потом едва заметно кивнул. Поняв всё без слов, Дерек убрал руку, и Стайлз молча отошёл в сторону. Его глаза начали привыкать к темноте, и он уже мог различить рядом ещё одну фигуру — это была Лидия, как он понял, немного приблизившись. Они с ней так же кивнули руг другу, и в кои-то веки Стайлз мог бы поспорить, что у них обоих на лицах было одно и то же выражение — _какого хрена мы творим?_ Так они и стояли — молча, настороженно прислушиваясь. Единственным доносящимся снаружи звуком был работающий на малых оборотах движок Бетти, а потом…

А потом этот пропал и этот, лес погрузился в тишину.

Стайлз не знал, что его беспокоило больше — внезапная тишина или понимание, что у канимы оказалось достаточно мозгов, чтобы заглушить двигатель.

Да. Определённо, второе.

Схватив Лидию за руку, Дерек кивнул ей. Она кивнула в ответ, а потом, глубоко вдохнув, придала лицу требуемое выражение — за этим было довольно забавно наблюдать — и вышла на крыльцо. Стайлз инстинктивно качнулся за ней, но Дерек удержал его — и он знал, знал, что если канима увидит его, всё полетит к чертям собачьим, что потребность напасть на добычу с огромной вероятностью поставит Лидию под удар, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Дерек просто вжал Стайлза лицом в стену, и в кои-то веки это не имело никакого отношения к сдерживаемой оборотничьей страсти: в стене дома была проделана маленькая дыра, и через неё Стайлз мог видеть почти всё.

Канима, опустившись на все четыре, стоял на поляне, шипя на Лидию и злобно размахивая хвостом.

Лидия без колебаний шагнула вперёд. Все тело Стайлза напряглось, так что Дереку пришлось удерживать его на месте. Это была _такая плохая идея._

— Я помню почти всё, — почти буднично начала Лидия. Серьёзно, потом ей надо будет вручить Оскар. — Почти всю ночь, когда на меня напал Питер Хейл. — Канима снова зашипел, но Лидия, хоть и остановилась на месте, говорить не прекратила. — Я знаю, что ты был там. Я знаю, что ты мне помог. — Прямо на глазах Стайлза хвост канимы начал замедлять движения, опускаться к земле. Ему не хотелось питать особых надежд, но неужели это действительно могло… _сработать?_ — И я знаю не потому, что мне рассказали. Я помню, что ты был там. Помню, как ты нёс меня. Как слышала твой голос — ты звал на помощь… звал меня, — закончила она дрожащим голосом. Казалось, Лидия вот-вот расплачется. — Несмотря на всё, что я натерпелась от тебя… что мы натерпелись друг от друга, — уточнила она, — я знаю, что ты любил меня. Просто это никогда не стояло в топе твоих приоритетов, — произнесла Лидия. — И я не могу тебя судить за это, потому что сама была точно такой же. Прекрати это, — взмолилась она, сделав ещё один шаг к каниме, и чешуйки на его теле, казалось, _сдвинулись._ — Не позволяй этой твари контролировать тебя. Джексона, это не то, кто ты есть. Ты не убийца. Позволь нам помочь тебе. Защитить тебя. Тренировать тебя. Стань частью нашей стаи. — А после, потому что у неё были яйца размером с Манхэттен, Лидия протянула руку и погладила каниму по щеке. — Мне тебя не хватает.

Чешуйки сдвинулись ещё сильнее, пока перед Лидией не предстало почти лицо Джексона, одна сторона которого всё ещё была покрыта чешуёй, но… несомненно, это был Джексон.  
— Лидия? — спросил он дрожащим от эмоций голосом, словно не совсем понимал, что вообще происходит.

И вот тут всё полетело к чертям собачьим.

Джексон с рычанием дёрнулся, рука/лапа/что это вообще было взметнулась к плечу и вытащила из него дротик с транквилизатором. Стайлзу не нужно было дважды задумываться о том, кто бы это мог выстрелить, да в тот момент это и не имело значения — было уже слишком поздно. У развернувшегося к Лидии Джексона лицо снова начало меняться, пока в нём не осталось ничего, кроме ящерицы, он оттолкнул её, и Лидия упала на спину. Выругавшись, Дерек сорвался с места и с рычанием начал обращаться, выбегая из дома. Канима зашипел на него, а потом снова дёрнулся — почувствовал укол второго дротика. Это хотя бы отвлекло его от Лидии, и Джексон развернулся к нападающему — Виктории Аржент.

Стайлзу хотелось выбежать туда, _помочь,_ а потом в бой ринулись выбежавшие из леса Скотт и Айзек, которые изо всех сил старались уворачиваться от когтей и хвоста канимы — два дротика с транквилизатором явно нисколько не замедлили его движений. Но несмотря на то, что теперь в действие пошёл План В — атаковать тварь всеми имеющимися силами и надеяться, что что-нибудь да сработает, — Стайлз, технически, всё ещё был добычей канимы. Он не могу так рисковать: оставалась возможность, что его появление только усугубит ситуацию. И тем не менее, если всё станет уж совсем плохо, в его силах будет сыграть аппетитное отвлечение, что вполне может дать другим столь необходимое время. Он подождёт ещё немножко, посмотрит, как бой пойдёт дальше, а потом… потом будет видно. Будет видно.

Почувствовав потребность сделать что-нибудь хотя бы отдалённо полезное, Стайлз вытащил шокер и, проверив его готовность, прочно сжал в правой руке. Вес оружия в ладони принёс некоторое удовлетворение, и Стайлз снова приник к дыре в стене. Теперь в бой вступили все — к жене с ружьём присоединился Крис. Эллисон с безопасного места на ветке дерева одну за другой пускала стрелы — свободный обзор позволял ей использовать свои возможности по максимуму. Из канимы уже торчало несколько стрел, и уже на глазах Стайлза ещё одна погрузилась в руку твари. Канима был покалечен, но, к сожалению, не выведен из строя, и вдруг одним жёстким взмахом хвоста повалил всех окружавших его людей. А если точнее — они разлетелись в стороны. Послышались разнообразные стоны и болезненные крики, когда все ударились об землю, и хотя стрелы замедлили каниму, это нисколько не помешало ему броситься в сторону миссис Аржент — с шипением и взмахом когтей по шее.

— Виктория! — крикнул Крис, заставив каниму развернуться к нему, и это было плохо. Это было очень, очень плохо, а Стайлз как раз решился выйти наружу, когда…

Где к хренам запропастился Дерек? И Лидия?

Сосредоточенно посмотрев на крыльцо, Стайлз увидел переговаривающихся Дерека и Лидию. Переговаривающихся? Вот прямо _сейчас?_ Они яростно спорили о чем-то, а потом…

Всё полетело к чертям.

Всё полетело к чертям, когда Дерек с силой схватил Лидию, дёрнул её на себя и вжал когти в её шею. Какого _хрена?_

Лидия закричала. Лидия закричала, и все вокруг — стая, Крис Аржент, канима — повернулись к ней. Стайлз тупо смотрел на шокер в своей руке. Просто смотрел.

— Дерек. — Голос Скотта звучал требовательно. — Что ты _делаешь?_

— То, что должен, — прорычал Дерек в ответ. — Ты хочешь, чтобы она жила, Джексон? — Канима агрессивно зашипел на него. Лидия пискнула — не от страха, а от _боли._ Дерек сделал что-то такое, от чего Лидии стало _больно._ Пальцы Стайлза крепче сжались на рукояти шокера. — Прими нормальный вид! — потребовал Дерек. — Обернись, _сейчас же!_ — А потом раздался рык альфы — ужасный, беспощадный, и это, как когда-то превратило Айзека в скулящую тряпку, теперь сработало на Джексоне точно так же .

Стайлз сдвинулся с места, как только услышал голоса, шаги, приказы связать Джексона. Вывалившись из дома, он поморщился от яркого света фар джипа: его зрение с трудом адаптировалось, и перед глазами всё плыло. А потом Стайлз увидел, что Джексон лежит на земле, удерживаемый Скоттом и Айзеком, что из его спины торчит ещё куча дротиков. Крис стоял на коленях возле Виктории, которая, по всей видимости, не умерла — жаль, — а была только парализована. Взгляд Стайлза привлекло какое-то движение вдалеке, и он увидел, как Эллисон аккуратно спрыгнула с дерева и побежала к родителям.

— Мы взяли его, — пройдя чуть дальше, услышал Стайлз собственный голос. Скотт с Айзеком всё ещё практически сидели на Джексоне, хотя в этом уже явно не было необходимости. Тот лежал неподвижно, в полной своей человеческой форме.

— Мы взяли его, — согласился Дерек, шагнув к Стайлзу. Лидия присоединилась к ним, и выглядела она… отлично. На её шее виднелись царапины, следы от когтей, но они были неглубокими, а сама она совсем не казалась расстроенной и вообще, судя по всему, беспокоилась только о Джексоне.

Стайлз не был идиотом. Он разбирался в планах. Понимал, что порой секреты нужно держать в тайне. Что Лидия — феноменальная актриса, и что она ни на секунду не подвергалась серьёзной опасности.

Но ещё Стайлз знал — теперь знал, — что значит быть парой.

Это значило всё.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он, — хоть у кого-то будет счастливая концовка.

Развернувшись, Стайлз поднял правую руку и направил шокер прямо на Дерека.

И выстрелил.


	19. Chapter 19

Никто не поехал за ним домой. К этому могло иметь некоторое отношение то, что, уходя, Стайлз сам приказал им оставаться на месте. Тело Дерека тогда всё ещё корчилось на земле.

Джип был на полном ходу — во всяком случае, не хуже, чем обычно. Видимо, Джексон заглушил двигатель, просто повернув ключ зажигания. И это было… самым странным осознанием в этом наполненном странностями дне. На пути домой Стайлз пытался отвлечься попытками найти логическое объяснение этому действию. Как у него вообще получилось? На лапах канимы вроде как есть пальцы, но ещё на них есть длинные когти. Стайлз не понимал, как всем этим можно было охватить торчащий из замка зажигания ключ. Да, с виду это совсем не имело смысла, но в тот момент так можно было бы охарактеризовать всю его жизнь.

Ничто не имело смысла.

Припарковавшись перед домом на своём обычном месте, Стайлз почувствовал, как из каждой части его тела начала сочиться усталость. Он знал, что отец наверняка ждёт его внутри, но ему хотелось лишь свалиться на кровать и забыть обо всём. Но ни в чём не было смысла, и нельзя всегда получать то, что хочешь. Стайлз взял на себя эту ответственность, когда вызвался на роль приманки — теперь он сожалел об этом по очень многим причинам, но это остановило Джексона. Хоть что-то сегодня прошло правильно.

Ему даже не пришлось вставлять ключ в замок — дверь распахнулась, а на пороге обнаружился отец, явно намеревавшийся разразиться гневной тирадой.

— Где, к чертям, тебя… — Слова умерли на подходе, когда отец посмотрел на Стайлза и увидел…

Стайлз не знал, что. Опущенные плечи. Выражение лица (он правда не имел ни малейшего понятия, что там выражало его лицо. Он не думал, что существует выражение лица, подходящее для такого дня). Пропитавшую каждую клеточку его тела усталость.

И лицо отца исказилось беспокойством.  
— Стайлз?

Стайлз уставился куда-то поверх плеча отца.  
— Знаю, я налажал. Знаю, я буду наказан за то, что сделал с машиной Джексона. Знаю, нам нужно поговорить. Но… — он рвано вдохнул, — _…пожалуйста,_ можно я просто пойду в постель? — Стайлз слышал её в собственном голосе — грань отчаяния, словно он был слишком близко к чему-то, с чем совсем не хотел разбираться. Отец, должно быть, тоже это услышал, потому что спустя пару секунд молчания просто отошёл в сторону и распахнул дверь. Благодарно зажмурившись, Стайлз шагнул внутрь.

Казалось, будто каждое движение приходилось делать под водой. Медленно подняться по лестнице. Неловко выпутаться из одежды. Рухнуть на кровать, накрыть собственное тело. Он закрыл глаза, свернулся в комок, зарывшись под одеяло, а потом почувствовал, как кровать рядом прогнулась. Стайлз с беспокойством ждал слов, которые должен был произнести отец. В итоге прозвучало всего три слова.  
— Это был Дерек?

Ну конечно же это был Дерек. Дерек был причиной всему. И ничему. И как Стайлз вообще когда-нибудь сможет объяснить это кому-то ещё?

Стайлз ничего не ответил — лишь поплотнее укутался в одеяло. Наконец, отец тяжело вздохнул, и Стайлз подумал, что чувствует лежащую на его спине ладонь.

— Я очень часто скучаю по твоей маме, — тихо начал отец, — но бывают такие моменты, когда мне не хватает её особенно сильно.

Стайлз подумал, что отец прекрасно справляется, но сейчас и сам не смог бы с ним не согласиться.

Стайлз проснулся после ночи, заполненной ожившими кошмарами истерзанной плоти и пробежками через лес. Можно было с уверенностью сказать: он не чувствовал себя особо отдохнувшим.

Завтрак прошёл в почти полном молчании. Наконец — хотя казалось, будто эти слова не доставляют ему никакого удовольствия — отец сказал Стайлзу, что сажает его под домашний арест. Из школы Стайлз должен будет ехать прямиком домой. Никаких гостей. Машину использовать только по необходимости.

Именно этого Стайлз и хотел.

Что не удивительно, Джексона в школе не было — хотя и Лидии тоже. Когда Скотт с Эллисон подбежали к Стайлзу возле классной комнаты, он незамедлительно перевёл все их вопросы по поводу его самочувствия и того, за каким хреном он сделал то, что сделал, на более безопасные темы.

— Он восстанавливается после травм, — наконец пояснил Скотт, настороженно поглядывая на Эллисон, словно не был уверен, что поступает правильно. Ну хотя бы у этих двоих всё вроде как наладилось.

Вот и молодцы.

— Хотя мы не думаем, что это займёт много времени, — прибавила Эллисон, неловко улыбнувшись. — Кажется, у него все же есть…

— Все те же чудные оборотничьи способности к исцелению? — закончил за неё Стайлз. — Только в этом случае скорее чудные ящерные способности к исцелению. Хей, интересно, если ему оттяпать конечность, она отрастёт обратно? — Он старался, он старался изо всех сил, но оттяпывание конечностей только напомнило ему о том, как Дерек когда-то схватил Стайлза и приказал отрезать ему руку. Вот дерьмо, всё дело и правда упиралось в Дерека. — Гм, ну и как он справляется? Он теперь знает, что он такое?

— Тебе нужно позвонить Дереку, — наконец решительно заявила Эллисон. — Джексон и Лидия оба были там, пока с ситуацией… разбирались. Если хочешь подробностей, — открыто добавила она, — тебе стоит позвонить ему.

Да, словно это вообще произойдёт. Словно все её хитрости не были шиты откровенно белыми нитками.

Ну конечно, никто из них не сдался так просто. В течение всего дня, когда бы он ни оказывался в одном классе со Скоттом, Эллисон или обоими сразу, они начинали подлизываться к нему с таким невинным видом… ну, ладно, Эллисон хотя бы пыталась проявить такт. Скотт же просто шёл прямиком к нему и говорил:  
— Чувак, тебе нужно поговорить с Дереком.

Айзек стал его спасителем. На обеде, когда Стайлзу пришлось пересесть от Испанской инквизиции, Айзек подошёл и сел рядом с ним. Он ничего не говорил — просто сидел, уминая свой чизбургер, словно это была какая-то свежепойманная дичь, а потёки кетчупа на нём до жути напоминали кровь. Многое можно было сказать о жизни Стайлза, если он предпочитал такую компанию обществу Скотта и Эллисон.

А когда Стайлз вернулся домой, отец ждал его, чтобы завести разговор, отложенный с прошлой ночи.

Смирившись с неизбежным, Стайлз с глухим стуком уронил рюкзак на пол, а сам плюхнулся на диван.

— Дело в Дереке? — снова спросил отец. Выглядел он так, будто не хотел иметь с этим ничего общего, но всё равно собирался узнать — как и всегда, когда дело доходило до таких ситуаций. — Я не мог не заметить, что на следующий день после того, как вы… сблизились… ты выкинул номер с машиной Джексона. Дерек… сделал что-нибудь? — Нужно было отдать отцу должное — его голос не звучал обвиняюще. Он не требовал рассказать, не домогался ли до него Дерек. Отец только беспокоился, что проблема была на эмоциональном плане. Возможно, Стайлзу удастся притвориться, будто они просто поссорились или что-то в этом духе — это было бы не так уж и далеко от истины, пусть даже ссора вышла совершенно односторонней и под прицелом электрошокера.

— Дерек. Да, дело в Дереке, — кивнул Стайлз, упрямо глядя в пол. — Мы поссорились, ну ты понимаешь. Серьёзно.

Тишина оглушала, и когда Стайлз наконец поднял взгляд, отец пристально смотрел на него. И был явно разочарован.

— Настанет ли такой момент, — печально начал отец, — когда ты перестанешь мне врать?

Ну конечно же, это должно было случиться прямо _сейчас,_ и конечно же отец прямо _сейчас_ должен был решить, что сыт по горло. Но какого хрена Стайлзу нужно теперь сказать? _Ну… боже, пап, я осознал, что не просто люблю оборотня, но ещё и являюсь его парой! И прошлой ночью таинственная семья охотников на оборотней попыталась убить его, и он чуть не умер, прямо передо мной, вот только я спас ему жизнь, разрезав ему грудь и выковырнув оттуда пулю. Хочешь ещё? Я совершенно слетел с катушек, из-за того фигни, которая, как я понимаю, проявляется у пары оборотня, и если бы Крис Аржент меня не остановил… Вполне уверен, я бы буквально вырвал горло его жены собственными ногтями, и мысль об этом беспокоит меня совсем не настолько сильно, как должна бы. А ещё, кстати, я был приманкой для ящерицы-убийцы — Джексон и есть ящерица, я не упоминал? — которая в итоге надрала всем задницы, а потом мне пришлось наблюдать, как мужчина, которого я люблю, угрожает убить женщину, которую я раньше любил, и он поцарапал ей горло, и я знаю, что это было просто представление, знаю, но разве он не должен был **довериться мне?** И всё это за один день. Один день. И я жутко погорячился и пальнул в него из шокера, а это было самым худшим из всего, что я вообще мог сделать, потому что **Кейт** и **электричество,** и я облажался. Я знаю, что облажался, но я не знаю, как прекратить…_

А потом его обхватили отцовские руки, крепко обнимая. Стайлз ахнул и вцепился в них, осознав, насколько печёт глаза. Зажмурившись, он уткнулся лбом отцу в шею.  
— Я хочу рассказать тебе, — прошептал он сдавленным от эмоций голосом. — Но это столько всего, а я не знаю, _как._ — Потому что столь многое из этого было не его секретом. Он не мог назвать имя ни одного из оборотней без их разрешения — это знание являлось действительно важным для жизни и не зря хранилось в тайне. А что ещё более важно — если поведать отцу правду, это вполне может поставит его под угрозу.

— Тогда только одно, — подбодрил отец, умоляя. Он отстранился, и его глаза казались подозрительно влажными. — Если всё происходящее — чем бы оно ни было — это слишком, тогда начни с малого. Просто расскажи мне что-нибудь.

И была всего одна вещь, которую Стайлз действительно мог сказать. Одна вещь, которая не была связана ни с оборотнями, ни с ящерицами, ни с охотниками, боже мой. И она, наверное, даже покажется бессмыслицей, и отец, наверное, неправильно поймёт сказанное сыном, но Стайлзу казалось, что это может… помочь.

Поэтому он так и сказал.  
— Мне просто нужно время.

Стайлз был готов признать, что несколько расстроился из-за того, что пропустил весь процесс превращения Джексона в настоящего, живого мальчика. Это так долго было их целью: остановить Джексона — предпочтительно, при этом не убив, — чтобы потом Дерек помог ему, натренировал, показал, как можно контролировать самого настоящего монстра внутри. Но Стайлз сделал свой выбор — независимо от домашнего ареста, он сам решил держаться подальше от дома Дерека — и должен был с ним жить. Даже если ему было очень, очень любопытно, даже если Эллисон проявляла чудеса злобы, пытая его рассказами о том, как идёт прогресс, на самом деле технически не рассказывая ровным счётом ничего.

Она была истинной Аржент.

Поэтому несколько дней спустя, когда Джексон с Лидией снова заявились в школу — вместе, — Стайлз не смог сдержать любопытства. И любопытство в этом случае выражалось в том, что он украдкой следовал за ними по всей школе. Или, во всяком случае, Стайлз только думал, будто следовал украдкой, потому что потом Джексон потерял все остатки терпения и резко развернулся к нему.

— Стилински, — прорычал он, и голос его звучал почти по-прежнему, — прекращай прятаться за шкафчиком. 

Стайлз выскользнул из тени, пытаясь вести себя так, словно его там и вовсе не стояло.  
— Хей, Джексон. Лидия. — Он приветственно кивнул обоим. — Как… дела?

Джексон, казалось, не слишком изменился.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, собираюсь ли я вспомнить, как невероятно сильно ты меня раздражаешь, ослабить контроль и парализовать тебя потехи ради?

Ну конечно. Конечно же, Джексон будет самодовольным засранцем даже из-за того, что является _ящерицей._  
— Да, на самом-то деле. Именно это.

— Не сегодня, — загадочно усмехнулся Джексон, и это должно было бы вызвать беспокойство, но Стайлз знал: Дерек ни за что не отпустил бы Джексона обратно в школу, не научись тот контролировать каниму.

Когда Джексон развернулся и пошёл прочь, Стайлз подлетел к Лидии. Её шею искусно обвивал яркий узорчатый шарф. Стайлз не мог отвести от него взгляд.  
— Ну, как дела? На самом деле.

— Он Джексон, — сказал она, словно это всё объясняло… и в случае Джексона это, в целом, так и было. — Всё прошло… непросто, — призналась Лидия. — Самым сложным было заставить его понять, что с ним происходит, заставить вспомнить, что он сделал в первое новолуние. Заставить осознать, что ему вообще нужна помощь. — Она вздохнула. — Но самое худшее теперь под контролем. Так нам кажется. Полагаю, ещё один месяц — и узнаем наверняка.

Стайлз предположил, что это будет единственным достоверным испытанием.  
— И ты… помогала ему? — Не было ни единого шанса, что их совместное возвращение в школу останется незамеченным, как и то, что они постоянно были рядом… по собственной воле. Слухи в школе несомненно поползут с космической скоростью.

— Просто как друг, — настояла Лидия, но у Стайлза создалось смутное впечатление, что в конце предложения повисло невысказанное «пока». — Но хватит обо мне. Нам нужно поговорить о _тебе._

Вот дерьмо.  
— Обо мне?

— И Дереке.

Он скривился.  
— Мне просто нужно немного времени, ясно?

— Из-за чего бы ты там ни распсиховался — как я понимаю, у тебя есть множество причин для психоза, — тебе нужно с этим завязывать. Он хмурится ещё сильнее обычного.

Стайлз попытался себе это представить, и, несмотря на все усилия сдержаться, это вызвало у него улыбку.  
— Не думал, что это возможно.

— Именно, — согласилась Лидия. — Он хмурится так сильно, что его лицо уже даже выходит за грани всех законов физики. К тому же, это _очень_ раздражает. Стоит ему только взять передышку в тренировках Джексона, и он просто садится и начинает откровенно жалеть себя. Раньше он хотя бы просто… хмурился. А теперь такое ощущение, будто он хмурится усиленно. И не дай бог кто-нибудь попытаться поговорить с ним об этом.

Стайлз подозревал, что эти попытки не приводили ровным счётом ни к чему. А мысли о Дереке, сидящем в одиночестве и жалеющем себя, ещё более хмуром, чем обычно, не заставляли сердце Стайлза так глупо сжиматься. Ничего подобного.

— Стайлз, — снова попыталась достучаться до него Лидия. Тихо, подняв руку, чтобы прикоснуться к обвивающему шею шарфу. Стайлз подозревал, что в этот момент она вообще не осознавала свои действия. — Это была моя идея. Ты же понимаешь это, да? Я _давным-давно_ это придумала. Именно я это предложила — как часть моего запасного плана. Изначально. — Стайлз нахмурился, вспомнив те случаи, когда видел Дерека и Лидию о чём-то тихо перешёптывающимися. — Не то чтобы я была выше того, чтобы кто-то ещё взял на себя вину за мои поступки, — произнесла она, — но в этом случае… если хочешь злиться на кого-то, злись на человека, который этого заслуживает.

И что самое удивительное — этим человеком был сам Стайлз. Не Дерек. И не Лидия.

— Мне просто нужно время, — повторил он, и Лидия лишь вздохнула.

Скотт с Эллисон тоже не сдавались. В школе избегать их было относительно просто — все они либо учились, либо — во всех остальных случаях — его прикрывал Айзек. Стайлз не был точно уверен, почему Айзек этим занимался, но не собирался испытывать свою удачу.

Однако это не мешало сладкой парочке появляться у дома Стайлза. К счастью, на дверях были замки. Стайлз сидел на полу в коридоре, прислонившись к двери, а Скотт колотил в неё кулаком с другой стороны.

— Да ладно тебе, чувак! — молил Скотт. — Без тебя всё так странно и… _тихо._

— Очень трогательно, правда, — кричал в ответ Стайлз, играя с найденной в дальнем углу шкафа пластиковой радугой, — когда тебя вспоминают как самого громкого участника группы. Но отец запретил мне видеться с тобой, даже если бы мне и хотелось. — И это было невероятно удобно. Он, наверное, выбрал не самые… тактичные слова, чтобы сказать об этом, но, серьёзно, им уже пора было уловить намёк.

Скотт наконец перестал стучать в дверь. А когда он снова заговорил, его голова явно была на том же уровне, что и голова Стайлза. Он, наверное, уселся так же, как сидел Стайлз — только по другую сторону двери.  
— Дело не только в… дело во всех нас, понимаешь? — Голос Скотта теперь было сложновато расслышать, Стайлз перестал перекидывать радугу и сконцентрировался. — С тех пор, как мы стали действовать как… стая… для всех нас ситуация улучшилась. Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но мои оценки начали расти. — Нет, Стайлз этого, определённо, не заметил, но его несколько отвлекала вся эта фигня с влюблённостью в оборотня. Они с Эллисон теперь были кем-то вроде братьев по несчастью. — Мы все были счастливее… и я знаю, что и ты был. Чёрт, Стайлз, я не видел тебя таким счастливым с тех пор, как…

Скотту не нужно было договаривать. Они оба понимали.

— Мы скучаем по тебе, — присоединился голос Эллисон: до этого момента она по большей части хранила молчание, взвалив на Скотта всю тяжёлую работу. — Все мы. И особенно Дерек.

Стайлз закрыл глаза.  
— Эллисон…

— Думаешь, я не понимаю? — риторически спросила она. — Насколько это пугает… насколько _ужасает?_ Быть настолько крепко с кем-то связанным.

Радуга глухо упала на пол. Стайлз уставился на неё.  
— Мне просто нужно больше времени.

Всё стало уже совсем странно неделю спустя, когда к Стайлзу домой заявил Джексон. Он уже явно знал, что царапины на машины были частью плана, учитывая, что все обвинения были отозваны, но всё же. Стайлз настолько удивился, что даже открыл дверь.

И конечно, хотя Стайлз и понимал, что Дерек не отпустил бы Джексона, представляй тот какую-то опасность, это был первый раз, когда они оказались наедине друг с другом с того самого хей-я-хочу-тебя-парализовать-и-убить момента.  
— Я всё ещё твоя добыча? — У Стайлза были все причины параноить. — Хочешь меня сожрать?

А Джексон лишь смерил его пренебрежительным взглядом.  
— В тебе недостаточно вкуса для моего аппетита.

Это было просто грубо.  
— Эй, во меня _полно_ вкуса! Тонны созданий ночи только и ждут, чтобы слопать меня… о боже, я и правда прошу, чтобы меня съели. — Стайлз вышел на крыльцо и прикрыл за собой дверь. — Моя жизнь такая странная. — Джексон, казалось, думал, что это он сам странный. — Чем могу помочь? Или ты и правда приехал сюда, только чтобы ударить меня головой об мою же собственную дверь, вместо какой-нибудь школьной?

Как и ожидалось, Джексон даже не подумал принять виноватый вид. Вместо этого он сказал нечто откровенно озадачивающее.  
— Ладно. Значит, мы это сделаем, а потом притворимся, будто этого никогда не случалось, ясно?

Что?  
— Сделаем что?

Джексон выглядел так, словно очень не хотел этого говорить, но всё равно заставил себя.  
— Дерек.

О-о-ох, чёрт.  
— И ты туда же? — Из всех людей, от которых Стайлз ждал услышать упоминание Дерека… Джексон даже в списке не был. — Серьёзно?

— Поверь мне, я этому рад ничуть не больше тебя. Последнее, чем я хотел бы заниматься, это вмешиваться в твою… любовную жизнь. — Джексона, казалось, замутило. И Стайлз сейчас полностью верил каждому произнесённому Джексоном слову. — Но нужно что-то делать.

Остальные были его друзьями. Остальные уже состояли в стае. Остальные, в целом, хотели хоть как-то восстановить положение вещей. Джексон же, как минимум, был тупым оружием истины.  
— Почему?

— Послушай, меня даже не было рядом, когда разворачивался ваш «великий роман», ясно? — В устах Джексона это выглядело как одноразовый перепих в замызганной ванной — и примерно так же привлекательно. — Но альфа… _альфа_ — чахнет. В смысле, он воет на луну и всё такое — из-за тебя, Стайлз. Из-за тебя, из всех людей. Это вызывает жалость! Ты должен заставить его перестать.

Поджав губы, чтобы ненароком не улыбнуться — он был очень, очень плохим человеком, ведь хороший не должен был испытывать такое удовольствие от того, что его _пара_ страдает без него (особенно учитывая, что в этом отношении Стайлз вёл себя почти точно так же — один в пустом доме, отчаянно скучающий по стае, Дереку, всему), — Стайлз потянулся к дверной ручке.  
— Мне просто нужно время.

А ещё были сны. Поначалу в них большей частью фигурировало вырезание пули из груди Дерека, но теперь почти всегда Стайлзу снился бег через лес. У него ушло совсем немного времени, чтобы осознать: это были не совсем сны, особенно учитывая, что человек, бежавший через лес, всегда останавливался возле дома Стайлза и смотрел на его окно.

И каждый раз Стайлз просыпался. И каждый раз, когда он выглядывал на улицу, там никого не было.

А потом однажды во время обеда Айзек нарушил их взаимный обет молчания.

— Тебе стоит спросить его, — сказал он с набитым ртом — сегодня это был очередной чизбургер. Вообще Айзек почти каждый день ел на обед именно их.

Стайлз застыл — он как раз теребил в руках крышку от бутылки с водой. Айзек даже не смотрел на него, но Стайлзу не нужно было спрашивать, о ком идёт речь. Он поёрзал на жёстком пластиковом стуле, с такой любовью произведённом самым дешёвым производителем школьной мебели, какого только смог найти Бикон Хиллз.  
— Спросить его о чём?

— Почему он обратил меня.

Стайлз просто таращился на него, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное.  
— Он сделал это для того, чтобы ты смог… разобраться с отцом, верно? И чтобы помочь с защитой от Джексона. Ему нужно было начать создавать стаю.

Айзек фыркнул, наконец посмотрев на Стайлза поверх бургера.  
— Ага. Именно так.

Похоже, всё это время Айзек прикрывал его только потому, что был воплощением зла. Стайлз теперь _сгорал_ от любопытства — и подозрений, но большей частью любопытства. Этим вечером, копаясь в своём рюкзаке, Стайлз окончательно сдался. Он искал телефон, который завалялся где-то внутри, и пытался найти его наощупь, но ничего не получалось. Расстроившись, Стайлз принялся вытаскивать всё наружу. Схватив что-то на ощупь похожее на бумагу, Стайлз вытащил на свет смятый лист формата А4. Нахмурившись в недоумении, что это могло быть, он аккуратно расправил бумагу.

И там был Дерек.

Ксерокопия школьной фотографии Дерека — с запрокинутой головой, сощуренными от смеха глазами. Фотографии парня — мужчины, — которому нравятся «Поп-Тартс» и рутбир, который высмеивает «Сумерки», лупит Стайлза по голове продуктами, знает «Звёздные войны» достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознавать цитаты (Дерек точно был латентным гиком), не может переложить эмоции на слова, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь, принимает сложные — а иногда глупые — решения и представляет собой ещё миллион других важных вещей, которые каким-то образом заставили Стайлза в него влюбиться.

И всё же, Стайлз никогда не видел, чтобы Дерек смеялся так, как смеялся на этой фотографии.

И это ему ещё только предстояло исправить.

Стайлз наконец нашёл свой телефон. Переборол, чтоб его, себя. Отправил сообщение. Вышел из дома.

_Мне больше не нужно время._


	20. Chapter 20

Когда Стайлз остановился напротив дома, рядом не обнаружилось никого из стаи. И это имело смысл — даже если они приходили после школы, что казалось вполне вероятным, Дерек наверняка отослал их, получив сообщение от Стайлза. В этом деле публика не требовалась.

Что касается самого Дерека, он сидел на самом верху лестницы на крыльцо, одетый в джинсы и простую майку. Ну серьёзно, Стайлзу и так было тяжело. То, что Дерек выглядел настолько аппетитно, ничуть не упрощало задачу. Вдохнув для поддержки сил, Стайлз открыл дверцу и вышел из джипа.

Дерек знал, что Стайлз здесь. Знал, что Стайлз едет — с тех самых пор, как получил сообщение. Несомненно, слышал, как машина свернула в лес. И не смотрел на Стайлза. Даже не повернул к нему головы, пока Стайлз не подошел к подножию лестницы, глядя снизу вверх. Тогда, и только тогда, Дерек посмотрел на него.

Выражение его лица было таким же непроницаемым, как и в самую первую их встречу. Но Стайлз решительно настроился себя перебороть.

И сделал это.

— Насколько тебе известно, — начал Стайлз. Возможно, он говорил слишком быстро, но хотя бы говорил, — я искренне верю в концепцию избежания проблемы, пока она сама собой не рассосётся. — Дерек ничего не ответил, поэтому Стайлз продолжил говорить. Уж это он хотя бы умел очень хорошо. — Но наша проблема не уходит. И я… вроде как и не хочу, чтобы это случилось. — И это ещё мягко говоря. Он выпрямился и встретился взглядом с Дереком. — Я задолжал тебе что-то вроде миллиона извинений. Миллиарда. Может быть, ты просто… стукнешь меня об дерево пару десятков раз? Ты давненько этого не делал. Наверное, соскучился уже. — И наконец, наконец, промелькнуло что-то — улыбка. Всего на долю секунды, но тем не менее. С этим уже можно было работать. — Я никогда — _никогда_ — не должен был делать с тобой такое. Я про, гм, шокер. — Стайлз неловко потёр шею. — По очень многим причинам. Но в первую очередь потому, что _она_ сделала это с тобой, а я… я знал, что она с тобой сделала, и сам сделал _точно то же самое…_ — Его распланированная речь о пожизненном сожалении по поводу этого мудацкого действия вдруг застопорилась, потому что Дерек, сорвавшись с места и тут же оказавшись рядом, схватил Стайлза на плечи и мрачно навис над ним.

— Ты ни в чём не похож на нее, понял? — спросил Дерек, хотя прозвучало это скорее как требование подчиниться. Казалось, будто Дереку приходилось прилагать все усилия, чтобы не вытрясти из Стайлза весь дух. — _Ни в чём._

— Но я похож! — закричал Стайлз в ответ, отпихнув Дерека, который позволил ему это сделать. — Я не убивал никого — и, кстати, даже не планировал, — но мне было _всё равно._ Я не беспокоился ни о тебе, ни о твоих чувствах, ни о том, как всё это отразится на тебе. Я думал только о себе. В точности как она. — Он провёл бессчётные часы, сидя дома в одиночестве и пытаясь не думать об этом, но не в силах подумать о чём-нибудь ещё. Как вообще можно извиниться за такой жуткий провал?

— _Ты_ — не психопат, — сверкая глазами, заявил Дерек. — Это был не самый счастливый момент в моей жизни, — признал он, — и нам явно ещё придётся с этим разбираться. Но тебе позволено лажать, Стайлз.

Получилось… уж слишком просто. Дерек явно не понимал.  
— Но это было только начало.

Дерек нахмурился.  
— Начало чего?

Шокер был не единственным проколом Стайлза. Отнюдь.  
— Я лгал, раньше. — Дерек нахмурился ещё сильнее, так что на лбу проступили морщины. — Я позволил тебе думать… нет, я сказал тебе, что готов. Что понимаю, во что влезаю. И я просто не мог преувеличить ещё больше. Я _понятия_ не имел, на что подписываюсь. — Стайлз зачастил и уже не мог остановиться. — Я понятия не имел об этой связи пары или о том, что действительно в тебя влюбился. Что любое из этих чувств будет настолько сильным. Большинство мои сверстников волнуются только об оценках и о популярности. После нескольких месяцев, проведённых в новом оборотничьем ритме Скотта, я думал, что смогу с этим справиться, но… Явно не смог, да? В противном случае я не слетел бы с катушек вот так. — И Дерек выглядел так… будто его больно укололи в какое-то очень укромное место. Заново прокрутив свою речь в голове, Стайлз прикинул, на что среагировал Дерек. — А, да. — Это было неловко. — Кстати, совершенно точно люблю тебя. — Он откашлялся, ощутив, как лицо залилось краской, и отвёл взгляд. — И я не хочу, чтобы ты считал, будто должен… принимать это во внимание и всё такое, но я подумал, что тебе следует об этом знать. В общем…

— Стайлз. — Дерек снова шагнул к Стайлзу, сверля его взглядом. — Это в такой же степени моя вина, как и твоя.

Вот этого Стайлз не ожидал. И, если честно, совсем на это не надеялся.  
— И в чём же твоя вина, не повторишь?

— Ну, для начала… Как я мог ждать от тебя понимания всего, что означает связь между оборотнем и его парой, когда сам ничего тебе об этом не рассказывал? Или о том, что такая связь вообще существует?

Ну… ладно. Ладно, это, определённо, было хорошо подмечено.  
— И почему ты мне об этом не рассказал?

Состроив лицо, которое больше подошло бы шестнадцатилетнему пацану, чем двадцатитрёхлетнему мужику, Дерек замер в неловкой позе.  
— Ты молод, — наконец произнёс он. — И это… необычно для отношений оборотня и человека, хотя такие случаи и известны. Я думал, что такой проблемы и вовсе не возникнет, — признался он. — Или что у нас будет больше времени, прежде чем это станет проблемой. — Дерек с сожалением приподнял брови. — Наверное, это застало врасплох нас обоих. — Да что ты. — Полагаю, из-за того, что со мной тоже никогда раньше этого не случалось, я думал, что нам не нужно беспокоиться о…

— У тебя тоже никогда такого не было? — Стайлз не мог не влезть, потому что — ау! Интересная информация. — Ну… связи? — Серьёзно, должен же быть более приличный способ описывать всю эту фигню.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Дерек, словно просто хотел поскорее с этим покончить. — До тебя была только Кейт, и… тогда всё было по-другому. — Он бросил взгляд в сторону. — Совсем по-другому.

Это совершенно точно должно быть к лучшему. Должно.  
— Так значит, гм, что именно делает связь?

— Связывает тебя с парой, — ответил Дерек, старательно не глядя на Стайлза. — Связывает стаю.

— Сны? — поймал себя на вопросе Стайлз, и это заставило Дерека наконец посмотреть на него. Ну, скорее тот пытался вглядеться в самые глубины души Стайлза или что-то вроде этого — выглядело, кстати, это довольно жутко, — но Дерек, несомненно, на него смотрел.

А потом кивнул.  
— Когда двое связаны достаточно долго, они могут ощущать присутствие пары. И даже эмоции.

Срань господня.  
— Ты прав, — заявил Стайлз. — Ты налажал. Серьёзно, Дерек, это очень важно, и такое дерьмо мне знать просто _необходимо…_

— Я так и сказал, верно? — со злостью оборвал его Дерек, но нет. Ни за что.

— Эй, унылая морда, не злись на меня только потому, что ты налажал…

— Послушай, я просто помочь тебе почувствовать себя лучше, сказав, что…

— Ну, хреново у тебя тогда получается.

— Ну вот скажи мне что-нибудь такое, чего я не знаю, — рявкнул Дерек. — У меня с этим проблемы, всегда были, и ты порой сводишь меня с ума, но всё равно заставляешь хотеть продолжать пытаться всё наладить. Прикинь, да? — Он резко развернулся и, согласно традиционному Дерековскому защитному механизму, мигом оказался в паре метров от Стайлза, упрямо повернувшись к нему спиной.

Осознав, что только что стал свидетелем полномасштабной драмы в исполнении Дерека — быстрый взгляд на луну и мысленные подсчёты доказали, что да, до полнолуния оставалась всего пара дней, и это очень многое объясняло, — Стайлз медленно шагнул к нему.  
— На самом деле, — начал он. Дерек действительно иногда его бесил, но Стайлз знал, насколько тяжело ему далась попытка завести отношения после Кейт, — я… был удивлён тем, насколько хорошо ты справлялся. И это стопудово не должно было прозвучать как оскорбление, — слегка скривившись, прибавил Стайлз. — Но честно, по большей части было вовсе не заметно, что в твоём прошлом было… такое прошлое, понимаешь?

Дерек все ещё стоял к нему спиной, но, наконец, повернул голову вбок.  
— Эта твоя болтовня. Постоянная, — со стоном признал он. — С ней легче.

Слабо улыбнувшись этому признанию, Стайлз воспользовался возможностью, обошёл Дерека кругом и подождал, пока тот не поднимет на него взгляд.  
— Итак! Осталось ещё что-нибудь, что ты пытался мне сказать?

Тяжёлый взгляд никуда не делся, но, наконец, смягчился. Немножко. Дерек вздохнул.  
— Ты мог этого не заметить, но эмоции оборотня…

— До хрена противоречивые? — закончил Стайлз. — Поверь мне, я заметил.

Дерек казался лишь смутно уязвлённым.  
— Связь может только… упрочиться, со временем. Если двоим предназначено быть парой, связь в конечном счёте всегда развивается до предела. — Стайлз мудро решил не комментировать всю эту хрень с предназначением. Пока. Возможно, у него глаза на лоб полезли, но оставалось надеяться, что Дерек просто подумает, будто Стайлз так проявляет большой интерес к беседе. _«Предназначено?»_ — Но иногда, — продолжил Дерек, — может произойти какое-то сплачивающее — часто травмирующее — событие, которое… подстёгивает процесс.

И вот теперь Стайлзу было плевать, что у него глаза на лоб полезли. О-о-ох!  
— Тебя подстрелили. Прямо на моих глазах.

— Именно, — согласно кивнул Дерек. — Полагаю, связь вроде как… взяла верх. У тебя вдруг появился доступ к глубочайшим чувствам и эмоциям пары, и ты понятия не имел, как это контролировать. Оборотень уже был бы натренирован или обладал бы годами практики подчинения большей части своих эмоций. Но, думаю, — Дерек пожал плечами, — для человека…

Стайлз таращился на него с открытым ртом, словно всё наконец встало на свои места. Дерек пытался ему сказать, что…  
— Ты думаешь, что я из-за этого приложил тебя шокером.

— Очевидно, ты искренне злился на меня, — кивнул Дерек, — но поскольку мы обычно… дерёмся…

— Пытаетесь перегрызть друг другу глотки, — подправил Стайлз.

Дерек не стал с ним спорить и просто продолжил говорить.  
— Едва ли ты сделал бы это в нормальном состоянии.

Нет. Не сделал бы. Всё то время, что Стайлз держался подальше от Дерека, он пытался осознать причины, побудившие его выстрелить. В итоге он предположил, что ложь Дерека, утаивание деталей плана и намеренное причинение боли Лидии стали последней каплей. Что всего за два часа произошло слишком много событий, и Стайлз просто не справился, вышел из себя.

Но.

Это была его жизнь, всё это время. С того самого дня, когда Скотта укусили, вся жизнь Стайлза была одним сплошным огромным, жутким стрессом. И порой он не был уверен в том, что делает, а иногда и всерьёз боялся за свою жизнь — но он _вырос_ на этой почве. На этом стрессе. На этом страхе. Всё это дало ему цель.

— Это не оправдание, — сказал Стайлз, — тому, что я с тобой сделал.

— Нет, — согласился Дерек, — но это объяснение. Дай себе небольшую поблажку. Нужно некоторое время, чтоб привыкнуть к связи. И… — Он запнулся, на его лице промелькнули эмоции. — Если это… слишком. Если ты не готов, как ты и сказал. Я пойму. — Дерек многозначительно посмотрел на Стайлза. Похоже, у него это уже вошло в привычку.

И вот он, Дерек, предоставляет Стайлзу возможность уйти. Строит из себя мученика. Стайлз подумал обо всём, что сказал, когда только приехал, обо всём, что, по мнению Дерека, ещё пытался сказать. То, что в какой-то момент он не был готов, не значило, что он собирался сдаться теперь.  
— Это очень серьёзно. У меня наверняка уйдёт какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть, но… что-то мне подсказывает, что нельзя просто так взять и уйти от своей пары.

С понимающим видом склонив голову набок, Дерек едва заметно пожал плечами.  
— Не совсем. Но есть способы… отстраниться. Если появляется необходимость.

— Ага. Не думаю, что это приемлемый вариант. — Потому что если после этого Стайлз будет чувствовать себя хоть немного похоже на то, в каком состоянии провёл последние полторы недели — несчастный, запутавшийся и _такой_ одинокий, словно у него отняли часть его сути и зарыли где-то далеко-далеко, так, что ни за что не достать, но ощущение потери не отпускает ни на секунду — Стайлз этого просто не допустит. Он сделал шаг, скользнул вплотную к Дереку, обхватил его обеими руками и увидел, как от облегчения морщинки вокруг глаз Дерека пропали. Стайлз чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем в момент приезда, и Дерек подкинул ему хренову тучу тем для размышлений. Не говоря уже о громадном списке вопросов, которые им обязательно предстояло обсудить (начиная с запрета на утаивание от пары чего угодно, неважно, насколько жуткими лжецами могут быть оба, даже если для исполнения плана жизненно важно, чтобы ящерица-убийца не понимала, что на самом деле происходит).

Но было кое-что ещё, о чём Стайлзу всё ещё хотелось узнать. Ему _нужно_ было узнать. Серьёзно, Айзек — самое страшное зло.

— Так вот, у меня есть вопрос, — совершенно невинно начал Стайлз. И едва ли это он был виноват в том, что Дерек — который уже начал выглядеть на удивление расслабившимся — вдруг напрягся и подозрительно нахмурился.

— Какой вопрос?

Честное слово, некоторые просто ищут проблемы там, где их нет.

Стайлз, возможно, как раз один из таких людей.  
— Почему ты укусил Айзека?

Дерек. Большой, храбрый, хмурый Дерек… отстранился.  
— Мы это уже обсуждали. — Он отошёл подальше. — Джексон начал вредить людям. Мне нужно было начинать собирать стаю.

Стайлз знал, что Айзек точно, абсолютно уверенно на что-то намекал.  
— Но это было сделано впопыхах, верно? В смысле, меня парализовали. Тони чуть не убили, — ха, вот видите? Он был вполне способен использовать имя Тони, в точности как все остальные. — Ты застал Джексона врасплох. Приехала полиция и остальные, ты был с ними какое-то время, пока давал показания. Меня отвезли в больницу. А потом ты, видимо, незамедлительно решил… — Погодите-ка. _Стайлза отвезли в больницу._ — Дерек… ты что, создал нового оборотня только потому что меня ранили?

Дерек даже отрицать не стал. Он, казалось, вообще не был способен что-либо сделать, просто завис.  
— Я…

Это был вполне однозначный ответ на вопрос. И от этого у Стайлза, возможно, внутри всё скрутило.  
— Чувак, вот уж не думал, что тебе так трудно будет признаться в том, что ты обо мне заботишься. Особенно учитывая, что мы уже определили себя как пару и вообще. И всё же, это… круто. — Стайлз покивал, осмысливая. — И это, наверное, должно всерьёз меня беспокоить, но… Эдвард Каллен, мой кинк на такие вещи, мы это уже обсудили. — Чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее понимал, насколько всё было сложно. — В смысле, я понимал, что понравился тебе гораздо раньше, чем мне казалось, учитывая тот случай с наушниками, но… — Да, правда. Дерек действительно был чем-то невероятным, хотя Стайлзу и не стоило так удивляться. — Ты и правда не можешь делать всё так, как другие люди, да? Не то чтобы я жаловался. Но обычно люди покупают цветы. Или, знаешь, шоколадки. Подарочные корзинки. — Стайлз взмахнул руками — _жестикулируя._ — А ты сделал мне _оборотня!_

— Послушай, — наконец резко выдал Дерек, — это была не _единственная_ причина…

— Да боже мой, ты такой глупый и смешной, — заявил Стайлз и поцеловал его.


	21. Chapter 21

Стайлз с усмешкой наблюдал за очередной — и одной из бесконечных, как он подозревал — попыткой Скотта и Джексона побегать наперегонки в стремлении доказать, кто быстрее — оборотень или ящерица. В отношении скорости они казались равными, во всяком случае, насколько мог судить Стайлз. Кто бы из них ни догонял «добычу», в итоге всё заканчивалось поимкой. А ещё это было вполне даже гомоэротично — все эти захваты и пробежки с голым торсом, — но Стайлз мудро держал рот на замке, чтобы не испортить себе зрелище.

Неделю назад в школе начались летние каникулы, и появившееся дополнительное время, которое они проводили вместе, только сблизило всех. Стайлз подумал бы, что так часто и так долго проводить время с одними и теми же людьми — это скорее способ повысить вероятность конфликтов, чем понизить её, учитывая, что обычно людям нужно время для личной жизни и всё такое. Но нет, в отношениях стаи эта теория не работала. Судя по всему, чем больше времени проводится вместе, тем лучше. Дерек рассказал ему, что присутствие альфы и его пары оказывает стабилизирующий эффект на всю остальную стаю. Проще говоря, если они вдвоём были счастливы, то и все остальные тоже.

И это, конечно, _нисколько не давило,_ но Стайлз уже и так знал, что под давлением только расцветает, поэтому считал всё это лишь очередной деталью в мозаике своей безумной жизни.

У них с Дереком уже было несколько долгих разговоров, которые большей частью состояли из болтовни Стайлза и молчания Дерека, но Дерек хотя бы начал немного лучше выражать свои мысли словами. Стайлз был вынужден признать — как бы ему ни претило это делать, — что решение держать его в неведении по поводу плана «угрозы» жизни Лидии было правильным. Стайлз ведь и правда не смог бы соврать, даже ради спасения собственной жизни — не то чтобы он не пытался, — и если бы это каким-то образом дало Джексону повод сомневаться, игра была бы окончена. И нет, это совсем не значило, что Стайлз был доволен таким положением дел, возможно, он даже угрожал Дереку полным отсутствием секса, если тот снова будет что-то от него скрывать.

Эта угроза продержалась целых пять минут.

Буквально. Пять минут. Дерек _очень хорошо_ выглядел без футболки. (Стайлз даже начал подозревать, что Дерек специально использует это как хитрый приём в переговорах, и понял, что ему совершенно наплевать. _Дерек без футболки_ ).

Ещё Дерек рассказал ему всё, что знал о связи между оборотнями и их парами. (Стайлз в итоге решил звать это «нашим волшебным любовным единением», потому что если уж использовать какое-то сопливое название, то лучше он сам его придумает, чёрт возьми. К тому же, Дерек морщился каждый раз, когда Стайлз это произносил). И оказалось, что знания его были… совсем не глубокими. Оказалось, что Дерек рассказал почти всё в тот самый день, когда Стайлз наконец решился и приехал к нему — это, как Стайлз потом подумал, объясняло все «возможно» и «вероятно», которыми полнился тот разговор. Дерек мало знал о связи пары — в основном только то, что выяснил, наблюдая за родителями. Но он не успел подробно поговорить с ними про всё это волшебное любовное единение до их смерти. А это означало, что он был почти в таком же неведении, как и Стайлз.

И это многое объясняло.

(Дерек сказал — тихо, однажды, когда вокруг больше никого не было, — что Скотт с Эллисон пока толком не образовали связь и что закончиться у них могло как угодно — из-за их относительной юности и того обстоятельства, что, по волчьим меркам, Скотт всё ещё был новообращённым, а следовательно, всего лишь щенком. Стайлз даже вроде как согласился: эта парочка попадала в кучу смертельно опасных ситуаций, и он ни разу не видел, чтобы Эллисон вот так понесло, как его самого в тот раз. Но ещё он знал, что они отчаянно — часто тошнотворно — любят друг друга, и был уверен, что со временем всё придёт).

В общем, они просто старались изо всех сил — и знаний. Дерек начал тренировать Стайлза, не хуже чем настоящих волков/ящериц, учил его различным техникам, которые использовал, чтобы держать эмоции под контролем. Особенно в определённые дни лунного цикла или когда кому-то, кто ему не безразличен, причиняют вред. Стайлз не сомневался, что эти техники очень полезны, но было до странного круто и одновременно дико быть на тренировках единственным не-волком. Он не хотел укус — хотя и абсолютно точно знал, что Дерек укусит его, стоит только попросить, — но в последнее время его эмоции, казалось, держались во вполне стабильном равновесии. И так восхитительно вырывались из-под контроля они только когда Дереку что-то угрожало, но этого не происходило уже довольно давно.

С другой стороны, это же Бикон Хиллз. Неприятности просто должны были случиться — рано или поздно.

Да и, честно говоря, эпизод с Викторией был не единственным, когда эмоции немного переливались через край — но Стайлз ни с кем об этом не говорил, даже со Скоттом. То, как Дерек держал его после, как они тихо переговаривались, сотрясаясь одной на двоих дрожью… Голос Дерека, его руки и само его присутствие убеждало: он точно знал, через что проходит Стайлз.

Ощутив в мыслях вспышку удовлетворения — это было ещё одним аспектом связи, начавшим произвольно проявляться в последнее время, — Стайлз улыбнулся и повернулся к Дереку, который как раз выходил из дома с самым довольным жизнью видом. Для всего остального мира это выражалось в меньшей хмурости, но Стайлз знал правду. И был благодарен за это, потому что последние пару дней Дерек о чём-то размышлял, и ни один из Стайлзовых наиболее крутых нечестных приёмов (минетов) не позволил выудить из Дерека, что его так беспокоило.

— Хочу тебе кое-что показать, — поздоровался как всегда общительный Дерек, махнув в сторону дома. Проследив направление его взгляда, Стайлз подскочил на ноги, продемонстрировав Лидии и Эллисон свою шикарную физическую подготовку. Хотя он был вполне уверен, что они даже не заметили его ухода.

Стайлз горел от нетерпения узнать, что же ему хотели показать. Когда закончился учебный год, все члены стаи принялись помогать с обустройством дома, и тот медленно начал преображаться в нечто обитаемое. Джексону нравилось жаловаться — часто и громко — по поводу рабского труда, но ему никого не удавалось обмануть. Джексон уже стал не таким козлом, и обычно это было наиболее очевидно во время их с Лидией взаимодействия, но иногда он даже не грубил Стайлзу (их общение нельзя было назвать вежливым. Стайлз не думал, что хоть когда-нибудь сможет употребить в одном предложении имя Джексона и вежливость, но пока отсутствие грубости уже было прогрессом). И он всегда первым приступал к работе в доме с самого утра, часто к огорчению Дерека.

— Это плитка в кухне? — жадно спросил Стайлз, прыжками вбежав в дом следом за Дереком. — Ты что, наконец решил… о! — Его толкнули к стене, точно как в старые добрые времена, и Стайлз осознал, что показать Дерек ему хотел только одно — содержимое своих штанов. Усмехнувшись в поцелуй, Стайлз шутливо толкнул Дерека в грудь. — Мог бы просто сказать.

— Но заманить добычу всегда намного веселее. — Дерек широко улыбнулся, и да, это тоже было кое-что новенькое. Как и игривость, когда они были наедине. Стайлз быстро понял, что секс — это не только безграничная страсть и оргазмы (хотя, несомненно, это тоже было очень круто), но ещё и веселье, и смех, и прочие штуки вроде открытия, что Дерек боится щекотки, если правильно провести по бокам. На самом-то деле…

Дерек напрягся и прищурился.  
— Не _смей…_

С тем же успехом он мог бы помахать красной тряпкой перед быком. Выгравированное в камне сообщение, просто приглашающее Стайлза пощекотать Дерека. Чем Стайлз и занялся.

Дерек, фыркая, по возможности уворачивался от ловких рук, пока наконец не бросил задыхающегося от смеха Стайлза на диван, где и оседлал его, удерживая за запястья. Оба весело улыбались, тяжело дыша, так что ничего удивительного, что вскоре они принялись срывать друг с друга одежду. С которой было покончено ровно через три секунды.

— Тебе бы это понравилось, да? — прорычал Дерек, стянув со Стайлза футболку и швырнув её через всю комнату. — Если бы я заставил тебя кончить, прямо сейчас, когда снаружи вся стая.

Может, это и делало его грязным, гадким извращенцем, но Стайлзу бы это действительно понравилось. Он сам не мог поверить, что совсем недавно его смущали публичные объятия — даже при тех, кто знал, что у него есть регулярный секс. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы кто-то был _совсем рядом_ во время его занятий этим самым регулярным сексом. Стайлз просто решил, что это имело какое-то отношение к их открытому волшебному любовному единению. Однако, к счастью — вот правда, к всеобщему счастью, потому что Стайлз уже начал воевать с ремнём Дерека — стая довольно быстро адаптировалась к таким переменам в их отношениях.

Кто-то пнул стену дома с наружной стороны. Громко. Они замерли.

— Так вы, ребята, идёте, или как? — послышался голос Айзека. — Потому что Скотт только что прикончил последнюю банку газировки. Или мне придётся достать шланг и разлить вас водой?

— О боже мой, не подкидывай им идеи! — завопил Скотт, и именно это больше, чем что-всё остальное, заставило Стайлза расхохотаться, а Дерека — приняться с него слезать.

— Ещё не готов к детям, а? — поддразнил Дерек, отыскав и протянув Стайлзу его футболку.

— Могу возразить: у нас уже есть пятеро. — Закатив глаза, Стайлз снова оделся и, проходя мимо Дерека, толкнул его локтём. — Бери ключи. Нам, наверное, понадобятся обе машины.

Стайлз толкал вперёд тележку, переднее левое колесо которой раздражающе скрипело. Ну, это не беспокоило его лично, но учитывая, как Дерек напрягался при каждом резком звуке, оборотни явно считали такие скрипы раздражающими.

Возможно, Стайлз начал толкать тележку немного быстрее. Просто потому что.

Остановившись в ряду свежей зелени — Дерек облегчённо опустил плечи, — Стайлз начал выбирать различные фрукты и овощи. Он как раз объяснял, как определить зрелость всего подряд — казалось, Дерек не обладал знаниями такого рода и понятия не имел обо всём, что касалось бытовой жизни, — когда осознал, что его слушатель куда-то испарился и разговаривает он сам с собой.

— Как грубо, — пробормотал Стайлз, снова себе под нос — раньше это случалось довольно часто, — и ласково погладил бананы.

Ну ладно, это было куда более по Фрейду, чем хотелось бы Стайлзу. Их общий сексуальный репертуар сильно расширился, но ни один из них прежде не был с парнем, так что они удерживали некоторые границы. До поры до времени.

Дерек снова нашёл его в ряду с безалкогольными напитками, когда Стайлз пытался впихнуть тридцать шесть банок диетической газировки под гору уже набранных продуктов, понимая, что надо было заранее всё это продумать. Новообращённые оборотни — если действительно заботиться об их растущих потребностях, а не как _Дерек,_ — нуждались в обильной еде и обслуживании. Стайлз убедил Дерека, что, поскольку летом занятий в школе нет, и они почти наверняка весь день — каждый день — будут тусоваться в доме, ему придётся обеспечивать их достаточным питанием, чтобы поддерживать их мелкие волчьи — и ящерные — сердечки здоровыми и счастливыми. Единственной причиной, почему Дерека не выели из собственного дома, было то обстоятельство, что он отвечал за него, так как был единственным живым родственником семьи Хейлов.

Стайлз не мог заставить себя думать об этом, как о чём-то хорошем, но всё равно оно только шло на пользу.

Решив пристроить рутбир на углах тележки, Стайлз повернулся, и тут Дерек плюхнул в тележку громадный пакет макарон.

Погодите минутку.  
— Гм. Это что такое?

Дерек состроил гримасу, которая подразумевала, что даже Стайлз не может быть настолько туп.  
— Макароны. А это что? — Он кивнул на газировку.

То есть теперь они оба задают вопросы, на которые и так знают ответы.  
— Э-э-э, рутбир?

— Диетический. — Дерек казался искренне оскорблённым.

— И всё же, это рутбир.

— Стайлз…

— Я лишь хочу сказать, что, несмотря на название, на самом деле он не содержит никаких овощей. И… — Ему на ум пришла одна мысль. Потянувшись к заднему карману джинсов, Стайлз вытащил оттуда лист бумаги и победоносно сунул его Дереку под нос. — Диетический рутбир есть в списке. А вот макарон нет! — Для пущей убедительности Стайлз помахал листочком.

— Только не список, опять. — Дерек закрыл глаза и потёр двумя пальцами переносицу. — Мы это обговорили в прошлый раз. — Уронив руку, он открыл глаза. Его голос звучал так, будто этот вопрос считался решённым.

И в этом была проблема Дерека. Ему следовало знать наперёд.  
— Нет. Ты говорил. Я слушал. И молчаливо не соглашался со всем тобой сказанным.

— Так значит мне теперь полагается читать твои мысли? У тебя обычно нет проблем с тем, чтобы поделиться своим мнением — с кучей подробностей и куда более многословно, чем это необходимо.

Можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что Дерек совсем не наслаждался походами за продуктами. Довольно быстро стало ясно, что прежде Дерек выживал на минимальном пайке, заходя в магазин и вылетая из него с максимально возможной скоростью. Но теперь он был альфой со своей собственной стаей, а с большой силой приходит большая ответственность.

Наверное, Дерек сейчас не оценил бы отсылку к «Человеку-пауку».

— Они ещё растут, меняются, — довольно убедительно начал Стайлз. — Им нужно много еды, и чтобы поддерживать их здоровье, нам необходимо контролировать, чтобы это «много» было _здоровой_ едой. Следовательно, список. — Он снова поднял листок. — Нам нужно придерживаться списка, не поддаваясь соблазну накупить любой вкуснятины, которая попадётся нам на глаза. Поверь, я знаю, это сложно. — Стайлз подумал о том, как часто поддавался искушению в видеомагазине.

Дерек смерил взглядом тележку. А потом Стайлза.  
— И там лежит упаковка картошки спиральками, потому что?..

Стайлз, моргнув, переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Гм. Это для меня? — Его поймали на горячем, тут уж не открутиться.

Дерек самодовольно кивнул.  
— А макароны — для меня.

Это был слишком большой пакет макарон для одного человека. Конечно, Стайлз знал, что у оборотней может быть зверский аппетит, но он редко видел, чтобы Дерек вообще ел в его присутствии.  
— Но…

— Стайлз! — Терпение Дерека, по всей видимости, лопнуло. — Я плачу. Если я хочу макароны, то куплю макароны.

Стайлз сдался и вскинул руки, не желая устраивать полноценный скандал посреди продуктового магазина.  
— Хорошо. Но не вини меня, когда у тебя от них все внутренности слипнутся, так что больше вообще ничего не захочется. — Он ухватился за тележку, чтобы резко развернуться и драматично уйти, но она уже была настолько нагружена покупками, что уход получился постепенным, в шесть заходов и с пыхтением в виде звукового сопровождения. Хватит об этом.

Сжалившись наконец, Дерек выхватил у Стайлза ручку тележки, и та вдруг поплыла вдоль ряда, словно, блин, не касаясь пола. Стайлз побежал следом.  
— Я только хочу напомнить, что у тебя есть что-то вроде миллиона мышечных групп, которых нет у меня. И повышенная сила, что является совершенно несправедливым преиму-уф! — Дерек как вкопанный остановился прямо перед ним. Отлепившись от спины Дерека — нужно быть честным, такое положение приносило ему истинное наслаждение, — Стайлз понял, что Дерек что-то заметил. Но когда он увидел его лицо… не-а. Дерек, казалось, просто таращился куда-то вдаль.

Стайлз чуть приблизился.  
— Дерек?

Явно чему-то сопротивляясь, Дерек наконец решил поделиться и повернул своё угрюмое лицо к Стайлзу, чтобы сказать:  
— Это… завтра… был бы день рождения моей мамы.

Стайлзу показалось, будто из него весь дух вышибло. Ох. _Ох._ Это объясняло глобальную перемену настроения между домом и магазином, даже с поправкой на общую нелюбовь Дерека к походам за покупками. Возможно, весёлые и сексуальные моменты в доме не были случайностью и использовались как отвлечение.

Стайлзу вроде как полагалось уметь с этим разбираться, учитывая, что ему и самому пришлось пройти через тот же ужас, но сейчас он мог лишь беспомощно пялиться Дереку в спину.

— И каждый год мы делали макароны. С её любимым пряным соусом. Мы с Лорой пытались поддерживать эту традицию, после того как… — Голос Дерека сошёл на нет, и Стайлз не мог не задуматься о том, сколько дней рождения и годовщин за все месяцы их знакомства Дереку пришлось провести в одиночестве. Это во многом объясняло его поведение как таковое. — А теперь и Лоры нет. — Тележка протестующе скрипнула, и Стайлз, посмотрев вниз, увидел причину: Дерек настолько крепко сжал поручень, что тот уже пошёл трещинами.

Рука Стайлза бездумно дёрнулась, чтобы накрыть пальцы Дерека. Удивлённо моргнув, Дерек уставился на их руки. Осознав, что вообще делает, он ослабил хватку.

Заговорив снова, Дерек так и держал голову опущенной.  
— После смерти Лоры я решил, что в этом больше нет смысла. — Это совсем не удивляло, потому что прекрасно вписывалось в прошлое самобичевание Дерека. — Но теперь… я хочу. Вместе со стаей. — Он наконец поднял голову и встретился со Стайлзом шокирующе уязвимым взглядом. — С тобой.

Вот теперь Стайлз точно знал, что делать.

Хотя восемнадцатилетие Стайлза стремительно приближалось, и оба отлично это осознавали, они не особо выносили свои отношения на публику. Пусть даже отец достаточно ясно дал понять — особенно после того, как все проблемы разрешились, — что им совсем не обязательно скрываться. И тем не менее, Стайлз не собирался начинать целоваться с Дереком взасос прямо посреди продуктового магазина — сколько бы веселья это ни сулило. Но он мог сделать другое. Хотя бы это.

Переместив руку, он начал выводить пальцами ногтями по ладони Дерека. Быстро уловив, чего от него хотят, Дерек перевернул руку, и Стайлз, мягко улыбнувшись, переплёл их пальцы. Свободной рукой запихнув список обратно в задний карман, он совершенно забыл про него.  
— Давай найдём ингредиенты для этого соуса.

И сам мягко улыбнувшись в ответ, Дерек сжал ладонь Стайлза в молчаливой благодарности, а потом они оба посмотрели вперёд, чтобы идти дальше, и…

Ух ты ж. Жуть какая.

В паре метров от них стояла Виктория Аржент и пристально их разглядывала.

Дерек напряжённо застыл, и Стайлз почувствовал, как у него самого волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Он уставился на Викторию тяжёлым взглядом прищуренных глаз. Если она просто посмотрит на Дерека как-нибудь не так…

Но потом Стайлз всё же обратил внимание, на что она смотрела. Конечно, она смотрела на них — но, если точнее, на их соединённые руки, всё ещё лежащие на поручне тележки. И это заставило Стайлза задуматься обо всём подряд. Например, о том, как давно она тут подглядывала, или как много успела услышать и увидеть. Если та ночь в лесу хоть что-то доказала, так это то, что Виктория Аржент была натренирована не хуже любого охотника и отлично знала, как скрыться от оборотня. Дерек до самого последнего момента не видел её приближения.

Взаимный обмен взглядами продолжался ещё какое-то время. Миссис Аржент по большей части смотрела на их руки. Стайлз даже не подумал отстраниться и вместо этого только сильнее сжал ладонь Дерека. А тот успокаивающе сжал его пальцы в ответ.

Наконец, с как всегда нечитаемым выражением лица, Виктория по очереди посмотрела им обоим в глаза.  
— У нас сегодня семейный ужин, — только и сказала она, — напомните Эллисон, чтобы была дома к семи. — А потом, словно совершенно забыв о них — честное слово, Стайлз на это даже не обиделся, он был только рад не являться объектом размышлений Виктории Аржент, — она развернулась и покатила свою тележку прочь.

Стайлз, моргнув, позволил напряжению уйти из тела.  
— Ого. Думаю, она только что согласилась не убивать тебя.

— Ровно до следующего раза, когда мне придётся сделать что-то, что ей не понравится, — предположил Дерек. _Вот он,_ безнадёжный пессимист, которого Стайлз узнал и полюбил. — Это не означает, что она вдруг перестала быть угрозой.

Ну, да, это было правдой. Эллисон постоянно держала их в курсе прогресса, или отсутствия такового, рассказывая, как продвигалось дело убеждения её матери в том, что Дерека убивать совсем не нужно. Использовались следующие доводы:  
1) он являлся альфой;  
2) он командовал целой стаей (когда Скотт не отвлекался на блестящие безделушки — или Эллисон);  
3) он не стал мстить ей за полученную пулю;  
4) её единственная дочь ни за что не простит ей его убийство;  
5) он убил всего одного человека — того, кто оказался психованным массовым убийцей-оборотнем, за действия которого в первую очередь были ответственны сами Арженты, и которого они сами не смогли обезвредить, так что серьёзно, он только оказал им огромную услугу, и…  
6) его уже совсем не просто возможный бойфренд выбесится и надерёт ей задницу.

Последнее, может, и присутствовало только в голове Стайлза, но он знал правду. Знал, какая угроза — самая страшная.

Как и Эллисон, Крис Аржент, похоже, тоже возможно-вероятно-вроде как был на их стороне. Или, как минимум, не проявлял активного желания их убить и убеждал жену оставить Дерека в покое. Стайлз никогда не был фанатом Криса Аржента — достаточно вспомнить все попытки убить его лучшего друга, швыряния Стайлза об стену больницы и прочие запугивания, — но правда о том, что наделала Кейт, явно потрясла мужика и его убеждения.

— Ты мог бы переехать куда-нибудь ещё? — предположил он. — В какое-нибудь неизвестное им место? — Стайлз представил себе, как они обосновываются в заброшенном складе, уславливаются о секретном стуке, кодовых словах и назначают встречи среди ночи.

…ух ты ж. Раньше Стайлз точно не осознавал, насколько грязно может прозвучать слово «встреча».

— Вероятно, это было бы мудрым ходом, — признал Дерек. — Но я прятался с шестнадцати лет. И не собираюсь больше этого делать.

Стайлз даже не мог его за это винить — и потом, такая линия поведения только шла Дереку на пользу. Наверное.  
— Ну… тогда ладно. Просто продолжим жить так, как живётся. — А это означало расставленные по всему периметру дома ловушки. Дерек разработал — ладно, большей частью это была заслуга Лидии — простые, но эффективные устройства, которые при активации издавали определённый звук. Вес большинства животных не приводил их в действие, хотя у большинства животных хватало мозгов держаться подальше от дома, полного оборотней. — А теперь, соус!

Это был не самый удачный его ход по смене темы.

— Ну, — продолжил Стайлз, когда они наконец снова пошли вперед, разомкнув руки, но всё равно держась рядом. — Как думаешь, Джексон с Лидией скоро между собой разберутся? Эти чокнутые когда-нибудь сойдутся снова? — Он поиграл бровями, и ладно, возможно, сделал так просто потому, что знал: это вызовет у Дерека ту самую улыбку, означающую «я пытаюсь не улыбаться, но ничего не могу с собой поделать, потому что у меня такой офигенный бойфренд».

Да. Вот именно она прямо сейчас и появилась.

— Я — _последний_ человек, которого следует спрашивать о романтике, — напомнил Дерек.

Стайлз, пожав плечами, прижался к нему.  
— Не знаю. По-моему, ты отлично справляешься. — И этот момент, с учётом разговоров о романтике, казался вполне уместным для такого заявления, и Дерек сейчас выглядел очень счастливым. — Я упоминал, что отец пригласил тебя прийти в гости в следующую среду? — Они уже пережили второй визит в дом Стилински — эксперимент лишь немногим менее неловкий, чем первый с теми же действующими лицами. В этот раз они хотя бы дошли до перекуса, а отец захотел нормальной еды.

И да, теперь Дерек улыбался как-то сухо.  
— Что, «Инквизиция: продолжение»?

Дерек пошутил! Стайлз был так горд, что чувствовал себя просто обязанным поддержать шутку.  
— «Время Для Свиных Отбивных»! — И да, теперь Стайлз был чертовски уверен в присутствии улыбки, говорящей «я пытаюсь не улыбаться, но ничего не могу с собой поделать, потому что у меня такой офигенный бойфренд». И да, они, судя по всему, были одной из тех жутко раздражающих парочек, которые заканчивают шутки друг за другом, тошнотворно улыбаются и держатся за руки во время походов за продуктами.

Но Стайлз уже много месяцев — _месяцев_ — мирился со Скоттом и Эллисон.

Уж их с Дереком мир как-нибудь вытерпит.


End file.
